A Change in Direction
by Jayeliwood
Summary: I had been out of work for so long and I had no idea what I was going to do next. Things aren't going the way I thought they would when I finished college. Sometimes you just have to go in the direction life takes you, and pray for the best...
1. Chapter 1

**Um, yeah, hi. It's me. I know it's been a long time since you've heard from me, almost a year. I've been itching to write again, though I'd prefer it for something other than fan fic but I think this story would be best for that. **

**Gosh, I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me completely come to think of it...**

**I'm going to say this from the very beginning... This story is completely self serving and going to be filled with smut, probably. I'm writing it for me and I know there will be things in there that people won't like but I don't care. It's my story and I'm going to write it for me. I've written stories for other people in the past and they were crap, at least in my eyes. I won't do that again.**

**Also, about my grammar... It's been a year since I've written and I know it's not perfect but I'll try to do my best with it. I don't want a beta because I'm honestly not going to work that hard or worry that much about this story. It is, as they say, what it is. **

* * *

**I'm going to try to update once a week, probably on Thursdays, once I get to a certain point. I'm actually working now so I don't have as much time to write. I actually own my own business. I make homemade, all natural, lollipops and sell them at craft fairs and people special order them for parties and gifts and such. It's a lot of fun and I get to be creative in a unique and delicious way. What a difference a year can make, huh?**

I had been out of work for nearly two years and my unemployment benefits were about to run out. And I wasn't sure how much more stress I could take. I felt as if I was going to pull out my hair by the roots in fistfuls. It was horrible. There was no other way to describe it. I'm not sure how people were getting by these days. Times were grim, to say the least.

My hot water heater had been out in my run down trailer for nearly two months and taking cold showers sucked but I'd be damned if I asked my father for the cash to fix it. He was barely making it on his retirement as it was. It would be my first present to myself when I finally got a job. Besides, the cold water made my hair look great and it saved on the electric and water bill. And the cold water woke you up more than three cups of coffee on a chilly October morning.

I hated using food stamps but there was no other way I was going to be able to make it. The one hundred and twenty dollars was just enough, if I cut coupons and watched sales, to make it through the month. I was eating a lot of the same stuff over and over again, though I did try not to buy any sodas or candy with the stamps. So, in the last couple years I had lost about thirty pounds without even trying, between walking and riding my bike everywhere when possible and not eating any sweets. I guess it was a plus.

I wasn't a very positive person, but I did occasionally try to see the good in things.

I think I would have preferred to be a bit more overweight and had my ice cream though. I missed ice cream but I wasn't going to waste the governments money on empty calories. Honestly I could have afforded to lose another thirty pounds anyway. I was a pretty curvy girl. Not huge, _obese_ if you will, or anything. I just had some meat on my bones. My mother liked to say that I was a "healthy" girl. I think that was just to make me feel better about myself.

It worked sometimes, sometimes it didn't. These days it was getting harder and harder to look at myself in a positive light.

At one point in my life I felt pretty good about myself and life. I felt secure. I had a degree from Louisiana Tech in Computer Integrated Science. They said that it would be nearly guaranteed that I'd get a job right out of school with a BS in computers. _BS_ is right. The only job I could find was working on slot machines at the Casinos in Shreveport where I had lived in my teenage years with my father. Shreveport had five casinos all together and a racetrack. It was amazing that a city it's size, less than half a million with all the surrounding towns and areas, could support that many slot machines but they did.

So I worked there for a few years. It wasn't so bad. I mean, cigarette smoke filled rooms were nearly poisonous and most of the 'guests' were idiots, but the benefits were good, the work was easy, and the pay was good enough that I was able to pay off my student loans and save a little. It wasn't really work in my field, but I hoped that one day that I could be in their IT department. It was a small department with only five or so guys for the entire boat, but it would be a step up. Or, better said, a step in the right direction.

My hopes were dashed though.

The recession hit and things began to change. Gas prices went up, as did the cost of renting. So to save money I got a cheaper car and got a single wide trailer for just a few thousand. I figured it was a good way to go until I saved enough money to put a good down payment on a real house. I had no plans to leave the area for a while since my dad was here. The trailer was just _suppose_ to be temporary. Now I was glad that I had bought it out right when I did and I didn't have to worry about having a place to live.

And honestly, you would have thought that people would start going to the casinos less, spending less, but the Shreveport area wasn't really hit that hard at first because of something called the Haynesville shale, a huge pocket of natural gas. The people who owned land, and more importantly their mineral rights, were making millions. And it showed at the boats.

So, with the boom in profits, especially in the slots area, the casinos started to upgrade their systems. They no longer used coins, instead using these paper slips that you printed out with your winnings. Everything became simpler and everything broke down less. They needed far less people to operate the machines and give out jackpots.

So, they went from having twenty people a shift working the slots to five. And though I had been there for a few years, I was still pretty low on the totem pole. Some of the people found positions in other departments, like security and the restaurants but I had no such luck.

Honestly, at the time, I wasn't that bothered. I mean, it kind of pissed me off, but I had about eight months worth of savings put back and a college degree. I figured I'd have another job before my unemployment benefits were even approved.

Boy, was I wrong.

At first I only applied to computer positions but almost all of them required at least five years experience. I hadn't even been out of college that long. I really had hopes that I'd get a job working for the government after I got a 98 out 99 on my civil test, but they wanted you to work other positions before you could move into a IT position. Like prison guard. I'm not shitting you. They wanted me, a computer geek, to be a prison guard at Angola, a maximum security prison in south Louisiana for at least a year before they would even consider moving me into the office part of the prison.

I thought Charlie, my father, was going to pop a blood vein when he heard that one. I had to drive six hours to New Orleans just for that interview. It was almost a mini vacation of sorts. I at least got to walk around the French Quarter for a couple hours before the interview and sample pralines. It could have been worse. Dad went on a twenty minute tirade on wasting people's money and time and how the Louisiana Government was corrupt anyways. I just let him have it because I knew he was frustrated for me and my lack of job luck.

After about six months it went from just computer positions to any office positions. Then at a year it was any business position. Salespersons and things like that. Now, after eighteen months, I was applying to any and everything, including McDonald's and Taco Bell. I put in applications for six hours a day, five days a week.

I hated feeling desperate, but that's what I was. I had no money and it seemed like I had no future. I thought that was what college was for. To ensure your future. Apparently I was wrong.

"Bella," my good friend Alice called cheerfully as she came into my tiny trailer without even bothering to knock. She knew she was always welcomed anyway. I knew she really didn't like my place but she didn't say a word about it. It was the best I could do. Though she had told me many times before if I needed a place to live, or if I needed help, for me to call on her and her husband Jasper.

"I brought you some tea," she sang, plopping the cup down on the only free space on my coffee table. Most everything was covered in papers.

"Thanks," I smiled just slightly as I pushed my glasses onto the top of my head. I picked up the hot paper cup and popped off the top, blowing the steam away. "You didn't have to do that."

"Ah, I would have felt like an asshat if I got myself some coffee from Starbucks and didn't bring you anything. Trust me, this is more about my feelings than yours," she smirked as she sat down beside me. Her clothes were perfectly match and in season. She made a lot of her own clothing, but it was usually a better quality than what you could get at the stores. It was actually how she made extra money, she made kids clothes and sold them on the internet. Jasper, her husband, had a great job in the oil industry and they didn't really need the money but I think she needed a hobby. Plus, her closets were full. She had to do something other than make herself sundresses and aprons. Oh, and purses.

Thoughtfully I took a sip of the tea. It was green, the relaxing scent wafting up my nose. It was lovely. It honestly made my day a lot more pleasant. There weren't that many happy things in my life anymore. Alice knew that but neither of us were going to point that out.

"How goes the hunting?" Alice asked, pulling me out of my musings. "Any luck?"

"Not really," I shrugged, taking a sip of tea and swallowing before talking again. "If I were a nurse this wouldn't be a problem."

"If you didn't pass out at the sight of blood..." Alice trailed off with a smirk, tilting her head slightly in amusement. "I could just imagine it. The first time you had to draw blood or something-"

"They'd have to put me in the bed with patient," I laughed, laying my head back against the couch cushion.

"Well," Alice laughed before clearing her throat. "I might have something for you. Jasper says that the new main office for Eagle Gas needs a secretary for the lobby. You'd direct calls and tell people were to go. It's not in your field..."

"But it's something," I sighed. "Do you know how much it pays?" I asked. I mean, it didn't really matter but I was curious.

"Like eleven dollars an hour. They have free basic benefits and a 401k that they match up to twenty five percent. It would be from eight to five, five days a week," Alice shrugged, taking another sip of her milk colored coffee. She always put way too much creamer in it. "They have a pretty big IT department and maybe one day you could move up."

"Maybe," I answered doubtfully. "How do I apply?"

"Just take your resume up there tomorrow. They're off Clyde Fant Parkway. You know where that golf course use to be by the river. Ask them to give it to Mr Mason, make sure to put Jasper as a personal reference."

"Not a problem," I replied, thinking over my resume. Jasper had been on it for ages. It had been one of the few things that hadn't changed when I wrote it and rewrote it, several times, trying to get the best results. "Business casual?" I asked, looking down at my clothes.

"Wear that nice brown suit I made you. You know the one with the vest and the flared pants. Or the black one with the skirt," she said, her voice getting higher pitched like she did every time she spoke about clothes. Alice had made me several different "interview outfits" over the past couple of years. I would have refused them if I hadn't known how much she enjoyed making them. Besides, they fit better than anything I could buy at the store since they were tailored to my body.

"So, who is this Mr. Mason?"

"Jasper's boss's boss. I'm not sure. I've never met him," Alice shrugged, swirling her nearly empty coffee cup. "He's like the big boss's son or something. I don't know. I just know he takes care of all the hiring. Director of Operations is his title. Jasper says he knows what he's doing. If he's not an idiot, he's sure to hire you."

"Yeah," I scoffed at her sort of compliment. She knew I didn't like them so she found little ways to sneak them in there as much as possible.

We were silent for a long while after that, the only sounds that could be heard were the random passing of cars and truck on the highway not too far from my place.

"What if I don't find anything?" I asked as I broke the silence. "What if I'm not even good enough for fast food?"

"It's not about being good enough," Alice sighed, setting her cup down. "It's just that everyone is hard up. Everyone is looking for a job. I know it's hard, but you can't think like that."

"Was my degree a complete waste?" I whispered, beginning to choke up at the words. "Did I honestly waste four years of my life on a pointless degree? All the jobs I'm applying to these days don't even need a GED. I could have dropped out of high school and worked at Burger King or something. I could be a general manager by now and making fifty thousand a year if I had done that."

"Times are different from when we were in high school. Bella, you're only twenty seven. This is just the beginning. The world isn't always going to be like this. Computers aren't going anywhere. You will be needed. You will find a job."

Roughly I ran my the palm of my hand over the side of my face and through my hair before sniffling quietly. "Yeah."

"How about this? You take the rest of the day off and come over my place for dinner? Jasper and I are grilling out. I can give you a facial and do your nails. I think you need a little spa treatment."

I hated being fussed over but I did need a break. More so, I needed a distraction. "Sure," I shrugged, "why not..."

The next day was dismal and gray, raining for the first time in forever. Louisiana had been suffering from a drought and it was just making things worse all around for the farmers. I had missed the rain but it was the last thing I wanted. The humidity made my hair puff out like a poodle and I'm not sure where I had put my umbrella so I had to go without it.

I ran to the glass door of the brand new building, having to splash through enough puddles to soak my pants up to my knees. At least the brown suit hid most of the mud. I clutched my faux leather case to my chest, praying that it wouldn't get wet and ruin my resumes. It's the last thing I needed. The paper was pricy and I didn't want to waste it.

Drowned rat didn't cover how I looked when I finally made it inside. I stopped just outside the door, trying to shake off some of the extra water like a dog. The girl at the front desk frowned at me, adjusting her headset and looking away as she rolled her eyes. I wanted to growl at her, but I decided not to. It didn't seem like a wise idea. I was going to have to deal with her in a few moments and I needed her to be at least somewhat helpful.

When I was at least partially satisfied in my efforts at water reduction, I made my way towards the desk. I pulled out my resume and cleared my throat, "hi, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm here to drop my resume with Mr Mason's office. Jasper Whitlock said that there was a position open."

The girl pursed her overly lipsticked mouth and blinked at me for a moment. "Okay," she drew out, blinking her spider lashes at me. I was surprised her eyes didn't stick close with the amount of mascara she was wearing. I hated it when already pretty women wore too much make up. It just screamed lack of confidence. And it looked cheap, a look this bottle blond certainly achieved.

I was just going to drop the resume off at the front desk and hope for the best but with the looks of the witless wonder in front of me, I needed to give it to his personal secretary for the best results. This was the best thing I had come across in months and I wasn't going to let her laziness or stupidity ruin it for me.

"Can you direct me towards his office, please?"

"Look, I know that Mr. Whitlock _said_ that there was a position open but there isn't, so run along now. Have a good day," she smiled at me with fake sincerity. It dawned on me then. The temp wanted the position permanently. Or, maybe she wasn't the temp but she knew she was going to be replaced. Either way, it was a cut throat business and I wasn't going to let the little blond scare me. I didn't care if she was five years younger than me, five sizes smaller and had breasts as big as my head in a top that was so tight that if she sneezed they would have fallen out.

"Well, EITHER WAY," I said a bit more loudly, "I think I'll give my resume to Mr. Mason, just in case a position comes open soon."

With that I raised my head high and walked over to the elevators. I would try every floor if I had to until I found his office. But then I heard her speak in a nasally voice. All politeness was gone.

"Like someone would hire your fat ass."

It was the bitch that broke the cranky white girl's back.

"Alright, you listen and you listen good little girl," I said as I pointed directly at her plastic surgery reject nose. "Just because I eat without throwing it back up afterward doesn't mean I'm fat. And for your information I graduated in the top five percent of my class in both high school and college. I was dean's list and I graduated with top honors. And if you can do this job, apparently any dumb ass ho can."

"Dumb ass ho? You're calling _me_ a dumb ass ho?" She said as she stood, knocking the chair back a few feet. We took a few steps towards each other, like we were about to break into a West side story style rumble. It was a little ridiculous.

Admittedly, it was going a little too far, but I wasn't about to back down. _In for a penny, in for a pound."_Do you need me to define it for you or are you smart enough to look it up on Wikipedia? Your job is to direct people to wherever they need to go. It doesn't matter if you like them or not. You do your job. Your opinion doesn't matter. You should be grateful that you have a job right now at all. If your attitude is any indication, you won't have one for long."

"Look, you stupid fat cun-" The girl began but was cut off by a deep voice behind us.

"That will be enough out of you," he said. I whipped around to see a very nice looking, very well put together, man in a black business suit. He had a slight smirk on his face, his deep green eyes practically dancing with mischief. If I were a better judge of moods, I would have said he looked amused. He cleared his throat and without turning his gaze away from me he said, "Lauren, go up to my office so we can have a few words."

"Yes, Mr. Mason."

_Well, shit... _

Lauren, the blond bitch as she would always be dubbed in my head, took off her headset and scampered off to the elevators. She pressed the button several times, jabbing it like being rough would make the thing come down faster. I sighed and swallowed, trying to get the taste of my payless pumps out of my mouth.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll just be going now before you call security."

He chuckled and took a step towards me, bringing one of his hands up. "I thought you had a resume to turn into me. I assume for her position," he nodded his head towards the elevator. "I can assure you that it is completely open no matter what she says."

"How did you-" I stuttered out, pointing to myself then looking down at the paper that was now crumpled in my hands.

"I actually saw you come in. I was just in the copy room over there," he pointed towards a door on the other side of the room. "I heard the whole thing. I'm sorry about that, by the way. What she said to you was awful. I'm glad someone finally told that bitch off. I wouldn't have put her down here if she wasn't a friend's daughter."

"Oh," I swallowed, not sure what to say to him. I still felt like an idiot.

"So," he nodded his head towards my hands and the pearl colored paper. "May I?"

With a shaking fist, I brought the resume up. I was totally speechless, and more than a little embarrassed. He took it from me and smirked in a way that made my cheeks hot. Or maybe it was the fact that he was so good looking. I always got a little stupid around good looking men. I never felt comfortable because I knew they weren't even in the same ball game as me. Me and Mr Mason were certainly leagues apart.

He was older than me, maybe by ten years at the most. There were a few faint wrinkles around the edges of his eyes but they made him seem more... _businesslike._ I don't know if that was the right way to describe it, but it was attractive. His nose was long and straight, coming to a sharp but pleasant point. If I had to guess, I would have said he was part English, part French, or something along those lines. His hair was a deep brown with wisps of red, hinting at a bit of Irish. His skin was near ivory except for the natural blush across both of his cheeks.

Suddenly I felt really hot so I slipped off my wet jacket and put it over my arm. Mr. Mason's eyes darted down for a moment, looking over my tattered and wet clothing before glancing down at my resume. At least he was polite enough to stare at my awful appearance and I hoped it wouldn't influence his decision.

"So, Jasper said he was sending someone my direction for the secretary position, I can only assume that's you. I see you have some reception experience, though it's been a few years."

"Yeah," I cleared my throat nervously. "Soil Stabilizers Construction and Northwest developmental school, each for about two years."

"I see they were during the same time period," he commented, still reading.

"I tried my best to pay off as much as my schooling while I was in college as possible so I wouldn't have to worry about as many student loans. I worked during the day at Soil Stabilizers and I worked nights at the school."

"How do you work nights as a receptionist at a school?" He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's not really a school. That's just what they call it. It's a sort of home for the physically and mentally challenged. Almost like a nursing home, but with a bit more freedom. They had a receptionist at all times to direct calls and visitors. There wasn't a lot going on at night, but it gave me a chance to earn money and still get to study," I explained hastily.

"And I see you still managed to maintain a near perfect GPA. When did you sleep?"

"I can sleep when I'm dead," I sighed, thinking how grateful I'd be for one job right now, let alone two. I'd work my ass off for anything at that point.

"So, a degree in Computer Science. That's not a field with very many women. It's refreshing to see a female in that role."

"Yes, but you're kind of pointing out the problem as well. It's a field nearly completely dominated by men and men who have been doing it for a very long time. It's hard to edge your way in there," I explained to him, suddenly feeling very awkward. "Especially in this area where gender roles seem to be..." I trailed off, not entirely how to finish the sentence without being offensive.

He frowned for a moment, his eyes never leaving my resume. I wondered what he was getting from the simple sheet. The man was hard to read.

"It's been a couple years since you last had a job."

And that's all he said. The phrase was rather crushing, honestly. Now it seemed like I couldn't get a job because I hadn't had a job in such a long time. It was a vicious cycle.

"Yeah," I said as I took a deep breath. "Look, here's the deal. I'm desperate and I don't know what to do. I would do any job you'd throw at me and I'd work harder than any other person up here. I'd work nights, I'd work weekend. I'd work eighty hours a week if you asked me. If you told me to scrub toilets, I would. I can type, I can file, I can fix your hard drive, and I can make coffee. I just need a chance."

You could hear a pen drop after my little monologue. I could have kicked myself. I should have just left when the bitch called me fat.

Mr. Mason bit his lip for a moment before sighing. He folded the paper and placed it in his pant's pocket before pulling something out of his suit jacket. It was a little white square of paper. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you my card and I want you to come by tomorrow for a proper interview. I'm here from eight in the morning until eight at night most of the time, so anytime in there. I believe I may have a position I want to discuss with you."

"Seriously?" I nearly squealed before I regained control of myself. Taking the card from his fingertips, I beamed. "Sure. I'll be here bright and early, if that works for you."

"Anytime, Ms. Swan. Just come straight to my office, don't worry about the front desk. Oh, and here," he handed me sometime compact and made of nylon out of another pocket. I looked at it with confusion and curiosity. "My umbrella. It's coming down pretty hard outside and you seem wet enough as it is. I'd hate for you to catch cold."

I took it from his hands without saying a word. I wasn't sure what to say. "Thanks," I finally muttered. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Of course," he replied with a chuckle. "I should be thanking you. You telling her off was probably the funniest thing I've seen all week."

With that the businessman turned and walked away, but I stayed rooted there in my spot. I was nearly too shocked to move. I gazed at the umbrella for several moments, my feet unsure what to do next. It was a loud clamp of thunder that finally knocked me out of my stupor.

It was only getting darker outside and I needed to get home before it got worse. I had a lot to think about anyway, and maybe just a little bit to celebrate. On the drive home I picked up a pint of generic ice cream for a dollar and ate the whole thing while watching cheesy daytime television.

And it was delicious.

* * *

**Shreveport is a real place, as is Louisiana Tech. A lot of this story is based in fact. It's easier to write what you know. I've written another story based in Shreveport, Blind. Check it out. It's one of the first things I seriously wrote and I'm sure you'll be able to tell the difference in my current writing style. **

**So, this story isn't going in the direction you think it is. The major plot of this story will be revealed in the next chapter which I hope to have up sooner rather than later so you can decide if you want to keep reading or not. It may be delicious to some, shocking to others. **

**By the way, one of my favorite things I've ever written is in this. The bitch that broke the cranky white girl's back. I've got a line for a future chapter that is up there with this one, but seriously, this one is hilarious in my opinion. Ha, maybe it's just me.**

**Well, I've got to go work now. I've got to make a large batch of my Orange Julius lollipops. If you've never had an orange Julius, they taste like orange push up pops or orange creams. They're amazing and some of my favorites. I'd let you all have a sample if I could. **

**Man, can I just say that I'm really nervous putting this up here? I'm probably more nervous now than I was my first time... you know, the first time I published something. :)**

**This is usually the part where I'll ask a question to get you guys to review, so here it is: What do YOU think is going to happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. GOODNESS! I never EVER expected the warm welcome back that I got! It's so amazing. Thank you guys SO SO SO much for your kind words and excitement! It's hard not to get excited with so many warm wishes and happy dances! **

**This story I'm going to try to do something I never did very well before. I'm going to try to respond to all the positive reviews with thanks. I always read my reviews before, but I wasn't very good at saying anything back. I've gotten a look at Karma this year and I don't think it could hurt to give what you get, if that makes sense. So, if you're going to take the time to read and send something happy my way then I'm going to take the time and thank you! **

**So, for those who I couldn't respond to for any reason: Thanks! **

**Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

I could barely sleep the following night. I had so much on my mind and I was so excited. It was crazy. It's not like I hadn't had interviews before. I had even had a few second interviews but in the end they never went anywhere. I knew not to get my hopes up too high but for some reason I couldn't help it. I had a really good feeling about my 'proper interview' as Mr. Mason called it.

I knew better than to tell anyone though. It was one thing for me to be disappointed about a job falling through. It was another for all my family and friends to be, too. I didn't like anyone feeling pity for me. More than they already were, anyway.

I woke up at around six in the morning and it was still dark outside but I couldn't sleep anymore. So I grabbed a quick and frighteningly cold shower before carefully styling my hair and ironing my clothes. This time I went with the black suit jacket and skirt that Alice mentioned before. I paired it with a classic white button down and my freshly cleaned pumps along with some black nylons. I was going all out.

I ate a small breakfast of an one egg omelet and a piece of toast with a cup of tea before applying my makeup carefully. I didn't want to look like the blond bitch but I did want to look nice. There was a fine line between the two. Honestly, I would have prefer to go without makeup but I had read a recent study that showed that people trusted women who wore makeup more than those who didn't. Hey, who knew if it was true but it couldn't hurt.

At seven forty five I couldn't take it anymore and decided to head out. I didn't want to seem over eager and get there as soon as the doors opened but honestly, I was. I pulled into the already full parking lot at eight o' ten but I sat there for a few moments concentrating on my breathing. At least the weather was more pleasant this morning, just a few clouds hanging in the sky to keep it from getting blindingly bright.

When I was sure I was at least somewhat ready, I got out of the car with my briefcase and made my way towards the door once again. I didn't even bother to glance at Lauren who was once again sitting at the front desk. Instead, I held my head high and walked straight to the elevators. She didn't, thankfully, say anything.

I had studied Mr. Mason's card well last night, finding out that he was on the top floor. Of course he was. Why wouldn't he be? Though, I wasn't entirely sure which office would be his.

But apparently that wasn't something I had to worry about. The entire top floor was his. When the elevator doors pinged open I walked into a small lobby area with a large oak desk. Behind it was a tiny dark skinned woman with big nearly black eyes and freckles dotted across her cheeks and nose. Dreadlocks were neatly pulled up at the top of her head and hung down almost her entire back. When she saw me she smiled brightly and adjusted her glasses as she stood.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Um, Mr. Mason told me to come in for an interview today. He told me to come in at any time but if this isn't a good time I can come in later," I rambled on until I saw that she was shaking her head.

"Of course, Ms. Swan. Mr. Mason is expecting you. He's not busy at the moment so you can go on in. Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee?"

"Um, no thank you..." I trailed off, feeling even more nervous all of a sudden.

"Okay, if you change your mind my name is Angela. Just go on it," she smiled and pushed up her silver rimmed glasses again before sitting down at her well cushioned leather chair.

I thought about knocking on the big heavy wooden doors but decided against it since she said to go on in. I poked my head in to see him sitting at his desk, talking on his phone. I thought about waiting in the lobby area until he was done but he shook his head to keep me from leaving.

"Yes, I know, George. I realize that," he said in an authoritative voice but the smile on his face didn't match his tone. He waved me in, nodding his head towards one of the big leather chairs that decorated his massive office. He must have had a thing for leather. "Give me a moment," he mouthed.

"Yes, sir. Of course," I breathed as I sat down as gracefully as possible. I tucked one foot behind the other as I placed my briefcase on the floor, placing a yellow legal pad on my lap with a pen. It was always good to be prepared. You never knew when you'd need to write something down.

"George, look, I know I said she could have a job here but she simply doesn't have the right personality for it," he paused, the other person on the phone speaking. "What do I mean by right personality? I mean she doesn't have one."

The person on the other end got much louder, though not loud enough for me to make out the exact words. Mr. Mason smirked and rolled his eyes.

"She was extremely rude to a guest yesterday and that won't be tolerated. I've put her on a final written notice. I was just giving you a polite heads up. If she hadn't have been your daughter, she would have been fired on the spot. If I were you, I'd have a talk with her about respect. As it is, as soon as I find the right person to take the lobby position I'm going to move her into the mail room. I'd deathly serious when I say she will be fired if that behavior occurs again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. Yes, thank you. Goodbye."

He returned the black receiver back to it's home and turned his full attention to me. "Good morning, Ms. Swan. You're here almost exactly when I expected you to be."

"Good morning," I answered quietly, not sure how to reply to him. He kept leaving me for a loss of words but I had a feeling I wasn't the only one that had troubles like that around him. "I do hope this time is okay. If not, I can go."

"No, this is perfect. Would you like anything to drink before we get started?"

"No, thank you," I declined politely, swallowing hard.

"Alright," he replied before pushing a button on his phone. "Angela, hold all my calls and I don't want to be disturbed until I'm done with Ms. Swan."

"Yes, sir," her voice replied, static mauling the background. It cut off suddenly, leaving the room near silent.

Mr. Mason removed his jacket then picked up a few pieces of paper from his desk, glancing at them for a moment. One of them was my messed up looking resume, lined and crumpled around the edges. "So, you're the only daughter of a retired police officer and a kindergarten teacher. You've had near perfect grade your entire academic career and you've never even gotten a parking ticket before. You even have almost perfect credit despite the fact that you've been out of work the past couple of years."

Wow, he must have done an in depth background check. It was a little surprising for a receptionist position. All I could answer was, "yes, sir."

"I have a position I would like to discuss with you other then the receptionist. You're over qualified for that anyway," he stood up from his chair and walked over to the glass wall that made up the back of his office. He brought his hand up to his mouth, running his finger over his lip mindlessly as he gazed out at the Red River.

"I'm willing to do anything for a job," I told him truthfully from his seat.

"You say that," he scoffed quietly before falling silent for a few moments. I allowed him the time to gather his thoughts. "It would be... unconventional, to say the least. Unethical, even."

"Unethical?" I asked, slightly surprised. The idea of spies and other companies came to mind. It was a bit silly but I couldn't really imagine what else he could say.

"It wouldn't hurt anyone," he assured me, glancing in my direction before looking back out the window. "In fact the opposite. But, with you being such a good girl, I'm not sure it's for you."

"I'm willing to do anything," I sighed, confused and almost a little offended at being called a _good girl_. I didn't like his tone when he said it. "Tell me the job, please."

"My companion."

"Pardon?" I asked, even more confused than I had been before. "What do you mean?"

"Ms. Swan, I'm a busy man. I'm not from here and I don't expect to stay here forever. A couple years at most before I move on to somewhere else. I work hard and I barely have the time to keep up with everything on my plate. That doesn't keep me from being lonely. I need a female presence in my life. I need someone to make sure my groceries get bought and my maid cleans to my expectations. I need someone to return my personal phone calls and to attend local events with me," he explained, never looking at me as he did so. His voice was even and unemotional but it seemed to me that he was trying very hard to keep it that way.

"So, I'd be like your personal assistant or something?" I asked. "How is that unethical?"

"It's more than that," he loosened his red silk tie slightly and finally turned to look at me. "You'd eat dinner with me. You'd keep me company in the evenings. You'd help..._fulfill_ my needs."

"What needs are those?" I raised my eyebrows at him, not exactly sure where this was going. The interview had certainly gone in a unexpected direction.

"All the ones a man has. Isabella,-"

I corrected him automatically, "Bella."

"Bella," he continued, "I'm lonely but I don't have time for a girlfriend. I need companionship in every sense of the word, but I want a woman with at brains and at least some morals, even if I'd be the one to test them."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked, the words coming out slowly, thoughtfully.

"You'd be my built in, well compensated, personal assistant, companion, and lover."

So, there it was. He laid it out on the table. I stood quickly, my legal pad dropping to the floor with a thud. "Lover? Lover! Do I look like a hooker?"

He kept calm in the face of my rising anger. "No, you certainly don't which is part of the reason you're here right now. I don't want a mindless escort."

"And how many women have you offered this _position_?" I demanded sarcastically.

"Only you," he said, looking directly in my eyes. "It's something I've thought about for a while but I hadn't actually considered doing it for real until I saw you yesterday. You spoke your mind and you were confident. I want someone I can actually have a conversation with. The sexual part would be just a small part of it. You'd never have to do anything you were uncomfortable with and you could tell me to stop at any time. I just don't have the time to have a relationship that I have to work at. You'd be respected and taken seriously."

"I'm not a whore," I answered him.

"No, you're not," he nodded and walked back to the window.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Very much so."

The words hung in the air for a long awkward moment.

"I'm not sure I could do that," I told him, picking up my brief case from the ground.

I began to turn towards the door but he spoke again.

"One hundred thousand dollars a year. Full health benefits, an expense account that you could literally charge anything to, and a personal driver. You'd still be a honest, tax paying, citizen. We can even give it a six month probation period. If you're uncomfortable after that time I'll give you the rest of the years pay without a single argument. You wouldn't have to give me an explanation and you'd never have to see me again. And with my connections, during that time you may be able to find a job in your field..." he trailed off.

The black faux leather case slipped through my fingers and back down to the ground. "Are you serious?"

"Once again, yes."

"Why me?" I asked him.

Mr. Mason turned around and looked at me with a small half smile on his face. "I've already told you why."

"But, I'm not exactly what you call the All American Man's dream. I'm not thin, blond, and blue eyed. Lauren seems more that type."

"Where is that confidence from yesterday?" He asked in a rather seductive voice, a tone he hadn't taken with me yet and it took me by surprise. A shiver ran down my spine, making me bite my lip nervously. "You may not be the common dream, but it doesn't mean I don't find you attractive. Honestly, you listed all the reasons I do find you attractive. You're not a stick. I prefer my women with a bit more to hold on to. And I prefer brunettes."

"And what if I'm a horrible lay?" I blurted out, throwing my hand over my mouth as soon as it came out. Embarrassment colored my cheeks a near purple shade.

Mr. Mason laughed, throwing his head back as he did. When he composed himself he came around his desk and stood about a foot away from me. "That's doubtful."

"How do you know that?" I frowned at him. "I could be awful. You don't know. I could be a frigid-"

He cut me off by wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and pulling me closer with the other on the small of my back. Heat filled the pit of my stomach and slowly spread as his mouth found mine rather forcefully. At first I could hardly respond but after a second my lips automatically began to move against his. My hands slowly slid up to his chest, my fingers digging into his freshly pressed shirt. God, he smelled like cookies and fresh coffee and books and sunshine and everything good in the world. Just his kiss was making me a little light headed.

After what seemed like the longest and shortest thirty seconds of my life, he released my lips and body. I thought I was going to drop to the floor, my knees were so wobbly.

"That's how I know."

I opened my mouth several times, gaping like a fish out of water, but no words came out. I wasn't sure what to say. "Mr. Mason," I finally began.

"Edward," he corrected me with a smile. "Ms. Swan, Bella, I don't expect an answer right now. This is a big decision and I realize that it may not be something you'd be comfortable with. I would respect your answer if you said no, but I hope you say yes. Think about it tonight. Sleep on it. If your answer is yes, come by tomorrow and we can sign the appropriate paperwork and get things in motion. If not, I won't bother you again."

"Okay," I breathed, picking up my bag again. I was barely able to stumble my way out the door and onto the elevator. Angela, his secretary, called a goodbye to me but all I could do was wave back. My mind was literally blank but I had so much to think about.

I said I'd do any job, that I'd do anything for a job. Now I had to literally put my money where my mouth was.

Would it be so bad? Could I be what he wanted me to be? Would I be willing to put my morals to the side for a few months for that much money? I could do it for a just a few months and make a lot of money. And he did have a point. He had connections. He could help me put my foot in the door and he said that he'd respect me. Though, I wasn't sure exactly how he'd do that if he'd randomly ask me for sex.

Once again, would that be so bad? It had been a few years since I'd been in a relationship. I hadn't dated at all since I lost my job and it had been about three years since I had gotten any. It's not like I hadn't craved attention from someone else, it's just that I needed to focus on myself.

I had no idea what to do and I really couldn't talk to anyone about it because if I did decide to do it...

I couldn't believe that I was actually seriously considering do it.

He'd be paying me to basically be his girlfriend. It wouldn't be hard work and he wasn't bad to look at. And he was a hell of a kisser.

And my God, to have health insurance. An expense account. The money to fix the stupid hot water heater. I could take hot showers again. Literally a week or two from taking the job, I could be taking hot showers again.

I sat on my couch and gnawed at my nails nervously as I weighed the pros and cons._ Good pay. Be a whore. Health insurance. Whore. Good looking boss. Whore..._

My phone rang loudly, making me jump. I wouldn't have answered it if it hadn't been Alice, but I needed a friendly voice in my ear.

"Hey! Jasper said he saw you today at Eagle Gas, but he said he couldn't get your attention. He said you looked freaked out. Did you have a bad interview or something?"

"Oh," I sighed, "no. I wouldn't say that."

"What happened then?"

"He offered me a position," I told her slowly, not sure what else to say.

"That's amazing!" Alice cheered but she paused for a moment. "You don't seem thrilled though. Why?"

"It's doing something I've never done before," I told her honestly. I wasn't exactly a virgin but I wasn't that kind of girl either.

"What would you be doing?"

"I'd be his... personal assistant," I kind of lied, kind of didn't. "For everything outside of work."

"That sounds awesome. You're organized and a hard worker. I don't think it would be too hard for you. Hey, there are worse things you could be doing. Jasper says he's really serious but that Mr. Mason is a good man and that he's fair, at work at least. I think this could be right up your alley," Alice gushed happily. "And I'm betting it's better money than being a desk jockey."

"I'd be making more than I'd ever made before."

"But you don't sound convinced. This is better than what you could have hoped for, Bella! Look at it this way, at least it's not slinging burgers or waiting tables, not that there is anything wrong with it. It's just that you're made for more awesome things. Bella, you need this job. You need a boost of confidence and I think this is how you could get it."

"I know," I breathed into the phone, looking at my non existent nails. I heard Mr. Mason's voice in my head, asking me where my confidence had gone in that hot voice of his. A chill ran down my spine.

"Did something happen in the interview that has you doubting this?" Alice asked in a knowing voice. I was quiet, not sure what to tell her. "Bella, be honest."

"I'm just not sure if this is for me," I answered.

"Well, I am! I think you'll be great! Take it. I just have a feeling that it's going to be good for you. And hey, if it doesn't work out you can always just look for another job elsewhere."

"Because, you know, it's so easy to find a job now. The offers are just pouring in," I snorted and then frowned as I became more serious. "Alice, can I do this?" I asked her. "What if I can't?"

I knew she didn't have all of the facts and I wasn't going to give them to her but I just had to let those questions out into the universe.

"Bella, if there is any person I know that can do anything they set their mind to, it's you. You're stubborn, hard headed and proud. You're a great worker and a good person. Just believe in yourself and you can accomplish anything. So, are you going to take it?"

That was the one hundred thousand dollar question, now wasn't it?

"Yeah," I said, once again looking at my ragged nails. I didn't feel the need to chew on them anymore. "Yeah, I think I am."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I'm kind of obvious. Like I said, this story is going to be self serving and smut filled once we get to a certain point. Oh, and it's going to be happily ever after, even if there is some drama before we get there. You can't really be happy until you know what it's like to be sad. **

**Gosh, I've been a busy girl this week! I've made over 500 lollipops because I'm going to be at Bonnie and Clyde Trade Days in Arcadia, Louisiana. If you're in the area, you should come by! It's a cheap and fun way to spend the weekend. And, if you come by my booth and let me know you read this I'll give you a free lollipop lol... So, come say hi! **

**So, I've based so much of this story in reality because I wanted the major plot point to be so fantastical. Well ladies, who wouldn't want to be paid to be Edward's girlfriend? I'm guessing a lot of you have an idea of where you think this is going after this chapter, but I'm guessing you're wrong! **

**This is my first of my Thursday updates, so I will see you next week! (Okay, kinda Thursday. It's a wee bit early. Since you were so nice I decided to give it to you a few hours earlier!)**

**Hm, so is it what you expected and are you happy with the way it's going?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this past weekend sucked. We were staying in my inlaws super fancy RV since my inlaws dont have enough beds for everyone to sleep in by their house. (They're closer to the fairgrounds then we were and I was selling their goods too in exchange for babysitting the girls. My mother in law makes this really pretty magnetic jewelry and my father in law is a wood carver.) They turned it on so it could warm up before we got there. When we got inside something was beeping. Mr. Wood figured it was something to do with water pump or something so he went to go get his dad to figure it out. I stayed behind so I could fiddle with the TV to get some channels in. I was sitting there getting more and more lightheaded... That's when I realized that it was carbon monoxide detector I opened all the windows and doors and then went outside to wait for them. Well, my father in law and Mr. Wood came back and saw that it was, in fact, the detector and figured it was just the batteries. I told them that I had gotten a bit dizzy but they kind of blew me off. To pacify me they turned on the vent for about twenty minutes. It didn't beep after that... **

**Until 4 o'clock in the frickin morning! Perhaps they should have listened to Jay. Jay isn't so paranoid after all. Hmph...**

**Last time we stayed in that thing the heater went out and it was 30 degrees outside. That thing is cursed and now it's out for revenge. **

**And then when we got back home, our internet was down! We called and they said it'll probably be the after the first of the year... (I hate living in the boondocks) So, I'll be posting from places with WIFI when I can. I'm sorry, guys. I hope you don't mind me posting on different days. But, I will promise this... I will still be posting at least once a week and I will still reply to your reviews! It just may not be on Thursday. It's at least a nice excuse to take my girls to this really nice free indoor play place that they love that has a Starbucks and free wifi. They won't complain! (Though I should mention it's in a church-where I am right now- and I'm going to hell. I'm going to hell for you. That's how much I love you...)**

**Sigh, I'll stop bitching now. I want to thank each and everyone of you for your reviews! You guys were the best part of my weekend!**

* * *

I wasn't nearly as eager the following day. In fact, I slept fitfully until almost ten in the morning. That was late for me. I had always been more of a morning person. I just couldn't get relax the nagging twisting ache in my gut.

And I didn't rush to get a shower and breakfast either. All I had for both breakfast and lunch was some green tea. My stomach wasn't exactly happy with me. I always had a nervous tummy but it hadn't been this bad since I was in college.

After noon I finally took a shower and quickly washed my hair. I let it dry on it's on and pulled it into a pony tail at the top of my head before putting on a light layer of make up. Instead of putting on my nicer business clothes like I had worn the previous days I put on a pair of jeans that had been well loved and faded, with a rip across my right knee. I wore a white tee shirt with a black vest over it as well, one of my favorite combinations. To top it off, I put on my ratty Adidas that I had gotten from Goodwill a couple years ago. They were probably the most comfortable shoes I had ever own.

After that I gazed at my keys for a long while, not sure if I was really going to go through with it. I felt crazy, but it seemed... It seemed like what I needed to do.

No, it was crazy. I couldn't.

It was a little past three when I realized that I still had Mr. Mason's umbrella which was sitting on the side table beside my couch. I felt, at the very least, I needed to return that to him and give him my answer. It was the only polite thing to do.

It went back and forth in my head the entire drive down there, even though I was pretty sure I was going to say yes. Or, no. Or, something.

I must have been insane. There was no other way to describe... _me_. To describe this. What self respecting person did this to themselves? Maybe two years out of work made me a little less respecting and a lot more desperate. A job was a job, right?

I'm sure that's what drug dealers told themselves.

I had to tell him no. I wasn't that kind of girl.

I didn't even notice if there was anyone at the front desk when I finally walked in. If there had been, I'm sure Lauren probably gave me a death glare that could have melted plastic. My stomach dropped with every elevator floor that I went, my knees shaking by the time I got to the top. By the very last floor, I was almost positive that I was going to pass out.

"Ms. Swan!" Angela stood up again as soon as the elevator doors opened. "Mr. Mason wasn't sure if you were coming back today but he told me tell him as soon as you got in. He's currently in a meeting, but if you wait just a moment..."

"No, no. That's okay. He's busy. I'll go-" I started, going back towards the elevator. I'm not even sure when my feet carried me forward to the middle of the lobby.

But then the two large wooden doors that led to his massive office opened and several men came out, including Jasper. It took only a second for two sets of eyes to land directly on me.

"Bella!" Jasper called happily as he came forward. He wrapped his strong arms around me and gave me a big hug, actually lifting me off the ground as he did so. "So, you're taking the position with Mr. Mason?" He asked in my ear.

"Uh..." I drew out, clearing my throat as I backed away from him. He suddenly remembered himself and chuckled as he backed up as well.

"Right. We'll talk later. Why don't you come by office later and you can come have dinner with me and Ally? We were going to do Mexican. My treat."

"That sounds nice, but I don't know. I'll come by and let you know. What floor are you on?" I asked, my eyes locked with Mr. Mason's. He was talking to the group of men that lingered around him, only a couple of them had headed to the elevator to get back to work. Though he spoke with them, he looked at me.

"I'm on the fourth floor. They'll direct you in the right direction, won't you Angie?" He called to the pretty secretary. She beamed at him happily and nodded her head.

"I'll walk her down there personally."

"Good woman," he chuckled. "I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later, sweetie," Jasper drew out in his thick southern accent. It was hard not to smile at it.

"Well, if you gentlemen excuse me, I have some personal business that I need to attend to," Edward said when he saw Jasper go towards the elevator himself. He patted someone on the shoulder, an older gentlemen with this brown curly hair. "I'll see you later."

He waited until all of the men went into the elevator before he spoke again, slipping his hands into his pants pocket. "Ms. Swan, it's lovely to see you again."

"I wanted to return your umbrella," I mumbled, pulling it out of my back pocket.

"Is that all you wanted to do? There wasn't anything else you wanted to discuss?" He raised an eyebrow at me, a tiny crooked smile on his lips. I flushed and glanced over at Angela who was watching the whole exchange from her desk with curiosity.

Honestly, I would have been curious too if I were her.

He cleared his throat and pursed his lips. "Right. Why don't we go into my office to talk? Angela, hold my calls. I don't want to be bothered for the rest of the day. If my Dad calls, tell him I'm busy and that I'll call him back tonight."

"Yes, sir. Can I get you anything?"

"Ms. Swan?" He asked me. I simply shook my head. Mr. Mason shrugged slightly and made a sweeping gesture towards his office. "After you."

I walked in, each step with purpose so that I didn't trip, fall, and die of embarrassment. He shut the door behind us, making sure to lock the door just in case. It honestly made me nervous. I swallowed back the bile in my throat, suddenly very glad that I hadn't eaten anything that day. Though, it probably didn't help with the lightheaded part.

"Can I just say that I'm honestly very surprised to see you again. Pleasantly, of course," he said from behind me. "So, are you simply here to tell me to go to hell or are you really just here to return my umbrella?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you to go to hell," I told him honestly. "That thought, surprisingly, hadn't even crossed my mind."

_Maybe it should have..._

"That is surprising," he chuckled as he leaned against his desk, his arms crossed over his chest. It was hard not to smile a little when he did that. He was just so damn pleasant. "So," he smiled a bit more. "Are you going to leave me hanging? Am I going to get an answer?"

"You were completely serious about this?" I asked once again, just to be sure.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. "I was serious."

"You'd respect me?"

"Completely."

"How?" I asked. "How is that even possible?"

"Because I already respect you. This... this thing... it would be more for companionship than anything else. I need that. You need a job. It seems like a good match. I would never, ever, do anything you weren't comfortable with. If you don't want to do something, you just tell me. I'm a big boy and I can handle that. If you don't want to do this at all, I can handle that to..." He trailed off. "I'd really like to have your answer, if that's alright with you."

I looked down for a moment, biting my lip as I thought. Or, at least tried to. That was easier said than done. After a moment I just sighed and closed my eyes.

"Yes. I'm going to go to hell, but yeah. I'll take it."

"Geez, don't sound so excited about it," he said dryly, his lips pulling down into a frown. I couldn't help but laugh a nervous almost manic laugh. As I did, his smile returned. "So, I guess we have some things to discuss."

"I suppose so," I said, taking a few steps forward. "Today? Or..." I trailed off, letting it hang in the air.

"I wouldn't be able to think about anything else until we did, so today. Unless you have somewhere you need to be," he said, going to his desk in a hurry and pulling out a few sheets of paper.

"No, right now is fine, sir," I said as I sat down on the edge of one of his chairs.

He was half bent over his desk when he raised his eyes to meet mine. His already naturally blushed cheeks were slightly redder, as was the tip of his nose and ears. "Hm," he swallowed, "as sexy as it is for you to call me sir, you can call me Edward."

"I'm sorry, I've just been taught to be respectful. Ma'am and Sir just kind of slip out," I explained in a hurry.

"There is no need to apologize," he looked back at the paper, signing something quickly with some flourish. "Like I said, I find it rather hot but I'm not sure if it's exactly appropriate."

"I'm pretty sure this whole thing isn't," I snorted. He grinned at me, almost wickedly, before clearing his throat.

"So, first off, I'll need you to sign this confidentiality agreement. It simply states that you will not publicly speak about what goes on between you and I and the company. It also says that I also won't share any information about you without your permission. Please read it over and sign it."

I glanced it over and picked up a pen from his desk. It only took me a moment to realize that it was my own, along with my legal pad, that I left the day before. I had completely forgotten about them. I scratched my name across the dotted line and handed it back to him.

He took off his jacket and then pulled his tie loose before pressing a button on his phone. "Ang, please cancel anything else I have going on for today. I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"Yes, sir," static filled the room. "Your father called."

"Thank you. I'll call him later. If you'd like, after you're done, you can take the rest of the day off," he spoke into the speaker box.

"What about Ms. Swan? I told Mr. Whitlock that I'd take her to his office," the machine spoke back in the feminine voice.

"I'll make sure she gets to where she needs to go, don't worry," he smiled at her worrisome tone. She really did seem like a nice person. I had a feeling that I was going to know her a lot better in the next few months.

"Yes, sir. Have a good night."

"You, too," he called before turning his attention to me.

"I suppose we have quite a few details to iron out, don't we?"

I ran my tongue over my teeth thoughtfully, one of my many bad habits. I swallowed and nodded, giving him a small smile. "I hope you know what you're doing, because I don't."

He gave me a slightly worried smile but shrugged in response. "I'm pretty good at faking it, even when I don't."

"I'm not," I told him truthfully without thinking it.

"Well," he laughed, "that's good information for later."

"Oh, my god!" I laughed in embarrassment as I covered my face with my hands. "That's totally not what I meant at all. Oh, my... how awful," I muttered.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. It was hard not to take that though. Truly, I'm sorry. I'll behave from now."

"I doubt that," I smirked at him. "And Jasper said you were a serious person."

"I normally am," he shrugged again, looking down at his desk thoughtfully for a long moment. "I may just be a bit giddy. I honestly never expected you to say yes."

"You don't seem like the kind of man to be giddy."

"I'm not," he laughed. "So, lets get down to business, shall we? We need this to work the best for both of us but I do have a few things I'm firm on."

"I bet you do," I mumbled under my breath. His cheeks went red hot and embarrassment colored his eyes. "Payback."

"It's a bitch apparently," he sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Now, now. Lets discuss details. This is important. I would like to have you with me in the evenings, Wednesday through Friday. And all day Saturday and Sunday unless we discuss otherwise. I figured Monday and Tuesday are my busiest times and that could be your days off, unless I have an event that I will need you to attend with me. I will give you plenty of warning though. I expect the same from you if you need a different day off."

"When would you like me around? Time wise, I mean," I wasn't exactly sure how to word that question. It seemed awkward, but I didn't know what else to say.

"I would like you to be at my home around three, to make sure my personal things are taken care of. I'll provide you a list of groceries I like to keep in my house at all times. I also want you to make sure that my maid and gardener are doing their job as well as possible. Also, I'd like for you to take care of things like dry cleaning. Like I said, I'll provide you with a driver while you're working to help you with your errands. Then, when I get home around five or six, I'd like us to have dinner together. You'll be in charge of arranging reservations when needed. Sometimes we'll go out, concerts, clubs, movies, and things of that nature. Of course, you'll also arrange that as well but I would like to discuss our plans each night before you do so. Otherwise, I'd like to spend time at my home."

"Yes, si-" I began but stopped myself from saying sir. We didn't need to start that all over again. "Of course, Edward."

"Very good," he said as he scribbled a few things on a blank piece of paper. Edward tapped his pen on the desk several times before throwing open one of his drawers. "I'll expect you to dress well at all times when you're with me and to keep up your appearance. I don't think that will be a problem," he glanced up at me as passed me a black credit card with his name on it. "I'll make sure to get you you're own card in the next couple of days. Whenever you're working, or if it's anything for your time with me, it _will_ be put on this card. Clothing, makeup, underthings, salon, food. Whatever you need."

"What limit is there?" I asked just to check. I was uncomfortable with using the card, but it was something I needed to know.

"There isn't one."

I didn't even know that was possible. I just nodded my head and swallowed hard as I slipped the card into my pocket.

"I would like it if you took tomorrow to go shopping and to visit a spa. Get you some new clothes and some pampering. I would like you to start on Friday, if that's acceptable to you."

"It is," I said quietly. The idea of _underthings_ made me nervous again.

"I'm not going to jump you as soon as I walk in the door," he answered my worried thoughts. "You're not the only one that has to get use to the idea. And, as stupid as it sounds, I'm not that kind of man. I want us to be comfortable with each other before we move anything to the next level."

"Oh, okay," I said, feeling a bit better. But, just little. For some reason, I really did believe him. I guess I really didn't have a reason not to. He seemed to have been honest thus far and if this was going to work, I needed to trust him.

He put down his pen and leaned forward in his chair as he lowered his voice, "Bella, I can't tell you how very pleased I am that you're here right now. How happy it makes me that you said yes. It's all I've been able to think about since I saw you on Monday, when you walked in through that front door. I want to let you know that I won't abuse this thing that we've started."

My cheeks heated and I suddenly wished that my hair was down so I could hide behind it. "Thank you for that."

"I'll have your driver pick you up from your home around four on Thursday. I'd like for you to pick a restaurant and an activity for us to do together. Whatever you want to eat and do, it doesn't matter. I want us to get to know each other better."

"Any food you don't like?" I asked, wondering if that was something I needed to write down. Maybe I needed to take notes or something.

"I'll eat anything," he smiled at my words for some reason. After a moment he stood from his desk. "So, that leaves us with issue of your pay."

"Oh..."

"Checks, weekly. We can do them direct deposit, if you wish. I know that's what most do now. Pay days here are on Wednesday, if that's acceptable to you. Your official job description will be personal secretary. You'll get your first check not this next week, but the week after that. If you need anything for your home until then, please feel free to use that card. It's my personal account," he spoke as he looked out at the river again. It was a beautiful October day, the sky a lovely light blue with a few puffy white clouds. There were a few condensation trails over in the direction of the air base, but the planes were no where to be seen.

"That is very kind of you, but I think I'll be able to make due until then."

"Like I said, I'd like you to take tomorrow to get yourself some new clothes and everything. You're already beautiful but I expect a certain level of appearance to be maintained. Get yourself a little bit of everything. Casual, business like, dresses. It would be wise to have some cocktail dresses on hand with the holidays coming up and everything."

"Do you go to many parties?"

"There is always some sort of event going on. Between the business and my charity work. Ah, that reminds me of something. Do you have a passport?"

"Yes," I answered, a little confused. My mother had remarried a couple years back in Mexico and I had to get it.

"I may need you to travel. All of your expenses will be paid and you will be given ample warning. Will this be a problem for you?" He inquired.

"I don't see it being."

"Good, good. I think that's all for now. I'll try to have everything you'll need by next week. You'll have to fill in some forms for your insurance and such. I want to get all of that arranged as soon as possible. I'd like you to get a checkup soon..."

I was slightly offended, "I'm assure you I'm STD free."

"I have no doubt that you are, but there is the matter of birth control. Though that won't be an issue for a little while, it's something we both need to think about if this moves forward. As I said, I'm not interested in just screwing you without getting to know you first but I will keep protection on me at all times when we are together. But, I think that's something both of us want to avoid... an unplanned pregnancy, I mean."

"Oh..." I breathed out, biting my lip. That hadn't even crossed my mind. He was right though. I could see why he was the boss. He had thought of things I hadn't. Maybe I was just too nervous to think about things like that at that point. I'm sure it would have come to later though. Like the first time we had sex.

He turned away from the window and tugged off his tie. Edward threw it onto his desk before running his fingers through his hair. "I do have one more thing. It's more of a request than a demand."

"What's that?"

"That you abstain from seeing others romantically while we have this arrangement. I can promise that I won't either. I mean, if there is anyone you have feelings for, I won't stop you but-"

"Yeah, don't worry. That won't be a problem," I laughed a little bitterly. "I haven't been with anyone in a very long time."

"Neither have I," he replied. "I think that's it for now. I have your address. Four o'clock on Thursday?"

I was effectively being dismissed. I stood from my chair and put my pen in my pocket. "I'll see you then."

"Do you need me to escort you to Jasper's office?" He asked as he followed me to the door. "I don't mind."

"No. I think I can manage."

"Okay." He almost seemed disappointed but I wasn't sure if that was my imagination or not. "Until then..."

Edward placed his hand on my side and leaned in for a small peck on the cheek. It was almost something you'd give your sister or aunt. Very chaste. "Goodbye," I whispered as I slipped through the door.

I was extremely thankful that Angela was no where to be seen. When the door was shut behind me, I leaned against it and let out a huffing breath. It felt like all the air had left my body and all the blood was rushing through my ears.

"Oh, wow," I breathed quietly as I put my hands on my face. "Wow, wow, wow..."

My stomach growled and twisted, reminding me that I needed to get something to eat which also reminding me that I needed to get down to Jasper's office. I glanced at my watch, the numbers almost pointing to the five and twelve. I'm sure he was going to shove off for the day soon and that he already told Alice that I was joining them for dinner, even if I hadn't already agreed to it. I never really had troubles telling Alice no on things like that, but Jasper was another story and he knew it. I probably needed to hurry up. I didn't want him worrying about me or anything.

I pushed off the door and made my way towards the elevator. They dinged open almost instantly and I took the steps forward to go inside. I made the effort to keep my hand from shaking as I pressed the number four. Just as the doors began to close I watched the massive wooden doors of Mr. Mason's office push open just a tiny bit. Edward peeked out at me, his cheeks slightly blushed. When he saw me, he smiled a very sweet and genuine grin.

I couldn't help but to return it. Suddenly the knots in my stomach were gone and my heart pumped at a bit slower speed. Maybe I didn't need to worry so much after all.

* * *

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write and it kind of gives you a glimpse of some of Edward's personality. I think this Edward is really going to surprise you. **

**A few people have mentioned that this story reminds them a lot of the Submissive and The Dominate. Though I have read the story and can see where you could see the possible connections, trust me when I say this story is going in a whole different direction. Besides, those stories were too awesome to copy. If you haven't read them, search for them. Now. They're a great read. **

**So, if I don't see you before, I want to wish you all a very Happy Holiday and I hope that you have a great whatever-you-celebrate. I hope you make loads of happy memories to carry with you until next year. And I also hope that you find many awesome deals at all the after Christmas sales. (That's when I start next years shopping... I had finished most of my Christmas shopping for this year, last year.)**

**What kind of Edward do you think this is going to be? I'm sure many of you have a few ideas, and a few might have it right. So, what do you think? Sexy Business Edward? Straight talking badass Edward? Sweet and shy Edward? None of the above? All of the above? What do you think, hm?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! The internet people got it wrong for once! They got it fixed sooner! Who's surprised? I know I am! Well, if they're going to be wrong, at least it's sooner and not later!**

**Everyone thinks Edward is going to be a mix of personalities and I agree, of course. I don't think there is just one type of any person. You're never just one thing. It's unrealistic and more than that, it's boring.**

**So, this is my Christmas present to all you lovely and wonderful people out there. Another chapter, early. I'm going to be all alone on Christmas day since my kids will be with my inlaws and my husband will be at work so I'll get to write all day without being bothered. Maybe I'll get a couple chapters done. Make sure to send me tons of reviews to help inspire me! (And cheer me up as well...)**

**Reviews are ALWAYS an inspiration! Just saying...**

* * *

"Hey there, Bellini!" Jasper called in his naturally joyful tone as I finally found my way to his office. There were about twenty small offices on the fourth floor and I practically had to check all of them before I found his at the end of the hallway. "Are we employed?"

"We are. And _we_ need a Bellini," I chuckled as I leaned against the doorway.

"Will a margarita do?"

"No. But tequila will," I teased him, my arms crossed over my chest as I rested my head against the door jam. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"The usual," he told me with a big grin. "Ally is going to meet us there."

"The one by the bridge?"

"You betcha sweet ass! It's Enchilada night," he beamed as he stood from his chair. Jasper grabbed his leather jacket along with his helmet. He rode a death trap he called a motorcycle. It scared the hell out of me. "And we've got some celebrating to do."

"I think you're more excited than I am," I told him dryly as I walked behind him down the hall to the elevator.

"Well, after a few shots we can change that. Oh! I know what we should do! We should hit Fast Eddie's and play some pool. We haven't done that in forever."

"I don't have the cash for that," I told him with a frown. _Dinner was one thing..._

"Do you think you're paying for a thing today? It's your party, baby girl!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder after pressing the number one in the elevator. "We're coworkers now!"

"I actually work for Mr. Mason, not Eagle Gas. There is a difference."

"Whatever. Same thing, close enough," he shrugged with a wicked little grin. "When do you start?"

"Friday. He told me he'd like me to... improve my wardrobe tomorrow. That I needed to maintain a certain appearance while I'm... _working._ I have an expense account to cover all of that stuff though."

"Ah, gotcha. Alice would love to help you with that."

I frowned deeply at the thought. I hadn't even thought about that. How was I going to explain the fact that I was buying new lacy panties and bras for work? I sighed, trying to think of what I was going to do. I should have figured she'd want to go shopping for a new outfit for the occasion anyway. I decided it was just best to cross that bridge when we got to it. Maybe I'd get lucky and it wouldn't come up.

So, I changed the subject. He didn't notice that kind of stuff like Alice would have. That was the great thing about Jasper. He was brilliant, kind, and generous but he had the attention expand that rivaled most five year old kids. It was a little scary honestly.

"What are you thinking about eating?" I asked smoothly.

"I'm getting the cheesy ones with chilli sauce. And I'm going to get me a beer."

"God, I'm glad I don't have to sleep next to you tonight," I teased him. He laughed loudly as the elevator doors opened. We walked out together, his arm still around my shoulder.

"Girl, you should be. I can clear rooms."

"So classy, Jazz. So so classy."

"I aim to please," he wiggled his eyebrows at me, squeezing my shoulder tighter. Opening the front glass door for me like a gentlemen, Jasper led us into the parking lot. Right by the front entrance was a sleek black car with extremely tinted windows. "That's your boss's ride," he pointed out.

"Fancy," I commented, feeling a bit out of place and awkward as I looked at it. I had never even met someone that had a car that nice, let alone be rich enough to have someone else drive it for them. I briefly wondered what he was worth, but didn't linger on the thought because the driver came to the front of the car and opened the back passenger side door.

I automatically glanced behind me to see who was coming, like I didn't know already. Mr. Mason, Edward, was just coming out of the building with his tie hung untied around his neck and his jacket over his arm. He looked at Jasper's arm and then met my eyes, a strange expression brewing on his face. I frowned slightly, pulling away from my friend's grip.

"Hm?" Jasper mumbled as he looked at me, wondering why I had tugged away from him so quickly. Then he looked back and realized my reasons for himself. "Oh! Hello, Mr. Mason."

"Hello, Mr. Whitlock. Have big plans for the night?"

"Yes, sir. We're, my wife and I, are going to take your newest employee out to dinner and to shoot some pool," Jasper smiled at me, winking happily. He was so happy for me, which was nice. I wondered briefly if he'd still be proud if he knew what I was doing.

"Sounds like a good night," Edward smiled genuinely, like he had outside of his door when I was leaving earlier, making me forget my previous thoughts. "I'm glad your employment is something worth celebrating," he said directly to me.

"Of course it is," Jasper answered for me. "I promise that you've made a good decision in hiring Bella here. I've known her since we were in high school. She's a hard worker and a good person."

"Ha," Edward grinned playfully. "You don't have to sell me on her. I've already hired her. I think you're right though. I think I made a very good decision. Thank you for sending her my way."

"Of course," Jasper grinned like a proud papa.

"Have a good time you two," he called as he slid into the car. The driver shut the door and quickly loped back to the driver's seat. With that they sped away, leaving nothing behind in their wake. Not even dust. The whole thing happened so fast that I wasn't really sure what to say. They spoke about me like I wasn't even there, but honestly that was probably my own fault as much as it was theirs. It's not like I spoke up or anything.

Though a thought did pop into my head while we were watching the glistening black car drive away. Jasper, however unknowing he might have been about my employment, was my pimp.

I laughed out loud a bit hysterically, suddenly and loudly. Jasper looked at me in confusion, like I had lost my mind.. "Girl, what has gotten into you?"

"I have no idea," I snickered, wiping a hand across my eyes to swipe away the tears. "I haven't eaten all day. I'm starved. I'll meet you over there?"

"Sure thing," he smiled, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "See you in ten."

"Holy crap on a cracker! I can't believe it! I told you this day would finally come!" Alice smiled as she raised her glass of water to clank it against my soda. I tapped it gently back and smiled slightly, feeling really embarrassed that they were paying me so much attention. "Welcome back to the world of the working, Bella!"

"To Bells!" Jasper took a large swig of his beer and smiled wickedly. "Lets get us some food! Where's our waitress?"

"Right here," the pretty Hispanic little girl said as she came to the table. She was pretty busy and you could tell she was more than a little flustered. The girl probably had a ten table section which was completely full because of the special they had every Wednesday night. "Sorry about that."

"That's alright, darling. I know you're busy. If you need to finish with your other tables first, we understand. We will wait until you're ready," Jasper said with all his southern charm practically oozing out of him.

"Ah, you're so sweet! No, it's okay. I'm ready for you now," she smiled at him, flirting back. Alice and I rolled our eyes, smirking at each other. Jasper would have flirted with a brick wall given half a chance. He had always been that way. And because he was that way AND good looking he got whatever he wanted with women.

"I'll make this easy for you, sweetie. We want two enchilada meals with cheese and chilli sauce. She's the hard one though," he teased as he pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes again at him. Another thing he liked to do besides flirt with people was give them a hard time."I'd like enchiladas with flour tortillas. Beef, with cheese sauce on one and sour cream sauce on the other, please. And can I have a side of the house dressing? Thanks."

"See, I told you," Jasper told the girl as he handed her the menus. "She's always got to be the complicated one."

"That's okay, I think I got it," she winked at him and smiled. The waitress practically skipped off.

"Must you flirt with every living creature you meet?" Alice asked him in fake annoyance. She didn't actually care. She thought it was funny and it was one of the things that she liked about him.

"Yeah, shy much?" I added in since he was being such an ass to me.

"Oh, Bella baby, you know I'm about as shy as a whore on Bourbon Street," he wiggled his eyebrows at me as he took another drink of his beer.

I leaned in real close and lowered my voice, "And Jasper, my dear friend, how _exactly_ do you know how shy they are?"

He chocked on his drink, making it dribble out the corners of his mouth as he coughed. I'm not sure if it was my words or just the timing, but his look of agony had Alice rolling. She smacked him on the back several times to help him, laughing the entire time.

"Harpies," Jasper mumbled at our chortling. It just made us laugh harder. Poor Jasper. He had it so rough sometimes.

"You bring it onto yourself," Alice shook her head.

"Bella needs to go shopping tomorrow!" Jasper blurted out, looking directly at me as he did so. He'd do anything to make us stop sometimes. Even throw his friends under the bus.

I couldn't believe that bastard sold me out like that though! He knew I hated to shop and even more so when it was with Alice but he also knew that I'd never tell her no. "Bitch!" I snapped at him.

"Takes one to know one!" He playfully sneered.

"Shopping? What kind of shopping?" Alice ignored our exchanged. She was now like a bloodhound on the hunt.

"Everything," I shrugged slowly, trying to make it seem more boring than it really was. "Clothes. Shoes. Makeup. I need to get my hair styled too. I've got an expense account," I told her, thinking of how the black card was burning a hole in my pocket. "It's not like we're bargain hunting. I know how you like to do that."

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus! Shopping spree! Yay! I've got to drop some girl's dresses off at that one kid's store? You know the consignment one I was telling you about? They sold all of my last batch and asked me to bring in more. I was going to do that around ten or eleven. Do you want to meet for lunch or something and we can go to the salon and everything afterward?"

I should have figured that I was a horrible liar when it came to Alice. She completely ignored me and my weak attempt to make it sound less interesting. But, I couldn't have planned it out better. I could just go get the slutty things in the morning. I guess I needed to get that out of the way first anyway. Like ripping off a band-aid. I wasn't going to get out of it, so I might as well take the best deal I could.

"Yeah, sure. That works," I agreed, resign in my loss. "Do you know where a good place to go is? For the hair cut, I mean? I haven't had my hair done in forever."

"I can set up the appointment with my people. Just your hair cut or anything else?"

I thought for a moment. "Nails done, none of those fake ones, and I need my eyebrows waxed. That's it."

Jasper groaned quietly. "Why do you do that to yourself? You might as well use gorilla glue and a kitchen towel and do it for free. Why pay someone to torture you?"

"Gorilla glue?" I gaped at his weirdness. I reached over and took his beer away so that it was no longer in his reach. "Alright, I'm cutting you off, sir. You are a cheap date."

"Ain't that the best kind?" Jasper grinned sinfully. I rolled my eyes at him and his badness. Thankfully that's when our food came.

After dinner we played a few rounds of pool at a local billiards hall. It was a lot of fun, something I hadn't done in literally ages. When you were without work it was like there was nothing fun left in your life. And if you did something that was suppose to be fun, you felt guilty for spending the money. It was a vicious cycle of boredom and depression.

I slept like a log that night though it may have been because of the couple of drinks I had. I wasn't even tipsy, but they made me so tired. Or it could have been the fact that I hadn't slept that well the night before.

I woke up early, around seven, and grabbed a quick bite to eat and a shower before I got myself ready for the day. I had a mental list of all the stores I wanted to hit for my slutty wear, along with everything else I needed. I figured if he was paying me to have sex with him, I might as well give him the best wrapping paper possible.

Normally I would have felt really guilty for using another person's money to get myself... _anything,_ but for some reason, I didn't. Actually, I kind of felt that I deserved it.

The first store I hit was Victoria secrets where I bought five bra and matching pantie sets, in all manner of different shades and fabrics. I also bought myself some nice pantie hose and body spray. The twigs that worked up there all just kind of stared at me, not use to seeing someone who was at the higher end of the scale coming in.

_Fuck them_, I thought. The things fit me so it wasn't like I was too big or anything.

I nearly gagged when the total was three hundred dollars though. I decided that it would be best just to ask them not to tell me the totals in the future. I didn't honestly care but didn't want to keep a mental tally either. I'd worry about it if I did. And if there was anything that I was done with, for at least a little while, it was worrying. I had done enough worrying in the past two years for an entire lifetime.

Next I visited a shoe store that was in the same shopping area and got some nice basic shoes. Sandals, boots, pumps, sneakers, and a killer pair of three inch high black heels. I'd have to practice walking in them, but I liked how tall I felt. I considered buying more, but I had to get over to meet Alice for our lunch. She picked a place by the salon, a steak house on the main drag.

"So, what's he got planned for you this week?" Alice asked after we ordered our meals. I knew she meant it as an innocent enough question, but it had been something I was wondering about myself. I really had no idea what the future would bring. But, I could tell her what I did know.

"He asked me to pick a restaurant and to pick something for us to do, so we can get to know each other better on Friday. I guess it's just sort of a meet and greet, you know?"

"That's nice. What do you have planned then?" She sipped her water, playing with the straw as she did. The sound of the ringing ice against the glass was rather loud.

Gingerly I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck. "I haven't a clue."

"Hm, do something you haven't done in forever. Something that screams _you._ Did he give you any additional guidelines or whatever?" She stirred the straw in another direction then shook the cup to make the ice shift so she could get more to drink.

"None."

"That's helpful."

"I know," I smirked, eying her glass. Maybe I could distract her. "I don't know. What do you suggest?"

"When's the last time you had Japanese?" Alice asked, finally putting her glass away. It was a good thing because she was driving me crazy with it. Maybe I was just slightly on edge. I wasn't sure. It wouldn't have been a good thing to snap about a cup of ice water though, especially at my best friend.

"Forever. What do you think, Tokyo?" I asked, trying to think up all the Japanese restaurants in town. There wasn't that many of them, sadly.

"Too cliché. It's cheesy. Sake's better anyway," she thought about it for a moment. "Or something like that. I think everyone likes Chinese and Japanese. I don't think you could go wrong with either one of those."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Sounds good. Okay, what about our 'activity'?" I asked, using my fingers for quotations. "What the hell is there to do in Shreveport? I don't like the casinos all that much and I'm not much of a drinker. None of the clubs are really that nice."

"Well, you want to get to know each other. Just go for a walk," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Go for a walk along the river. Gosh, that sounds romantic. Do you think it'll give off the wrong vibe?"

"No," I smirked a little to myself. "No, I think it's a good idea. Thanks. You do have some good ideas sometimes."

"Glad to help. Now," she rubbed her hands together, "tell me about this Mr. Mason. What's he like? What does he look like? Is he some old geezer with bad hair or what?"

I laughed, "no! Not at all, actually. No... he's, he's really handsome. He's tall. Probably six foot four. He's not exactly built but he's not fat either. He's pale with these pretty green eyes. I guess he's... oh, maybe mid-thirties? He has the most elegant nose. And a nice smile... It's changes his entire face when he smiles."

"Oh! Dreamy! So, you work for eye candy then? Do you think there will be any sexual tension! Oh! Oh! Is there a Mrs. Mason?" Alice asked in a spitfire manner. She was a little too excited about her line of questioning.

"No, there isn't," I answered her, ignoring her other question in the process. There was no way I was going to answer that. There might be some for him, but I kind of doubt there would be for me. This was, after all, a job. And just job.

I knew I was lying to myself, but that didn't mean I couldn't at least try to pretend otherwise. I had the right to be delusional like everyone else in the world.

"I wonder why a good looking man with loads of money is single?" She mused.

I had wondered the same.

"He's busy. It's not that easy to find our soul mate. Most of us don't meet them in high school," I teased her. Alice smiled a little bit, a slight flush coming to her checks as she thought about Jasper. It was sweet to know that they were still so very much in love.

After lunch we had our nails done and our hair styled. I only had a couple inches snipped off to cut off the split ends but I liked the length of my hair. Not many woman had hair nearly as long as mine without it looking damaged, frizzy, and wild. I had the cold water to thank for that.

When we were done with our waxing we spent the rest of the evening at the mall. I bought more clothing at one time than I ever had before. Alice was a bad influence on me though. We actually closed down the place. It was crazy.

Well, at least my ass would be covered for the rest of the winter season. I may have needed different pieces when the spring came, but I think I had enough of the shopping experience for a while.

Shopping without a single care was a great deal of fun but exhausting. It's not something I could do every day.

When the Friday sun rose into the sky, I watched it from my bed. I couldn't fall back asleep after waking at five. I gazed out my window from under the covers, my heart beating harder and harder as it got brighter and brighter outside. I had my fun day, but now I was paying for it. I had put off my freaking out over what might come and it was all rushing forward at once. I should have known it wouldn't have worked and so the questions came flooding in.

What if sex was all he wanted?

What if he asked me to do horrible things?

Would I do them?

What was my limit?

Would everyone know what I was doing?

Was I a bad person for taking the job?

Would I ever be able to get a job after this?

Did I really have a choice in the matter and did all my questions and worries really matter when I looked it that way?

No, they didn't and I didn't really either. The benefits of this job far outweighed the negative, at the moment anyway.

I wasted much of the day in bed reading or playing stupid little flash games on the computer. When it was two I showered and did my hair. I decided to put it up in a clip, nothing extremely fancy. I wore one of my new outfits of course, a nice retro looking satin red sleeveless dress with a black band right underneath my breasts. It made them nearly jump out of the outfit, but that was kind of the point. Next I applied some of my brand new makeup.

I had never bought anything that hadn't been something cheap from the drugstore. The foundation matched my tone perfectly and the eyeshadow glided on like silk. I put on a dramatic liquid liner on my top eyelid, making my eyes look smokier, darker. A bright heavy red lip stick topped it off. I never ever wore my makeup like that in real life, but for the evening I had planned it seemed appropriate.

I put on the only real jewelry I had, an amber ring, on my right pointer finger to finish up the outfit.

I gazed at myself in the mirror for a long time, wondering if it was enough. Would he change his mind?What the hell would I do if he did?

"Stop it," I said to the mirror. "You're just freaking yourself out for no reason. You can't worry about this shit right now. There isn't anything you can do but be the best _you_ possible."

My red lips frowned at my cheesy line but it was the best pep talk I could give myself.

I slipped on a pair of black ballet flats since we were going to be walking and wrapped myself in the black opera cape that I had gotten for my nicer dresses.

It was five minutes till four when the driver of a nice black Caddy arrived. With my brand new red clutch in hand, I headed out of my run down trailer looking like a million dollars. Or at least one hundred thousand. The driver, a tall dark skinned man like I had seen at the office on Wednesday, opened the back door for me.

"Good evening, ma'am," he said with a blindingly white smile spread across his face. He couldn't have been more than twenty two, he was so baby faced.

"Hello," I said as I slipped inside.

We were backed out of my driveway and on our way before he spoke again. "Mr. Mason requested that we pick him up at the office first."

"I kind of figured," I smiled slightly at the obviousness of his statement.

"Right," he nodded thoughtfully, glancing back at me from his rear view mirror. "I'm Seth, by the way, if you need anything."

"Nice to meet you, Seth."

"You too, Ms. Swan. Mr. Mason said you were picking the restaurant tonight. Any idea of where you two are going?" He asked, turning onto the interstate. I guess he knew a quicker way to get to Eagle Gas than I did.

"Sake Sushi, on Youree drive. Do you know it?"

"Oh, yeah! That place is real good! The Smash burger is better though. That place right beside it. Though I guess you're not really dressed for burgers and milkshakes," he frowned to himself, like he was mentally scolding himself for talking too much.

"I love burgers and milkshakes. Maybe we'll try there next time," I said, trying to make him feel better. I hadn't eaten there before but I wasn't sure that was the kind of place Mr. Mason, Edward, would like to go. Honestly there wasn't that many higher class eateries in the area.

Maybe it was something I needed to research.

We were quiet for a long time after that. We were driving along the river when he finally spoke again, his words kind of out of the blue. "You seem nervous."

"Is it that obvious?" I mused quietly.

"I've been driving for Mr. Mason for almost three months now, on and off, and he seems like a really nice man. I have to admit you're the first lady I've seen him with. He does seem kind of lonely."

"Really?" I asked quietly. By that time, we were pulling in at the front of the building.

"All he does is work. I think he needs to relax some. I think he'll have a good time tonight though. How could he not with such pretty company?" Seth smiled brilliantly at me, turning to look at me and smile a bit wider, before slipping out the car. I barely had time to respond.

Though my face did have time to break out into a heavy pink blush.

The door came open and Edward slid in beside me, a lovely leather brief case in his hands. It was more like a backpack really, like a woman would wear for a purse. It didn't really seem like his style, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. I certainly didn't keep up with current fashion trends.

"Good evening," he said before he even looked over at me. He was too busy getting himself arranged in the seat. When he was finally buckled up and settled, he glanced up at me and an expression of surprise came over his face. "Oh, wow."

"What? Too much?" I asked, touching my cheek in automatic embarrassment and worry. "Is it that bad?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting you to look more beautiful than you had before. I didn't think it was even possible. You look..." he looked me over, smiling just a small crooked smile to himself, "you look perfect, Bella."

I looked away, my blush increasing. As I did, I caught a glimpse of Seth's white smile, beaming back at our exchange. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**I know to a lot of you this is going to feel like this is a filler chapter, and in a way it is, but I wanted something to bridge their work time and they're first outside of work meeting. I wanted to give you a better insight to Bella, and her friends also. I wanted to show you Bella's personality a bit more.**

**How many people do you know who are _about as shy as a whore on Bourbon Street?_ You know exactly what I'm talking about. I bet you a quarter that next time you see them you're going to giggle to yourself and think that phrase.**

**I loves me some Jasper. I love him even more when he's playful. **

**Dinner is next. It's going to be a great introduction to the real Edward, the outside world's Edward. I think this Edward has some things about him that will surprise you. He's different from any other character I've ever written before. It's a lot of fun. **

**Okay, so for my Edward and Bella I imagine two actors. Kat Dennings as Bella. She's perfect. The right height and about the right size as well. She's a plus size girl without being outrageously so. She's still very pretty. And her mouth is PERFECT! And I imagine Edward to be a sexy actor named Michael Fassbender. I've become rather obsessed with him lately. He's way hot, in my opinion. Look them up and tell me if you can see it too. Or watch Xmen first class to see Mr. Fassbender in action. OMG... drool. I know if you're anything like me you come up with your own images of characters, but those are just my starting points. Like I said, tell me what you think of them.**

**So, what's going to happen on their _date_? (Or meeting, or whatever._ A rose by any other name.._.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know why but I listened to Florence and the machine's 'my boy builds coffins' while I wrote this chapter. Like I said, I really don't know. This song kind of reminds of this Edward, I guess. It's got an interesting beat, almost upbeat, but the words don't match. Listen and you'll get it.**

**I wanted to point this out for the future since so many people had comments on it. Yes, I think Ms. Dennings is a very healthy weight myself. She's beautiful. But, she's a petite size 12 from what I've gathered in my research and that is what most clothing stores would consider closer to the plus sized region. Plus, we have to think that this story is being told by a females point a view. Women always think they look different from what they actually do. Just saying. **

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story thus far and to those who reviewed. You are awesome! Keep being awesome!**

**Yeah, I know, I haven't kept to a Thursday yet. I know. Are you complaining though? Are quicker updates ever a bad thing?**

* * *

I bit my lip hard between my teeth to hide my nervous smile but I quickly remembered my lipstick and looked away out the window to hide my entire face instead. "Thank you," I breathed out quickly.

"Thank you for joining me tonight," he replied in a low tone, briefly brushing his hand against the top of mine. An electric current jumped between our touching fingers but neither of us said a word, we just met each others surprised gaze. A blush brushed across his cheeks and I looked away again, feeling embarrassed.

"I hope Japanese is okay. If not, we can go anywhere. I'm not picky," I told him as I tried to fill the awkward empty air with some kind of conversation.

"Neither am I. Truly, I'll eat anything. I love food and I love trying new things. But, Japanese is one of my favorites though. I lived in Japan for about six months for work while we were setting up a new office over there. I loved it."

"Where?" I asked, really interested. I had never met a person who had lived outside of the country. It had always seemed like something I wanted to do, wanted to try. I wanted to travel and see the world. Shreveport just seemed like such a small place.

"Osaka, on the main island. It's pretty amazing. It's the second or third largest city in Japan. It's not the largest city I've ever lived in, but there really isn't any place like Japan," he said thoughtfully. "They had amazing food."

"What's the largest city you've ever lived in?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in curiosity. All the awkwardness and shyness seemed to have melted away with the start of the conversation. It seemed to be the same for him as well.

"Mumbai, but now you've gotten me distracted! I have something for you," Edward scolded me playfully. "I thought this would come in handy," he trailed off as he bent down to get something at his feet.

He put the leather backpack brief case thing between us on the seat and smiled happily. I touched it, a little confused by his offering. It really wasn't my style but I guess it was nicer than my faux one. I'm not entirely sure how it would come in handy really. "Um, thanks."

"Open it, silly. It's what's inside," he rolled his eyes but continued to smile.

"Oh," I frowned at my stupidity. Of course, open it. _Duh_... I picked it up and pulled out both a very nice laptop computer and a nice Iphone. I was almost too shocked for words. "This is for me?"

"Yes, I thought that they'd come in handy, like I said. I told you all these things I wanted you to do but didn't give you a proper way to do them. Now we've got that covered, unless these are unacceptable? I should have figured that someone with a degree in computers would have wanted to pick out their own equipment. I'm sorry, that was really stupid of-"

I stopped him quickly in his ramblings. I could only imagine how ungrateful I must have appeared by not thanking him right away. It was stupid of me. "No! No! These are perfectly acceptable," I used his words. "It's just unexpected. Thank you. Yes, you're right. These will make certain things much easier."

"Good," he seemed relieved. His smile came back, but it wasn't nearly as bright as it had been before. "You should be able to use the internet anywhere on the computer as long as you have the phone. I really don't get how all it works but something like it creates it's own 'hot spot'. I have to admit I'm not up with all the advancing computer and phone technology. It's constantly changing. It's hard to keep up."

"Yeah, things are obsolete the minute you buy them. You open the package and it's no longer the newest and greatest thing on the market. Wouldn't it be nice to have something you could slowly upgrade? You wouldn't have to replace everything every six months," I agreed with him, looking at the iphone.

"Well, hopefully this one will do the job well enough for at least a while," Edward said to me quietly, leaning over and tapping his finger on the phone. "I already put all my numbers into it for you. I realized the other day that you only had my number for the office. I also have the numbers for my maid and gardener. The grounds keeper. Other important numbers as well. You can look at it later. It's not really that important right now," he said almost shyly. He seemed so nervous and for some reason it made me feel a little bit more comfortable. Like some how we were on an even playing field.

I slipped the phone and laptop back into the bag and slid it to the floor by my feet. I rested my head against the headrest, getting myself more comfortable as I looked back at his handsome face. He was gazing at me with these big innocent greens eyes that were just so inviting. "So, tell me about living in Mumbai. How many places have you lived over the years for your work?"

"Not just for my work, but when I was a kid too," he matched my height, his head against his head rest. "My great grandfather started the company. We've been setting up new offices around the world for almost eighty years. I've lived in some pretty incredible places for short amounts of time."

"Where's home though?"

"Chicago. Our main office is there and that's where my family is originally from. Our family home is there and we tend to go back there, for at least a little while, before we move onto a new place. I kind of feel like a nomad though," he chuckled. "I'm actually planning on stay here longer than I've ever stayed somewhere before. There is so much that needs to be done here. The Shale has been an incredible boom to us."

"I can imagine Shreveport must be a backwards compared to some of these places you've lived..." I trailed off in longing. I could only imagine living in all these amazing places around the globe. It was actually one of my favorite fantasies when I was sad and alone at night and I needed to cheer myself up. I'd just imagine myself living in Rome or maybe London... I'd usually fall asleep thinking about it.

"India is a beautiful country but there are millions of very poor and you can try to help as many as possible but it's never enough. It's a bit distressing. The poor in the states is nothing like the poor in other countries," Edward sighed before shaking his head sadly, like something pained him. "Besides, rednecks and Cajuns aren't that bad. I actually like the south but I'd prefer to be in Dallas or Atlanta. More to do culturally. Though there can be some very backwards ideas here, the people are generally very nice."

"Well, sir," I slurred out in a thick accent, "we are taught to use our manners."

"That you are," he chuckled.

We locked eyes for a long while, not saying anything. But, for some reason, it wasn't awkward or painful at all. Edward brushed the back of his hand against my jaw, almost to my ear. I closed my eyes and tried to think of another topic of conversation in the hopes that I wouldn't blush anymore. "You'll have to tell me about the world. You'll have to tell me about the art, the culture. The beauty of it all."

"Well, I can tell you one thing right now. Throughout all of my travels around this planet I have never in my life come across a creature as beautiful as you are right this moment."

I let out a shuddering breath as the pounding in my chest increased twenty fold. The hair on my arms raised as a cold bead of sweat formed right behind my left ear.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, touching my jaw once again.

"You don't have to flatter me so," I said finally, biting my lip out of nervous habit. My lipstick wasn't going to make it the night.

"I'm simply stating fact. I think you will find, Ms. Swan, that I am a very honest person in most things."

The car pulled to a stop. Seth popped out of car quickly and opened the door for me first. I slipped out with Edward following behind. He hummed to himself as he placed his hand on the small of my back, his other hand grabbing something from his pocket. "Why don't you get yourself something to eat? We should be an hour at least."

"Thanks!" Seth beamed as he took the twenty out from between Edward's fingertips. "I'll park in the back so I'm out of the way. If you need me here sooner for some reason, just call me."

"Thank you," I smiled at him. I liked Seth despite the fact that I had just met him. He seemed like a nice kid.

We got a small table in the rather tiny restaurant by the waterfall. The eatery was almost completely full and the noise was amazingly loud in there. Edward sat beside me to the right, his overcoat removed along with his blazer. He was wearing a flattering silk green tie that made his eyes shine an even brighter shade. I placed my cape on the same chair as his jacket, along with my purse.

Edward's cheeks flushed as he watched me sit down beside him and I couldn't imagine why. "What?" I asked him automatically.

"My, Bella, oh my," he smiled to himself. "Perhaps I should ask you to keep the coat on. I don't want every man in here staring at my captivating date."

"Please," I laughed. "If they're staring it's probably because they're wondering why the chubby girl is with the hot guy in a suit. We're a mismatched pair."

"I don't think so at all," he frowned a bit, leaning in close so he could lower his voice. "You are a lovely woman and I am blessed to be with you tonight. So, please, do not be down on yourself again. I find it rather distressing."

"Sorry," I mumbled, almost feeling like I was being scolded for being bad.

We were quiet for a moment before a person came to take our drink order. I decided to have a glass of plum wine to go with my meal and he ordered a green tea. When they left he sighed as he glanced over the menu. "I'm sorry, I've made you uncomfortable."

"No. It's just that this is all so new..." I shook my head.

"I think we just need to get to know each other," he answered, putting down the thick blue booklet. "The only way we are going to do that is if we ask each other questions. You asked me a few in the car and now I think it's my turn."

"What? Your background check didn't get everything?" I teased him, glancing over the words on the menu even though I already knew what I wanted. I wasn't hard to please. Japanese clear soup, their baked salmon which was actually this delicious ball of crab salad wrapped in salmon and covered in this sweet dark brown goo that I couldn't name, and a bowl of rice. It's what I got almost every time I came to this place.

"No," he laughed. "It just gets the basics. There is so much I want to know about you."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything."

"Well, that's not a tall order at all," I commented sarcastically. "Where do I start?"

"That is a very good question," he cocked his head to the side, looking down at the menu for just a moment and opening it to a page. "Hm, let's start with your full name."

"You know that though," I rolled my eyes.

"I do, but I don't know why you don't like Isabella. That's a beautiful name. You corrected me so quickly the other day with such a look of annoyance on your face."

"Isabella sounds like the slutty housewife on a Mexican Telenovela," I frowned to myself. "Marie is the name of half the females of the world pretty much. I don't know. It doesn't fit me. What about you? What's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," he answered. I wanted to ask another question about his name but he asked another before I could. "And what kind of music do you like, Isabella?"

"I like a little of everything. Anything that has a good beat or a soulful sound. It just has to be good, you know?" I replied, ignoring my name. "You?"

"Classical is my favorite but I listen to a little of everything. I tend to get into whatever music is popular in the region I'm in at the time," he shrugged. He opened his mouth to ask another question but our waiter came to the table, his accent, whatever it was, amazingly thick.

"Hi. I take your order now?" He asked, his pen posed to write.

"I'd like the clear soup, the baked salmon, and a bowl of rice, please."

"You want it fried or steamed?" He asked, not bothering to look at me as he scribbled down his notes.

"Steamed."

"And you, sir?"

"Hm... I'd like the shrimp box, a teriyaki steak bento box with fried rice, the miso soup. Don't bother with the salad. Oh, and an order of vegetable tempura to start with, please," he smiled as he passed the waiter our menus. I just gaped at him. This time it was his turn to ask, "what?"

"That's a lot of food," I answered, astonished. "Do you normally eat that much?"

"I like to eat," he shrugged.

"And where do you keep it all?" I leaned over to the side to take in his size. Like I had told Alice before, he wasn't the most built man I had ever seen but he wasn't fat in the least. In fact he had rather thin arms.

"Hey! I work out. I work hard. I deserve to eat what I want," Edward told me, acting as if I had hurt his feelings. Then he leaned in as if he was going to tell me a secret, "Bella, there is a reason I like a woman that is a bit thicker than the norm. I want her to actually eat a meal with me and enjoy it. I want to eat a piece of cake and not feel guilty about it because my date ate nothing but a salad with no dressing. By the way, you're not a vegetarian, are you?"

"No, I just ordered fish," I laughed at the near disgusted expression as he said the word. "Why?"

"I just don't get it! Meat is just so good. And good for you. How can people not eat it? I mean, nothing against them but I'm not sure I could handle being with a woman who was." He shook his head before running his fingers through his thick hair. His hair seemed a lot darker in the dim light but I could see the little bits of red catching in the light.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything, Ms. Swan," Edward answered as he took a sip of his green tea. It was nice to know that we had something in common. Perhaps we could share a pot of green tea together some day.

"What nationality are you?" I leaned in, my arms crossed and resting on the table.

He raised a curious eyebrow in my direction, "what do you think? What would you guess?"

"Hm..." I drew out. "Irish and English? Or maybe French."

He chuckled, "ah, so close. Irish yes, but nein, ich bin part German."

"Oh, wow. German? And you speak it as well?"

"Nein," he laughed. "Just a little. My great grandfather was German. He came to this country with his family when he was young after world war one, thankfully. He started working in the oil fields until he worked his way to the top. The rest is history. My mother was Irish. My father met her in London while he was working there," he smiled to himself, an almost secret smile.

"That seems to make you happy," I commented.

He nodded his head, "it's a happy story. My mother was working in a 'disco' in London after she had dropped out of school. I can just imagine my father hitting on her and getting turning down by my very feisty and stubborn mother. He came back every single night until she finally agreed to go out with him. I miss her greatly. She died when I was ten of a massive heart attack."

His smile disappeared and I hated it.

"I am so sorry," I frowned, touching my hand to his.

"It's already. It's nobody's fault. She had a tiny hole in her heart that no one knew about. I have to admit though, you remind me a lot of her. Your hair, your big eyes, your attitude..." he trailed off before covering his hands with his face. "Ah, that was probably a bit over a creepy over- share. I'm sorry. Sometimes my mouth doesn't know what's too much."

"No!" I soothed him quickly. "No." I would have said something else to comfort him but I had no idea what. I felt a little guilty that I didn't know the right words to say. "Why don't you ask me another question, hm?" I finally offered.

He moved his hands through his hair once again, like it was _his_ nervous habit, before dropping them back to the table. "Alright. What nationality are you?"

"I'm pretty much a mutt but I have some English in me. My great grandma was a Jew from Poland. So, I guess I've got a tiny bit of Polish in me," I shrugged. "She came here after World War two," I added since he had told me that about his grandpa. "She wasn't in any camps or anything. They went to Switzerland during the war before coming here."

"A German and a Jew," he commented with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I imagine in a another world if certain things had gone differently neither of us would be here right now."

It was an interesting thought. He was right. Things could have been a whole lot worse for our families. But we needed to change the subject. I didn't want to have those kind of sad thoughts.

"May I ask you another question?" I asked as the tempura was sat down on the table along with the dipping sauce. Steam was rising from them so I decided to give them a moment to cool so I wouldn't burn my mouth.

"Yes, anything," he picked up one of the pieces of fried onion and lightly dipped it in the sauce before popping the whole thing in his mouth. All of it was practically shoved into one cheek like a chipmunk.

"You eat like a teenager," I blurted out.

Edward laughed, "that's a statement not a question."

"No, no," I shook my head, "sorry. I was going to ask how old you are?"

"You didn't google me?" He asked, truly surprised. "Hm, glad you didn't. It's all very boring and business like. I'm thirty four."

"Your eyes are older," I replied thoughtfully. He offered me the piece of squash and I took it from his fingertips. "Like you've been through too much already."

Edward mulled over my comment as he chewed a bit of mushroom. The only thing left on the plate was the tempura sweet potato and he pushed it my way. He swallowed hard and frowned slightly. "You're not wrong but that's a story for another day. You're very observant. Most people assume I'm closer to forty and I can't say that I blame them, especially while I'm in these suits."

"You don't like them," I commented lightly, tearing the large chunk in half and giving the other part to him. He took my offering with a smile.

"I wouldn't say that I dislike suits. They have their place. And when I wear them I know I'm conducting business but I feel like I have to wear them too often. It's rare that I get to enjoy my jeans and t-shirts."

"I can't imagine you in a pair," I told him honestly.

"You'll see me and my jeans tomorrow," Edward smiled. "It's Saturday and I don't have to think about natural gas or oil or stocks or anything like that for at least forty eight hours. That reminds me, I've arranged the car to pick you up at ten in the morning. Please, dress casually. I'd like you to be comfortable as well."

Our waiter put our soups in front of us, whisking our tempura plate away without a word. I stirred mine gently with the Japanese style wooden spoon. I smoothed my tongue over the top row of my teeth, feeling the sharp tip against my pink flesh as I nervously thought. "What plans do you have for me tomorrow?"

"Ah, well, I was going to show you around my home. I was going to help you finish filling out the insurance paperwork as well. I've got some notes and things I want to give you," he shrugged slightly. "Nothing amazing. Lunch. Dinner. More getting to know each other. I have no major plans for the weekend. Television. Movies. Something relaxing. It'll be my first days off in about a month."

I finished about half of my soup when I pushed it towards Edward. He finished his soup in a few gulp. The smile that crossed his face made me giggle and he chuckled in return. "You're right though. I do eat like a teenager."

And as if to prove my point our meal was delivered. His sushi course called a 'shrimp box' was about eight pieces of huge shrimp filled and shrimp covered rolls and his bento box was even bigger. It was stuffed with steak, rice, wantons, and a few slices of orange. My little ball of fish and white rice looked tiny in comparison to his meal.

Our dinner conversation was easy, mostly about our food and food habits. We talked about the things we liked and disliked, which was almost nothing in Edward's case. He shared one of his rolls with me and when I was full he finished my salmon. I had another glass of wine and we talked a bit more about our favorite drinks as we let our food settle. It was surprising to see how easy our conversations was.

"Okay, so favorite dessert then?" I asked as I curled a loose piece of hair around my finger mindlessly, leaning in so we could have a more private conversation. Edward was leaning in as well, his palm on his jaw.

"Ice cream. Any kind. Or well, I should say any frozen dessert. There are so many different kinds around the world. What about you?"

"I adore ice cream," I sighed at the thought of it. "You know there is a Baskin Robins within walking distance of here."

"Is there? I didn't even notice. Would you like to join me in some ice cream?"

"Would you like to get that ice cream to go and have it while we walk along the river?" I asked, standing as he did. Edward threw a hundred dollar bill on the table without bothering to look at the bill. It was probably close to a forty percent tip. He seemed to be a very generous person and I really liked that.

It wasn't a trait you found in people often anymore.

Edward was quick to wrap my cape around my shoulders and pass my purse before putting his jackets on. He offered me his arm and at first I wasn't sure what he wanted. "Shall we?" He asked. I shook the fog from my head and slip my arm around his. "I think that idea sounds lovely."

We got ourselves a couple scoops of our chosen ice cream, butter pecan for me and rocky road for Edward with extra marshmallow cream drizzled over the top. Not surprisingly the car had a small fridge and freezer with ice and drinks. We placed our desserts in it so they wouldn't melt.

When we arrived at the trail beside the river the sun was just beginning to set in the west, the horizon a brilliant orange and bright purple. The weather was starting to turn colder, a light wind blowing the fall leaves around. We walked in silence for a long time while we ate our desserts, both of us deep in our own thoughts.

"I know you may not believe me when I say this but I think this may be the best time I've ever had with a woman I consider a peer," Edward commented awkwardly like he didn't know how to word his thoughts. "I'm not very good with people, Bella. I'm good at business but I'm bad at the personal parts of life. I feel like I have trouble talking to people. I don't feel that way with you. I don't know why."

"That's... _strange_," I answered, not knowing what else to say. "You make me feel like an idiot."

"God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I am so sorry for ever making-" he stopped babbling when I raised my hand, shaking my head quickly.

"No! It's me. I feel tongue tied and I don't know what to say. But when we get started, we can hold a conversation. But sometimes when I look into your eyes I just forget what I was going to say."

_Or, I say too much_, I thought to myself as I gazed back into those deep beautiful green eyes.

"This wasn't what I expected," Edward said as he tossed our empty ice cream cups in the trash.

"I didn't know what to expect."

"Neither did I."

"Thank you," I told him, the sky starting to fill with diamond stars as the black velvet blanketed the earth. "I have to admit that I feel a whole lot better about this arrangement now than I did before."

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "In what way?"

"Because I... I think I was scared that I wouldn't like you as a person. I was expected you to be a jackass and I guess you still could be but tonight you've been nothing but kind and charming. What we're doing... good people don't generally do this."

"I know," he breathed out. "I've thought about that myself. I don't think you're a bad person, Bella."

"I don't think you are either," I replied not because of obligation because I felt it was true.

"There is so much I want to learn about you, Isabella. I want to know you so much better and I hope you still feel as if I'm a good person as you get to know me as well. This is so not my personality. Out of my comfort zone. I know it's worse for you, and I appreciate that. I want you to know that if you ever just need to stop, I understand."

"Thank you," I said softly as we began to walk back towards the car. The wind was starting to get stronger, clouds beginning to roll in. Maybe it would rain again, the river needed it. It was so low.

We were silent much of the way back towards my trailer. For some reason it never really came to my mind that he would be seeing my home. As soon as I realized it though I was desperately embarrassed. I could only imagine what kind of home he lived in. My trailer was falling apart, ugly off white siding looking as if would fall off if you breathed on it hard enough. I sunk down in my seat, gnawing on the tip of my thumb nail like a mad man.

If Edward noticed, he didn't say anything. I was grateful for that.

I popped out of the car before the driver could open the door for me, surprising both him and Edward.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Ms. Swan!" Seth called after me.

I was half way up my steps when I realized that Edward was behind me, that leather backpack in his hands. "Here," he said, passing it to me casually. "I didn't want you to forget this."

"Thank you. For this, for dinner, for... _everything_," I shrugged, biting my bottom lip.

A soft blush spread across his nose and cheeks, barely noticeable by porch light. "Thank you for joining me. I'm already looking forward to this weekend."

I pulled out my keys to keep from saying anything, pushing the right key into the lock. I popped it open and placed the backpack on the table by the door so I wouldn't have to hold the heavy thing anymore.

I decided that what I was doing was rude, not giving a proper goodbye, but I was so flustered that I didn't know what to do or say. My cape slid off one of my shoulders and I struggled to grab it before it hit my leaf covered deck. Edward took a step forward and caught it, placing it back over my shoulder. As he did, his fingers brushed my bare arms and I shuddered as the electricity flowed freely again. I knew he felt it too as he took in a deep breath. He didn't step back though.

Instead he leaned in and pressed a kiss softly on my forehead. It lingered a long moment, his skin soft and smooth against mine. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, his cookie book sunshine scent practically wafting from his warm neck.

I suddenly felt the urge to brush my cheek against his slight five o' clock shadow to see if it would have felt as good as I imagined.

That's when I knew it was time to go inside. I took a step back and smiled politely at Edward as I tried to hide my blush. "Goodnight, Mr. Mason."

"Goodnight, Ms. Swan," he answered, his blush as bright as mine and a pleased grin spread across his lips. He looked younger in that moment then I had ever seen before.

* * *

**Hm... How many German Edwards have you seen? And Jewish descended Bella? I don't know, I just love it for some reason. It adds an interesting element into it that I've never done before. By the way, I don't think I should have to say this but just in case... Edward's family left after world war one and they are not Nazis. Just wanted to throw that out there. Not to quote a wonderfully cheesy super hero movie with a hot guy in it (Captain America) but "People forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own." I don't want to deal with that kind of drama.**

**Yeah, and I was inspired by the actors I imagined them to be in the movie in my head. I know it's dorky but that's okay with me. **

**So, I've decided to rejoin the world of twitter. I'm kind of wondering if I did a stupid thing. Help me feel better about this whole situation... come talk to me. I'm MrsJayWood. **

**A lot of folks were thinking that Edward would freak out the first time he saw Bella's home. But here is some food for thought... Think of that background check. Do you really think that this is the FIRST time Edward saw her home? Hm?**

**How was that for their first date? Did it go the way you expected it to?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Look! It's Thursday and I'm updating! I told you I'd update on Thursdays! I'm going to try to stay a chapter ahead so whenever I have 2 full chapters done, I'll post. I just don't ever want to leave you guys a week without an update. I guess you don't mind that, huh?**

**I want to thank everyone for taking the time to review! If I didn't respond to your review last chapter it was because of fan fiction fucking up. It was being wonky about reviews, but I did try! **

******This is a nice long chapter. I think the longest I've written so far. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"So, how was it?" Alice texted my phone around ten in the evening. By that time I was already in my pajamas and reading in bed. I reached for the phone after it beeped, sliding the keyboard down so I could answer.

"Fine," was all I was going to respond but I should have known better. About ten seconds after the message was sent the phone rang. "Hi, Alice," I replied without looking at the caller ID.

"What do you mean fine? Fine? That's all I get? How was it? How was work? I guess I couldn't really call it that. It was more like a meet and greet. But anyway, yeah, how was it?" She babbled. I could hear Jasper watching football in the background. She must have been bored.

"Fine," I answered her again, mainly just to annoy her.

"Come on. Just fine?"

"He gave me a mac laptop and an iphone," I closed my book because I knew I wasn't going to get back to it anytime in the near future. "For work, of course."

"Sweet. Are they nice?"

"Of course they are. They're free apple products. Of course they're nice. But yes, to give you the answer you want, they are the higher end products. They're more than able to do the job he thinks I need them for," I responded, sinking down under the covers.

"So, did you get to know each other better?" Alice asked, continuing her interrogation.

"Yes. But I signed a piece of paper to keep me from telling you any of it," I said smugly.

"You signed a piece of paper to keep you from talking about work. I'm sure you can tell me a little something something about Mr. Mason," Alice urged playfully.

"Well," I laughed as I tried to think of something to give her that wouldn't hurt anything. Most of it was probably public knowledge anyway. "Two things kind of surprised me. Mason isn't really his last name. Cullen is. I didn't get to ask why he changed it. Oh, and that he's part German."

"Germans are hot with the whole macho strong man thing. And you know I like a man with an accent," she sighed as if her mind was going into a very happy dirty place.

"He doesn't have one," I laughed at her.

"That explains why you think I'm so damned sexy," I heard Jasper yell in the background with his thick accent ringing through out every word. "You know you love my accent, baby."

"Shut up, idiot," Alice chided him, "I'm talking to Bella. Not you. Watch your stupid game."

Both Jasper and I laughed at her annoyance. "Alice, really, there isn't much to say about it."

"Is he nice, at least?"

I didn't have to think about that answer at all, "yes. He is. Very much so. It kind of surprised me."

"Why? Did you expect him to be a dick?"

"Yes," I told her truthfully.

"Well, that's good, right? It sucks working for a jackass."

I tugged on my blanket, bringing it a little higher over my waist as I sunk down farther into my pillows. "Yeah, it does. It's just not what I was preparing myself for."

"It's always better to prepare to the worse and expect the best," my best friend said cheerfully. "Alright, I just wanted to see how tonight went. You're off Monday and Tuesday?"

"Yup yup."

"Alright, I'll call you then for the weekend news. Want to come over on Tuesday so I can show you my new fabric and designs? I've got some really cute Christmas fabric and ribbons."

"Sure, sounds good. I'll call you Monday," I answered as I wrapped up the phone call. "I need to get to sleep. I've got to wake up early in the morning."

"Right-o, see you then. Night night, Bella."

"Night, Bells!" Jasper yelled, making me chuckle quietly to myself.

"Goodnight, you two. Have a good weekend."

I wasn't sure what casual was to Edward but I knew what it was for me so I decided to go with a bit of a dressed up version of that. I wore a pair of black jeans with my new knee length black boots over them. With them I also wore a black, v necked t-shirt with a stylized and studded celtic cross on it, my studded black leather belt to go with it. I braided my hair messily so that it was going over one shoulder. For some reason I felt like putting on the same violent red lipstick I had the night before. It made me feel almost hip.

_Almost._

I was ready and waiting for the car with the computer and phone in the leather bag he had gotten me, my things shoved into it as well. Seth opened the door for me with an approving smile on his face

"Good morning, Ms. Swan," he said as we drove away from my home. I had to admit that I had no idea where Edward lived. I hadn't even thought about it, in that way. "How are you?"

"Good. You?" I smiled, feeling in a really good mood for some reason. I played with the end of my ponytail, slinking down comfortably in my seat with my leather covered feet propped up on the seat beside me.

"Great! I'm alive and that's all that I need. Well, that and food. And sleep. Money helps. Xbox does make life a lot more pleasant," he laughed. "I don't need much more than that. I'm an easy man to please."

I laughed, "I think I'm with you on that. I miss my games. I had to pawn them last year because my car broke down and I had to get it fixed. I sold my Wii, all the games that went with it and both my Xboxes, the original and the 360, with all the games too. Oh, and a DS. I probably spent a couple thousand on all of them and I only got six hundred for it all. I guess I shouldn't complain. It paid for the car."

"Damn, that sucks. And girl gamers are so rare," he clicked his tongue, shaking his head playfully. "It's a shame. What do you play now? Do you have anything?"

"Stupid free flash games on the computer. They kind of fill the void," I shrugged. "Maybe I can get some of that stuff back now that I've got a job. I've gotten so use to being broke and jobless that it's a little hard to think about having money to burn," I shrugged again as I twisted the end of my braid, brushing it against my fingertips. It hadn't been something I had allowed myself to even consider. I wanted to get to a comfortable place before I even got to that point. I wanted to have savings. I needed a cushion.

At the very least, I needed to get paid first.

"How long were you out of work?"

"Too long," I sighed. "This thing with Mr. Mason is kind of a blessing. I'm kind of getting paid to be his friend and baby sitter. I'm not entirely sure why he needs me though. He seems like a capable and handsome man."

I'm not sure why I overshared with him so much. I was just so comfortable with him for some reason. He seemed like a nice guy who I could trust with my thoughts. Maybe drivers were related to bartenders in that way.

"Well," he mulled over his words carefully before he answered me, "I've never seen Mr. Mason like he was last night. I mean, he's nice. Don't get me wrong but happy and nice aren't the same thing. He seemed really happy last night. And I've never seen him talk so much. I've seen him with other people, business people and even family and he didn't talk that much."

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Frankly, I think he might be kind of surprised with himself. That he ain't that way with you as well, I mean," he replied as he pulled onto a street right off of interstate about ten minutes from my home. The avenue was lined with large, beautiful, homes of all different styles with the only thing they had in common was their age. Most of them were built before the turn of the last century. We traveled about eight houses before we pulled in to what I instantly knew was Edward's home.

It was a huge two story English style manor with a very light baby blue outside. There were dozens of windows, most of them covered in a gauzy white curtains except for the two bay windows by the front door. The driveway must have been close to a half mile long and went all the way to the back yard where there was also a large garage that was five times bigger at least than my home and a small glass green house.

Seth pulled along beside the house, between the front yard and the back, and came to a stop. He pulled the door open for me, offering me a hand up from my awkward position. He smiled at me, "here you go. I'll see you later, Ms. Swan. Mr. Mason put my number in your phone so call if you need anything."

"Thanks," I smiled at me. "Thanks for listening to me babble earlier."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. Maybe we can talk games later?"

"I'd like that," I told him honestly. "See ya, Seth. By the way, call me Bella. Seriously, don't be so formal. I think we're going to get to know each other pretty well."

"Alright then, Bella. Adios," he smiled, hopping into the car.

My comfortable conversation melted away as I awkwardly made my way to the front door. I so didn't belong in a place like this, so massive and beautiful. And old. The two monolithic white doors with golden knockers and knobs were hardly a comforting entrance. I bit the inside of my lip and frowned slightly as finally rang the doorbell after standing there for several minutes.

A quiet hum of music could be heard through the door but it could be heard far more clearly when the door came open. On the other side of it was a tiny Latino woman with dark black shiny hair and nearly black eyes. "Come in, come in," she said in a thick accent. "Mr. Mason back here. You come with me," she said in broken English.

"Oh, okay," I said in confusion but I followed behind her. As I did, the music got louder and louder until it was ringing in my ears. And it certainly wasn't classical. No, it was heavy metal. _No_, not just that. It was the screaming kind of heavy metal. It really surprised me.

"He is in here," she pointed to a half open door down a hallway. I wasn't entirely sure I could find my way around if I got lost, the place was so big, but I wasn't going to get any help from the maid because she scurried off without another word.

I knocked on the door but I don't think it was loud enough to be heard. I pushed the door open just a bit more, peaking inside just to see Edward shirtless in sweats, beating the hell out of a punching bag.

And oh, my... what a sight.

Edward wasn't a bulky kind of muscled, but they were there along his thin arms. His chest is what surprised me. He didn't have a six pack or anything, but he was solid like a wall. There wasn't much flab on his frame, or hair for that matter. But, what he did have a lot of was freckles, all down his shoulders and back. They were thicker in concentration by his shoulders but they spread out as they went down his back, making it look like they were cascading waterfall. It was hard to explain but they were very... _attractive._ Sexy. Okay, hot is the word I was searching for. Very, very hot.

Edward's large hands were wrapped in a black sort of strip of fabric like boxers used, his fingers curled into fists as he pounded a canvas cloth punching bag. He was quick with each jab and under cut, making the bag sway in protest. Sweat poured from his temples, his hair already wet and slicked back. He threw a heavy back hand against the back and a threatening growl came from his clenched teeth.

I had to stop staring. I was being a creeper and I wouldn't have liked it if someone did the same thing to me. So, I decided to speak up.

"I never imagined you to be the type to like this kind of music," I said loudly.

Edward jumped in surprised, the swaying punching bag getting a little bit of revenge for it's abuse by coming back on him. It hit him hard on the shoulder, nearly knocking him to the floor. "Holy shit, you scared me! Is it after ten already?" He huffed for breath as he rubbed his shoulder, his chest heaving. I could almost see his heart beating.

"I'm sorry. It is. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his hand across his forehead to wipe away some of the sweat. "This is why I only do this on the weekend. I get too into it and I lose myself. I only meant to do that an hour and get a shower before you came."

"How long have you been doing that?" I asked in curiosity.

"Since eight. I am so sorry. I was going to be waiting for you and-"

"Why are you apologizing to me? These are your days off and this is your house. If this is what you wanted to do, then you should do it," I informed him.

Edward didn't seem to know what to say to me so instead of answering, he went over to his stereo and turned it off. He pulled the cloth from one hand and then the other, tossing it over into a basket in the corner of the room. Besides the punching bag there was also a treadmill, a weight set, and a stationary bike. They were all top of the line from the looks of them. If the amount of buttons were any indication of their price, they were probably more than my trailer.

"I don't like when I'm not able to control myself," he finally said, picking up a towel and a bottle of water. "I don't like when I lose myself in something."

"You're human. You're allowed to have those times. I do that with video games all the time," I told him, thinking back on the conversation I had with Seth. It wasn't as common as it use to be, but... I wasn't complaining.

"Hm, I guess so," he smiled at me, coming to stand directly in front of me. "You look lovely today. You look so pretty and I look like a slob."

"You've been working out. It's not a good work out if you still look good afterward," I teased him, trying really hard to look into nothing but his eyes. It wouldn't have been very nice to stare at his chest. If women didn't like men to do it to us, I shouldn't do it to them. But he looked so good.

I suddenly had a vision of him taking me up in his strong, sweaty, arms and kissing me like he did that day at his office. His stubble covered chin brushing against my neck as he bit my ear. Laying me out in the middle of the workout mats with the music blaring to cover up my moans.

_Holy shit, where did that come from..._

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, taking a step forward and bending slightly to examine me closer. "Your cheeks are really flushed. Are you feeling well?"

"Oh, yeah, um... it's just kind of hot in here," I lied, backing up into the hallway some more.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Of course. Well, I need to get a shower so I don't offend you. Would you like me to show you to the library or the den? I don't want you to be bored to tears while you wait for me. I feel like such an ass..." he mumbled under his breath the last sentence to himself. I'm not sure he wanted me to hear that part.

"Where ever is fine," I told him, thinking I could entertain myself well enough with my phone or my new laptop wherever he put me.

"Alright," he slid past me and I caught a whiff of that same cookie scent but it was stronger with just a hint of salt. "Why don't you follow me and after I get dressed I'll give you the grand tour?"

"This place is amazing," I informed him.

"Yes, I quite like it myself. Normally I just rent apartments but since I was going to be staying down here so long I decided to just go ahead and get a house. We're going to have a lot of business to do down here and my father is going to have to come down as well. I wanted a place to have room for my family."

"Jeez, how big is your family? This place could house fifty people comfortably," I answered as I looked at all I could as I followed behind. Pretty and unique pictures lined the walls, some paintings while others were pictures of people. A few I could tell were family, simply by the nose or the eyes.

"Lets see, my father. My step mother. My older brother. My younger sister, her husband, and her kids. I'm pretty sure there is a bathroom and a bed for each of us and then some," he chuckled. "It was a bit more than I wanted, to be honest, but the prices down here are outrageously low. I mean, compared to other places I've lived. It simply made more sense to get a home that I could use down here whenever it was needed. It was far cheaper, and easier, than having to worry about an apartment."

"This place is amazing," I repeated, feeling like a bit of a bum.

"It's just my home."

"This isn't _just_ anything," I told him and I was going to say more but I gasped loudly as he came to a stop. We were in the middle of a room that would have made any thirteen year old boy cry with joy. There was a television on the wall that was at least one hundred inches, width and length, with a cabinet that housed every game system you could imagine, going back to Atari. The wall was lined with more video games than a game store and the books that went along with them. Across from the game library was a movie collection triple the size. Movie posters of every kind covered the walls of the dark room. In front of the TV was a huge couch with a massive number of pillows on the floor. Off in one corner was a pool table and a bar, a few pinball machines and arcade games rounding out the most awesome room I had ever seen. "Well, fuck me sideways..." I mumbled in utter amazement.

"Pardon?" Edward turned around, looking at me in complete confusion.

"This is the most beautiful room I've ever been in."

Edward smiled and rolled his eyes, "I only decorated three rooms in this house myself. My bedroom, my library, and this one. I spend most my true free time in here."

"Normal people don't have things like this."

"Bella," he chuckled, "the last thing I am is normal. Now, I want you to make yourself completely at home. My home is yours. Start a movie, play a game. Whatever you want to do. If you need a drink get whatever you want from the bar, it's fully stocked. Why don't you think about what you'd like to eat for lunch while I get cleaned up?"

"Okay," I breathed out, feeling very overwhelmed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked again, just to make sure. He brushed his knuckles against my forearm. "You seem..." he trailed off, leaving it to hang in the air.

"I'm fine," I assured him, trying to control myself. I blushed at his contact but smiled as innocently as possible. "You're just brought me to my geeky heaven. I don't know where to start."

"Well, we can spend as much time in here as you want," he assured me as he began to head towards the door. "This is my happy place. It's nice to know that it could be yours as well."

He left with that, leaving me standing in the middle of nirvana. Well, it would have been nirvana if I wasn't afraid to touch. So, instead of touching, I decided just to take a look around. Edward must have been a hardcore gamer, something I never would have figured. It was something I'd have to ask him about later. The pool table was well worn, like he actually played it. The same could be said about the pinball machine and the arcade games which included classic Mortal Kombat, Tekken, and Pac man, of course.

All the bottles in the bar were completely full and unopened, except for the flavored syrups like Starbucks used to flavor coffee. There was a large fridge, but I didn't open it to see what was inside though I was sure it was full of beer and sodas. Though, I had a feeling that Edward didn't drink the beer himself. Edward didn't seem like the drinking type.

He had every movie you could think of and hundreds I had never even heard of. It was impressive to be sure. He had them arrange in alphabetical order and I could only imagine the amount of time it took to do it. I brushed my fingers over the spines, glancing at some of the titles before turning my attention towards the couch.

There were about two dozen black pillows on the floor of varying size, roughly arranged so a person could be propped up comfortably and be able to play video games at the same time. It was hard to imagine Edward being that person in his slick business suit and perfectly combed hair. I sat on the couch, the cushions super soft and overstuffed. When I sat back fully my feet didn't even come close to touching the floor. The whole damn thing just swallowed me up, but it was so damn comfy.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as I breathed in slowly. I could smell Edward around me, the scent in the couch itself. Playing with the tip of my braid again mindlessly against my fingertips, I took several deep breathes as I tried to clear my mind. I could imagine myself easily falling asleep on the couch, curled up under a blanket on a rainy Sunday afternoon.

"I've always felt this room was missing something," Edward said quietly, surprising me. I opened my eyes and quickly turned my gaze to him. "I think I know what it is now."

Edward stood there in a pair of blue jeans, ripped and worn at the knees and the heels. His hair was still slightly wet, but was curling up as it dried in little loose ringlets where it was long enough. He wore a t-shirt as well, a black well loved concert shirt from some tour or the other. It was hard to tell because it was so faded. Barefoot and relaxed, I could see _this_ Edward laying on the floor playing video games.

"What's that?" I asked softly.

"You."

I flushed and turned my gaze towards the blank screen. I really wished that I had put something on so I had an excuse not to look back right away. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you look so right sitting right there. I like it. But, I've made you uncomfortable again, I can tell. I'm sorry. Lets change the subject. Did you think of something for lunch?" He asked as he came around the front of the couch and sat down with me.

"Oh, no," I frowned, embarrassed. "No, I'm sorry. I got distracted."

He chuckled as he sat, "it's okay. I get distracted by this room all the time. For hours, sometimes. How about this, we just order a pizza?"

"I'm good with that. I love pizza."

"Good. What do you like on yours?" He asked as he pulled out his phone, quickly scrolling through his numbers. I bit back my smile when I realized that he had the pizza place on speed dial. Typical bachelor.

"I like most of the meats. I'm good with just about anything, really."

"Tell me your favorite kind."

"It doesn't matter what you get, I'll eat it," I tried to assure him.

He put his phone down in his lap and brought his hand up to my face, his finger under my chin so my eyes were looking into his. "Isabella, I want your opinion. If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked. So, stop acting like I'm the only one that matters here."

"Aren't you, though?"

"No. I want you to be happy too," he said softly, leaning in to kiss my forehead. Unlike some of our kisses before, this one wasn't awkward at all. His lips were warm and soft, linger against my skin. I melted into him, my hands sliding up to his shoulders to keep myself upwards. "Tell me what you want," he spoke against my skin.

I wanted a make out session on his pile of pillows in front of us on the floor. With maybe some second base action.

"Pepperoni, ham, and mushroom."

"Now, was that so hard?" He smirked as he leaned back and picked up his phone once again.

"Is that normally how you get information you want out of people?" I frowned at him, not liking the disconnection of skin. I knew I shouldn't have wanted to keep doing what we were doing, but I did.

He looked at his phone and then back at me, like he really had to think something over. Once he decided, he brought his hand up to my face, his long fingers cradling my jaw as he slowly leaned in to kiss my upper lip. He spoke against my lips, his cool breath making me shudder, "no. It's not. But it does please me greatly to know that I can do that to you. May I beg you to withhold certain kinds of information more often? I really like this interrogation method."

"You're definitely a good cop," I teased with a smile and he smiled in return before kissing my bottom lip. His lips wrapped around mine, suckling it gently for just a second before pulling away. A shaky breath left my parted lips. "Very good cop."

He chuckled as he picked up his phone again. He was obviously pleased with himself though I couldn't blame him. After he patted my knee, he scrolled through his numbers once again. "Why don't you pick out a movie for us to watch?"

I frowned to myself, not liking how much he could affect me. I pushed myself forward off his massive couch, having to scoot as I did so until my feet reached the ground. As he ordered I trailed my fingers over the titles again, trying to figure out what to pick. Once he was done on the phone, I spoke again, "I don't know how to choose. I've never seen so many movies in my life."

"Tell me a genre. Just at random, first thing that comes to your mind."

"Um, science fiction."

"What year?"

"two thousand three."

He typed that information into his phone, scanning whatever came up for him. "Alright, best science fiction movies of that year are...X-men, the second one. The hulk," he chuckled. "Okay so there weren't any amazing science fiction movies that year. I don't think Lord of the Rings is sci fi, but it's on here as well. The second one of the series as well."

"That's more fantasy in my opinion," I told him, walking over to the L section. I pulled out the first Lord of the Rings and handed it to him. "Here. It's the best out of the three and I don't like to watch movies out of order."

"Me either," he smiled as he took the case out of my hand. "Bella, you know something? I think we're going to get along just fine."

"I think so, too," I told him honestly, unable not to return his charming smile. It went all the way to his eyes, the creases around his eyes seeming to smooth away as he did. He was so much younger when he smiled like that.

Most of our day was spent on Edward's massive man eating couch watching all of the Lord of the Rings and eating pizza which we just had cold for dinner We didn't accomplish a thing he had spoken about doing the night before.

I was laying barefoot on his couch, Edward's head on the opposite cushion from mine. Our legs were in between the others without even touching, discussing the movies.

"Okay, so what's the big deal about him? I think he could have been left out of the movie just fine. The entire story, as a matter of fact."

"Legolas is hot. Sorry. That's the big deal about him."

"He's a priss in tights," Edward snorted.

"He's a graceful elf."

"Do you think he makes cookies? Or maybe toys in his free time? Does he work as Santa's helper when he's not walking to Mordor?" Edward teased, but I was taking none of it. I was firm on my stance.

" A. he's an important part of the group. They needed each other to get as far as they did. Two.-"

"B."

"Whatever," I ignored him, making him laugh again at my silliness, "B. He's smoking hot. Come on."

"Orlando Bloom is odd looking in my opinion. What's so hot about him anyway?" Edward pouted a little bit, his lips pursing out in annoyance at my previous comments.

I giggled, "are we jealous? Don't worry Mr. Mason, you're hot in a different way," I poked his thigh with my foot, smiling to myself as I looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't see how you can say that."

His serious tone caught me off guard. I sat up, raising up on my palms. "How can you say _that_?"

"What?" He frowned, sitting up a little as he did so. I couldn't imagine what had changed his jovial mood so quickly. We were having so much fun.

"Edward, you're gorgeous."

He shook his head, "I'm awkward. I'm not good at this humanity thing. I'm not good at... people."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm not very good with the human species. Even with my family. I'm always in the one in the corner, just trying not to say anything. And when I do talk, I seem to make a fool of myself."

I brought my legs underneath me as I adjusted myself, brushing my fingers through my hair so that it wasn't in my face. "You don't seem that way with me," not understanding how he could really say that. He had said it before, but I just couldn't see it.

"I've never been the way I am with you with anyone else. I've never felt more comfortable with a person before."

"You're exaggerate. I've seen how you talk with people you work with," I shook my head, not taking him at all seriously. I just didn't see how it was possible that it was true.

"Bella, that's business."

"And what is this?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side as I gazed back at him. Had he forgotten that I was being paid to be with him and do exactly what we were doing? I'm sure it would be more difficult at times but I was basically being paid to be his buddy. And probably someday soon, his fuck buddy.

He got up and picked up his phone, not looking at me as he did so. "You know, it's getting late. I'm going to go ahead and call the car service for you. They should be here without ten minutes. They're not far from here."

I sat there speechless for a moment. I couldn't exactly understand what was going on. I stood up quickly, grabbing my boots in one hand. "Have I made you angry?"

"No," he said shortly, scrolling through the numbers on the screen with his thumb. He pressed one of them and brought the black rectangle to his ear. "Yes. This is Mr. Mason. I need a car at my home now. Thank you."

"Edward," I said quietly as I walked behind him. "What did I say?"

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just that I had forgotten that you wouldn't have been here otherwise. But yes, you are right. This is business, of course."

"That's not true," I shook my head.

"What?" He laughed without humor, returning the movie to it's place with the other films on the wall.

"I would have come here if you asked me. If you asked me to hang out or whatever. You're a great person to spend time with. It's just that our lives didn't take us that way and we're living _this_ life. I'm here, yes you pay me, but if I didn't want to be here I could be home right now. If I didn't like you as a person, I would have quit already," I touched his shoulder, making him stop to look at me. "Hey? What is this? Why are you acting like this? It wasn't my point to say that I would only be here because of the money. I was just going to point out that maybe this is easier for you because it started out business. You know that you can control the situation completely if you need to. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I just don't think we need to ignore what this is, if this is going to work."

"I'd prefer to ignore it," Edward said under his breath but nodded his head, "you are right though, I suppose. It doesn't mean I like it."

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "I don't really see the problem. You're the one that came to me with this. It's not like I came up to you, asking you to be my sugar daddy. If you don't like it, why did you do it?"

Edward put his hand under my jaw and lifted my face up to his, bending into a soft and slow kiss against my lips before pulling completely away. "Yes, you are very right. I am sorry for my behavior. Bella, this is very rude but will you excuse me? I am very tired and I'd like to go take another shower before I go to bed so I can relax. The car should be here within a few moments for you."

"Do you still want me to come over tomorrow?" I asked him seriously.

He had turned to walk out of the room but he stopped and was quiet for a long moment before speaking, "yes, of course I do. Ten again? We really should work on that paperwork right away. Also I have some papers to give you about the house. We need to get down to business tomorrow. Goodnight, Isabella."

"Goodnight, Mr. Mason," I frowned to myself as he walked out of the room without looking back at me.

_Well, that went fantastically well. _

Seth smiled at me as I came to the car but I suppose because of my expression he didn't try to start up a conversation with me at all. I didn't know what the hell had just happened, but I certainly didn't like it one bit.

Men could be so confusing sometimes.

* * *

**Okay, so a little drama but just a little. I think this Edward is a lot more sensitive than he appears. It'll make the story more interesting to write. Normally I write from the men's point of view because I understand their emotions better. I think Bella is taking after me in this story. She's the more stable in a way, if that makes sense?**

**We'll learn more about the reasons Edward got upset in the next chapter. **

**Wanna ask me questions about the story or get updates on the writing? Follow me on twitter. MrsJayWood. **

**I always feel liking ducking for cover when I write angst lol I feel like I tend to get in trouble. **

**So, is Edward's personality panning out the way you thought it would? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all my friends! This is my New Years gift to you so that you can hopefully get it off to the right start! Don't worry, even though I'm updating today I'm still going to update on Thursday as well. Or sooner. It depends on how much I can write in the next week. I don't think it'll be an issue though! I am so inspired with this story!**

**A little more insight in this chapter to Edward and his emotions. Not as much as some want, I'm sure, but it's a taste. We will see more of it soon. **

**Anywayyyy... Happy 2012! Enjoy the read :) I hope it makes your day a little bit better!**

* * *

In the morning, I scrolled through my numbers for the first time on my new phone and called Seth. I tapped my fingernails over and over again on my table as I impatiently waited for him to answer. I jumped right in as soon as I heard him mumble a tired hello. "Hey, Seth. This is Bella."

"Hi Bella," he perked up instantly. "What can I do for you? Want me to pick you up a little earlier?"

"No, actually. I'm going to drive myself today."

"Oh, okay," he seemed a little deflated by the idea. I wasn't entirely sure why but I did have a good guess.

"Can we keep this between us? You don't have to call Mr. Mason or anything, do you?" I asked, nibbling on my thumb nail. "Please."

"No. I guess not. But if you don't get there by a certain time, he's going to call me and wonder where you are..." Seth sounded worry. I had to put him at ease.

"Don't worry. I was going to go early," I told him quickly. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure you don't get in trouble. I just didn't want you to have to come over this way when I was planning to leave early. I'll see you later, Seth. Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome," he answered, still sounding worried over the whole thing. I'd tell Edward, if he had any troubles with it, that the whole thing was my idea and I didn't give Seth a real choice. I was fairly certain though that it wouldn't get him in trouble. Edward didn't seem unfair like that.

I wore jeans again and a nicer green blouse with my ballet flats. I didn't bother with my makeup since I was pretty sure I'd be leaving soon after I got there. I had a few things I wanted to say to Mr. Mason and we had some things we needed to discuss further if this arrangement was going to work.

My mind was scrambling to figure out what I'd do if he fired me. I'd probably sell all my new clothes and give him back the computer and phone, of course. I'd have to get back on unemployment for a while until I found another job. A real one.

_If_ I could.

It was nine when I showed up to his door where no activity could be heard. I rang the bell, the silence rather eerie. It was several minutes later when the door finally cracked open, Edward standing there in jeans and a gray sweater, his feet bare. His eyes widened then narrowed slightly when he saw that it was me. He looked over at the driveway silently.

"I drove myself," I informed him. "We need to talk."

"Of course," he said, opening the door wider so that I could walk in past him. When we were safely inside he shut the door behind us then began to walk past me without a single glance in my direction. "I can give you a small severance package. I know how hard it's been for you and I don't wish to leave you in the lurch."

"I'm not quitting, Mr. Mason. Unless you're firing me."

He stopped in the hallway and turned to look at me. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Why would I quit?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"Because I'm an ass who's put you in an immoral position."

"I put myself in that position and if I didn't want to be in it I wouldn't have accepted your offer in the first place. We just need to figure this out. Edward, I don't know what upset you last night. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, really. But what this started out as was business. We both know that."

"It upset me because I forgot. When I was with you yesterday I didn't feel like I was with someone I was forcing-"

"You're not forcing me," I took a step towards him. He leaned against the wall, darting his eyes away from mine. "You're not. You saw how I was with that blond bitch in the lobby. I don't take shit from anyone. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

"The money helps," he frowned at his feet.

"Do you want me to lie and say it doesn't? Edward, I needed- _need-_ a job. You don't understand how hard it's been. Yes, the money got me in front door so to speak but I'm going to stay because of you. You shouldn't pay me for what we did yesterday. Or Friday. Because that wasn't work. This has been the best weekend I've had in years. I feel like I'm stealing from you."

"Friday and Saturday is exactly why I offered you what I did," he finally looked at me, his green eyes slightly red and moist around the rims. "There are other things I need you for too, I promise. Not sexual things. But that was the main reason. Bella, I am so lonely. I have no friends."

"I can't believe a wonderful man like you can't make friends," I told him as I took the final step between us and took a hold of his hand. His fingers curled gently around mine. "I would have thought you had dozens."

"I never really learned how to make friends. When I was a child we'd live in a place for a few months here and a few months there. I wasn't ever in a normal school. My father always wanted his family together so he simply got us a tutor and took us with him. And it was a good life but as soon as I got to know anyone we were ripped away. Then I got to college," Edward sighed, leaning his head back against the wall with his eyes shut tightly. "And I was so damned eager for friends and girls that I'd do anything for them. It didn't take me long to realize that they were using me for my money. Once I realized I couldn't trust anyone I changed my name and went to a different school across the country, but even with that..." he shook his head.

"Then why have me do this?" I asked. "You're making me one of those people."

"Because at least I know. At least it won't rip my heart out of my chest in six months. I'm not sure I could handle it now. I think I'd rather be alone than feel used. This way you're not using me. "

"I don't want to use you, Edward. But, I am no matter what I do..." I touched the side of his neck and sighed. "I didn't expect you to be so sensitive."

"I didn't expect you to be so honest. Bella, I'm using you. I'm a horrible person. I knew you couldn't really say no to me and I took advantage of that. I was just so instantly attracted to you and it's only gotten stronger and-"

I stopped him with a kiss on the lips, raising as much as I could on my tip toes. I wouldn't have been able to make it if it weren't for the fact that he was slightly slouched down against the wall.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked against his mouth, my eyes closed because I was just simply unable to look at him anymore with his heartbroken expression.

"No," his lips moved against mine. "I never want you to go."

"I don't want to go either. You have to tell me what I am to you though. I need to know. I need to know more."

"You are my beautiful and trusted companion."

"I'm not sure how you can trust me," I told him honestly

"Because I feel like I can," he pressed the palm of his hand against my chest, where my heart was beating. "I can tell you're a good person in here. We are going to have to be honest with each other and we're going to trust one another."

"You don't have to pay me to be here. This isn't work. I don't want your money if it hurts you."

The words hung in the air for a long moment before Edward placed both of his hands against my cheeks and kissed me hard on the mouth. It was so different from any of the other kisses we shared. It was desperate and hungry. My arms went around his neck, my feet seeming to lift off the ground as he grabbed onto me desperately. I held on for dear life, giving back as good as I was given.

"Would it make you feel better about me paying you if I worked you hard?" He asked against my ear. The chill that ran down my spine turned in to fire in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes," I whimpered, my chest heaving against his. The heat and moisture doubled between my legs and I wanted nothing more than to grind myself against his leg.

We kissed again and he moved us so that we were against the opposite wall, this time with my back against it. I clawed at his back, my nails seeking purchase. He hissed loudly as they finally did, his head going back in pained pleasure before coming down on my neck with a nip that made me moan his name, loudly.

"Oh, Edward..."

Something about saying his name forced him out of his sexual haze and he pulled back. Edward placed both of his palms against the wall above my head, his head hanging low as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry... too soon. It's too soon. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for that. That was so hot," I smiled at him wickedly. He chuckled, still breathless.

"So, it wasn't just good for me?"

I leaned forward and did something that made me feel naughty and very sexy all the same time. First I dragged the tip of my tongue from the bottom of his chin all the way up to his bottom lip before I gently nipped at his jaw. He growled and the look in his eyes when I pulled away was just pure hunger. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he searched for breath that his lungs couldn't seem to get enough of. I brought my hands to his hips and tried to smile as innocently as possible with my eyelashes batting up at him flirtatiously.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful? If you weren't, this would be so much easier," he said teasingly. "I can't control myself."

"You don't have to control yourself," I told him truthfully, thinking about the pile of pillows in his den. I wouldn't mind rolling around in them with him for a while.

"Oh, but I do, my darling. I do," he pushed himself off the wall and straightened his clothes. "We actually do have business to conduct today."

I pouted out my bottom lip slightly, following behind him as he began to walk again. "I was rather enjoying what we were doing."

He reached behind him without looking and took my hand, "yes, I was too. But, there are things I want to take care of first before we enjoy the rest of the day."

We went in a different direct then the den, going through a beautiful yet boring white living room. Nothing in it said anything about Edward. Then we came into a very formal dinning through which led to a giant kitchen. There was an island in the middle of it with papers organized neatly into piles on top of it.

Edward pulled out a stool for me to sit down on and then picked up a pen. "I filled out a lot of your basic information for you so you wouldn't have to. Address, name, birthday, things like that. I want you to go over everything and make sure I got it right and you'll need to sign, a lot."

"I could have done all of this," I told him, looking at all the things he filled out for me. It must have taken him an hour at least if not more. All I was going to have to do was glance over a few things and put my name to them.

He waved me off, giving me the pen as he leaned over my shoulder. "Insurance," he pointed at one set of papers and then another, "401k. This one is for your check. It'll show up under my name when it's posted."

"Okay," I swallowed, looking over each page but I was having a hard time with him being so close to me. I could feel his warm breath across my shoulder and his hand was resting at the base of my spine. I couldn't help myself. Turning quickly, I kissed his cheek softly before turning my attention to signing a piece of paper. He chuckled and moved my hair off of my shoulder with a brush of his hand.

So in between signing and filling things in, there was light kisses and soft touches. When I signed the last page I pushed it away and looked up at him with a slight smile. "I'm officially yours now."

A look of pure pleasure came over his face as he brought his fingers to my jaw. Edward leaned in slowly and brought a gentle kiss to the side of my neck. As he dragged his lips over my flesh up to my ear, he asked softly, "are you?"

"Yup," I whimpered as I leaned my head back to give him better access. "I'm your slave now."

"If you're my slave, does that make me your Master?" He pulled back and raised an eyebrow in my direction. The pleasure turned to amusement, like a thirteen year old boy who heard a slightly dirty sexual innuendo.

"Yes, sir. It does," I flirted with him, feeling naughty. His cheeks reddened and I half way expected him to giggle excitedly. It rather surprised me to see how cool he kept despite himself. I could see it brewing in his eyes though.

"Well girl, then get off your ass and get me something to eat," he said dramatically playful tone, acting so much bigger than himself as he pulled off the stool. I laughed loudly, throwing my head back at his horrible acting and he smacked me playfully on the ass for it, making me giggle more like a moron. It was nothing, just a playful slap that left a pleasant sting.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, shaking my shoulders at him so that my breast jiggled slightly. The action certainly got his attention but I knew the word that would just finish him off... "_Master._"

"You," he grabbed at my waist but I pulled away from his playfully rough grip and blew him an overly drawn out and dramatic kiss.

"I'm not on the menu, _yet._.. Are you really hungry?" I asked him more seriously. "I can make you something to eat, you know."

"I don't have anything in the house," he shrugged, still walking after me. When he got close enough, I gently pushed him away as I practically skipped to the other side of the kitchen. He frowned but knew he had to actually answer my question. "But yes, I'm hungry."

"I'm sure you have something," I went over to the fridge and popped it open. Everyone kept certain staples that were at least enough to make breakfast. Eggs, bread, cheese...

His fridge was almost completely bare except for a bottle of mustard, a bottle of mayo, and half a glass bottle of ketchup. "Told you," he said rather smugly. It was almost as he enjoyed being a lazy bachelor.

"Do you not cook for yourself at all?" He only raised an eyebrow in answer, smirking slightly. "Really? At all? What if you're hungry at three in the morning?"

"There is always something open," Edward shrugged as if it was obvious. I suppose to him it was.

"Okay, well we've got to get you some groceries. I don't mind eating out but sometimes I do like a home cooked meal. It's healthier and cheaper."

"I'm not worried about the cheaper part," Edward rolled his eyes. "Do you know how to cook because if I cook, things burn. Property is damaged. Bad things happen. And the insurance people usually yell at me. A lot."

"Yes, I do. I cook a lot. It's mostly just comfort food and southern food, but it's tasty. I can go later and stock you up on the important stuff. I can't believe a grown ass man can't cook anything for himself..." I shut his embarrassment of a refrigerator.

"We can do that today, if you want," he suggested lightly.

"No, you said you wanted me here around three on the weekdays right? I can do that next week so I don't bore you."

"I have a feeling being with you will never be boring, no matter what we're doing."

"Must you be so charming?" I rolled my eyes dramatically. He chuckled but blushed, his cheeks turning pink. I came to his spot by the island and leaned against him, my chest to his as I looked up at him. It was so strange to be next to someone so tall. "I can make us dinner tonight if we go shopping today, if you want."

"I guess I did need to work you harder," he bit his bottom lip in a naughty way, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Guess there is no time like the present."

"Oh, this is so going to end badly," I mumbled sarcastically, burying my face in his sweater. He chuckled in response.

"You're probably right," he said into my ear. "It's better to try and fail then not have had any adventure at all."

"Is that your motto?" I asked him teasingly.

"No," he drew out in a dry tone. "My motto is to never ask what's in the meal if you like it."

I laughed, pushing my face into his chest harder. He laughed out loud and kissed the top of my head. He spoke into my hair, the warm spreading through my scalp. "I want to go get something to eat and then I want to go to the store with you. Afterward I want to take you a tour of my home, a real one."

"And what about after that?"

"Hm... we will see," Edward pressed his face into my hair, breathing in deeply. "Can I apologize for last night, for being an ass?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't more sensitive," I told him, pulling back slightly to look up at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he shook his head quickly. "I was overly sensitive and I realize that. You merely spoke the truth and it hit too close to home. You are more than likely right. I am more comfortable with you because of how this started but it doesn't mean I like that about myself. It says far more about me than I like."

"Edward, have you ever had a serious relationship before?" I asked him lightly, just out of curiosity.

He shrugged, blushing a bit for a reason. "Nothing more than a few weeks at a time. Everyone expects me to be something else and when I'm not, I think it frustrates them. Male or female, but women expect me to be this bigger than life, loud, partying, playboy or something. I don't know. I don't like to party. I don't like the idea of that life. I don't ever want to be that man."

"What kind of man do you want to be?" I asked as I ran my finger over his cheek softly. He hummed quietly, closing his eyes loosely.

"The kind of man that is worthy of a woman like you."

I flushed and looked away but he placed his hand on my chin and brought my mouth up to his. The kiss was slow and sweet, just tiny pecks. "Shall we go eat then? Breakfast or lunch?"

"Whatever you want."

"Breakfast for lunch. Nothing wrong with that," he grinned like a boy. Edward kissed my hair again and tugged on my hand gently. "I'm going to get my shoes. Oh, shall I call a driver or would you prefer me to drive us?"

"Why don't you drive?"

His grin grew a bit wicked, "oh, good. I haven't driven in a couple weeks. I don't drive often because... well, you'll see."

"What?" I chuckled at his expression. "Why?"

"No, no. You'll see," with that he dashed out of the kitchen to wherever to get his shoes. "I'll pull the SUV around," Edward shouted. "If we're shopping, we'll need the room."

**o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o**

"HOLY SHIT! MOTHER OF GOD! WOULD YOU SLOW THE FUCK DOWN?" I shouted at Edward as he brought the car to almost ninety on the interstate. "You're going to kill us!"

"Oh, don't be dramatic," he chuckled, switching lanes again. "Honestly, this is nothing. I've got this one car... oh, it can move."

"SUV have the highest rollover rate of any other thing on the road. Seriously, okay. You've proven your point. This is why you don't drive often! Slow the fuck down! NOW!"

He clicked his tongue and brought his speed down to about seventy. Edward looked over at me, "better?"

"Watch the road," I stated as calmly as possible. I wasn't proud of my squeaky tone.

"This isn't why I don't drive very often. I don't drive that often because of the tickets."

"I can certainly see why. Do you always drive like a psychopath?"

"Aw, such cutting words Ms. Swan. Am I that bad?"

"Yes," I frowned. We then turned off into a residential area and he brought his speed down a bit more, but not below the speed limit at all. I grabbed onto the bar above my head and gazed over him in annoyance. "I'm never riding in a car that you're driving again."

Edward chuckled almost in a devilish way. "My father and Step mother have said the same thing."

"I imagine that's because they're intelligent people."

Edward did something very childish then as he pulled to a stop in front of a local eatery. He stuck his tongue out at me playfully, making me giggle like a little girl. He laughed as well and released his seat belt so that he could lean over to kiss me on the cheek. I relished the contact, touching his cheek in return as he pulled away.

We ate our brunch before going to one of the nicer grocery stores in town. Thankfully it was only a short drive from the restaurant that Edward picked.

I had to admit that it felt odd to be in a place like that with him. He didn't seem to fit in at all, like some unearthly creature trying to do chores. I got a basket and stopped in the middle of the fruit and veg section, clueless to where to start.

"Didn't you say you had a list of things you like to have at all times in the house?" I said, frowning to myself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I put it on your phone. It's under the notes section," Edward, looking around as if he had no idea what to do in a place like this.

The list was short and I wouldn't say sweet. I read it out loud, mentally rolling my eyes with every thing. "Bagels, cream cheese, bananas, milk, cream soda and hot pockets. Seriously? That's it? What kind of hot pocket?"

"Any kind," he shrugged, picking up an apple and brought it up to his nose before sniffing it. "This smells good."

"Apples are in season. You should get some," I informed him before shaking my head. "Seriously though, that's all you keep in the house?"

"I haven't had them lately because like I said, this is my first weekend off in a month. I haven't had a reason to be at home anyway. It's just easier to eat out."

"Would you eat at home more if I cooked for you? I could even freeze the leftovers so when I'm not there you could just heat them up. That would be easier than eating out."

"That's not your job," he frowned slightly.

"I'm your," I used my fingers to make air quotes, "personal assistant. Yeah, it's my job. Its helping you. If you don't want to, that's fine. It's just so much better for you, Edward. I like cooking, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"You like cooking?" He asked, his lips slightly puckered in thought.

"Yes, very much so."

"Okay. If you want to cook, then yes. I would like that. That would be very nice. Buy whatever you want so you can make whatever you want. You see how I eat. Go crazy."

This time I rolled my eyes in real life, "that doesn't help. You have to tell me what you like. What fruit do you like?"

"I don't like kiwi, other than that I'm good with just about anything. It has an unpleasant texture. I don't like cabbage all that much but if its in something I'm not bothered by it. Seriously, make whatever, Bella. Get what you need."

So, I filled the cart with tons of fresh fruit, vegetables, and herbs. Meat that wasn't on sale. I was getting all the things that I hadn't cooked for myself in ages because I didn't want to splurge on getting an ingredient I'd only use in it and nothing else. I chatted with Edward the entire time, him occasionally getting something from the top of the shelf for me or throwing something in the cart for himself that I didn't think to grab for myself.

It was so oddly normal.

I was rubbing my elbow mindlessly as I looked at the butters in the dairy section. My skin was giving more and more issues lately and though the cold water had been good for my hair, it hadn't been easy on my flesh.

"Do you have a bug bite or something?" Edward asked, touching my back gently. "This is the fifth time today I've seen you scratch at that spot."

"Oh, it's fine. My hot water heater broke a while back ago and I've been having to deal with cold showers. With the colder weather coming and the cold water, it's not a good combo for my skin," I told him, picking out a butter and throwing it in the cart. I hadn't even thought about what I said really, it didn't seem that important. In all honesty, he was the first person I had told.

"That's unacceptable."

I stopped and turned around to take in Edward's serious expression. "What? The butter? I can get another kind."

"No. Your water heater."

I shrugged, "I'm going to get it fixed next week. It's no big deal."

"I can have someone over to your house tomorrow to fix it," Edward shook his head, taking over pushing the cart.

"No," I said sternly. "That's not necessary. I'll have it fixed soon. It's not a big deal," I repeated

"Bella, that is a basic comfort that no one should live without, especially when you don't have to. I don't mind doing it."

"No. It's going to be like three hundred dollars to have a plumber come out. You're already going to pay me and that the reason why. So I can do that kind of stuff for myself. No, thank you though that's very kind of you."

"What if I sent someone out and you paid me back later?" He said, still looking distressed for some reason. I couldn't understand why.

"I've already gone without it for a while, I can go another week," I informed him.

"It's obviously causing you some discomfort," he touched my elbow. " Well, if you want accept that... What if I fixed it myself?"

I laughed out loud and looked at him with doubt, "Edward, honestly. That's alright."

"You don't think I can do it." He stood there, pouting like a child with his arms crossed over his chest. I patted his back and pressed a kiss to his cheek before moving on with my shopping.

"Have you ever had to fix something for yourself in your life?" I glanced in his direction when I realized he wasn't coming. "So, it doesn't matter then. The point is moot."

"But if I could?" He asked, holding his chin rather high in the air. I might have hurt his manhood a bit but I knew I was right. So, I decided to give him a little something so to make him feel a little better. As I had said before, it didn't matter so the point was moot.

"If you could, I suppose you could fix it for me. But I'd still pay you back."

"You could buy me dinner as payment," he offered, putting a bag of chips into the cart once he started following me again.

"Fine," I smiled at him. "If you _could_ fix my hot water heater for me I'd allow you to and pay you back with a meal of your choosing. Does that make you happy?"

"That seems like a fair arrangement," he nodded his head and smiled over at me. We were silent for a long while before Edward finally spoke again, placing a bag of gummy bears in the cart. "You know, this is not how I expected to spend today. I'm really having a great time. Normally I hate doing this kind of stuff, but I don't mind doing it with you."

I bit my lip as I smiled over at him, as much in amusement at his candy choice as his words, "you know, I feel the exact same way."

* * *

**Hm, me thinks Bella is getting lost in Edward's company as much as he's getting lost in hers. I don't think that's a problem though. **

**So, I have a question. I kind of started the whole contest thing a few years ago with my Sexy Edward contest which started a WHOLE lot of the AMAZING writers on here today. I know some of you remember that, others don't but anyway... I'm considering doing it again. What do you think? Good idea? Would you write a story? Let me have your feed back. Just to let you know, there are some stories on my profile that were my samples from that contest to get a better idea. **

**Follow me on twitter! MrsJayWood... I promise I'm random and amusing. Also, I welcome all questions and suggests you may have :) Come talk to me! **

**Happy New Years once again! I hope you're not too hungover. Enjoy your cabbage, black eyed peas, and cornbread to whoever follows that tradition. (yuck lol on the first two counts) **

**Are you brave enough to get in a car with Edward? I'm not, that's for sure! Hehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I hope your New Years is going well! **

**I was listening to Jason Mraz's I'm yours during the writing of the whole chapter. I'd suggest downloading the song and listening to it on repeat to get the right feeling while reading. It helps.**

**This is just a sweet sugary chapter and I love it. It's probably my favorite that I've written so far. That may be cheesy, but I don't care!**

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

It was a little passed ten when I got back to my trailer. We had finished shopping and I managed to steal Edward's keys so I could drive. I made us an easy dinner of spaghetti which Edward acted like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever eaten. He praised me up and down, making me feel like a real chef. The only reason I left was because he fell asleep on his couch while watching another movie. I kissed his forehead and he said that he would get up, but I told him to get some sleep. He did have work the next day after all.

The day started out so emotional and it ended so easy. It wasn't something I had expected. Things never usually worked out like that for me.

He walked me to my car and kissed me goodbye, telling me that he'd be counting down the minutes until we saw each other again. He made it so hard to leave, I felt like I was under a spell. One I couldn't shake even when I got home.

I hummed a happy tune as I came inside, throwing my stuff onto my little kitchen table. I danced around, getting myself a small snack before I went off to bed. I was so into it that I jumped a mile high when my, not the iphone, cellphone rang.

I glanced at the screen and picked it up quickly, "Hi, daddy."

"Hey, baby girl. I came by earlier and you weren't around," Charlie, my father, said in his gruff voice. "What were you up to?"

"You know, that's what you get for not calling first," I teased him, pulling out my gallon of milk and poured myself a small cup. "But, if you must know, I was... working."

"You got a job!" He said excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't entirely sure it was going to go well but I think things are really going to work out nicely now," I told him truthfully.

"And what is this job?"

"I'm a personal assistant of one of the oil people out here. I just started Friday," I informed him vaguely, going to get a granola bar from the cupboard. "I was going to tell you next week."

"Why weren't you sure it was going to work out?" He questioned, ever being the cop. He had been retired for a while, but it didn't stop him from being nosy. It was just in his nature.

"I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it. It's a little out of my field, but I think it's going to be just fine now. I like the man I'm working for and it's enjoyable," I opened the foil package and took a bite. I pushed it to one cheek like a chipmunk so I could talk. "Things are looking up for me. But anyway, why'd you come by earlier?"

"Can't I just come by and visit my only daughter?" I met his question with silence. He knew I didn't buy that load of crap. I knew him too well for that. "Your mother wants you to call her more. She's bugging me so I've got to bug you. Look, I know you're an adult but seriously, she doesn't know that. Email her or something. Call her tomorrow and get that monkey off my back."

"Are you calling mom a monkey?" I laughed. Charlie groaned loudly in response. "Fine, I'll call her tomorrow. It's my day off anyway."

"You know, while you're at it, you should call me more. Visit more."

"I saw you on my birthday," I told him. "I've been meaning to call you but I've just been busy. But, hey! Like I said, things are looking up. When I get my first paycheck I'll take you out to an amazing dinner. I'll take you anywhere you want. It'll be my treat."

"When can I expect this amazing dinner?"

"The Monday or Tuesday after I get paid. Um,not next week but the week after. Look, figure out where you want to go and seriously, I mean where ever you want to eat. The sky is the limit," I took a sip of milk. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice. Alright, kiddo. It's late. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Call your mother. You know the drill."

"Yeah, I know. Be careful. Be good and if I need anything to give you a call. I love you, dad."

"You, too, pumpkin. Two weeks from now, it's a date? Got it?"

"Got it!" I laughed. "Goodnight, dad."

I got up with the sun and decided to go take a morning walk after I had a light breakfast. It was lovely and relaxing, a light fog covering the ground. I listened to music I had put on the iphone, just enjoying the morning sun.

After my walk I showered, not even minding the cold water for once. I knew that it would be going away soon enough.

When my shower was all done I dressed in a comfortable sun dress that I had gotten for a few bucks at Goodwill. It was white cotton with little eyelets. It was sleeveless and long, almost to my ankles. It was good for hanging around the house, but it wouldn't have worn it out. It showed a bit too much of my breasts for my public tastes.

I cleaned up my entire house, though it didn't take me too long to do so. I did a load of dishes and a couple of laundry. I scrubbed down my counters and made my bathroom sparkle. I even made sure to dust, which I hated to do. When I was done, I was far too proud of myself. It was just so nice to have a clean home.

After my lunch I made sure to straighten up any mess I had made, but I just had a sandwich so all that was dirtied was a dish and cup. I had just brought my feet up on my couch and brought out my new laptop when there was a knock on my door.

Only one person I knew that knocked was my father. Anyone else just came in or they were sale's people. I groaned to myself, not wanting to deal with anyone trying to hock anything.

But, it was no salesmen at my door. Edward stood there in his torn up jeans and a white t-shirt, a bag in his hands.

"Okay, so I looked it up and the most likely problem is that your elements blew on your hot water heater and it doesn't look too hard to check. If it is, they're easily replaced. Otherwise you'll probably have to replace the whole thing, but I think I can do it."

"You're out of your mind!" I fussed at him, opening the door wider. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"My afternoon meeting got canceled and I didn't have anything else planned. I figured I'd come over and give it a try. Unless you don't want to invite me in..." he trailed off, looking inside curiously.

"No, no. Um, of course. Come on in. But you're still insane. I told you that I'll get it worked on," I rubbed my hands nervously over my forearms as I thought about him being in my home. "I'm sorry about the appearance."

"Why?" He laughed, "this place is spotless. I didn't figure you to be a major neat freak."

"No. I mean, just the appearance in general. I don't imagine you've ever been in a house like this before and I know you're use to better and-"

Edward leaned over and kissed my mouth softly. "Bella, I've been in homes that were built with nothing but sticks and mud. They had no electricity and no water but they never apologized for it's appearance. And I wouldn't want them to. This is the place you lay your head, it's not you. I'm sorry if me being here is making you uncomfortable, but I don't care about what your home looks like. Though, what I do care about is fixing your hot water so you can take a nice warm shower so you don't itch!"

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" I asked him, putting my hand on my hip. "Have you ever fixed anything like this in your life?"

"There is a first time for everything. I looked it up. I read. I watched videos. I got the tools to check and I didn't even have to buy them special for this! They were in my garage."

"Did you know you had them before?" I smirked at him.

Edward ignored me, "just show me where the fuse box is and where the hot water tank is."

"I can give you the tour in the process," I teased him. "Since you've never given me a tour of yours."

"It's just boring. You've already seen the best places anyway. Okay, maybe not the library," he said as he followed behind me.

"Kitchen," I pointed out the obvious. I opened a door, "laundry room. Fuse box is right there," I directed him. "Want me to turn off the water heater, I take it?"

"If you know which one it is," he said, opening the box. He looked so lost.

"It's already off. The fuse popped when it stopped working. I reset it and it worked for a couple of days before it popped again. After that it didn't work again. Every time I tried to reset the fuse, it popped it again right away," I explained to him. I took his hand and led him out of the kitchen. "The heater is this way."

As I walked down the tiny hallway, I told him where the bathroom was before bringing him into my room. I opened the closet and removed the paneling that hid the heater. I turned around to speak to him again but he wasn't behind me. He was looking around at the pictures in my room.

"I've imagined where you slept before, but it was never anything like this," he said, looking at a picture of me with my mother when I lived with her. That had been years ago. Then he ran his finger over my graduation pictures. "Look at you, so beautiful and young. So happy."

I sat on my bed, leaning back on my palms. "I want to go back and slap that girl for having foolish dreams."

"Dreams are never foolish, they're merely dreams. And you shouldn't feel that way."

"Edward," I began, wanting to change the subject. "As much as I'd love to get a warm bath, you don't have to do this. I know what I said, but I never imagined that you'd try."

"You doubted me and now I have to prove you wrong," he shrugged, placing the bag by my closet door. "It's a man thing. You bruised my ego."

"I'm sure your ego is just fine," I teased him as he went into my closet.

"My ego is more easily hurt than you know," he told me as he turned off the water to the heater. He pulled a screw driver out of the bag and removed the panels from the tank. I watched in curiosity, not exactly sure what he was doing. "I had to prove that I wasn't some rich boy pansy."

"I would never call you a pansy," I told him. "A rich boy, yes. A pansy, never."

"Well, that's good to know."

Next out of the bag was a yellow box that had wires kind of sticking out of it. He touched a stick that came out of it to some of the wires coming out of tank and nodded his head. He put it down by his feet and then pulled a big green hose from the bag. Just a normal garden hose.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to drain the tank so I can pull the elements out. That's what the video said to do. Can you put the other end of this in the tub so it has a place to drain other then your floor?"

"Sure," I said, hopping off my bed and bringing the hose into the bathroom. It was just long enough to curl around once like a snake in the bottom. "It's in!" I called from the bathroom.

"Alright!" He said, turning something on or off or something because I heard the flow of water down the hose. It started to run out into the bathtub at a steady pace. I came back into the bedroom to find Edward wiping his hands on his jeans. "This part is suppose to take a while. It has to stop gurgling."

As if to prove it was there the heater burped loudly then gulped. I shrugged and waved my hand towards my bed before I sat down myself.

Edward sat beside me, looking too big to be in my room. I felt like a teenager who had brought her boyfriend over without her parents knowing. I bit my lip and smiled at the thought, brushing my hair behind my hair.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him lightly. "You know you don't have to."

"I want to help you and I know I don't have to. Most of the good deeds in this world are things that people don't have to do but do anyway. And yes, I know you'd have it fixed soon. I know you're more than able. I just don't like the idea of you being uncomfortable and me not being able to help."

"That's sweet," I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Plus," he chuckled, "I wanted an excuse to come inside your home. It's lovely."

"You're full of shit," I laughed at him, laying back on my bed with my arms above my head. "Saying it needs a little work is the understatement of the year."

"Bella, you shouldn't be so worried about the appearance. It's a stable place to be. It's yours. You should be proud of that. It's neat, it's clean. It's a little old, and yeah, there could be some things that need some repair but those things are minor," Edward learned over me, laying on his side as he did so. He made sure that his shoe covered feet never touched the bed. He brushed his fingers through my hair. "If this is a place you want to be, then it's a place I want to be too."

"You are so lovely," I told him, dragging my fingers over his lips. He smiled that happy child like smile that made him a decade younger around he eyes. "So, how long did the video say it would take?"

"At least thirty minutes, depending on the size of the tank."

"How ever are we going to waste thirty minutes?" I asked in a playful tone as I ran my fingers through the back of his hair. "I mean, we don't have a zillion inch TV or a million movies to pick from."

"Oh, I'm sure we can find a way to amuse ourselves," he mused as he leaned in closer to me. Edward placed a kiss on my chin and then my forehead before brushing his nose against mine. I pulled him in closer and brought my mouth to his. He smiled against my lips, taking me in like he was savoring a delicious meal.

I had imagined making out on his couch, on his floor in his little home gym, and on the pile of pillows, but I had never imagined making out on my own bed in the middle of the day.

He kept his touches innocent, his hands only touching my sides, hips, shoulder, arms, and face. My hands stayed mostly in his thick and lovely reddish hair.

"I think it stopped," Edward mumbled as I kissed his ear. He chuckled as I tugged on it, my nails scratching down his back. "Bella."

"Hm?" I giggled as I licked the spot right behind his ear. He shivered all over and my giggle turned slightly evil.

"It's stopped and so should we," he said as he stood up, leaving me laying there on the bed with kiss swollen lips and breathless sighs.

"Damn you and your self control," I said, I flung my arms dramatically above my head.

"I'm on a mission."

I pouted and pulled a pillow from the top of my bed. I placed it over my face and did a silent scream of frustration. The pillow was snatched off of my face and Edward threw it across the room before giving me a kiss hungrily on my mouth. When he pulled away, I tried to hold on but he was he was stronger than me. "Come back."

"In a minute. I've got to prove my manhood here."

"There are other ways to do that," I told him in a sultry voice. The moan of annoyance that came from my closet made me giggle like a little girl.

"Women are evil," Edward said to himself, the sound of metal against metal echoing through the tiny space. "All of them. Succubus sent to torture hard working good men. All of them are just wicked temptations wrapped up in pretty packages. This one is going to be the death of me, I just know it."

"Aw! I'm not that bad," I grabbed another pillow and threw it into the closet. It came flying back out a moment later.

"I'm working here, wicked woman. Stop distracting me."

"But aren't I a good distraction?" I asked playfully.

Edward peeked out of the closet and raised an eyebrow in my direction. "You are the best distraction I've ever come across. The only way you could be more distracting is if you were nude and covered with ice cream."

I batted my eyelashes at him. "What flavor?"

He groaned again and turned his attention back to the heater. "Well, I think I found your problem. The elements have warped and one of them split."

He stood up and showed me and even though I had no idea what I was looking at I knew that it was broken beyond repair. After setting them down on the floor on a towel, he pulled his phone out of his pocket after looking at something on the heater. "What now?"

"Well, now I need to go get the elements. They have them in stock at the Home depot down the street. Want to join me?"

"Sure," I said, going over to the closet and pulling out a t-shirt and pair of jeans. "Go get washed up and I'll get changed."

"You look beautiful in that," he hold me softly.

"Yes, but this is not an outside dress. This is an around the house dress. Go wash up. I'll be out in a second."

Edward wasn't in his SUV today but instead a tiny black sport car with it's top down. He parked on the street so he wouldn't block my car in. I could see him gazing at me with a wicked expression on his face when we got to the passenger side door. "What would you do to keep me from driving?" He asked in a deep and slightly amused voice.

He dangled the keys above my head, playfully. I hopped once, trying to grab them but his reach was too high. I jumped a bit higher but Edward's arm went around my waist and pulled me close. "Let me drive, please."

"You said the magic word, but you have to seal it with a kiss."

It was my turn for my grin to be wicked. I grabbed his face and smashed my mouth so hard against his that he tripped back against the door. I brought my tongue into his mouth, curling it around his and drawing it into my mouth. He moaned as I suckled it hard, my fingers tugging roughly at his hair.

When I pulled away with the keys in my hand, he stood there with a nearly pained expression on his face. Not because of what I did though, but because I stopped. I opened the driver side door and slid in with great pleasure. "Are you coming, sweetheart?"

"Not yet, but I was almost there," he mumbled as he sat down. I slapped his thigh and he blushed a brilliant hue of pink. "I'm in for a wild ride, aren't I?" He asked me more seriously, the color spreading to his nose and ears. I leaned over and lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

"If you are, so am I."

"That's a pleasant thought," he said as I pulled out of in front of my house.

The trip to the store took only a few minutes and Edward unskillfully found what he was looking for. It took us several tries to find the aisle we were looking for but once we finally did find it Edward snatched down two of the elements before pulling me towards the check out. I had a feeling he was trying to keep me from seeing the price.

"That will be twenty dollars and three cents," the cashier said, smacking her gum as she did so.

"Are you serious? That's all! Here, I've got twenty," I said as I pulled out my wallet but Edward was quicker than me. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"We had an oral agreement. In it it was stated that the first party, me, would repair the second party's, your, hot water heater in exchange for the second party buying dinner for the first party. In said agreement it was inferred that the first party would cover the cost of all materials that were needed in the repair," he said as he swiped his card, his nose in the air.

"But it's only twenty dollars!" I said, shoving cash in his direction.

"Then you should figure out what we can eat for twenty dollars," he took the twenty and shoved it into my back pocket. "Look, either I buy dinner or I buy these," he held the bag in the air. "You choose, Ms. Swan."

"I forgot what you do for a living," I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I have a masters in business. Little girl, I've got this kind of stuff down. I've made stronger arguments with weaker contracts. You never stood a chance," he patted my ass playfully where the twenty rested in my pocket. "I think I want some fried chicken for dinner. Think twenty will cover it?"

"I'm sure it will," I laughed at his roguish grin. "You're impossible."

"I'm not impossible. I'm quite possible," he opened the driver's side door for me. "You're not cross with me, are you?"

"No," I drew out with a soft sigh. "I suppose not. But if this is all that it takes to fix it I'm going to feel like a moron."

"It makes me happy that I can fix it for you," he told me, sitting down beside me.

"You haven't fixed it yet," I told him, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

Edward brought his hands to his heart, "ah, your words are so cutting. So cruel. Oh, ye of little faith, just give me a little time."

I sat on my bed and watched him, or rather his ass and back, as he worked on the hot water tank in my closet. I kicked off my shoes, shamelessly staring. At one point he stood up and turned the water back on. He went into the bathroom and looked at the tub for a few moments before nodding to himself. He then did something, I wasn't exactly sure what he did, but he took off the hose before walking out of my room again.

There was a little flicker of my lights and then the heater began to hiss and gurgle again. I could hear the tap in my kitchen turn on so Edward could wash his hands. When he returned to my room he was wiping his hands on the back of his pants.

"There you go. It's already starting to get hot. Give it about ten minutes and it should be enough hot water for a shower."

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Are you serious?" I stood up and ran into my bathroom so I could turn on the faucet. Warm water began to stream out and I squealed like a little girl. "OH, MY GOD! YOU FIXED IT!"

"I told you I could!" He laughed. "I may be helpless in some things, but I am a man. We're born with natural skills."

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted it!" I yelled as I threw my arms around him eagerly. Squeezing my body as close to his as possible, I kissed his cheek hard.

"Why don't you get yourself a warm shower and then we can talk about dinner?"

I nodded my head wildly and dropped myself back down to the floor. "Sounds amazing! Just make yourself at home. I'll be right back," I told him excitedly.

"Take your time, lovely. Enjoy the water," he kissed my cheek before heading into the living room. I didn't even bother to make sure he got settled before I threw myself into the bathroom and turned on the water. Hot water flowed freely from the shower head and I giggled to myself. My clothes were tossed to the floor without thinking before I stepped under the warmth.

It was, without any doubt, the best shower of my life. I didn't bother to turn on any cold water, the heat stinging my skin in the most pleasant way. I stayed in the shower until there was nothing but cold water left. As soon as it hit my flesh, I turned it off quickly and sighed in pleasure.

But, that's when I realized that my clothes had gotten wet on the floor, either from my shower or the hose that had been dragged out of there earlier. Either way I had to find something else to wear.

I toweled myself off some before brushing my hair through and applying my deodorant. The mirror, with it's kiss swollen appearance, smiled at me with glistening eyes and pink flesh. I wrapped the towel around my body and hurried into my room to get some clothes. I snatched up a pair of pretty panties from my drawer before throwing my dress back on. I didn't even bother with my bra.

When I walked into my living room, Edward was sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand. He smiled when he saw me, turning off the television so he could give me his full attention.

"How was it?" Edward asked in a pleased voice.

That's when my body acted without my permission and threw myself at him. I straddled his waist, attacking his mouth with a vigor that surprised even me but he certainly wasn't complaining. He put his hands on my back, pulling me in closer as my fingers explored his chest.

"Thank you," I mumbled again and again in between kisses.

"Is this what I get for fixing something?" He asked breathlessly as my lips pressed down on the very nape of his neck, sucking and nipping as I went.

"This is for not listening to me and helping me when I was being too feisty to accept it."

"I like that you're feisty though," he said through smiling lips as my lips touched his. "Thank you for letting me do that."

"Edward, why are you thanking me? You could have had an afternoon to yourself," I ran my fingers over his cheek and then I brought one over his lips. He caught it between teeth, sucking on it a moment before releasing it.

"I'm tired of being by myself. There is no where else I wanted to be."

I pressed my forehead to his before kissing his mouth again. With each passing moment they became hotter and hotter, his hands falling to my thighs. I could feel him growing with excitement between my thighs and I wondered if he could feel my desire as well. My hips ground against him, encouraged by his soft moans and the tight squeezing of his fingers.

I almost screamed when my phone began to ring. "Ignore it," I whimpered, bringing my mouth to his ear.

"It may be important."

"This is more important," I said, pulling back slightly. The expression on his face told me that he was serious. Swearing loudly, I reached over and answered the phone while still straddling his lap. "Hello?"

"Isabella Swan, why didn't you tell me that you had a job?"

"Hello to you too, mother," I frowned. "Because."

"That's not a very good reason. Why didn't you tell me?" My crazy mother asked into the phone, her voice a bit more than shrill.

"Mom, as much as I'd love to get into this with you right now, I'm kind of busy," I told her as I looked at Edward. He smiled a little, brushing his fingers over my hips on the outside of my white dress. "I've got a guest."

"Alice doesn't care if we talk on the phone. Tell her I said hi," my mom brushed me off quickly.

"Renee, it's not Alice," I rolled my eyes at her. I was grateful she couldn't see me. She'd probably pop the back of my head like she did when I was ten and got sassy.

"Oh?" She seemed confused for a moment. "Is it a boy?"

"Mother, first off, any person that I would be with would not be considered a 'boy'. I'm at the age that if I'm with a 'boy' I'm going to be arrested," Edward snickered at my answer and I waved at him to hush but it was too late and Renee had already heard him.

"Is he nice? Is he cute? Is he into sports?" She asked so quickly, her voice going into a more annoying high tone. It was her excitement squeal. It was worse than the annoyance squeal. By far. And way harder to shut up.

"I gotta go, Mom," I shook my head, feeling a blush come across my cheeks.

"Are you at least using protection?" Renee said loudly enough that Edward heard it over the phone. He laughed out right, bringing his hand up to his eyes.

"MOM! I'm going now! Bye!"

"Bye, sweetie! Call me later with the details! Love you!" She nearly shouted into the phone. I pulled it away from my ear quickly and turned it off with a frustrated sigh. I pressed my face into Edward's chest which was still rumbling with laughter.

"She's crazy as hell," I mumbled.

"She seems to care about you though," he answered, bringing me up so I could look into his eyes. "It was probably good she called though. We should stop."

"Yeah," I bit my lip. "You're right. We should."

That worked for all of ten seconds before we started kissing again. I dropped my phone onto the couch before bringing my fingers to his thick hair. He chuckled against my mouth and I returned it happily with a giggle, feeling like a teenager making out on her parent's couch. Something about it just got me in all the naughty ways.

It made it so much hotter.

"Hey Bella, there's a fancy car parked in front of your house!" I heard a familiar voice call from outside but my reaction certainly wasn't quick enough. I was barely able to pull back from his mouth before Alice threw open the door. I guess she didn't notice what I was doing because she continued to ramble on, a big bag hanging from her arm and two cups in her hands."It's sexy! Anyway, I hope you don't mind. I needed to get out of the house for a while. I brought you some tea and I brought those samples that I-" She stopped abruptly, her mouth dropping open. "I am SO sorry! I didn't realize that you had... _company."_

I scrambled off of Edward, nearly falling to the floor as I did. Edward quickly grabbed my waist to keep me from hurting myself. He got up himself, a wild blush spreading over his cheeks that I'm sure matched mine.

_Caught, red handed. _

"I'll come back later," Alice said in a half giggle. "Call me or whatever."

"No. Wait. That's okay," Edward stopped her. "I should get going."

He was almost to the door before I could stop him with a hand on his arm. Alice moved out of his way, giving him a wide berth as she did so. She watched so raptly that you would have thought she was watching a soap opera. I felt like asking if she wanted a bowl of popcorn.

"Wait, what about dinner?" I asked him, lowering my voice.

"Another time," he smiled slightly. "Have your tea. Have fun with your friend."

"Wednesday?" I asked but Edward shook his head.

"No. That's my time." I understood exactly what he meant. I was on the clock then and he'd never accept me buying him dinner.

"Next Monday?" I asked, biting my bottom lip as I looked up into his deep green eyes.

"It's a date," he smiled so sweetly that I almost begged him to stay. Edward leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. "I'll see you Wednesday evening, Ms. Swan."

I just stood at the door as he walked out, unable to move even as I watched him get into his car.

"Jesus! Who the hell was that?" Alice asked in excitement, running over to the door and watching as Edward drove off.

"That would be Edward Mason," I told her, shutting the door as he turned off of my street. "And you can't tell Jasper what you just saw."

* * *

**What do you think? Did you listen to the song? Did it help?**

**All of you thought Edward was going to be inept and not be able to do that. By the way, that really is what you do when you fix a hot water heater's elements. And if my husband can fix it by himself after reading a bit and watching a video, so can Edward. **

**A lot of you thought Edward was going to act a lot differently about Bella's home. Okay, everyone did. But, the thing is... that's not Edward. He wants the best for people, and the best doesn't always mean having the fanciest house on the block. I've kind of hinted towards his personality dealing with these things in the past but you'll see more of his charity work and such in the future. Besides, this Bella is far too proud to move in with Edward just yet. **

**I wanted to make this Bella stubborn but not so stubborn that she wouldn't accept any help at all. That can be annoying and hurtful to the person offering the help. Bella doesn't want to hurt Edward's feelings.**

**I loved writing the make out scenes this chapter. Just saying. **

**Wanna come talk to me? Wanna ask me a question? Why don't you ask me on twitter? I'm MrsJayWood.**

**So, what do you think is going to happen next with Alice? How do YOU think she's going to react?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I guess I kept you all waiting long enough. And don't worry, there will be another update on Thursday. I got you covered! I think updating twice a week, with chapters this long, ain't too bad. Ain't too bad at all! **

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to review and to read! You guys inspire me!**

**I wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter when I first wrote it. I'm kind of biting my nails over it. Be kind.**

* * *

"Oh, my GOD! Edward Mason, as in your boss? As in my husband's boss's boss? Are you SERIOUS?" Alice squealed at me, throwing her bag down and jumped up and down for a minute. "Oh, my god. He's HOT!"

"Alice, seriously, don't tell Jasper, please," I pleaded with her. "I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"Isn't there a policy up at Eagle that says you can't date co-workers?" She asked me, looking out the window again even though he was already gone.

"I don't work for them though. I work for Edward. There is a difference."

"And from what I can tell, you were really _working_ it too," she giggled, going over to the couch and sitting down. She took a long drag from her coffee then smacked her lips loudly. "If that's what you do for money, I wonder if he'll hire me!"

"Alice!" I hissed at her.

"What?" She laughed but then she took in my more serious expression. "That's not how you're making the money, is it?"

"Today's my day off," I dodged her question but she wasn't happy with that answer. That much was obvious by her frown. "Alice, it's not like that. I'm not his whore or something. I'm doing other things. Cooking. Grocery shopping. I'm not a whore."

She handed me my tea as I sat down beside her, unable to look her in the face. "Then what are you?"

"I have no idea," I told her truthfully. "I do know that I'm not going to quit now though. You know I'm not a gold digger, right?"

"Of course. Jasper knows that too. Why can't I tell him?" Alice asked, rubbing my back in a comforting way.

"He has to work with Edward every single day."

"It's not like Edward hired you just for the sex," Alice laughed, then threw her head back. "Oh, god! If he did, Jasper's your pimp!"

I laughed and covered my face in horror, "oh, don't say that. I thought the same thing but Edward didn't hire me for just sex. We've just kissed. He hasn't even tried for second base yet. I think he's a little shy to be honest. Alice, I'll tell Jasper one day, but we can't tell him yet. You know how protective he can be. I don't want him to ruin this for me. I am going to be cooking for him, taking care of things for him, be his date to things. I know... I know this isn't a normal thing to do but it couldn't have come at a better time in my life. And I like being around Edward so much."

"You like him, don't you?" My best friend smiled knowingly. I hated her sometimes when she was like that.

"I've only known him a week."

"Does that even matter?" She asked. She did have a point.

"I do like him, a lot. He's a nice guy and he's fun to be around and I think we have a lot in common," I rambled. "My life has changed so much in the past week. In the first time in a long time though, I'm happy."

"Then that's all that matters. Alright, I won't tell Jasper... _yet._ But, at some point you need to tell him that you're _seeing_ Mr. Mason. I don't want him to see you two making out and then Jazz kick his ass. That would be bad."

"That would be awful," I agreed. We were quiet for a long minute, both of us taking a drink from our Starbuck's cups. "What are you doing here anyway? What happened to calling?"

"I got bored," Alice shrugged, her tiny shoulders bouncing slightly. "I've been in the house all day. It seemed like a good idea. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"It's alright. It's probably a good thing that it happened," I informed her. Whether or not I believe that myself, I wasn't sure. I wasn't going to hold onto the thought for too long though. There was nothing I could do about it anyway.

"That looked really hot," Alice commented with a tiny smirk before she giggled. "You weren't joking when you said he was eye candy."

"You called him eye candy," I reminded her.

"Hm, and I wasn't wrong," she giggled wickedly. "Jazz is hotter, of course, but I'd hit that."

"Then I'd hit you. With a stick," I said dryly, taking another swig of tea.

"Oh, I think someone may be a wee bit possessive. Not that I blame you. Hot, rich..."

"Generous and kind," I finished for her. "He's got this amazingly shy heart. He seems so broken in ways, like an injured bird. I just want to mend him, nurse him back to health."

"So, he's got issues?"

"Doesn't everyone?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. She just nodded then shrugged, her head lulling to the side as she gazed at me. "Apparently money isn't a cure all."

"Nothing is a cure all."

"Ain't that the truth?" I commented, swirling around the tea in my cup before sighing heavily. Smiling over at my best friend, I bumped my shoulder against hers. "I'm glad that I can talk to you about this in the future without being worried about revealing too much."

Though, I would probably never tell her everything.

"Oh, Bella... you should know you can trust me with anything. You can tell me all the dark dirty secrets and I will take them to my grave," it was Alice's turn to sigh, "dirty, _dirty,_ dark, nasty secrets."

"I don't think he's got a dungeon or anything, Al. Sorry," I told her with a laugh. "I don't think it'll be that dirty or dark."

"Shame," she giggled before picking up her bag. "Right-o, we should probably move on before I get too hot and bothered. Ready to see the samples? I've started getting ready for that Maker's fair next month. Oh, would you still be able to come help me?"

"Oh!" I said, thinking to myself. "I don't know. I'll ask Edward if I can have the day off. No promises, but I'll see."

"You're my favorite sales girl, so try hard."

"You just don't want Jasper up there with you all day, complaining about being bored."

Alice laughed and smiled a bit wickedly, "exactly."

I arrived at Edward's home at just about three fifteen, thanks to Seth's driving. It was the first time that I had been in it without Edward and he still hadn't given me the tour like he promised. I knew the rooms that counted though. The kitchen. The Game Room. The bathroom.

I rang the door bell and the maid was quick to open the door. "Come in," she said as she opened the door wide for me. "Mr. Mason left you papers in the kitchen."

"Oh, thank you," I said to her back as she went off in the opposite direction. "Okay," I drew out. I didn't even know her name and that certainly wasn't going to do. When I got a chance I'd have to try to talk to her. Maybe I'd brush up on my Spanish. I hadn't spoken any since high school.

I headed into the kitchen and found a note with my name on it. I picked it up and sat on the stool, looking over the information on it.

** Bella, **

** Just a few things I forgot to tell you. Please call Angela to get my personal schedule. There are some things on there that will will effect you, I'm sure. Angela's line at work is already on your phone. **

** Also, if you need to go anywhere today and don't feel like calling for a car, ask the groundskeeper for a set of keys. He'll help you out. He should be on the property until six. **

** I have a meeting until five, but they usually run a little late. I should be home no later than six though. Please pick out something for us to do tonight. **

** I can't wait to see you again.**

** With all my affection,**

** _E.A. Mason_**

His handwriting was so elegant, almost like he wrote it with a feather quill and a pot of ink. I smiled slightly at the words and folded up the note and put it in my pocket for later.

I'd call Angela soon enough, but my first order of business was starting dinner. I was going to make a soup and soups always taste better once they simmer for a while. Also, I wanted to start marinating my chicken for dinner the following day.

I turned on the radio that was sitting on the kitchen counter, Edward's Ipod plugged into it. Queen filled the kitchen and I smiled at the nice beat. I danced over to the fridge and pulled out the ground beef, along with the carrots and corn that I needed. I also snatched up some onions and garlic.

I got out a large soup pot, pouring just a teaspoon of olive oil into the bottom of it to start warming.

"I want to ride my bicycle..." I sang loudly along with the music as I chopped the onions and then a few cloves of garlic. I threw them into the pot to soften, dancing over to the pantry to pull out some seasonings and a can of tomato paste. "You say black, I say white..."

Next I threw in the meat along with some of the spices. Once it was browned I added the tomato paste and let it cook a moment. The kitchen was starting to smell amazing and I wondered briefly when the last time it had smelt something like that. Once it was ready I added the broth, with some sliced carrots and mushrooms with green beans along with a little something to thicken the whole pot. I hummed in pleasure, putting the lid on it.

It took me a few moments to find a bowl large enough to put my chicken in and in the process I realized that Edward had no Tupperware. It wasn't going to be possible to save him leftovers without it. I knew I was going to have to run to the store real quick after I got things going.

My only hope was that the groundskeeper actually spoke some English.

I arranged the chicken in the bowl quickly before covering all of it with buttermilk. Edward wanted fried chicken the other day and that's exactly what I was going to give him but it would be better than anything he ever bought at a KFC.

I was just about to go find the groundskeeper, wherever he was, when I remember that I needed to call Angela. That was probably more important. I grabbed my phone, along with my laptop, and sat back down at the island. I opened up the notes section, just in case I needed to write down something.

Scrolling through the numbers, if didn't take me long to get to Angela's. She picked up on the second ring. "Eagle Gas Company, This is Edward Mason's office. Angela speaking, how may I help you today?"

"Hi, Angela, this is Ms. Swan."

"Oh! Good afternoon, Ms. Swan. What can I do for you today?"

"Edward- Mr. Mason, I mean, told me to give you a call. He said that you had his schedule."

"Oh, I sure do! Honestly, I'm not sure what he'd do without me to remind him of the things he has to do," she laughed happily. "He's so busy that he just ignores the personal stuff most of the time. Why don't you give me your email address and I'll send it to you?"

"That would be great," I told her. "It's Bswan1984 at yahoo."

"Got it. And sent," she said quickly. "Look it over real quick and let me know if you have any questions, if you can. Are you near a computer?"

It was only a few seconds later when the email popped into my inbox. I clicked on it "Yeah, just give me a second."

She had sent all the things he had planned for the rest of the year. The first thing that concerned me was something marked 'Ball' just before Halloween. "What's Ball?"

"Ball? Oh, Ball! Mr. Mason is going to a charity ball. It's the March of Dimes Masquerade Ball, sponsored by the Mardi Gras Krewe he's a part of," she explained.

"He's part of a krewe?"

"Oh yes. Mr. Mason likes to get involved with local charities and groups. It's good for business. They're also having a Christmas party sometime in December. Both are Black tie. I'm guessing he didn't tell you and that you don't have a dress yet?"

"No," I frowned to myself. "And it's only a week and a half away."

"Well, if there is anyway that I can do to help you, just let me know. Do you have anything else you want to ask about?"

I quickly looked over the email, "no. I think I got it."

"Okay, just to let you know Mr. Mason hates doctor's appointments and he has one in a couple of weeks. He is going to pretend that he doesn't have one or that he has a meeting. He doesn't. I've cleared the whole day for it. You're going to have to make him go."

I laughed, "is it that bad?"

"You have no idea," Angela sounded a bit annoyed and I could tell she had been dealing with it for a while.

"Hm," I hummed to myself. "I wonder if it would be easier if I went to the doctor with him as well. I needed to go anyway. Is it just a check up?"

"Yeah, it is. And that's a great idea. Would you like me to set that up for you?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, Ms. Swan."

"Call me Bella," I smiled. "Thanks, Angela. Mr. Mason should have any information you may need for that. Is there anything else I need to get from you?"

"Nope, I think we got it. I'll send important things to your email, if that's alright?"

"That works for me. Thanks. Have a good afternoon."

"You, too!" She said brightly before hanging up. I could see why Edward hired Angela. She was easy to work with and very pleasant. She seemed like just a generally nice person.

I turned my soup down to low and gave it a quick stir before heading out to look for the groundskeeper. I was just going to jump over to the grocery store and there was no reason to order a car especially since there was one about ten minutes away. It would be a bit more expensive there but they would have everything I'd need.

I checked first in the green house before heading into the massive garage. Inside were several cars in varying condition. Some were brand new and perfect while others were being fixed up.

"Hello?" I called as I looked around. There was music playing quietly but I couldn't see anyone.

I was just about to give up and call Seth when I finally heard a reply. "Hi," replied a very tall young man with long black hair braided down his back. He was olive skinned, but not in the same way the maid was. It was slightly lightly, more red in his cheeks He was extremely attractive and took me aback for a moment. "Can I help you?"

"Oh! Um, yeah. Are you the groundskeeper?"

"Yeah," he said as he wiped his hands off on an grungy use-to-be white towel. "I'm Jacob, nice to meet you."

"I'm Bella Swan," I replied. "Mr. Mason said that you had some keys for me if I needed to go somewhere?"

"Oh," he drew out, looking me up and down. Frankly it was making me slightly uncomfortable, but I ignored it and swallowed hard. "So, you're the Ms. Swan that he was telling me about. He wasn't joking when he called you beautiful."

I flushed pink, feeling a little angry. Why was he telling this person I was beautiful? It was more the fact that I was so uncomfortable that made me upset than Edward's words. "Can I have those keys?"

"Down to business, I see," he frowned, going over to a messy desk on the other side of the garage. He pulled out a key ring and walked back towards me. "Mr. Mason said you could take the Camero," he said as he tossed me the keys. I caught them and the metal stung my palm when I did.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking for the Camero that he spoken of. I didn't really speak _car_ so I wasn't entirely sure what I was looking for. Jacob saw my effort and chuckled.

"It's over here," he pointed to the far left beside the SUV. "It was hidden."

"Oh," I said, my nose turning red as I hurriedly walked past him.

"It's got a full tank. Enjoy the drive," he called, walking back over to the desk and he pressed a button so that the garage door opened for me.

I was quick to get out of there, an uneasy feeling in the pit my stomach for some reason. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, though it's not like he was staring or anything. It just made me feel exposed and uncomfortable. It wasn't a feeling I enjoyed.

I took my time at the store since Edward wasn't going to home until nearly six. I had the time to really look and decided. I probably bought too much but he wouldn't have to worry about those kind of things for a while. I had a feeling that I was going to end up putting up a lot of food for him anyway.

When I returned, Jacob wasn't in the garage and I was grateful for that. I left the keys on the desk for them to be put away later.

I carried my bags inside and I felt stupid at the very idea of knocking so I just went in. I checked on my soup, giving it another stir and a little taste. It needed just a bit more salt so I threw some in before glancing at the clock. It was about fifteen minutes past five.

It was time to start my mashed potatoes. I peeled a few just regular potatoes, cutting them into little chunks before pouring nice cold water over the top. It didn't take them long to start boiling away. I got my strainer and masher ready, looking for something to keep my hands busy.

The bag of Tupperware was the only thing that caught my attention. I turned Edward's radio back on and started to fill the sink with hot soapy water. The music morphed into something else, something new that I hadn't heard before. It was beautiful, a solo piano. It was quiet and relaxing.

So, I rolled up my sleeves and began to wash the new plastic bowls and containers. I let my mind drift comfortably, feeling myself relax as my hands worked in the soapy water.

I felt a set of hands on my waist and a pair of lips against my ear before I heard Edward speak. "Do you know how amazing it is to come home to find a beautiful woman in your kitchen cooking you an delicious smelling meal?"

I turned around in his grip, careful to keep my wet hands from dripping on him and his nice suit as I put my arms around his neck. "Do you know how stereotypical that is?"

He laughed quietly and brought his mouth slowly to mine, his eyes closing as he did so. I returned the kiss slowly, our tempo matching that of the music. As it began to pick up, Edward backed me up against the sink. My body bent against the force of his eagerly, ignoring the water that soaked the back of my shirt.

I would have stayed there forever but the timer on my phone went off loudly.

"My potatoes," I whispered as I pulled away. Edward made an effort to push himself back, swallowing hard as he did. "Dinner is almost done. Why don't you go get washed up and get changed?"

"Okay," he said as he lifted my chin in a quick kiss. The smile that he gave me was slight but natural, curving into his rounded pink cheeks. It was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

I set up the pretty table in the formal dining room with a couple of bowls and spoons, along with a bowl of some of the soup and mashed potatoes. I took a bottle of red wine that I had gotten the day before and set it out, just in case Edward wanted some. I was just setting the salt and pepper on the table when Edward came in with fresh clothes, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and his lovely bare feet.

"That's an interesting combination," he commented, looking over the meal. I picked up my bowl and spooned some potatoes into it before putting a ladle of the thickened beef and veggie soup over the top. "Ah, so it's a reversed Shepard's pie."

"Exactly. Is that okay?"

"Bella, it smells great. Can you make me a bowl? I'm going to get a bottle of water. Would you like some as well?"

"Sure. Want some wine?"

"Uh, just a small glass."

I poured us each a small glass full, making his bowl as well. Edward sat the head of the table and I sat just to the right of him. We were silent as we began to eat, Edward taking a small careful bite of the hot liquid before spooning more quickly into his mouth. I smiled to myself, taking a sip of my wine.

"Like it?"

He nodded, blushing for some reason. I wanted to ask why but I decided it was best not to. I didn't want to embarrass him in any way. Clearing his throat, he reached for his glass of wine. "So, what did you tell your friend on Monday?"

"Oh," I hadn't even thought about it since then. "I told her the truth."

He took a long sip, not looking at me as he did so. Edward swallowed hard and his tongue just peeked out to lick up a rogue drop on his bottom lip, "and what's that?"

I thought about it for a moment, reaching over to touch the top of his hand. "I told her who you were and I told her that it was my day off. I told her that you were only doing exactly what I wanted you to do. I also asked her not to tell Jasper."

A small smile returned to his lips, his eyes glancing over in my direction for just a second before he took another bite of his soup. "Oh..."

"She won't tell anybody, you don't have to worry about that. I'd trust her with my life."

"I don't care if she tells anyone. Bella, I didn't want you to lie to your friend. Does she know what were doing here?"

"Kind of," I shrugged, "but honestly, it's none of her business. This is between you and me. That's it. I want to keep it that way," I squeezed his hand, grabbing his attention. "Edward, what we're doing isn't bad. I'm not embarrassed. I'm not ashamed. Are you?"

Edward shook his head and turned his hand over so that my palm was resting against his. Our fingers tangled together. "No. Not at all. Why did you ask her not to tell Jasper?"

"Because I don't want him to think you're taking advantage of me. He'd kick your pretty ass."

Edward laughed, picking up his wine and taking another sip. He made a little face, shaking at the slight tang of the wine. "I doubt very much that he could."

"You've never seen him mad before," I informed him. "I'll tell him one day when the time is right but he'd be uncomfortable with it being so soon. Jasper is protective of me."

"He's a good friend."

"He is," I agreed. "We've been friends since high school. Alice and Jasper have been together forever. Though I guess when you go through what they did, it makes a strong bond."

"What did they go through?" Edward asked curiously, getting himself some more potatoes and soup."If you don't mind me asking."

"It's not a secret or anything. Um, Alice got cervical cancer when we were freshmen. People were kind of freaked out by her, by her condition and appearance. She lost all of her hair and she was real weak, but she refused to stop going to school. Jasper was a senior at the time and he was just so amazing. They had some class together and he was the only one, besides me, that really talked to her like she was normal. They started dating in the middle of it all. He even took her to his senior prom. Alice had two rounds of chemo and had a full hysterectomy before she finally beat it. Jasper held her hand through it all."

"Wow. How old was she?"

"Fourteen or fifteen," I told him, taking a bite of my now cooled soup.

"Poor girl."

I sighed, pushing my bowl away. "She's alive. That's what matters. They can't have kids, but I don't think that bothers Jasper much. It bothers Alice, of course. I'm sure they'll adopt one day soon."

"Do you want children?" Edward asked suddenly. He blushed again and pushed away his glass of wine. "I mean, in the future. The very distant future."

"I don't know," I told him truthfully. "It really hasn't mattered much. I haven't had a boyfriend. I haven't had a job, so it's not like I can adopt. My parents want me to reproduce, but I'm an only child. They have no one else to bother."

"My little sister, she's barely twenty two, has three girls. They're one, two, and three. They're a blast but I don't know how she handles them. She's married, so she has help. But, still."

"Wow," I laughed, swirling the wine in the glass. "She must like children."

"She must like sex."

I choked on my drink, laughing in between coughs. "Edward, that's your sister!"

He laughed, "it's the truth though. My older brother is worse. I'm surprised I'm not an uncle many more times over. He's a slut, honestly. I pity the woman that tries to tie him down."

"And what about you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, picking up the potatoes and soup as I stood up from the table. Edward followed me into the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you pity the woman that tries to tie you down?" I asked teasingly with my back to Edward, setting the pottery down on the counter so I could put it away. I felt Edward's strong arms coming around my waist as he pushed the hair away from my face with his cheek. His rough facial scruff sent a chill down my spine as his warm breath flowed over my ear. I felt myself turn into utter mush against his strong chest.

His soft lips pressed against the spot right behind my ear, Edward's nose brushing against the lobe ever so gently,"no, my dear. I welcome it."

* * *

**The Queen song she was listening to in the kitchen was Bicycle Race. Great song. I lovessss Queen. Very Classic. And the piano song was 'Hymn of the faith'. **

**I happen to own that Email address, just saying. I'll be putting it to good use a little later for certain things. Like maybe... oh, contests? :)**

**That meal is one of my recipes that I've been working on the past couple of months. It's nom. Even my husband who doesn't like soup enjoys this. **

**Got questions, suggestions, or comments? Come talk to me on twitter. I'm MrsJayWood**

**Did Alice react the way you thought she would? What are you thoughts on Jacob? And who wants sexy time in the kitchen with Edward?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and write a review for this story. If I didn't reply last chapter I'm sorry, FF was screwing up and giving me issues. Do know that I do read them and adore them all though! **

**I'm updating on a Thursday! What do ya know! Miracles happen!**

**Wow, chapter 10 and already at 50,000 words. CRAZY! This may be the longest story I've ever done. I hope you guys don't have a problem with that :) I've got a LOT more to say about these two!**

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to make me fried chicken," Edward said as he sat down to the dinner table the following day. "I could have waited until next Monday."

"Yeah, but the thing is," I began as I sat the platter of fresh hot chicken on the table, "once you have this you'll never want to buy it from a restaurant again."

"Oh, someone is rather confident about their cooking skills."

I laughed. "No, not cooking. I'm confident about my fried chicken skills. I did not get these hips," I pointed to my jean covered butt, "by eating bland, baked, skinless chicken breasts."

"So, what am I going to do when this turns out to be the best chicken in the world? You'll have spoiled me for life! Ruined me to all other chickens," Edward teased playfully as he scooped a pile of baked beans onto his plate. "How will I ever satisfy my hunger in the future?"

I placed a leg and a breast onto his plate, "I can teach you how to make it, of course."

Edward scoffed, taking a sip from his bottle of cream soda. "Okay."

"A man that can fix a hot water heater by watching a video online but doesn't think he can fry chicken with an amazing and patient teacher guiding him?"

"It's because I'll be spending too much time staring at the beautiful and sexy teacher to actually figure out how to make the damn chicken," he chuckled, bringing the leg up to his mouth. In his teenage boy way, he took a huge bite. "Holy shit, this is amazing," he moaned through the bite, his face an utter mess with bits of the crumbles stuck to his mouth.

"Told you," I said with pride, taking a bite of my thigh. I ate the crispy outside first before nibbling on a piece of meat. Scooping up a pile of beans onto my fork, I gazed at the beast next to me tear into his food. "You know, it is dead. It's not going to run off the table. You can slow down."

"This is really good," he mumbled, working on his breast now. He hadn't even bothered with his beans yet. "How did you make it so good?"

"Marinated the meat for twenty four hours in buttermilk. I then sprinkle my own spice mix all over the entire thing. A lot of it, so you get some in every bite. Then I use a mix of cake flour and all purpose."

"That just went over my head," Edward said, putting down his chicken breast like he finally remembered his manners. He patted his mouth with his napkin before taking a long drag from the glass bottle in front of him. "Where did you learn to do this?"

I shrugged, "I cooked a lot for my dad. My mom isn't the greatest of chefs so I had to fend for myself a lot when I was with her but once I got to my dad..." I shook my head. "His fridge was a lot like yours, but with a lot of fish in the freezer."

"May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," I said, taking a bite of beans.

"Why did you move in with your dad? When I did your background check I saw that you moved a lot when you were a kid, until you moved in with your dad here."

"I don't really remember moving when I was a kid. A lot of it was before I was old enough to really understand. My mom moved to get away from my dad but he always followed. Until he finally stopped and my mom was eventually able to emotionally move on. Then she met my step dad. He played ball, baseball I mean, and he traveled a lot. And my mom loved it. I hated it. So, I moved in with my dad. She lives in Florida now with him. He's a coach."

"You talk about it with so little emotion. Did you prefer living with your mom?" He asked, his fork playing with the baked beans.

I tilted my head to the side, thinking about it for a moment. "My mom is a mixed bag of nuts but she was fun. My dad is more serious, but I always felt stable with him. I always had to be the parent with my mother so I'm grateful that I got to be a teenager with my dad. I'm not sure where I'd be right now if I had stayed with my mom."

Edward reached across the table and took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I glanced away, feeling my cheeks heat for some reason. I felt very open, very exposed.

"I'm glad you're here with me now."

"Me too," I told him quietly, smiling at him just a little bit. It was time to change the subject. "So, a masquerade ball, huh?"

"Oh! I forgot all about that!" He said, putting his hand to his forehead as he thought. "Yeah. It's for the March of Dimes. My sister was a preemie so the cause is close to my heart. I've already got two tickets. It's swanky, so you'll need to get a ball gown or whatever you girls wear. And I need to get a mask. I suppose you do too."

"I can do that for you. I know where I can get some pretty ones," I told him. "Anything else I need to know? I've never been to anything like this. I haven't even been to a prom."

"You didn't go to your prom?" Edward asked in surprise.

"No," I laughed, "I was above all of that."

"No one asked you?"

I raised my chin in the air, "as I said, I was above all of that. I didn't date in high school."

"I would have taken you," Edward said, taking the other leg off the platter. He glanced in my direction then back to his plate, smiling to himself. "Though, I suppose a twenty something year old man wouldn't have been the coolest date in the world."

"Please, all the cheerleaders would have killed themselves when they saw you. They would have eaten their hearts out with a frickin spoon."

Edward laughed, shaking his head before taking a big bite. "Well, Ms. Swan, I'm glad I have this chance to share a first with you. Hm, lets see. You don't want to bring a big purse. I've seen my step mother lose more of those things at these kind of parties. I figured we'd eat before hand. The food is always awful. Hm, I think that's it. I can't think of anything else."

"Got it," I nodded. I watched him quietly eat after that, my turn to play with the few beans left on my plate. "Will there be dancing?"

"Yes." I frowned at his response. "What?"

"I can't dance."

"I can show you."

"Can you dance?" I asked, standing with my plate. Edward followed, though he was still eating his chicken leg as he came up from behind. He watched me put the plates in the dishwasher, clearing our stuff away from dinner.

"I know enough to get by. Don't worry about a thing. I'll get us through. It's all in the leading," he tossed the bare leg in the trash, his eyes going over the platter. "Don't freeze any of this. I'm going to take it to work with me for lunch."

"At least take a salad with it so you get something green in you," I rolled my eyes, wondering how much fried chicken one man could eat.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, licking his fingers clean. I could have watched him do it all day, each digit going into his mouth and gently being sucked on. I could just imagine how his tongue swirled around each one. It was enough to make any woman weak in the knees.

"I'll make you one. I'll even put it in a sack in the fridge so you just have to grab it and go."

"That's would be lovely. Thank you," he said graciously, finally washing his hands. "Why don't I go pick out a movie for us to watch?"

"Sure, but I wanted to ask you something first," I said, thinking back on Alice's request. "My best friend makes clothing and stuff and she's going to be doing this thing in November. It's a Maker's fair. She asked me to help her. You don't have anything going on that Saturday. Would you be okay on your own that day?"

Edward frowned a bit to himself but nodded his head, "yeah, that would be fine. Just remind me later, okay?"

"Sure," I said, pulling a head of lettuce out. "Sure you're okay with it?"

"Bella," he smiled, "it's fine. I think it's nice you want to help your friend. Yeah, I can take care of myself one Saturday. I'll just miss you."

I came over to where he was standing and placed my hands on his cheeks so that I could pull him down to my height. I left a gentle kiss on his lips, the first one we had shared that day. "Go pick out a movie. I think I'm in the mood for some action. Maybe a superhero flick."

"I can do that," he nodded with a smile, offering me another kiss. I took it eagerly.

And that's how we spent the rest of the week really. Our touches and kisses were far more innocent than anything we shared at my little trailer the Monday previous, but I couldn't complain. I was enjoying myself with Edward. He was easy to be with, easy to talk to. He was a homebody, but with a home like his I couldn't blame him. He finally gave me the full tour, showing me his amazing library. It's where he worked from home and read, books lining the walls like something out of a Disney movie.

"Why does this have to suck so much?" I asked Alice as we went to our fifth store in about two hours, looking for a ball gown for me the following Monday. I was shoved into my best shape wear and being squeezed so tight that it was making me cranky.

"Oh, come on! This is so much fun! Bella, you're going to a masquerade ball. How many people can say that? And you're going with a hot guy that's obviously into you. We've already got the masks, we just have to find the perfect dress."

I had gotten us two different black masks. Mine was a bit more detailed, but still black, so I figured it would go with whatever I got. Edward was far more simple but I knew the deep matte black would be flattering against his pale white skin and light green eyes.

I thought about how he was coming over after work that day so that I could take him out to dinner. He said I couldn't spend over twenty dollars, to be fair, so that limited my options greatly. I had no idea what we were going to eat.

"You know, it would be easier to find a dress if you were actually looking," Alice smirked, pushing a dress in my direction. "You should try this one on."

I held it out in front of me and frowned. "No. It looks like someone threw up Jell-o shots all over it."

Alice did her why-are-you-being-such-a-pain-in-the-ass sigh, the one she gave Jasper all the time and snatched the dress back from my grip before putting it back onto the rack. "You know what? Go to the dressing room. I'm going to pick you out several things, since you either don't care or have no sense of style."

"Alice," I began to argue with her but decided against it. I really had no idea what I'd be looking for anyway and my mind was other places. I stalked my way over to the dressing rooms, plopping down into one of the chairs to wait for her.

"You look like a sulking teenager," she complained as she put several dresses into the room. There was so much tulle that I wasn't sure I'd be able to fit myself in there. "Start with the red one."

"I don't look good in red," I handed it back to her.

"You look amazing in red," she pushed it back in my direction. "Bella, you're not taking an active part in the picking of your dress so I'm doing it for you. You only have a couple days to really look for one and don't you have a date in oh, three hours? Now, try on the red. Then the green one."

"Fine," I heaved myself into the room. "This is the reason I didn't go to prom."

"You didn't go to prom because you didn't think you were good enough to go to prom. If a hottie like Edward asked you then, you would have gone."

I pulled off my sweats and threw them down on the bench after kicking off my slip on shoes. The red had a ton of tulle, which I did not approve of in the least. It made me feel like a tool. And it shoved my breasts so tightly upward that I could sniff them.

"No," I said as I came out and did a little spin.

"Why?" She demanded. "Give me a good reason why not. You look hot."

I turned my face downwards and shoved my face into my breasts, "mmm, smells like my lunch."

Alice laughed and pointed to the dressing room. "Fine. Next."

I tried on the whole entire rainbow before I finally came to one that I approved of. It was sleek, a deep shiny blue with black edging around the halter top. Black and white crystals ran up the flowing skirt up to my breasts, making me look slimmer.

"Here we go," I said as I came out and did a little turn. "It would even go with my mask."

"But that's the least fluffy of the bunch!" Alice complained like she was a seven year old little girl.

"That settles it. I'm buying this one," I said, despite her mainly at that point. Normally I would have moved on to something else, but I really did like the one I had on and the fact that it bothered her girlishness made it even better.

"Get some silk gloves with it then at least," Alice said as she came over to the accessories. She gazed over the hair things, finding one with the same black and white crystals. It has had black feathers flaring out the back. "Wear your hair up with this. That would be fun."

"That's kind of out there," I said as I looked at my backside in the mirror before lifting my hair and puckering my lips at the image.

"It's a masquerade ball," Alice said slowly as if I were mentally challenged. "You're suppose to be out there."

I shrugged as I went back into the dressing room, removing the dress carefully. I was glad to have my sweats back on. "I guess so. Grab them. I've already got some sexy shoes. You'd be proud of me. They're stilettos."

"Aw, my Bells is growing up," Alice said teasingly. "I can't believe you get to do this. This is just so awesome."

"It's not something I expected to do... ever," I told her truthfully. "I've had a few firsts this month."

"With Mr Mason?" She asked teasingly.

"You're not getting details," I told her up front.

"That's cruel."

"Too bad," I told her as I paid. I didn't listen to the amount and didn't look at the receipt as I stuffed it into the bag.

"Can you tell me what you're doing on your date tonight?"

"I don't know," I sighed as I carefully hung the dress up in the backseat of Alice's car. I sat the bag with the accessories in my lap, playing with one of the handles as I sat in the passenger seat.

"You haven't made any plans?"

"Well, I've already cooked for him all week, so I figured we could eat out but he gave me a twenty dollar limit. So... yeah."

"Twenty dollar limit? And you're paying?" She asked in confusion.

"Long story," I shook my head. "Trust me, I want to spend more to thank him for what he did. I haven't been able to think of anything."

"Order Chinese," Alice suggested. "China Panda is good. You get a ton of food for cheap too."

"He eats like a horse," I laughed, "so that would be good."

"Really? He's pretty thin though."

"He's active," I told her with a shrug.

"That's what she said," Alice said in a suggestive voice before snorting and laughing wildly to herself.

"You're an idiot," I told her dryly but it was hard not to giggle at her amused expression. I rolled my eyes. "Really, you are."

I took a pleasantly hot shower before getting ready for my 'date' with Edward. I did my hair, nervously curling it into submission. I don't think I had styled my hair much for our first meeting together. I also did my makeup, making my lips as red as possible. I wasn't sure what to wear so I just put on a pair of nice tight jeans and a nicer black turtle neck, putting on a cheap but cute pair silver hoop earrings. I even put on the shoes I was telling Alice about. I had to practice walking in them anyway. I figured my outfit was nice enough to go out in but not overly so.

I was a nervous wreck and I had no idea why. It's not like I hadn't spent nearly my entire week with Edward. I had gotten to know him and he was a great guy. Maybe that was the reason why.

I wasn't able to sit still long enough for a game or a book, or even a TV show. Straightening my belongings was the only thing that seem to calm me down even a little, even though the place was already practically spotless. I hadn't been around enough to make a mess.

I nearly danced to my door when I finally heard him knock. Edward must have changed at work before he came over because he was wearing a nicer long sleeved blue shirt with a dark pair of jeans, a leather racing jacket topping it all off. He smiled when he saw me, holding out a lovely bunch flowers in his hands.

"You are gorgeous," he said in way of greeting.

"Hardly," I blushed, taking the flowers as he passed them to me. The lilies smelled lovely, a very pretty purple and gold color. "Thank you. Come on in."

"Have you thought about what you'd like to eat?" He asked, following behind me as I went to get a vase from my kitchen. The only one I had was too small so I pulled out my grandmother's old tea pitcher. I filled it with water and put the beautiful flowers in, placing the pitcher on the middle of my tiny island.

"Chinese, if you'd like. We could go somewhere else if I didn't have a limit," I reminded him.

Edward tilted his head to the side, looking at me with interest, "I want to be a cheap date."

"I have a feeling you're never a cheap date," I smirked to myself as I washed my hands.

"Bella, there is a reason I don't drink very often. I am a very cheap date. But hopefully you won't ever find _that_ out for yourself."

"Why?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"I'm an asshole when I'm drunk. I haven't drank more than a glass since... well, let's just say in a long time," he said, his eyes becoming cloudy for just a moment before they rolled away as quickly as they came in. I had a feeling it wasn't the right time to ask him about it so I came around and placed my hands on his hips.

"Edward, you couldn't ever be an asshole. I don't think it's in your DNA."

"I hope you always feel that way," he pulled me in so that my chin was resting on his chest as I gazed up at him. "So, Chinese. That's what you want?"

"Is it what you want? This is your dinner," I reminded him.

"Fine with me," he said. "Just point me in the right direction."

I hummed to myself, running my hands down his sides to feel where his keys were resting. Biting my lip in a sultry manner as I batted my eyelashes at him I distracted him from my real mission. "Edward," I said in a seductive voice, "I adore you but I won't be pointing you in any direction."

"Huh?" He said in utter confusion. Then I pulled the keys from his pocket and hung them in front of his face.

"I'm driving."

"Damn, you're sneaky woman," he said, not displeased in the least. "I need to hide those in a better place."

"You're just a dirty perv that wants me to dig in his pockets," I told him as I pulled him towards the door. He chuckled, coming along with me happily.

"Yes, the thought did cross my mind. Can you blame me?"

"Yes, yes I can," I told him as we walked towards his car. Tonight it was an amazingly sweet hardtop roadster from the fifties in a very pretty shade of red. "You dirty, filthy, sick, twisted bastard."

"Well, I might as well earn that title and shove them down the front of my jeans," he snorted with amusement.

"Are those your keys or are you just happy to see me?" I said, shimmying at him. Edward threw his head back in laughter, his nose turning pink in the process.

"Isabella, I am always happy to see you," Edward said in a deep and sensual voice. A shiver ran down the entirety of my spine before finding it's way back up.

"You know," I said with a slight smirk. I knew I was calling his bluff and I wanted to see exactly how he played it out. "We could just skip dinner and you can take me inside and show me just how happy you are."

Edward just gazed at me for a long moment, lust tugging at his every expression. "Damn you, woman. I'm not good at this. Don't tease me like that."

I opened the door for him, giggling as I did. "What if I wasn't teasing?"

"Chinese," was all he said as he sat down. He mumbled it like a frustrated child. All I could do was laugh as I shut his door behind him.

His expression was thoughtful as I pulled out and he played with the ends of his jackets. Edward's question was rather abrupt. "What if I had said yes?"

"Hm?"

"What if I had said yes to skipping dinner?"

"Well," I drew out slowly, turning onto the busy highway. "Then we would be inside right now. Doing... well," I smiled wickedly, "that's up to you. You are the happy one, after all."

"Damn," Edward muttered to himself and I chuckled, amused with his slight annoyance with himself. "Really?"

I nodded before flicking on the radio. "Yup."

"Damn," he said again.

"The night is still young though. You never know, you may still be able to show me," I told him in a suggestive manner.

I felt rather than saw Edward's hand rest on my thigh, giving it a gentle a squeeze. The warmth that spread from that spot was amazing. "I'd love to, but it's too soon."

He kept saying that and I wondered, only briefly, why he hired me. He hired me for a sexual relationship and I was glad that he didn't rush into anything but honestly... I didn't mind the idea of it. At all. He hadn't even attempted to steal second base. But, I wasn't on the job at that moment. We were on a date. Maybe it was a whole different ballgame.

It's something I'd have to ponder at a later date.

We order some wantons and lo mien to share, along with some egg drop soup. We sat in the restaurant, completely alone in the dinning room for nearly an hour. We talked and laughed, a lot. We were both reluctant to leave, but the owner was starting to get annoyed with us. I was the first to open my fortune cookie, giggling at what it said inside.

"What?"

"You will have a great experience with a new acquaintance... in bed," I laughed out loud. "Nice."

"What?" He asked again with a laugh. He took the paper from my hands, reading it to himself.

"Add 'in bed' to all your fortune cookie fortunes. It always makes them better," I said, popping half of the cookie into my mouth. "What does your say?"

"Hm..." He popped open the plastic, nearly tearing the paper as he forced it out of the hard cookie. Edward frowned a little bit to himself. "Ignore your last fortune cookie... in bed."

I snorted, covering my mouth so the tanned cookie wouldn't fall out of it. "Okay, it makes most of them better. Does it really say that?"

Edward passed me the tiny strip of paper. "What a lame fortune."

"I think it's awesome," I said, standing up and fishing the keys out of my pocket. Edward glanced at his watch and frowned to himself again. He placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked out, his lips pursing and relaxing as he thought something out.

"Want to get dessert?" He offered as we got into the car.

"I thought I had a twenty dollar limit," I reminded him, glancing over in his direction. "Though I would be more than pleased to get us some dessert."

"No. I want to get us dessert. There are like three new yogurt places and I'd love to try them with you. But, I'd feel like a loser if you bought us both dinner and dessert."

"Why?" I rolled my eyes, going in to the general direction of the yogurt places. They were all in a mere quarter mile away from each other.

"Manly ego stuff," he shrugged me off vaguely.

"Men buy woman dinner and dessert all the time."

"That's different."

"How?" I asked. Since he didn't say which one he wanted to go to, I went to the one by the Sake we had visited. A whole bunch of new restaurants had opened up within the last month, the yogurt place being one of them.

"You cooked me dinner all week," Edward said, trying to push the argument off in a better direction for him.

"You're paying me for that."

He pursed his lips again, biting the bottom one into his mouth as he tried to think of a better argument. Finally he just sighed, "Bella, let me by dessert. Please."

I turned off the car as we parked in front of the tiny white and orange little yogurt bar. "Does it mean that much to you?" I asked, looking over at him. He just nodded, his big innocent green eyes looking me. "Fine. But next time you buy dinner, I get dessert."

He thought about it for a moment, "fine. Just dessert though."

I laughed, "you're strange sometimes, you know that?"

"Sometimes? I'm pretty strange all the time," he smiled at me, proud for some reason that he had won the argument. I wonder if he knew how hard it was to resist his sad eyes and plump lips. I doubted it for some reason.

"Yeah, but I like that," I told him truthfully. "And if you're strange, I'm stranger."

"Don't we make quite the pair?" He chuckled, putting his arm around my waist. It stayed their the entire time we enjoyed our frozen yogurt together. We sat together on the bench, not an inch of space between us. We sat there talking long after our frozen treats were gone. It was nearly closing time when we finally did leave.

Neither of us spoke on the ride home. Instead we just listened to music, letting our thoughts keep us company. I don't think either of us wanted the evening to end yet. I was the first one to voice that as he walked me up to my porch. Unlike the first time he did, I didn't feel a bit of embarrassment.

"Do you want to come in for a nightcap? A cup of tea?" I asked, playing with my keys as I looked up at him.

Edward's cheeks flushed as he sighed, looking down at his feet before looking back up at me. "I'd love to, but I shouldn't. I work in the morning."

"Of course," I shook my head, feeling a little flustered that he had told me no. I had really hoped he'd come in, even if it wasn't sexual. Even if it was just for a cup of tea.

"Bella... I want to, I really do..." he said softly, his eyes meeting mine. He sighed heavily, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I was wondering... um... do you have any plans? I mean, for next Monday."

"Oh, I have a date," I said, thinking about Charlie.

"Oh," Edward looked instantly deflated and more than a little upset by the whole idea. It took me a moment to realize how he took it, which was of course the wrong way. I hadn't thought about how I worded it. "Fine. Okay."

"Edward, wait..." I stopped him, placing my hand on his arm. "With my dad. I'm going to dinner with my father. I haven't spent any time with him since my birthday and I promised him a couple weeks ago that I'd treat him. Sorry, that didn't come out right. I was just calling it what my dad did."

The relief on his face was palpable. "You scared me there for a minute. That's nice though. I haven't seen my father in a while myself," he said awkwardly, like he didn't know where to send the conversation. That was my own fault.

"Well, my Monday is full, but, you know, my Tuesday happens to be completely wide open. I happen to have that day off. Would you like to go out then?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Ms. Swan?" Edward asked teasingly, pleased with himself. He brought his hands out of his pockets and placed them on my waist. I just nodded at him, a soft blush covering my cheeks. "I think we can arrange something. I'm buying dinner though."

"As long as I can get dessert," I said before pushing myself upwards on my tiptoes so I could press a kiss onto his beautiful lips. He returned the kiss eagerly, pushing me against my glass door. I brought my leg up to his hip and Edward grabbed it with his large hand. An amazingly warm hand which slid up my thigh up to my ass. The sensation that coursed through my system was electric, making me practically melt against the door.

"Sure you don't want that nightcap?" I asked breathlessly as his lips traveled over my ear. When he finally pulled away he gently tugged on my earring with his teeth. The action made me want to rip his shirt off, with my teeth at that.

"Like I said, I have work in the morning. Maybe another time?" Edward offered smoothly as he pulled away. I just nodded, not trusting myself with words. He pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek. "Goodnight, Bella."

I ended my night with a voluntarily cold shower, something that didn't help to quell the hunger I was feeling. A hunger that had nothing to do with food.

* * *

**Since everyone asked for the recipe for the soup, I created myself a tumblr. I'm going to make the recipe and write everything down so I can post it. I didn't expect everyone to ask for it. I'll go ahead and write down the chicken as well. Follow me on twitter, MrsJayWood and you'll see all the fun stuff I'll put on tumblr. It's just for this story too! I'm new to it though, so be patient with me. I'm going to start taking my camera with me and post pictures of the real places in the story. I figured that would be fun! I think you can look for it by looking up my email which is Jeliwood at yahoo.**

**I'll be posting the fried chicken recipe some time today and I'll try to post the soup in the next couple of days. **

**The yogurt place is called Orange Leaf. I don't know if it's a chain or not but it is SO good. I had it the other day with the girls. Pineapple yogurt with strawberries and blueberries with honey drizzled over the top. O. M. G ya'll. OMG! Orgasmic.**

**The reason Edward doesn't drink much will come up soon, I promise. There is a reason. I'm trying to built up a lot of plot points for later in the story so they all connect. It's harder than you'd think it would be. And yes, I know... ya'll are ready to explode with the sexiness. The wait has a point as well, lol even if you don't like it. **

**Who else adds 'In bed' to their fortunes? Who's going to do it next time they get one? Lol And Who wants yogurt and Chinese food now?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I know. It's not Sunday and I'm a little late from what I've been posting but I had an unexpected trip out of town yesterday. Three hours in the car with my mother for a box of shrimp. Yeah, we're not even going to go there lol. I would have rather been writing and editing for you lovely peoples! **

**If for whatever reason I didn't say personally thank you for reading and reviewing, let me do so now! Thanks! :) **

**Enjoy the read! **

* * *

Edward had requested that I grill these gigantic nearly two inch thick steaks for dinner so I really didn't have much to do when I arrived at his house the following Wednesday. I was going to make a twice baked potato casserole to go with them, along with some roasted veggies, but I wouldn't have to start them for at least an hour.

I even had a dessert for us, a pint of homemade ice cream to share which I had made at my house the day before. It was a thick rich dark chocolate fudge. It certainly wasn't good for my hips, but it sure did taste good.

I puttered around for a little while, thinking of what I needed to do. Finally I decided to come up with a menu for the next couple of weeks, along with a grocery list. I'd have to go grocery shopping again very soon. I wasn't sure if Edward would want to go again or not, but either way it had to be done.

I pulled out my mac and sat down at the kitchen island after getting myself a glass of water to nurse. When I brought up my screen though, an email warning flashed at the bottom of my screen. I clicked on it right away, if anything else just to make the annoying 'shake' it did stop.

The email was from Angela and it was entitled 'first paycheck.' I clicked on it, reading it's simple message.

"**Bella- your first paycheck should be deposited today. Please check with your bank to make sure it's right. If there are any problems, please let me know. ~Angela."**

"Yay," I said to myself quietly, typing in the address to my bank in the search bar. It took it's sweet time to load and I made a mental note to check his internet connection later. I knew Edward would have the fastest speed around and I knew my computer was just fine, so it wasn't me.

The cup of water I had slipped from my fingers and dropped to the floor with a loud shatter of glass that skittered in every single direction when I saw the amount of money I had in the bank.

"No way," I said, clicking on my checking account to look at the details. It said that I had over two thousand dollars. "No way," I repeated.

"No way what?" Edward's familiar voice said behind me as he came into the kitchen. He stopped as soon as his shoe covered foot crunched some glass. "What happened here?"

"I just dropped a glass," I said, hopping up from my stool. "What are you doing home so early?"

"My meeting got canceled so I decided to shove off a little early. Are you okay?" He looked around, like he was looking around for the reason I dropped the glass in the first place.

"Yeah," I mumbled, going into the pantry to get a broom to sweep the entire kitchen floor. I knew how Edward loved to walk around barefoot and I didn't want him to hurt himself.

"You don't look it," Edward said as he removed his jacket and tie, bending down to pick up some of the larger pieces.

"I... um... I think my check is wrong," I blushed, embarrassed. "I was just looking at my bank account. I got my first check today. It's too much."

"What?" Edward said in frustration, throwing the pieces into the trash before going to wash his hands. "May I look?"

"Go ahead," I said, sweeping the wet fragments into a little pile. I'd also have to mop the floor.

Edward sat down at the computer, adjusting the screen so he could look at it better. "Oh, I see the problem. Yeah, I get why you're confused. Your 410K won't start coming out until the beginning of November. You still wanted the two hundred taken out each check for that, right?"

"Um, yeah. But, still... wow. Edward. That's a lot of money. This is more than what I made in a month when I was on unemployment. And I'm suppose to get paid nearly this much a week?" I said, coming over to him after I dumped the glass into the trash can. "Are you sure?"

"You didn't do the math, did you?" He raised an eyebrow in my direction. I blushed slightly and shook my head slowly in embarrassment.

"I guess not... I just never expected... _that"_

"Well, a salary of one hundred thousand a year is a little less than two thousand a week. Minus taxes, so around seventeen hundred. Fifteen when your 401k comes out. Is that not acceptable?" He asked, a small frown covering his soft lips.

"That's too much," I argued with him.

"It's what we agreed upon," he shut my computer with a decisive click.

"I feel guilty," I told him quietly. Edward sighed heavily and placed his fingers underneath my chin so I'd look up into his eyes. "I don't want to use you."

"I will have no more of this. It's what we agreed upon. That won't change now. So, don't feel guilty. I'm the one that offered that amount. Honestly, you could have asked for higher and I would have given it to you. So, no more talk about this. It is what it is. You've already signed the contract."

"Okay," I said quietly, wanting to change the subject. "I need to mop the floor to get the water up."

"I'll get the maid to do it," he got up from the stool and picked up his jacket and tie. "I'll go find her when I go change. Are we still having steaks for dinner?"

"Yes," I replied, feeling for the first time like I was an employee. I didn't really like it. I didn't like it at all.

When Edward left the room I went over to the refrigerator to retrieve the steaks to let them come to room temp before cooking them. Traitorous tears began to well up at the corner of my eyes and I wasn't sure why. I sniffled quietly, trying to rub them away. Snatching up the potatoes, I got the cutting board and knife ready for use.

"Stop it," I mumbled to myself, leaning against the counter with both hands keeping me up against the edge. I took in a deep, snotty, breath through my nose and shook my head but it didn't keep the tears from leaking down my cheeks. "Dammit," I ran a hand over my red hot cheeks, feeling frustrated. I didn't know why I was so upset or even worse, why I was crying.

"Bella," Edward came up behind me in the kitchen. I hadn't even heard him come in. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, turning my face away quickly from him. I wiped my cheeks again. "I'm going to get dinner started."

"No, you're not. You're going to talk to me," he said, taking the knife from my grip and putting it out of my reach before turning me around so that I could look at him. But I couldn't. I looked away, ashamed at my tears. "Bella, why are you crying?"

Hearing the question out loud let the flood gates open for some reason. "I don't know," I wailed, leaning my face against his chest. My fingers gripped the sides of his shirt, trying to keep myself upwards. "I don't know," I said again into his chest.

"Shh... shh..." Edward muttered into my hair, his cheek resting against the top of my head. "It'll be okay. Tell me what to do to make it better. Tell me what to do."

"I don't know," I said for the third time in a moan, this time softer.

"Pardon me," the maid said quietly from the doorway of the room, her accent thick. "Mop floor?"

"Uh... yeah, un minuto," Edward mumbled. "Come on. Lets go talk in the den."

He put his arm around me in a supportive manner, like he was worried the floor was going to drop from underneath me at any moment. It made me feel all that much more embarrassed, because it wasn't that bad. Which, of course, made me cry more.

"What is this about?" Edward turned me around towards me with his hands on my shoulders as soon as we were in his geek room. "Did I say something wrong? If I did, I am so sorry."

I shook my head, rubbing my sleeved hand across my nose. "No. Not really. I don't know why I'm crying. I am so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for crying?" Edward touched my forehead like he was checking for a fever.

"I'm apologizing for being bat shit crazy."

He scoffed and put his hand on either side of my face tenderly. "You aren't. What's wrong?"

A cramp tugged at my right side from crying and I leaned against him, suddenly needing the support. "I just don't feel very well. Give me a minute and I'll be okay."

"Lets go sit down," he led me over to the couch and wrapped both of his arms around me.

I felt tired all of a sudden, my face buried in his neck. Edward's body was warm and soothing, exactly what I needed. When finally all the tears stopped and I had calmed my crazy moment completely down I pulled away, an ache in my back. "I'll go start dinner now."

"No, ma'am. You're not. We'll go out. Or I can order us a pizza."

"It's part of the reason you're paying me," I tried to get off the couch but Edward grabbed my hand and tugged me down back to him. "Edward, I feel like I'm stealing from you. Let me go cook dinner."

"Is that what this is about?" He asked me seriously.

"No. Maybe. I don't know," I told him truthfully. I looked away from him but he was having none of it. He took me by surprise, kissing me hard on the mouth. I moaned in surprise, leaning into the passionate kiss. His perfectly straight and beautiful nose brushed against mine, my top lip between his.

"Thank you," he breathed against my mouth.

"Why?" I asked. "What for?"

"For being you," he said, kissing my bottom lip in turn. "How about we make dinner together, then?"

"No," I shook my head.

"I want to," Edward breathed softly. "Come on, Bella. Show me how to cook."

"Okay," I said softly, gazing into his big green eyes. "But you're not touching those steaks. I'm not going to let you ruin hundred dollar steaks. They're too beautiful for that."

"Wow," he laughed at my sudden outburst. "That's harsh. Smart, but harsh."

I didn't feel like worrying about the grill, or the casserole, so I pulled out a pan and a lot of butter while Edward boiled some corn. It was one thing I was pretty sure he couldn't screw up. I wasn't really in the teaching mood.

I heated the pan so it was extremely hot before quickly just salting the steaks. I threw them into it with a violent hiss, along with an entire knob of good Irish butter.

"Wow," Edward muttered as he watched from behind me, quickly spooning the melting butter over both pieces of meat. "That's a lot of butter."

"It'll taste good," I assured him.

"Of that I have no doubt. I'm going to go set the table."

"Get the salad out as well," I told him. "How do you want your steak cooked?"

"I want the cow to have a good dinner conversation with me before I eat it," he said as he walked out of the kitchen with a chuckle. "Mooooo..." Edward's animal noise came echoing from the dining room. I laughed to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Rare it is," I said, flipping over both the steaks. "Pink and cold in the center, or pink and warm?"

"Mmm.. warm," he said, coming back for the bowl of salad in the fridge along with the dressings that he knew I liked. "Some good country bread sounds good too, don't you think?"

"Got to have something for all the juices," I smirked at him.

"Yum, blood," Edward commented dryly.

"It's not actually blood that comes from a rare steak, it's-" I stopped myself from explaining. "I'm a nerd," I shook my head at myself. "I shouldn't know these things."

"I like that you're a nerd," Edward's hand brushed against my back. As he did, a sharp pain poked me in the side. I hissed loudly, bending over with the feeling. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Cramp," I muttered. "I'm fine. It just surprised me. It's gone now. I guess from stressing like that earlier."

Edward gave me a small understanding smile, rubbing my back again gently. "Want me to get you a glass of wine?"

"Red, please."

After dinner Edward helped me do the dishes since I refused to leave them for the maid to wash in the morning. We shared the pint of ice cream in his game room. He picked out a TV show for us to watch, since I wasn't in the mood to pick. I could tell Edward didn't like the fact that I was quiet, but the words were just not there for me to give him. About a half hour into the hour long show, I fell asleep.

I'm not sure exactly how long I slept but I felt Edward's hand gently squeezing my arm. I felt warm and uncomfortable, my head and back aching slightly. I put my hand over my eyes, the light slightly painful.

"Come, my love. Get up. I'm going to take you home," his heavenly voice called to me.

"No, you don't have to," I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes roughly.

"I'm not putting you in the car alone when you're like this."

"I'm fine," I complained as I finally sat up, resting my elbows on my knees as I rubbed my face hard. I could barely get the sleep out of them.

"No, you're not. You kept tossing in your sleep. Lets get you home and into a real bed," Edward gingerly stroked my back. I finally nodded after a moment, standing up with a loud pop coming from my back.

When I imagined falling asleep on his couch before, I imagined it being a whole lot more comfortable.

Edward grimaced at the sound but he didn't say anything. Instead he just held my hand as he walked me to his car. He picked the Camero I had driven before, opening the passenger side door and making sure I was completely buckled up before he got in himself. I could feel myself drooping, my eyes closing with the weight of the world on them.

When the car came to life, soft classical music filled the space. It made my desire to sleep impossible to resist and I felt myself drop back again into a dreamless rest.

"Isabella, we're here," Edward whispered in my ear just a second later as he pressed a kiss to my neck. I hummed in pleasure, bringing my hand up to the back of his neck all the while refusing to open my eyes. My head lulled to the side, giving him more access. I heard, not saw, his seat belt come undone as he continued to kiss and suck on my neck lovingly.

"That feels amazing," I breathed. "Don't stop."

"We should get you inside," Edward whispered as his nose brushed against my ear lobe.

"Take me inside," I mumbled. "I want you."

I heard Edward sigh heavily as he pulled away. "Bella, come on. Lets get you to bed."

"Yay," I smirked to myself, finally opening my eyes. Edward was already out of the car and pulling my door open. He helped me to my feet, grabbing my purse that I had almost forgotten. He pulled my keys from it, opening the front door of my trailer after a couple of tries.

Wordlessly he led me to my room. I sat down on it, kicking off my shoes before I fell back against the pillows. There was a small look of pain in Edward's eyes and I frowned, wishing it away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be tempted by you right now. You're obviously not feeling well. But I am. And I feel horrible for it."

I shook my head the entire time he spoke, my frown growing deeper. "Lay down with me?"

"Bella-"

"Edward, hold me," I finally said. I felt as if I was pleading with him and it was a little pathetic, but I didn't care. It's exactly what I needed. "Just for a little while."

He removed his leather jacket slowly, laying it on my dresser, before pushing off his shoes with the tip of each foot. I moved my way under the covers, the softness of my bed calling me back to sleep. Before I could drift off though, I lifted the sheets for Edward. He slipped underneath them, adjusting them around us carefully. I snuggled against him, resting my cheek against his chest. I could hear his heart beating, lulling me into a deep and peaceful sleep.

I felt weird and uncomfortable when I woke up, my jeans making my legs sweaty. It was about ten in the morning, the sun beating through my window treatments. I was alone, a note waiting for me on my night stand beside me.

**Bella, **

**I am so sorry that I left you without saying goodbye but you were resting so peacefully. Please call me in the morning when you wake up so that I know that you're alright. If not, I'll be right over and I'll take you to the doctor. **

**With all my affection, **

_**Edward**_

I read the note several times, smiling at his words. He was worried about me. I mean, really worried. And though I didn't want him to feel that way, it was still nice that he did.

I got up from my bed, shedding my uncomfortable jeans. I kicked them to the corner of the room before going to the bathroom.

"Oh," I said in utter shock when I sat down to use the restroom. Blood had soaked through my panties. "Oh..." I drew out.

Well, that explained at least part of the whole crazy episode, the cramping, and the tiredness. Though I had never been THAT tired because of my period or that crazy. I was also a week early, which was surprising. I was quite regular. Though, I suppose with so much going on it was sure to affect me in some way.

I decided to clean myself up first before I called Edward, taking a long shower to ease my aches and getting dressed. Downing a couple of aspirin, I found a bag of doughnuts in my cabinet and a glass of milk.

I wasn't sure which line to call Edward on, so I went with his personal cell phone first. I had never spoken to him on the phone before and it was a new experience. I took a bite of my chocolate badness while I waited for him to answer.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was starting to really worry about you," Edward said in way of greeting.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I just woke up a little while ago."

"No, no. That's fine. I'm glad you got some rest. How are you feeling?" He asked, the stress obvious in his voice. I felt awful that he felt that way. I didn't want this to bother him, especially over something so stupid. It should have been something I was use to.

"Better," I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," I assured him.

"I want you to take today off, okay? I want you to relax. Maybe go to the spa, on me. So you're one hundred percent for tomorrow," I heard Edward's leather chair creek in the background. I could just imagine him sitting down, the look of worry playing out on his lovely face.

"Oh, the ball," I breathed to myself. I looked down at the bag of doughnuts and frowned. I wanted to fit into my dress still and those certainly weren't going to help. "I'll be fine, Edward. I don't want to leave you without dinner."

"You haven't. There are about a dozen plates of food in my freezer. I think I can handle reheating one of them," he chuckled before he got more serious. "Bella, is there anything I can get you?"

"Edward, I promise I'm fine. Don't worry so much. Are you sure about tonight?"

"I'm positive," he used my words, making me smile to myself. "I'll pick you up at five thirty tomorrow?"

"I thought you said you always like to eat before one of these things," I reminded him. "How am I suppose to manager cooking and getting ready?"

"I do like to eat before hand," he chuckled quietly, "but I want to take you out tomorrow. I don't want you too tired to dance."

"Oh, my," I muttered, making Edward laugh out right. I giggled at the happy sound, my cheeks flushing slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Get some rest, darling," Edward said sweetly. "Goodbye."

"Bye," I whispered, turning off the phone and putting on my lap with a quiet sigh. I looked at the doughnuts again and frowned. "I want you more than ever now, but I can't have you."

Alice decided to join me while getting my hair and nails done. I actually had them painted for the party, a dark shiny black, though I didn't get the fake ones like Alice loved.

"It's awful," I complained as we sat next to each other, getting our toes done.

"It's your period. It's suppose to be awful," she smirked at me with her head leaned back against the rest.

"I've never done that before," I told her with a frown.

"Are you bleeding harder than normal?"

"Not really, a little lighter actually."

"Constantly horrible cramps?"

"Just a few," I shrugged. "Really bad fatigue though. And really really emotional."

"Bella, that happens. You're going to have your months. And you have to admit, you've been working harder this month than you have in years. You're going to be tired. Also, you're in a new relationship-"

"I wouldn't call it though," I stopped her, frowning to myself.

"What would you call it then? She glanced in my direction with a knowing smirk still spread across her soft pink lips.

"It's not like that. It's a relationship, but not in the way you mean it."

"Whatever," she commented, ignoring me. "But anyway, I wouldn't be too worried if I were you. Rosalie turns into a beast that time of the month."

I hadn't thought of Jasper's odd twin sister in a while. She didn't really like me, but she honestly didn't really like anyone. She liked cars, she was a cars saleswoman, but that was about it. She put up with Alice, but she didn't exactly make an effort. Apparently Jasper got the friendliness gene out of the two.

"You sure beast is the right word for that?" I asked.

"Yes. I've heard her growl at people before. She reminds me of honey badger."

I snorted and laughed, slapping her hand gently. She slapped back, giggling to herself. "Okay, I'm not that bad. It just took me by surprise."

"I watched this thing on food from the BBC a while back ago that did an experiment, well a lot of different experiments for a lot of different things, but one of them was about PMS. Their study showed that every single woman that increased their dairy intake improved their moods that time of the month by a lot."

"So, if I eat more cheese and ice cream, I'll be less of a psycho?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Shoot, I think I'm down with that."

"Seriously! Ain't it a nice excuse? 'Pass me that block of cheese, I feel a cramp coming on.'"

"I think I'll have a cheeseburger for lunch. With some cheese fries. And a milk shake," I smirked at her.

"That's the spirit!"

I put my hand on my heart, trying to make my face look sad and serious but I wasn't doing a very good job of it. "It'll be hard, but I'll just have to suffer through it."

Both Alice and I burst into laughter at the same time.

My evening was long and boring. I didn't feel like going out, even though I had the money to do it for once. Instead I went to bed around eight and woke up before the sun rose.

I checked my email and my phones, but there were no messages for me. So, I took the time to write my mother an email in hopes that maybe she'd get off my back, and Charlies, for that matter. I didn't say a word about Edward though. I did tell her that I was working as mainly a chef for a very nice man and that I enjoyed the work.

I didn't know really how to talk to my mother. I got along with my father easier, but he was generally fairly easy going when it came to me. He didn't force personal issues like my mother did. She claimed that it was her job. Thinking about my parents reminded me of something else I needed to do.

I waited until it was a decent hour, around nine, and called my father.

"Hello," he said in his gruff voice, sports could be heard in the background.

"Hello, Mr. Swan. I'm calling to confirm our date for Monday night," I said in a teasingly serious voice. He chuckled, the sounds of football turned down. "Are we still on, old man?"

"Yes, we are."

"Got any ideas about what you want to eat?" I asked. "Seriously, the sky isn't the limit. You pick the fanciest place you want to eat."

"You know I don't do fancy. And this is your first paycheck. I'm not going to let you waste it all on me."

"I don't think there are any restaurants in Shreveport with menus that pricy. How about one of those nice casino steak houses? Neither of us have ever been to one."

"I don't know about that, Bells..." he sighed. "You've been so tight for so long. Don't you have bills to pay?"

"Everything is paid. I've put some of it in my savings. And I get paid again Wednesday. Dad, I want to do something really nice for you. You've been so good to me the past couple of years. I want to do this for you."

My father sighed heavily, "alright. You know I like steak."

"Excellent. Pick me up at six?"

"Alright," he said in his rough voice. "What have you got going on today?"

"You'll laugh," I said in a way of warning.

"I doubt that."

"I'm attending a masquerade ball as my boss's 'date'."

"Date?"

I frowned at his tone of voice, "yeah. Date. It's part of the reason I was hired. So I could attend functions with him, help him if he needs it."

"What? Are you part of his _entourage?"_ He asked in confusion. I could almost see him doing the whole finger air quote thing. I burst into laughter, covering my eyes.

"He doesn't have an entourage, dad. He's not some celebrity. He just doesn't want to go alone and I guess it looks better if you have someone by your side at these things."

"I don't like it."

"You don't like anything," I teased him. "You act like it's something sinister."

"Can you trust him though?" Charlie asked and I could hear his worry in his voice.

"Yes, I can," I told him truthfully. "Dad, don't worry about him. What you need to worry about is me. In heels. And a fru fru ball gown."

"You in a ball gown?" He laughed. A little too hard for my tastes but I didn't say anything. I knew exactly where he was coming from. "Okay, good luck with that."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, old man."

"Take pictures for me."

I smirked to myself, "when hell freezes over."

Charlie laughed harder, "alright, kiddo. I'm going to meet Pam for an early movie. I'll see you Monday at six."

I smiled at the thought of my father dating. I hadn't met her yet but I wasn't going to push it yet. I knew I wouldn't want to be rushed into meeting the family if I were dating anyone. "Alright, daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, pumpkin."

After that I piddled around the house for a while before taking a nap. I knew I'd be up late and with my current condition, I'd need the extra energy. I ate a late and light lunch, just a small salad. I wasn't really that hungry.

I started getting ready around three, taking a shower and blow drying my hair. I figured it would take a long time to do my hair and makeup, and I was right. It took nearly an hour and a half. I had never taken that much time to do my hair before. I curled each piece carefully before pinning into place at the back of my head. When I was finally done it was twisted into an elegant bun, the feathered clip secured to the side of my head.

I put on a pair of fake diamond earrings and suspected that no one would know the difference. No one was going to look that closely, hopefully.

I shoved myself into the waist crushing corset, my breasts lifted and squeezed into what I considered an unnatural way. I was careful with my silk stockings, pinning them into place with the aid of the little dangling clips that hung off the corset. I had never worn anything like it before and I had to admit that I liked how it made me look.

I slipped on the dress, having to work for nearly ten minutes to get myself zipped up. Not because it was tight, but because my arms weren't long enough to reach the back. I felt like a bit of an idiot dancing and squirming around, trying to get it up. I half way considered calling Alice to help me.

I got my purse ready for the night. Edward said not to bring one, but I was going to need it for certain reasons. For female reasons.

Sometimes it sucked to be a girl.

Finally I pulled on my gloves before slipping on my shoes. I went to my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. The reflection was me and not, all at the same time. I looked at the mask that I had in my hands and brought it up to my eyes. I carefully tied the silk ribbons at the back of my head, trying not to ruin my hair in the process. Though with the amount of hair spray I had in it, I doubted it would ever move on again.

"Huh," I said to my reflection. "Would you look at that."

A loud knock echoed from the living room. I glanced at the clock that hung in my bathroom. It was a little early, but I knew it was Edward. It couldn't be anyone else. I snatched my purse off of my bed and flicked off my lights before hurrying to open the front door.

What greeted me at the door was something completely unexpected.

* * *

**Okay, a little cliffhanger. Not a huge one. Don't freak out on me. **

**I just want everyone to breath and remember that everything that has been written in so far has a purpose. It will pretty much lead to something else. **

**I seriously watched that documentary from BBC on the 'Truth about food'. I've started eating more yogurt and such to see if it makes a difference. It's worth a try at least. It's not like you have to yank my arm to do it. **

**Want to ask me a question? Follow me on twitter! MrsJaywood. Want to see pictures and recipes that go along with this story? Go take a look at mrsjaywood (dot) tumblr (dot) com. I've got the chicken recipe and soup recipe up for your nomming pleasure! I also may start putting previews of the next chapter up. **

**What do you think the night will hold for Bella and Edward? (See you on Thursday :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I want to thank everyone who took the time and sent me love for this story and even if you didn't, thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying! **

**Everyone is so excited for the ball! I can't blame them. I'm excited too! It was fun to write and trust me, I got very much into it. **

**And some of the guesses at who was at the door made me snort. Don't worry, it's all good! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Edward stood on the other side of the door in the most delicious looking tuxedo I had ever seen on a man, but not many men could have pulled it off. The black pin stripped jacket was long, almost to the back of his knees, the collar at the top popped up slightly. His shirt was white and collarless, no tie in sight. But I could see was a black vest, a silver chain hanging from the vest pocket to his pant's pocket, like that to an old fashion pocket watch.

His shoes were black and white wing tipped, going perfectly with his attire. The mask was resting on the top of his head, his gelled and slightly wild spiked hair making me smile. It almost looked like he was going for a fauxhawk but didn't quite make it.

The cocky smile on his face was almost too much. He held out his hand to me. "My, oh my, my Bella. You look delicious this evening," he said in a very charming, almost sing song, voice.

"Someone is in a very good mood," I teased him, taking his hand. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. I felt my knees wobble a bit at his touch. He made me feel warm in places I didn't know I could feel warm.

"Of course I am. It's a good cause. It's a party. And you'll be by myself. Why wouldn't I be in a good mood?"

He tugged me into his arms, playfully starting to dance to whatever song was going on in his hand. His hand was flat against my back, the pressure perfect. My spine aligned, straight as it could possibly be. I smirked at him, bringing his mask down over his eyes. He chuckled and began to lean in for a kiss but I putted a silk gloved covered finger over his lips.

"Oh, no sir. I worked on my makeup far too long for you to mess it up just yet. Besides, this red gets on you and it's never going to come off. So, unless you want me to mark you as my own..." I trailed off.

"And what if I do?"

"Hm, there are better ways of doing that," I patted his chest with my free hand. I pulled back and began to walk down my stairs, careful to hold my dress up so not to get it dirty. Glancing over my shoulder, I fluttered my eyelashes at him. "Maybe we can try that later?"

"Mm," he hummed, following behind me. Edward caught up, taking my hand in his own. "That would be lovely."

Seth beamed at me when I got to the car, "Bella, you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you," I flushed and smiled at him. Edward gave this funny and sweet little smile, sliding in beside me onto the seat. "So, where are you taking me to dinner, Mr Mason?"

"Well," he slid his hand over my knee and up to my covered thigh, his nail circling one of the clusters of crystal on the dress. "It's at one of the casino hotels. So, I made us a reservation at one of the steakhouses."

"That's where I was going to take my dad on Monday," I chuckled at the coincidence. "We were just saying we've never been to one before."

"Which one are you going to?" He asked, looking slightly concerned for a moment.

"I figured Horseshoe."

"Ah, we're going to the Sam's town. The event is actually in their banquet hall. I was going to ask if you'd like to join me in a few hands of blackjack afterward," Edward said in a quiet voice, our faces close together. Our noses were maybe two inches away from each other. We were so intent on one another. It's like the rest of the world didn't exist.

"Well, perhaps we should just go to the party and if the food isn't good, eat afterward," I suggested, resting my head against the rest beside me. Edward angled himself slightly so that he mirrored my position. He was so close I could feel his breath against my lips. "I'm not really hungry right now."

"It starts at six thirty if that's what you want to do. We'll be a little early."

"We can waste some time at the slots, if you want," I said softly, biting my bottom lip. His breath was so sweet, his cookie-book-sunshine amazing scent wafting through my nose. I was practically drunk off of it, like I was under his spell. I touched his smooth chin and brought it in closer so that I could kiss his mouth gently.

"What about your make up?" He asked with a cannery eating grin, bringing his hand to my waist. "What about marking me?"

"I changed my mind and I want to do it now. You look too good right now. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea and think you're alone tonight. You're mine," I tilted my head slightly to the right, kissing the corner of his mouth before kissing the left side. His fingers tightened around my waist, sending a shock through my system that went straight between my legs. And even though I was still uncomfortable from my period, I was still very much turned on.

"Like I'm going to look at any other woman tonight but you," he brought his thumb and forefinger to my chin. I wasn't sure why, but when he did that it made me feel like a princess. Like I was something special.

Seth cleared his throat as we started to slow. I had almost forgotten we were actually around another person. "Mr. Mason, we're almost to the casino."

"What time is it?" He asked, not looking away from my eyes. His eyes were so bright, the green shining so much in the light of the dim car. I felt my pulse quicken, my lips parting slightly.

"Five forty five."

"Park at the top of the garage. I'll give you a few bucks to go eat. Maybe go play a little," Edward said, playing with a tiny curl at the back of my neck. I shivered visibly and he grinned like a child who had just found a new toy he wasn't suppose to play with.

"Really?" Seth asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I'd like to have a few minutes alone with Ms. Swan in the car, if you don't mind," Edward's hand slipped down to my neck, holding the side of it. His thumb stroked my jaw, making me simply melt. Well, melt even more than I already had. I was going to be a puddle in the seat pretty soon.

"The car is yours," Seth said rather formally, but you could hear the amusement tinting it. I couldn't blame him for it. I would have been too.

Edward pulled his wallet out of his front inside jacket pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill when we came to a final stop. The sun was setting in the background over the river, glowing orange and pink. It was beautiful, especially from our point of view.

"Thank you, Mr. Mason," Seth said before slipping out of the car. The door shut gently, carefully so not to rock the car, and Edward simply continued to gaze at me with a contented look on his face.

"Hi there," I said finally, smiling.

"Hi," he said before leaning in and lightly kissing my bottom lip. "God, I am so lucky to have met you, Isabella. I have never felt more happy in life than I do right this moment. I've never felt more alive."

I removed my gloves and set them beside me on the seat so I could feel his skin against mine. When I brought my hand up to his cheek, he pressed his against mine and nuzzled his cheek as firmly against my skin as he could. "You're not the person I expected that day in your office."

"Is that a good thing?" His eyes looked up into mine longingly, his hand still pressing mine against his face.

"It's the most amazing thing," I whispered, scooting in closer to him. My side was resting against his. His hand dropped from his face and went back to my side, holding it like he had been before. Edward turned his face, kissing my palm lightly. "So, you wanted some time alone with me in the car, huh? What plans do you have for us?"

"I just know a better way to spend forty five minutes than at the slot machines, that's all. And I'm not ready to share you in this dress. Every set of eyes is going to be on you. You are glorious."

"You're full of flattery," I smirked slightly, leaning in for a kiss. His lips parted for mine, the kiss starting out sweet and gentle but it didn't take it long for it to get more intense. Edward's hand slid from my hip to my back, pulling me so that my chest was against his. At first the seat belt kept me in place but without breaking our connection, I clicked it free. I brought my hand to his shoulder, gripping it so tightly as if it was the only thing keeping me upright.

Then Edward did something he had never done before. He pulled me onto his lap without skipping a beat. I was slightly higher than him now, my face hovering above his. But he had full access to my neck and he used that to his advantage. I moaned in pure pleasure, my head thrown back.

My fingers curled into the back of his stiff hair, encouraging his mouth downward from my ear to the nape of my now buzzing neck. But he didn't stop there. He continued to kiss down the open V of my dress, his lips suckling the side of my right breast, the exposed part of it. The whimper of excitement echoed throughout the car and I knew the only thing that kept me from falling over was Edward's strong arms tightly around my waist.

My breasts were so pushed together that there was no space between them. Edward moved to my left, his tongue drawn flat against my chest as he lapped at it once. I hissed as my legs automatically tightened together. When he nipped gently I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed the back of his head, forcing his mouth back to mine.

My tongue found his, forcing my way into his mouth. He took it in greedily, his tongue wrapping around mine. I brought both of my hands to his face, holding him in place so I could kiss him as fiercely as I wanted to. It felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

Edward's beautiful large hands slid from my back to my sides, coming up just underneath my breasts. The way he held me was like nothing had anyone had ever done to me before. It made me wonder what else he'd do to me. I wanted to find out so badly.

"We could skip this damn party and go get a hotel room," Edward panted as I pulled away for air, echoing some of my thoughts. He laughed a little, his chest heaving as he licked his bottom lip. "Think everyone would know what we were going to do?"

"Would you care?" I asked with a breathless laugh.

"Not in the least," he chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the corner of his mouth. His lips were nearly solid red, almost clownishly so. I giggled, repeating the action on him. "What?"

"You have lip stick everywhere."

"That's funny. There isn't a bit on you," he smiled as I turned my head slightly to the side and brought his thumb into my mouth. I sucked on it gingerly, letting my teeth drag against it as I did. Bobbing my head slowly, my eyes connected with his, I allowed my tongue to curl around it. When I did, I felt something very hard jerk against my thigh. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, his breath increasing again.

When I pulled his thumb out of my mouth, I batted my thick eyelashes at him innocently. "But, Edward, I thought you wanted to share this first with me."

"Jesus Christ, you're making me feel like a horny teenager at prom," he mumbled but it didn't seem at all that he was displeased with the idea of it all.

"Should I behave?" I asked with a slight smile. Edward just shook his head. I giggled and leaned down for another kiss but the car door open.

Seth slid in with a to-go box in his hand along with a drink. When he looked in the backseat his dark cheeks turned pink. "I am so sorry," he said, trying to get out of the car.

"Wait, wait!" I called to him. "It's okay," I moved off Edward's lap, a bit more easily than the time I had thrown myself at Edward and Alice had walked in. Edward was frowning to himself and I smacked him gently on the chest. His eyes flashed to mine and he frowned a bit more before clearing his throat.

"It's fine, Seth. My apologizes for making you uncomfortable."

"I, um, just got myself a sandwich from the cafe. I was going to listen to the game on the radio. I can go back inside if you'd prefer."

"What time is it?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"Six fifteen. I'm sorry, I figured you would have started to go inside by now."

"We should be," I told him. I looked over at Edward and giggled, "we just need to get cleaned up first. Do you have an tissues or anything up there, Seth?"

"Um, I have tissues and some wet wipes," he said as he looked through a bag he had upfront in the passenger side front. "I've got some hand sanitizer, too."

"Could I have one of those wipes?" Edward asked, his face a bright red. Seth just passed the entire package back to him. He pulled one out and flipped down the mirror. His blush turned a little brighter. "Wow."

I giggled again but didn't say anything to him, instead flipping down my own mirror to see if I needed one of those wet wipes myself. Edward was right though and somehow I had managed to get all of it off onto him. So, from my tiny purse I pulled out my compact and reapplied the powder around my face. When I brought my red tube of lipstick out, Edward stopped me. "What?"

"You don't need that. You're lips are red enough without it."

I felt my cheeks flush slightly. His expression was so sweet and sincere that I put it away without a single though. Instead I pulled out my clear gloss. "How about this? It's even flavored."

"Strawberry?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face. I just nodded. "I wondered why I tasted strawberries. Here, did I get it all?" He showed me his face. It was strained red in some places. I pulled out another wipe and came in closer to him.

"Here, let me see if I can get it all," I muttered in concentration, holding his chin in one hand as I scrubbed at the bright blood red stains.

After a few minutes of scrubbing the lipstick was all gone and I leaned in, brushing my nose against his. I didn't want to start all over again with the lip gloss. "There you go."

"Enjoy your game and sandwich," Edward said to Seth as he opened the back door.

"Do you want your change?" Seth called to him.

"Please, keep it," Edward smirked slightly, offering me his hand to help me from the car. When we were out I put my gloves back on and adjust my dress slightly.

"Have a good time," Seth called from the car just before I heard the radio switch on. I wrapped my arm around Edward's and together we walked into the casino together.

Normally I would have felt really awkward, especially with so many people in their normal every day clothes but I still felt like a princess. Several other people in finer clothing slipped in with us as our names were checked at the door. Someone led us to a round table which was already practically full.

The place was pretty dim but it didn't hide the fact that there must have been over two hundred people there, not including the wait staff. Almost as soon as we sat down a waitress whisked over to the table and asked if we'd like to start with a cocktail.

"I'd like a lemon drop," I said, feeling like having a drink. I certainly couldn't have done that at prom.

"Drink or the shot?"

"Drink."

"Good, and you sir?" She asked Edward. Her eyes grew wide when he lifted his mask off of his face and rested in on the top of his head. I couldn't blame her. He was gorgeous.

"I suppose I'll start with a beer."

The girl stuttered out a list of beers, having a hard time concentrating. Edward picked one from her list and she stumbled away, making me smirk. I scooted my chair in closer to Edward's, placing my hand on top of his. I didn't know any of the people at our table and I'm pretty sure he didn't either. Soft music played in the background, full of slow drums and saxophones.

Edward leaned in and lightly kissed the side of my head and I sighed heavily, leaning my body against his.

"It's so lovely to see such happy young people," an elderly woman said from across the table. Her dress was puffy and gaudy, dozens of Mardi Gras pins clipped to her chest like military badges of honor. "You make a lovely couple."

"Thank you," Edward said as he squeezed my hand.

I blushed and looked away, unable to meet the woman's eyes. I'm sure that's what it must have looked like to her. I wasn't sure if 'couple' was a good way to describe us though. We had never set up such boundaries and names. I'm not sure we could, at this point, if we wanted to. Everything was so confusing.

I drank my drink a bit too quickly but when the waitress brought our appetizers to the table, she brought everyone a glass of white white one to go with them. The food looked amazing, marinated crab claws. The heavy scent of olive oil, good vinegar, and fresh herbs wafted from the plate and my stomach growled.

I followed everyone's lead, just picking it from the table with my fingers after I removed my gloves. I just knew I was going to end losing one of them before the evening was over with.

"Wow," I moaned in pleasure. "I thought you said the food was awful at these sort of things?" I asked Edward in amazement. "This is so good."

"This is good," he said, surprised. "They usually are bad."

"You must be new to the krewe," an elderly man said. I could only assume that he was married to the woman with the pins because he had a matching set.

"I am," Edward said politely.

"Well, we don't do bad food. We get one of the local seafood restaurants to cater. Besides, for five hundred a plate, it better be damn good," the old man said with a laugh.

I nearly chocked on a bit of crab. "Five hundred?" I muttered at Edward.

"I also donated another ten thousand," he shrugged like it was nothing. I suppose to him it was nothing. It was almost as much as I had made the previous year. Edward took a long sip from his white wine, "this is good as well. They usually serve some of the cheapest wines."

After our appetizers came our meal, steak and a twice baked sweet potato thick with marshmallows, candied pecans, and caramel, along with a glass of red wine. And after that, a cheese course with a nearly tanned pink dessert wine that was super sweet. And then dessert, a creamy thick rum bread pudding with a couple of glasses of Champagne.

By the end of the meal, even though it was drawn out over an hour and a half, I was feeling a bit tipsy. I could tell Edward was feeling it was well because his nose was a rosy pink. When the dessert plates were whisked away, cocktails were brought out as a live band began to play. The dance floor filled quickly with nearly drunk people with bright colored outfits with masks. Laughter could be heard echoing throughout the entire hall, almost drowning out the music itself. A random squeal of feminine drunken amusement could be heard every once in a while, along with the clinking of glasses.

"Would you care of a dance?" Edward asked as he finished his drink. He was drinking champagne still, the liquid looking sweet on his moist lips.

"I'd be delighted," I said, much to my surprise. I wasn't one much for dancing since I wasn't very good at it. But, I wanted to with Edward. Maybe I was more than tipsy.

I felt so warm against him as he pulled me in close on the dance floor. He was so charming with the way his hand rested on my back, his other hand holding mine close to his chest. We swayed together, our eyes locked and the whole world disappeared for me. I giggled as his mask slid down from the top of his head and over his nose, lifting it back up for him. He brought mine up as well, the air shockingly cool against my skin.

"Perfect," he breathed as the song morphed into another. It had a nineteen fifties crooner sort of feel to it. Like Sinatra.

We danced to several songs together before getting a couple more of drinks. And then we danced some more, but people were starting to disappear, either going to the hotel or into the casino itself. Only a few couples were left on the floor.

The buzzing in the back of my head was making everything hazy. I could see it in Edward's eyes as well. The champagne got to us both but I don't think either of us cared. I was so glad that we didn't have to drive.

"Would you like to play?" Edward asked in a sultry voice against my ear.

"Cards? No," I smirked at him and his already pink cheeks nearly turned purple.

"Would you like to go back to my place for a while?" He asked and the only answer I could think of was yes. I nodded my head and he took my hand as we walked off the dance floor together and back to our table. I grabbed my purse and Edward took my gloves and shoved them into his pocket.

I should have felt embarrassed by the way Edward and I made out in the car as Seth drove us home. I was just so drunk. I hadn't drank that much in a very long time. Edward was as well, his eyes half lidded and his kisses deliciously sloppy and urgent.

When we got back to his place Edward practically dragged me upstairs. I hadn't been in any of the rooms on the second floor, I hadn't even seen his room. When we got to a certain door Edward pushed me against it, my feet lifted off the ground slightly as his mouth nipped and kissed at my jaw. My purse fell to the floor but I could have cared less. His jacket met the same fate before we finally pushed the door open.

We struggled to make it to the middle of the room, my heels being kicked off haphazardly as our mouths never disconnected. Edward's hands awkwardly worked the zipper of my dress down as I tried to unbutton his vest. He shrugged it off, balling it up and throwing it into a corner.

When my dress finally fell to the floor I felt so exposed, the cool air of the room a welcome relief from the heat that came from the heavy dress. Edward moaned against my mouth as his hands held my corseted waist.

"This is what you had under that dress all night?" Edward practically whimpered as he looked me over, hungry in his eyes. "If I had known we would have never made it inside." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling a little giddy.

"You're funny," I told him, not knowing how else to respond to him.

"I am very serious, Ms. Swan," he muttered as he turned me around. One of the walls of his room was completely mirrored, though it appeared to be the door to his closet. It was hard to tell. He had me look at myself in the mirror, Edward standing behind me with his arms around my waist. "Do you not see how sexy you are?"

"Edward," I complained quietly, closing my eyes and turned my face away but he wouldn't allow me to.

"Look at yourself," he said in such a strong voice that I instantly listened. One of his hands drifted up my body to the top of my corset where my breasts were spilling out. He carefully gripped the cup and pulled it down so one of my breasts were completely exposed. I gasped quietly, the wanton expression on the girl's face that was staring back at me shocking. He took my breast fully in his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're perfect."

"Edward," I whimpered as he continued to squeeze and massage me. My head lulled back, resting against his shoulder. It felt so good. I felt like I was going into a trance until I felt his other hand begin to slid down my stomach to my panties.

The realization of what he was about to do stuck me and embarrassment surged through my mind. All I could think of was the horror show it would be if he tried to do anything down there. I should have known better to even let it get this far to begin with but I had drank so much and Edward was so beautiful. It was so hard to say no to him, but I had to.

"Stop," I said quietly, my eyes snapping open. "I can't. I can't," were the only words I could out quickly enough.

Edward detached from me so quickly that you would have thought that my words made us into magnets of the same polarity that shoved us apart with great force. "Jesus, I am so sorry. I am so _so_ sorry. I don't know what I'm doing," he said, quickly shaking his head. He began to back up towards the door.

"No. Wait! It's not like that! Let me explain," I turned towards him quickly.

"No. No, there is nothing to explain. It's fine. I'm sorry for taking it too far," Edward started towards the door, unable to look at me.

"It's not what you think! I want to! You didn't take it too far!" I tried to tell his back but he would have nothing to do with it. He brought his hand up as he shook his head at my words.

"No, Bella."

"Edward, let me explained!" I nearly cried but he was having nothing of it. Though his face was turned away from me, I could barely see his cheeks which were nearly purple with embarrassment. "Please let me!"

"There is nothing to explain. Thank you for joining me tonight," he said as he rushed out of the door.

"Edward!" I shouted before I felt my knees give in suddenly. I dropped down to the floor onto my knees, the sudden ache in my entire body letting itself be known. I caught a glimpse of the girl in the mirror and I now noticed the smudged eye liner and swollen lips, red eyes from tearing up and exposed breast. I adjust the cup and looked away from the image. I didn't have the strength or the wits about me to go after him. He could lose himself in the house if he wanted to. I'd never find him if he really tried.

"Dammit!" I began to cry for the second time in less than a week as I threw one of my shoes across my room.

* * *

**(Ducks and hides) Don't hate me! It has to be done and you'll see why in the future. There has to be a little drama, especially between 2 drunk people. It was pretty good up until that point though, huh? Don't worry, I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter! **

**Wanna see what's up with this story? Follow me on Twitter. I'm MrsJaywood. Want to see pictures, previews, and recipes for this story? Follow me on tumblr. Look me up at mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com. I'll post a preview for the next chapter very soon! **

**I've been planning this chapter for a while, but it doesn't keep me from worrying about how you'll react to it. (bites nails)**

**Why do you think Edward reacted like that? Did he act the way he thought he would while he was drinking? Who all needs to go sit on the couch with Bella with a pint of ice cream and cry it out? **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know you guys weren't very happy for me leaving it there last chapter, but I have my reasons and it's just going to make them stronger in the end. If you're still mad, well... I'm sorry, but bite me :) my story and I'm doing it my way! **

**At times it was a bit hard to write this chapter. A lot of emotions in part that I really understand, from both sides. It can be unsettling at times because you can see both points of view. **

**Anyway, thank you to all who took the time to review and all of those who reading, thank you for taking the time out to read my story! I hope you're enjoying it! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I woke up with a blaring headache, my face hurting from all of my drunken crying I had done the night before. It was just after seven and the sun was far too bright for my tastes. I crawled out of bed and grabbed an aspirin before pouring myself into the shower.

I didn't bother to dry my hair, only putting it up into a clip at the very back of my neck. Comfortable clothing was the only thing that was going to do. I didn't give a damn about looking pretty. My back still ached from my uncomfortable corset. Stupid thing.

With a quick call to Seth, who was still worried after seeing me the night before, I told him I'd be driving myself that day. He asked me several times if I was alright and I assured him that I was. What else was I going to say? I certainly wasn't, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I'm not even sure it was something I wanted to talk to Alice about. Everything was just embarrassing and stupid and entirely my fault. I knew that and I should have handled things better, but I just didn't have the ability to at the time. I was just swept up in the moment and drunk. It was a horrid combination.

I let myself into Edward's home and I could hear the blaring of music coming from his gym. It was especially loud today, particularly snarly. I made my way back there, throwing my purse on the table by the front door with a crash that made me cringe.

Edward was pounding the hell out of the punching bag, shirtless, with sweat pouring down his body. His hair was slick backed, his eyes blood shot especially around the rims. His hands weren't covered and the canvas bag was chewing up his knuckles. Tiny dots of red marked the bag, a tiny amount of blood oozing from his hands. It was not something I wanted to see.

I went to the stereo and turned it down, much to his surprise. "Why are you hurting yourself like that?" I asked him with slight annoyance. It didn't take him long to recover from the shock, going back to his abuse.

"It doesn't hurt," he continued to punch even without the music. It hadn't even slowed him down.

"I don't believe that. You're bleeding," I pointed out the obvious.

"I'm just toughening my knuckles," he said through clenched teeth, back handing the bag. It swung back and he hit it again with a right jab that made it jump violently in the air, the chain hold it groaning in protest.

"We need to talk about last night."

"There isn't anything to talk about," Edward said quickly.

"Yes, there is. You need to let me explain," I told him, coming closer to him but out of range of his swinging bag. "Edward, it's not that I didn't want to, it's that I-"

"There isn't anything you need to explain, Bella. It's fine. Can we not talk about this right now?" He asked without even looking in my direction. The bag jumped again as he landed several punches all within a few seconds.

"No. We need to talk now," I said more forcefully. "Edward, I-"

"Isabella, no," he said firmly, making my anger flare at being interrupted not once but twice. I had just been upset that I had so obviously hurt his feelings the night before, but this was different. Now he was just being a stubborn ass.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you're my boss right now, Edward! If you haven't noticed, it's nine. It's _my_ time right now. You know what? Never the fuck mind. I don't want to talk to you. You go ahead and keep hurting yourself," I snapped at him, sweeping out of the gym and stalking towards the kitchen. If he was going to treat me like an employee, I was going to act like one. I'd just cook his damn meals and leave it at that.

Edward didn't follow. I honestly didn't expect him to.

I decided to cook meals that would take a lot of time and a personal touch. I didn't feel like spending anytime with the man that was in the gym. A man who wasn't willing to let me even talk.

I got the things out to make a pie and bread that would go with lunch. The leftover bread I would use to make my own bread pudding for dessert the following day. The counter was covered in different food stuffs when Edward finally came into the kitchen, still shirtless and in his sweats. A towel was wrapped around his shoulders, his expression dark.

I didn't look at him as I poured flour into a mixer, switching it on before going to the cutting board. Picking up the large chef's knife, I made my way through some onions.

For a long time, Edward just watched me with a silent frown on his face.

"I'm sorry," he finally said when I turned off the mixer so I could exchange the paddle for the bread hook. I stopped, gazing at him for a long moment. The anger within me was still hot, prickling at the back of my head. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. I just really... I really want to forget about what happened last night. Like it never happened in the first place."

I frowned at him and instead of answering I turned the mixer back on, going back to the cutting board once again. This time I took my anger out on a pile of carrots.

"Please, can we talk?" He asked over the strained sounds of the motor.

"No, you're getting your wish. You don't want to talk about it, we won't. Whatever. That's fine. It's your dime."

"Bella. It's not like that. I'm just hungover and my head hurts. I told you I was an asshole when I drink."

"You were just fine when you were drunk. It's more like you're an asshole when you're hungover," I muttered under my breath so he couldn't hear me. I made my way through some celery and herbs, throwing it into a huge stock pot.

"I feel horribly," he came up behind me and touched my back but I pulled back. "Please."

"Will you let me explain about last night?" I asked him seriously. I needed to know that we were going to be able to talk about what happened like adults. I was sorely disappointed at his response.

"Bella, there is nothing you need to explain. Really, it's fine," he said as he tried to touch my back again. I pulled away quickly and walked over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Have you had breakfast?" I asked without looking at him. I was in no mood to deal with him at that moment. If he wasn't going to let me have a serious conversation about the previous night, then there was absolutely nothing to talk about.

"No," Edward shortly, realizing that he wasn't going to deal with my anger right at that moment.

"Give me twenty minutes I'll make you something," I put some chicken in the pot before pouring in some water and a bit of a bottle of white wine. I kept myself from picking up the bottle and downing the other half. I had to admit though that it was extremely tempting. Hair of the dog and all.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry. What are you making? Do you need some help?"

"I'm making chicken stock for a soup tonight. No. I've got this," I muttered, throwing a few peppercorns into the pot bit too fiercely. I imagined I looked like a witch throwing something into her caldron. The image would have only been improved if a puff of steam would have billowed from it.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower," Edward said quietly, almost too quietly. I could barely hear him over the mixer. "I'll check on you when I'm done."

I stayed in the kitchen all day and Edward came in and out at random, checking on me. He didn't try to talk to me again about it and I wasn't going to bring it up either. I knew it would have been easily explained if he had just let me but with the way he was acting... it just pissed me off. If he was going to act like a child then he could suffer.

I left right after the dinner dishes were put in the washer. I did the exact same thing on Sunday, spending most of the day grocery shopping. Edward and I barely spoke at all. It was upsetting and I knew it was stupid of me, but I felt so angry. I knew the emotions weren't just because of situation and the embarrassment, but partially because of my hormones. But pride kept me from bringing it up again. It was stupid and I knew it, but I didn't care.

I was so relieved to be finished with it all on Monday. I felt some much better about the whole world when my period ended. That, and my clothes seemed to fit better, but that might have just been in my head.

"Hi, Daddy," I said quietly as I gently hugged my father's neck. He wasn't a tall man, just under five foot ten but I still had to stretch to wrap my arms around him. He gave me a gentle squeeze and a back pat before pulling me back to have a better look at me. He always did, like he was checking for wounds.

"You look nice," he commented. I was wearing one of my new outfits, a pair of black slacks and a purple silk blouse.

"Thanks," I blushed slightly, looking down at my feet before clearing my throat and looking at him once more. "Are you driving or am I?"

"You know I always drive," he said, turning to go walk out to his old red truck. It was from the fifties, maybe sixties, I'm not sure. It was at least twice as old as me. I use to drive it in high school but I gave it back to him once he retired. He usually just drove his police car around. I was glad that I didn't have to sit in that thing anymore.

We were silent on the ride to the casino, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The oldies station was playing in the background, the announcers talking about Bulldog's football. A Louisiana tech sticker was still stuck on the back of the truck, my father so proud that I had gone to college. I was the first on his side of the family to do so. Just the idea of college made me a little sad and angry. What a waste.

My father surprisingly didn't look too out of place with his flannel shirt and jeans in the nice restaurant. There were quite a few people who were treating themselves after a big win in a lot rattier clothing. At least his didn't have holes in it.

"You're quiet," my father said and it was nearly ironic. He was certainly one to talk. "How was your 'ball'?"

"I didn't trip at all. I even danced," I said vaguely. "The food was good." I really didn't feel like going into the whole thing with him, or anyone for that matter.

"That's good," he nodded and pursed his lips before taking a drink from his beer. "Then what has you all quiet?"

"Nothing," I told him. He shook his head. He knew me better than that.

"That boss of yours not being very nice to you?"

Oh, how observant he could be. But he was acting like I was a teenager working at the grocery store again. Like he could go to the manager for not being very nice to his little girl.

"Dad, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" He raised an eyebrow. "If he isn't treating you very well, you know you can tell-"

"Charlie!" I laughed in embarrassment, rubbing my forehead roughly as my face turned red. "My boss is just fine. He treats me like I'm crystal, as a matter of fact."

"I don't like the way that sounds, young lady," Charlie said gruffly. I just rolled my eyes. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that he goes out of his way to make sure I'm comfortable and it's a bit annoying. Like he's worried I'd leave if he says or does the wrong thing. Which isn't the case. Everyone makes mistakes," I rested my chin on my palm, playing with my phone that was setting on the table. Scooting it around with my finger, I nearly jumped a mile when it went off.

"Are you going to get that?" He asked as I looked at the caller id. I didn't know the number, but it was a local one.

"Uh, yeah," I said to my father, bringing the phone up to my ear. "Um, Hello?"

"Bella?" Edward's quiet voice rang on the other end. I wondered where he was calling from. It wasn't a number I had on my phone. I thought I had all of his.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" I asked, instantly worried. My frustration from the weekend was temporally forgotten. I hoped he wasn't hurt or anything.

"Yes, it is. It's just... I know we had plans tomorrow, though we haven't talked about it since last week, but I assumed... or rather, I hoped. Anyway, not important right now. I just wanted to say that I won't be able to come over tomorrow. I had an emergency meeting come up in Chicago. I'm flying there in a few minutes. I should be back by tomorrow night."

"Oh," I mumbled, my anger remembered. Was he lying to me? Was he trying to avoid me? I guess it didn't really matter. "That's fine. You'll be here Wednesday?" I asked, thinking about his early doctor's appointment that we'd both be going to.

"Yes, I will be. Like I said, I'm flying back tomorrow night. Bella, I'm not doing this on purpose," Edward said so quietly that I could barely hear him. I sighed and frowned, my father displeased right along with me and he didn't even know what was going on. It wasn't like we could talk at the moment and I wasn't about to abandon my father to do so.

"That's fine. I'll see you Wednesday then. Have a safe flight," I said with cold politeness. Edward was silent for a long time on the other end. For so long that I almost thought he had hung up on me.

"Thank you. I will see you then. Goodbye, Ms. Swan," he said before he hung up. I clicked the _end_ button and nearly threw my phone back down on the table. My father cocked his head to the side and looked at me in that 'you're going to tell me what's going on' face.

"I'm not telling you," I said automatically. "It's nothing."

"I didn't ask anything," he said, sitting back in his chair. His huge lump of meat was served to him, nothing green coming anywhere near him. The waitress brought my shrimp pasta as well, refilling my glass of water.

"You didn't have to," I mumbled as she walked away. "It's nothing. I'm just annoyed. I don't like when plans change suddenly. I don't like surprises, you know that."

In truth, I hadn't even thought about our Tuesday night. But, when I did, it made me very sad. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from making any expression, twirling the pasta around my fork.

"You're not a very good liar, Bells. But, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. You're an adult and as long as it's not illegal, I won't do anything about it," my father finally said when he realized I wasn't going to say anything else.

"Thanks," I smiled just a little. Just a little though.

We didn't talk much through the rest of dinner and even though I promised to pay, the whole point of this date, he tried to foot the bill. It was a literal struggle for the little slip of paper. It wasn't until I told the waitress to put mine on a separate ticket if he didn't let me pay, that he finally let it go. Charlie wasn't pleased, not in the least.

He'd just have to get over it.

We made some loose plans about Thanksgiving. He was going to have it with his girlfriend and her son and he wanted me to come. I told him that I would be there, if that's what he wanted. I wasn't going to force the issue. I told him that I didn't know what I'd be doing the whole day, if I was going to have to work at some point, just in case I wanted to get out of it and partially it was true. I didn't know what was going to happen that day. Edward and I hadn't talked about it. I suppose we were going to need to soon.

Wednesday morning I woke up early and put on a tee shirt and a pair of jeans, along with a pair of slip on shoes to easily remove at the doctor's. I drove over to Edward's, leaving a message on Seth's phone, reminding him that he'd need to come pick us up from Mr. Mason's at nine that morning. I also checked with Angela to make sure Edward still had the appointment in the first place. He did.

I didn't feel comfortable with just going in, not at the moment. So, I knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. When Edward opened the door he instantly smiled but it quickly faded away, his eyes turning cloudy.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm right on time," I told him with a smirk. "I have enough time to make you breakfast. Though you should hurry to get ready. Your doctor's appointment is at nine forty five."

"I don't have a doctor's appointment," Edward quickly lied with his ears turning pink, stepping back from the door. I went inside passed him, throwing my purse onto the table. I could hear his bare feet padding behind me as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Bullshit."

"I have to work today! That trip put me a day behind here. There are papers I need to fill out and-" He continued to argue with me as I pulled out eggs from the fridge. Once again, I responded with...

"Bullshit, Edward. Angela said you'd do this. I've already called her and confirmed the fact that you have NOTHING to do today but go to the doctor," I pulled a skillet out of a cabinet, beginning to heat it so I could fry him some eggs and bacon. There were several plates in the sink, all of which use to contain meals I had cooked. The maid had yet to come in for the day.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He complained, whining like a child.

"Stop acting like it's that bad. Honestly," I scoffed, shaking my head at his tone. I wasn't going to put up with anything from him on this. If he needed to go to the doctor, he needed to go. I may have been mad at him, but I didn't want him ill. "I'm going too and you don't see me bitching."

"You're going too?" Edward asked in a quiet voice. He sighed heavily, "fine. I'm going to get a quick shower. Thank you for making me breakfast."

"Yeah," I muttered, starting him a pot of tea.

I had just arranged his plate on the counter and poured him, and myself, a cup of tea when he came down from his shower. His hair was still slightly wet, curled at the ends around his ears. His skin was still pink from the heat, the fresh scent of his soap filling the air. I sat down across from him in the other stool, nursing my tea.

"We should talk," Edward said as he looked at his eggs, picking up his fork.

"Ya think?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Bella, please," he looked at me with those damn sad green eyes. It was hard to be sarcastic to those eyes. Hard, but not impossible.

"We should have had this talk Friday night. We don't have time for it now," I took a swig of my tea, swirling it around in the cup. "And we're not canceling the appointments. You're not getting out of this."

"Can we talk afterward then?" He asked seriously.

"If that's what you want," I frowned, not wanting to look at him at the moment.

"Don't be like that," Edward whispered. "I am so sorry about last night. I wanted to talk then but the meeting... I didn't have a choice. Will you let me make it up to you?"

"There is nothing to make up, Edward," I got up from my stool and put my tea cup in the dishwasher. "Hurry up and eat. Seth will be here soon and I'm sure we have some forms to fill out."

The ride to the doctor's office was the most awkward and uncomfortable car ride of my entire life. By the time we got there, the air was so thick that I could hardly breath. I popped out of the car so quickly that I nearly hit Seth with door just in hopes the fresh air would help but it didn't really. My chest just hurt, like there was a hole being punched into it.

The doctor didn't make us wait long, even with the filling out of paper work and weight in, thankfully. When they checked Edward's blood pressure it was high, much to the nurses displeasure. She wrote it in the file and mumbled that the doctor would have to take a look at it.

Edward allowed me to sit on the table in the doctor's office while he sat in a chair on the opposite side of the tiny space. We both sat with our arms crossed, not looking at each other. We were acting like such children.

"Good morning, folks," the cheerful older man said with a big white smile. He was as tall as he was wide, his pale white head balding. "Lets see, Ms. Swan? Mr. Mason?"

"Yes, sir," I answered as he came by to shake my hand. He shook Edward's as well with a welcoming nod.

"You're both here for check ups, I see. I'm going to have some blood work drawn up on you both. I saw in your charts that you're both overdue for a MMR vaccine, and a flu shot. I'll get that ordered up right away. Let's see, Mr. Mason," he continued to read from the chart. "Your blood pressure is very high. That has me concerned."

"It's always high when I go to the doctor," Edward mumbled. "I hate going to the doctor."

"I see," the man frowned. "I'd like for you to try to calm down for me, and if you would Ms. Swan, hop down from the table. Mr. Mason, if you'd come lay down on your left side. That will help lower it some. If it's still high afterward, I may want you to get some more tests done."

Edward looked like a pet that had just gotten in trouble as he walked over to the table with his head hung low. He got onto the table and laid down, frowning to himself the entire time. He looked so awkward with his legs hanging a good three feet off the end. He was honestly too big for the entire room.

"Very good. Just lay like that for a little while and that should help. Is there anything else either of you needed to talk to me about?" The doctor asked, writing something down quickly on Edward's chart.

"Uh, yeah," I flushed. I didn't know if it was the right time to do it, but I wasn't sure when I was going to go to the doctor next. And it was something Edward and I talked about when we first started this whole mess. It was something he wanted. "I wanted to ask you about birth control."

"What about it?" The doctor asked as he cocked his head to the side, leaning against the counter.

"I'd like to start taking a low dosage pill," I told him, feeling my cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"Are you currently on any?" He asked as he pulled out my file and clicked his pen, ready to write my answers. I had a feeling I was going to have to answer a few questions.

"No," I replied quietly, trying very hard not to look at Edward as I did.

"Are you currently sexually active?" The doctor asked, obviously reading off questions in my file. It was probably the same for every woman.

"No." And not because I didn't want to be.

"When was the last time you were sexually active?" The doctor glanced at Edward, he probably assumed we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Or something. I don't know and I wasn't about to ask. I certainly hoped he didn't bring it up either.

"It's been over three years now, I think. I'm not sure of the exact date or anything," I flushed a brighter shade, looking away from both of the men.

"Do you know the date of your last cycle?" He asked, continuing to scribble as he did. It was probably a question he asked often because he didn't even flinch.

"I started last Thursday and it ended this Monday. So, whatever those days were," I answered him, not knowing the date on the calender. I hadn't kept up with it that well. I just knew it was close to Halloween.

"Oh..." I heard Edward say quietly from the table. And then what I had just said really dawned him on him. "Ohhhh..." he drew out, and this time it was a whole different word with so much more meaning behind it. Thankfully the doctor didn't notice Edward as he looked up the dates on the wall.

"I don't think that will be an issue," the doctor said to me. "You said you're interested in the pill, correct?" I just nodded my head. "We have to do a urine test, just to double check that you're not pregnant. It's just standard and have to do it with everyone. I'll write you up a prescription. We'll see how it works for you and if it doesn't, feel free to make another appointment. Alright, the nurse will come in a moment to check your blood pressure and then I'll send the vampires in to get your blood," he chuckled as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Neither of us laughed at his lame joke. I don't think he needed us to because he certainly didn't want for a response.

As soon as the door shut Edward curled up on himself and covered his face with both of his arms. "I am such a fucking douche bag!"

"Huh, did you just realize that?" I asked as I leaned against the wall, my arms and legs both crossed. I was a little vengeful, yes, but I was feeling vindicated.

"Why didn't you just shout it at me?" He asked from behind his arms, his fingers dug in his hair. "Why didn't you just make me listen?"

"'Oh, Edward, don't shove your hand down my pants! It'll be a blood bath!' Yeah, okay. Why didn't you let me explain? Why did you keep stopping me?" I demanded from him. Apparently we were going to have that conversation right then.

"Because I never thought you wanted me in the first damn place! I was waiting for it to happen. I was too drunk to think about how I was acting or if it could be anything else. I just convinced myself and I didn't want to hear it from your lips. My ego was so bruised that I just wanted to forget it happened in the first place. I never even considered that it could be something like that. That it could be something else..."

"You never gave me a chance, Edward! It was so fucking childish! And then I was just too angry to deal with you. And honestly, how could you say that! Do you think I would have let it go that far if I didn't want you too? What about all those other times together? You treat me like a princess, so I know it's not because you think so little of me. Why, Edward? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," he whispered, unable to look at me. "I just don't see how you... someone like you... could."

"I do, you fucking moron! Of course I want you!" I threw my hands up in the air, my answer a whispered yell. I had more words in me, ready to spew out but the nurse came in with the blood pressure machine. "I'm sorry, I don't think he's ready for that, yet. Can we wait a few more minutes?" I asked her without even looking at her, but staring at Edward instead.

"Yes, ma'am," she was rather taken aback by the forward delivery of the words. I wasn't going to take no for an answer and she could tell that from my stern tone of voice.

"Why could you even think that?" I demanded him, sniffling quietly and absently rubbing my arm across my nose. "_Do_ you think so badly of me? Or, is it really just business to you?"

"No! No!" Edward exclaimed as he sat up nearly instantly as I asked the question. "It's not. God, this is so much more. If this was just business to me, do you think I would have reacted the way I did?"

"You can't do that ever again," I said in a warning. "You can't ever act like that again. I can't stand it. It hurt so much. I've missed you."

"I won't, I promise. I am so sorry I didn't let you explain things," he nearly pleaded with me. "I've missed you, too."

"I'm sorry I didn't make you listen in the first place," I frowned to myself. "And for letting it go on as long as it did."

"I am too," Edward breathed. He smiled at me sadly, his expression bashful. "Are you going to let me make up yesterday to you? Will you let me take you out tonight?"

"I thought this was _your_ time," I quoted him, using the words he did when Alice had caught us.

"Can't we make it _our_ time?" He asked. It was impossible to say no to those eyes. I would have done anything he asked if he looked at me with those soft sweet sad green eyes.

"I suppose," I pushed off the wall and walked over to him. He thought he was going to get a kiss or something, I could tell by the way his lips twitched at the corners, but instead I shoved him back onto his left side with a great heave. "Now, calm down or they're going to put you in the hospital. Do you hate the doctor's that much?"

"Yes. I hate needles more," he said, reaching out his arm and took my hand as he continued to lay there. "I've hated them ever since I was a boy."

"Oh," I said, realizing the real reason he hated doctors and it had everything to do with his mother. I could only imagine how that was like for such a young boy to lose his mother. To him, they were probably killers, not healers. I began to stroke his hair until his eyes closed, his breathing slowly. The pink that had filled his cheeks most of the morning began to fade and I knew he was ready for the nurse to try again.

"You promise you don't hate me?" Edward asked quietly, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I couldn't hate you, ever. I can, however, hate the way you behave."

"I won't do it again. It's just so hard not to let my ego take over," he whispered in embarrassment. "I should have trusted you in the first place. I was so embarrassed and drunk. I don't think at all clearly when I drink. I don't hold my liquor very well."

I leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek, hushing him. I didn't want him to get upset again. He sighed quietly, squeezing my other hand tightly. That's when the nurse came back in to check if he was ready. She cringed when I turned to look at her, but I told her to go ahead.

His blood pressure was much better after that.

* * *

**There is more to this, of course. There will be more talking and more conversation. But, we are getting to the good parts. The parts I know everyone is excited about! I'll let your imagination run with that... **

**Btw, that's how they use to make us toughen our hands at my martial arts school. It doesn't hurt... per say, not at the time. Afterward your hands hurt like a mother. After a certain point, after doing it enough, they don't bleed anymore and you can punch through anything. Probably not good for your hands in the long run. **

**So, if you want to ask my questions or make comments, follow me on twitter. I'm MrsJayWood. If you want to see previews to this story, pictures, recipes, and more, follow my tumblr at mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com. There will be a preview to the next chapter posted sometime later today or tomorrow! Along with a picture that goes along with the chapter. **

**Have you ever had a fight like that? Just stupid and childish all around and you know it but you acted like that anyway? I know I have. Are you getting a bit more of a taste of Edward's personality with this chapter? I mean his true inner self? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review this story! It's so awesome of you! Thanks so much! **

**I don't have much to say today! So, enjoy the read!**

* * *

Edward did make it up in a way, taking me out for lunch. And though we had fun together, it wasn't exactly the same. He went back to being more formal like he had been the first couple of days we spent together. I didn't like it but I wasn't sure if there was going to be anything that would change that. We had both crossed a line and it had made us uncomfortable. It made me wonder if there was anyway back again.

I spent Thursday and Friday while Edward was at work getting ready for Halloween. I didn't ask but I just assumed that he was going to pass out candy. We would be home anyway, he had stated as much. When he arrived home on Friday evening he gazed at my pile of treats in utter confusion. Like a dog who had heard a funny sound, head cocked to the side and everything.

"I've got some homemade pizza in the oven," I told him as I put the treat bags into a large bowl to hold them all. It was practically overflowing.

Edward removed his jacket and tie, setting them on the island before picking up one of the bags. "What in the world is this?"

"It's a 'make your own caramel apple' bag. See, I put in an little apple, perfect for little mouths, a few caramels, and a stick along with the instructions that I printed out from the computer. And I got regular candy too, if they prefer." He still looked confused. "For Halloween, Edward. Trick or treating. Honey, you live in one of the nicest neighborhoods in the city. We're going to be home, it wouldn't be nice not to pass out candy."

"Oh, god! I forgot all about it. I haven't lived in a house since I lived with my dad. I didn't even think about passing out candy."

"That's why you have me," I smiled at him sweetly as I took the bag from his grip. "The pizza will be done in ten. I wanted to sit outside once it starts to get dark. Make it easier on the kids. Is that okay?"

"Sit outside?" He asked, picking out a snickers from the bowl of regular candy. I slapped it from his greedy little paw, making him chuckle.

"So those poor kids don't have to walk all the way up your massive driveway. They're going to have walk a lot as it is. Besides, it's a gorgeous night out. Didn't you go trick or treating as a kid?" I asked, taking a pitcher of sweet tea to the table along with the bowl of spinach salad.

Edward just kind of shrugged, ignoring my question as he reached for a little fun sized bag of skittles. This time he got away with his booty, dancing away with a wicked little smile as went to go change clothes. When he returned he was wearing a black pull over fleece shirt and a pair of jeans, a pair of black converse on his feet.

Edward ate more than half of the pizza by himself. Neither of us drank wine, opting instead for his favorite cream soda which he always kept in the house. I didn't think there would be drinking between us for a while. I was good with that.

When we opened the door to go outside onto the lawn there was a horde of children waiting for us, about to ring the doorbell. Edward seem to be taken aback by the massive number of kids. "Okay, you've got a choice," I shouted over them in my 'almost teacher' voice. "You can get a bag or a handful of candy. The bag has caramel apples."

The chattering that went through the crowd was palatable. They surged forward towards Edward's bowl with the bags in them, their battle cry of 'the good stuff.' Little choruses of 'thank you' followed after each snatch. I giggled, patting Edward on the back as I put the other bowl onto the table.

"I'm going to get us some chairs."

"There should be some in the garage," he called to me. I nodded, making my way towards the back. Music was echoing through the space and I frowned to myself. Jacob was working on something at his desk.

"Oh, well, hello there. Long time no see," he said cheerfully, but I ignored his pleasantries. I was on a mission.

"Mr. Mason said there were lawn chairs in here."

"Yeah, they're against that wall over there," he pointed to the far side of the room. I nodded my thanks and went to go get a couple. He waited until my back was turned to ask me a question. "You don't like me, do you?" He wasn't angry. In fact, he sounded amused.

"I don't know you enough to dislike you," I answered shortly, picking up two of the canvas seats.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but I make you uncomfortable, don't I? Admit it," he smirked. "I can tell by the look on your face. Was it something I said?"

"You called me beautiful. And you don't know me well enough to say that," I answered him, making my way towards the door. I wanted to get away from that conversation as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. When I asked Mr. Mason what you looked like and he said you were a beautiful woman with gorgeous long brown hair and big chocolate eyes, he wasn't wrong. Are you not comfortable with your looks?" He asked, his arms crossed along his solid chest. I frowned at his words, my cheeks turning red. My reaction made him laugh. "I'm sorry. I guess so. I'll leave you alone, but I'm not a bad guy."

"Once again, I don't know you well enough to assume that either way. Now, if you'll excuse me, Edward is waiting for these chairs."

By the time I had returned the herd had thinned a little. We moved closer to the sidewalk in our chairs underneath the stars. Edward grabbed a couple of blankets at one point and a lantern so the kids could see us. When the maid Maria came to say that she was leaving for the day, Edward gave her a couple of bags for her kids, along with a big handful of candy. She thanked him several times in Spanish and in English. She thanked me as well. It was the most she had ever said to me.

And I wasn't sad to admit I was happy to see Jacob leave for the day.

"So, are you still taking next Saturday off for that Maker's fair thing?" Edward asked as we sat underneath the clear night sky, watching the kids as they walked around in their cute costumes.

"Yeah," I answered, forgetting all about it. I hadn't talked to Alice since the Thursday before the ball. I hadn't seen Jasper since we had Mexican together when I first got this... whatever it is. I was going to have to change that. I knew Alice was busy with her crafting though. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Edward reached over, squeezing my hand gently. I smiled slightly, squeezing it back.

"Alice is always so excited about these things," I commented, handing a little devil and a princess a handful of candy each. They ran back to their parents, going to the next house.

"Why?"

"Well, besides being fun, it's a good excuse to get out of the house and get to meet people that have common interests. Also, whatever she makes there she'll use to buy Jasper's Christmas present. She hates when she has to spend his money on gifts for him," I explained to him, picking out a package of Laffy Taffy and taking a bite. When I frowned at the flavor Edward reached over and popped the rest of it into his mouth without a word.

"What does she make again?" He asked, a big yellow wad of candy popping his jaw loudly as he chewed.

"Handmade kid's clothes. They're super cute," I shrugged. "I'd buy some for my kids, if I had some. As it is, Alice makes me clothes all the time. For my birthday she made me this really pretty hippie skirt and peasant blouse with these hand sewn flowers all along the top. I think I'll wear it on Saturday," I let my mind wonder out loud. Edward passed out the last apple so all that we were we left with was my little bit of candy.

"What kind of stuff do they sell at this maker's fair? Just kids clothes?" He asked, pulling out a package of runts. He offered me a lime one and I took it from his fingertips with my teeth. He gulped loudly, making me laugh to myself as I chewed on my candy. "Tease."

"I'm not teasing," I told him, handing out a big handful to a cute little vampire. I was ready to get my night over with, candy wise. The kids were starting to thin. "They sell all kinds of stuff, from food to jewelry. Wood working. Photography. Last time there was these girls in slutty corsets and roller blades advertising their roller derby team," I giggled at the memory. "Oh! And the burlesque girls. The Bon Temp dancers. Vampire stripping," I laughed out loud. "I can't imagine them being here this time though. It'll be a bit cold for that. Oh! And the cake balls!"

"What the hell is cake balls?" He asked in a snicker at my excitement.

"It sounds gross if I tried to describe it but it's really good. I'll make you some soon. You'll love them."

"I love everything you make," he smiled. I barely noticed the three kids snatching huge handfuls of candy out of the bowl. When I looked down, we were completely out.

"I think we're done," I showed him the bowl.

"Looks like," he smiled as he stood, stretching his arms above his head. "It is a lovely night. I'm not sure I want to go inside yet."

I turned off the lantern and sat down the bowls on our chairs, picking up my blanket and wrapping it around me. "We don't have to."

"No," Edward smiled his charming smile, making my heart melt a bit. "I suppose we don't, do we?"

With that he took my hand and threw his blanket over his shoulders. I giggled loudly as we ran together towards the backyard, Edward leading the way the entire time. When we were about halfway into the yard Edward tripped, falling forward into the grass and pulling me on top of him. He landed with a huff and I laughed, leaning up on my hands to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he puffed, all the wind knocked out of him. I giggled at his expression, pushing a piece of his hair behind his ear. He smiled at me, his hands going to my waist. "Wow, this worked out better than I expected."

"You know, if you wanted to get me on top of you, all you had to do is ask," I teased him, leaning down to kiss his chin. And then his nose. Then his cheeks. Before finally kissing his lips. He hummed in pleasure, one of his hands coming to the back of my head. Before I could realize what was happening Edward was on top of me.

"What if I want to be on top?" He asked in his almost cocky voice. I knew him well enough to know it was all show though.

I batted my eyelashes at him. "You can have any position you want, Edward. I'm yours."

I wanted to be wrong about that, but I wasn't.

He fell onto his back beside me. I rolled to my side and rested my head on his shoulder. His arm curled around me. It was the most comfortable we had been with each other in a week. I had questions I wanted to ask him but I was sure it wasn't the right time to push him. On that subject anyway. Sex was something we were going to have to tread around lightly.

I ran my hand along the exposed skin of his stomach where his sweater had lifted up. His stomach was so solid, so firm. I could feel just the beginning of the little trail of curly hair around his belly button, the golden red hair glinting in the faint light that came from the street lamps. Edward sighed, his eyes closed as he head leaned back.

"Things didn't turn out how you thought they would, did they?" I asked quietly.

"No. They never do."

"I'm sorry," I snuggled more against his side. He was so warm.

"Don't be. I'm not," Edward turned his face so that his lips were pressed against my forehead. I relished in the feeling.

"Edward, do you know how much I care about you?" I asked as my fingers dragged along his stomach as I leaned up so I could look into his eyes. I needed to know that he knew and believed me. Perhaps the believing was the most important part. He had to believe me.

"You have taken better care of me than any other person has. Sometimes it's so intense and it scares me. And when things frighten me, I have a bad habit of running away. That much is probably obvious. But Bella, I don't want to run away from you. You've been so patient with me already. I do know that you care and I am so grateful for that. I care about you as well."

"I know," I smiled, touching his cheek before leaning down to press my mouth against his. He eagerly returned the kiss, my tongue slipping into his mouth. It had been the most intense kisses we had shared since that horrid night. My hair spread around us like a curtain, hiding us from the world. But it couldn't shelter us from the sudden drop in temperature and cold wind.

We were both sad to see our evening end. Me more so than him though, I think.

"Good God Almighty, what the hell is in this box," Jasper said in a strained voice as he brought a container down from the bed of his truck. He put it down and put his hand on his back like it would actually work out the kinks. "Rocks?"

"Yes, actually. It's always windy out there," Alice said she and I arranged the huge canopy poles that she used to hang the clothes off of. "I'm going to use them to hold down our tablecloth and such."

"Ah, okay..." Jasper drew out, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. "Of course, I guess that makes sense. Sort of."

"Bring the table down next and then get that box over there!" She directed her husband with a wave of her finger. "I need you to put the sign up when we're done setting this up. We're both too short for that."

"Fine, fine," he said, waving her off. Jasper was not a morning person. Alice and I were. It pissed him off a little. It made us laugh, but we already had two pots of coffee between us. We were both just a bit giddy.

The smell of food could be smelt floating through the wind, there was something spicy coming from one corner of the Maker's fair and something sweet coming from the opposite direction. It smelt like honey and cinnamon, something I'd have to check out soon. A lady selling coffee was two tables away from us and I knew we were going to be good friends with her. The rest of the row that we were on was taken up by an entire family selling different things from wood crafts, knitting, lollipops, cookies, paintings, handmade greeting cards, and jewelry. They were busy setting up together, throwing sarcastic comments back and forth. Typical family.

I started hanging up the dresses by design and size. Alice set up the table with some of the purses and accessories that she had made while Jasper put up the giant sign that his wife had made. It was a like a long blanket with the words 'handmade clothing made with love' stitched into it. It was very cute with all it's bright colors. It could certainly grab someones attention.

My peasant skirt flapped in the wind and I wrapped my sweater around me tighter. It would get warmer outside as the sun came up, but that time couldn't come soon enough. All I could think about was Edward and spending the day with him. Warm, inside, and on his couch.

"Where you at, Bells?" Jasper asked as he climbed down off his chair, dusting off his hands on his pants. "You're not here with us."

"Nothing," I muttered but I could see Alice smirking to herself out of the corner of my eye. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I plan to sit around in my underwear and watch sports," he smiled at me wickedly.

"You could at least do a load of dishes," Alice mumbled to herself. Jasper stuck his tongue out at her and she returned it. "Maybe some laundry, too."

"Maybe," he said, holding his chin in the air. "We'll see."

"Jasper Hale Whitlock!" Alice said in a scornful voice. "What would your mama say? I'll be working my butt off here all day and I'm not even forcing you to stay. You will do some dishes and a load of laundry!"

"Yes, ma'am," he frowned at her. When her back turned he stuck his tongue out at her again, making me laugh.

"I saw that," Alice said, not turning around. "Now get out of here before you get yourself in real trouble."

"Yes'em," he said, this southern accent thick. Jasper came over and planted a bit kiss on my forehead before going over to kiss his wife, smacking her on the ass real hard afterward. She squealed, smacking him on the shoulder in return.

It was cute to see them play like that. They were the most relaxed couple I knew.

We finished setting up earlier than I thought we would so Alice and I had some time to sit around and drink our fresh cups of coffee while we waited for the fair to open.

"So, how much are you wanting to make?" I asked casually. I knew Alice. She always had a goal.

"Two fifty. I've got another two fifty in savings. I'm hoping to take Jasper on a weekend trip out of town for Christmas. Maybe in Arkansas or Texas. Maybe Hot Springs."

"That would be fun," I said, leaning back as I enjoyed a rogue beam of light that splashed across the concrete covered parking garage that held the fair. "I'm excited that I've actually got money to spend here on myself."

"We'll have to take turns shopping," Alice commented with a slight smile. I nodded at the happy thought.

It was a slow start to the morning, Alice only selling a couple of dresses and purses in the first few hours. I could tell it was making my best friend frustrated, not that I could blame her. I hoped that things would speed up for her in the afternoon.

It was nearly straight up noon when Jasper showed back up with a Subway bag in his hands. "I thought I'd bring the hard working ladies some lunch. And I did the dishes and two loads of laundry. I've even put them away," he said with his chin raised high in the air like he was proud of himself. Alice gave him a big sloppy kiss as I snatched the bag from his grip. I was starving. He hardly noticed. He was too busy macking on his wife.

Jasper had gotten me a meatball sub with some sour cream and onion chips, just like I liked it. It smelled so good. We sat back in our chairs with Jasper manning the battle stations as we munched. Alice leaned over about halfway through my six inch sub, talking behind her hand. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Huh?" I mumbled through a big bite. She pointed dramatically to one side, Edward looking beautiful in his leather racing jacket, a white tee shirt and a pair of jeans along with those black converse he liked so much. He was looking over someone's booth who had all kinds of scented soaps. I felt my jaw drop and Alice giggled.

"I thought so."

I put my sandwich down and quickly wiped my face. "Hey, I'll be right back."

"I figured as much," Alice replied with a knowing smile.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked as I came to Edward's side. He passed the woman selling soaps a twenty and she passed him a bag. He actually had several bags in one of his hands already.

"Well, Christmas is coming up and I figured I'd come over and take a look. Is that okay?" He asked with a innocent little smile. "Plus I wanted to see how things were going for you and your friend."

"Ah," I shrugged. "She's done better. It's still early yet."

"That's too bad," he frowned. "I hope things turn around for her."

"Me too," I sighed quietly.

"Would you like to walk around with me? I've only gone to a few stalls," he asked me quietly. I smiled and nodded.

"Why don't we put your bags behind the booth so you don't have to carry them around?" I offered as we walked in that direction. "Alice wouldn't mind."

"That would be great," Edward agreed. I took the bags from his grip and walk back towards our little patch of concrete. As soon as Jasper realized who was with me his back straightened up. "Good afternoon, Jasper."

"Mr. Mason, sir! Uh, hi," Jasper stuttered, being caught off guard. It wasn't something that happened to him very often. It made Alice laugh.

"Hi," Alice said sweetly as she came to stand beside her husband. "I'm Alice Whitlock. You must be Edward. It's so nice to formally meet you."

"Likewise," Edward smiled his charming smile and shook her hand, but I could see the blush in his cheeks.

"Hey, since Jasper is here with you I'm going to take my turn shopping. I'll be back in a while," I told them. "Jazz, you can eat the rest of my sandwich."

"Sweet," he answered like an excited teenager. "Thanks, baby."

"Enjoy," I laughed. "I've got my cellphone on me if you need anything."

Edward bought several things, ranging from homemade lollipops and cake balls for later to earrings for his sister and a bracelet for his step mother for Christmas. He tried to pay for a bag I bought for myself, but I didn't let him. It was good to pay for something myself, even if it was his money to begin with. But, at least, in my head, I had earned that money. I had to admit though that it was kind to fun to watch him. He was a little awkward, a little shy, and always kind as he praised people on their handy work.

Edward walked me back to the table to get his other bags. When we got there he cocked his head to the side, "Mrs. Whitlock-" he began.

"Alice," she stopped him with a smile. "Yes, sir?"

"Edward," he grinned in return. "I was wondering if you have sizes to fit a one, two, and three year old."

"Yes, I do. Every dress design you see goes from six months to a five year old."

"Alright, my nieces are a little chunky. We may want to go up a size on each of them. I love them, but my sister feeds them whatever they want," he chuckled. "They're as sweet as candy, but you don't want to stand between them in their food."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Alice giggled happily. "Do you see a dress you're interested in?"

"Yes, I'd like to get them one each of the Christmas designs," he said, pulling out his wallet.

"Which one?" I asked him. "There are five different Christmas styles."

"Can I get all of the sizes in each design? What would that be? Eighteen month old, a three year old and a four year old size? They're coming for Thanksgiving and I want them to have something to wear for the Christmas season."

"They dresses are twenty five a piece," Jasper said to him in a strangled voice. His eyes were as big as saucers. "Are you sure?"

"Oh? That's it? These dresses are adorable and look very well made. I've spent ten times that on clothes for them that were ripped apart in an hour. Well, in that case can I have three of the Saint's ones? LSU, as well. One for each of them. My sister and her husband love football," Edward looked down at the table and found the bows. "Oh, do these go with them? I'll take these, too," he told her as he picked up six bows and passed them to me.

Alice was practically vibrating as she carefully put all the dresses and bows in a few bags for him. When she told him the total, she was actually shaking. "That will be six hundred four dollars and ninety five cents. If you're sure."

It was, by far, the biggest sale Alice had ever made. It probably took her a full month to make that from the store she sold them at.

Edward laughed, "of course I'm sure. I'm sure when my sister sees these she's going to want some more. I'm sure Bella will be able to direct her in the right direction," he winked at me and I felt my cheeks flush. He pulled few hundreds from his wallet and found a ten dollar bill stuck in there as well. "Don't bother with the change. I'm not worried about it."

"Thank you so much," Alice gushed. Jasper just stood there, speechless. I think it was a first for him. He blinked over and over again, his big blue eyes still wide.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Swan?" He smiled at me. I could do nothing else but nod. I had nothing I could say about the amazing thing he just did for my best friend. When he walked out of ear shot Alice actually jumped up and down.

"HOLY SHIT! BELLA! OH, MY GOD! I LOVE HIM! I COULD KISS HIM!"

"That was amazing," Jasper finally muttered. "Seriously, _seriously_, awesome."

"Yes, it was," I agreed once I finally got my voice back. "I'll be right back," I told them again.

I ran after Edward, finally catching up to him in the parking lot. His hands were overflowing with bags. Before he could say anything to me I grabbed the back of his head and brought him down for a very passionate kiss. He moaned in pleasure and in surprise, wrapping his arms around my waist, the bags resting against my ass.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Do what?"

"Buy all those dresses from Alice."

"Like I said, my little nieces are coming for Thanksgiving. I thought it would be nice and-" I shook my head, stopping him.

"You didn't have to get them from Alice. You can buy dresses anywhere and you didn't have to buy that many. You just doubled the goal she had set for the entire day. Edward, you have made her day if not month. It was amazing, thank you."

"Does it make you happy?" He asked me quietly, looking at me from underneath those damned eyelashes. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"Yes, very much so."

"Then that's all that matters," he asked, leaning down for another kiss. It would have lasted longer but car honked at us, wanting to back up. "I should let you go back to your friends. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," I told him, feeling my heart thunder in my chest even harder as he walked to his car. I got out of the way, going back to the booth. Alice and Jasper were both staring at me. Jasper's jaw was nearly to the floor but Alice was just smirking to herself.

"What the hell, Bella?" Jasper finally asked.

"She likes him, you idiot," Alice laughed. "Wow, that was intense."

"I just wanted to thank him," I sat back in my chair, suddenly feeling breathless. I ached in ways that even I didn't understand. It was insane.

"I want to thank him like that too," Alice laughed. Jasper grabbed her up in his arms, squeezing her tight. "Okay, maybe not the exact way Bella did," she squealed, throwing her head back.

"Are you two together?" Jasper asked when he finally threw Alice in her chair.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully.

"No, Jasper," Alice smirked, "the better question is does she want to be with him?" Both of them looked at me the same time but I hardly noticed because I was still watching his car drive away.

"Yeah, I do," I finally responded when his car was out of sight. "I really do."

* * *

**The Maker's fair is a real thing, by the way. I'll post a few pictures up on my tumblr. It's something I'll be at this March- St. Patrick's day as a matter of fact- with my family. And yes, we'll be selling word works, jewelry, handmade cards, paintings, knitted items and of course lollipops. The family that crafts together stays together lol Yeah, I wrote us in there. I know, I'm a dork. **

**So, if you want to ask me questions or see what's going on... follow me on twitter! I'm MrsJayWood. Want to see pictures, previews, recipes, and songs for this story? Follow my tumblr at mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com! Come say hi! I'll have a preview for the next chapter posted soon.**

**Yeah, I know it took longer to get to the smut than expected. Trust me, for me too. The characters take over, what can I say. But, just a warning for the next chapter... be alone, have the lights dimmed, and a cigarette on stand by. It's been written but I think it may surprise you. **

**So, who wants to give Edward a big ol' smoochy kiss for making Alice's year like that? **


	15. Chapter 15

**When I wrote this chapter I listened to When the Night Comes by Dan Auerbach. I'm going to post it on tumblr so you can listen to it if you want to. I don't know why I love it so much, but I do. I think it gives the right feel to their emotions and their actions.**

**You'll see what I mean!**

**I want to thank everyone who takes the time to not only review but read my stories! I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark when I arrived at Edward's home after the maker's fair. I helped Alice break down for the day but my mind was else where. All I could think about was Edward and how I had to see him that night. I didn't call but I knew he'd be there. He was such a homebody.

Edward was in the first room I checked. He was sitting alone in the geek room, as I liked to call it. He was sipping on a bottle of cream soda with the television off. It was so quiet. I walked to the back of the couch, running my fingers across his back. I saw the corners of his mouth curl up into a shy little smile.

"I was rather hoping I'd get to see you again today," he said quietly. "I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you too," I said as I came to the front of the couch. Sitting beside him, I took his free hand in mine. "You did a wonderful thing today for my friend. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," he shrugged, leaning his head back. "It's not like I didn't get anything out of it. It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is," I tugged on his hair gently as I turned towards him. "And yes, I do."

I kissed him then on the mouth, letting my fingers wonder through his messy hair. He sat the bottle on a side table without breaking our kiss before bringing his hand to my side. He was such a good kisser and it made me tingle, especially behind my knees. I adjusted myself carefully so that I was straddling his legs, my skirt pushed up around my ass. He held me close to his chest, his fingers splayed across my back.

"Oh, Edward," I whispered as his lips traveled across my jaw and to my ear. "Oh, I want you. I want you so badly."

He pulled back and sighed, frowning to himself. I hated his expression. It was heartbreaking. I tugged on the back of his hair again, trying to get him to look into my eyes. "I can't," he said.

"What?" I asked quietly. "What's the matter?"

"I thought I could. I thought I could do this, but I can't," he shook his head, still not meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I got up off his lap quickly, feeling my heart instantly begin to ache. "Can't do what? Why are you sorry?"

He laughed without humor, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't do this to you. I care too much about you to do this to you. Bella, I'm such a bastard."

"What on earth are you talking about? How could you say that about yourself? Edward, of course you're not a bastard. You're one of the most caring, most sensitive, men I have ever met. You're wonderful."

"I've done nothing but use you. How could you say that?" He asked in a pained voice as he covered his face with his hands. "Oh, Bella. I've been lying to you all this time. Maybe lying to myself too."

"Lying? About what?"

"Bella, this certainly wasn't something I had been thinking about doing. I would have never considered doing that. But, when I met you... God, I wanted you. I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you. And I could have found you a position at Eagle, but it wouldn't have been in the position you wanted or deserved and that would have meant that I couldn't... That I couldn't _have_ you. And that night before that joke of an interview I tried to find you a computer job here with some connections I had. I wanted to help you out, I had to get you a job. You seemed so desperate and that killed me. I found a couple but they hardly paid anything or they weren't even in state. And I was too selfish for that. I was just thinking at first that I'd hire you as a personal assistant until I could find you a better computer position but then it just fucking slipped out. Lover. Ha, what an idiot I am. It's all I could think about. Kissing you. Taking you. Fucking you. God, all I wanted to do when you came into my office was bend you over my desk and..."

"Edward," I breathed softly, feeling a little overwhelmed by his emotional outburst. He put his hand up, stopping me.

"What's worse is that I've let it go on this long, let you think that... And for a little while I thought I could do it, just have sex with you. Just have you and be happy with that. But then I got to know you and saw how wonderful you were. I should have told you then but I was too fucking afraid that you'd just leave. And I couldn't stand the thought of it. I'm such a coward," he began to cry softly as he tugged at the hair at his temples. "And I just let it go and deeper and deeper. And every time you tell me that you want me... it fucking kills me to think of what I've done to you. I used you at your most desperate. I am a fiend. To think that anyone could use your beautiful body just for their pleasure, to pay you for it. It makes me sick. You should be worshiped. You are a goddess, Bella. Oh, god," he wept.

"Edward," I said softly, walking towards him. I knelt down in front of him, pulling his hands away from his face so I could look at him. "Edward," I pleaded when he didn't move.

"Bella, I can't do this to you. No matter how much I want to. The other night, after the ball, when we... when I _almost,"_ he just shook his head. "I've never hated myself more. And I took part of that out on you."

"Don't. Edward, you said you believed me when I said I cared about you. Don't you?" I asked him. He just nodded his head. "Then you should know that I want this as well."

"That makes it worse."

"How?" I asked.

"It just does," he looked away.

I stood up and backed away from him. "Edward, look at me." When he didn't, I said it louder and more forcefully. "Edward, I said look at me. Look at me right now!"

"What?" He asked when he finally raised his head, his hand brushing across one of his cheeks as he tried to swipe away his tears. They were so heartbreaking.

"I quit," I told him as I tugged my peasant blouse over my head and threw it to the floor. I wasn't wearing my best bra and panties, but I could have cared less at the moment. I kicked my ballet flats off.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as his eyes grew wide and he sat back a little on the couch.

"You didn't hear? I'm quitting," I pushed my skirt to the floor and stepped out of it. Edward's face turned a bright purple, his lips moving but no words were coming out. "I'm sorry, but this job just isn't going to work for me anymore if it's going to make you feel like that. You are far too precious to me for that. And I want you too badly for you to act like that. I'm yours, free of charge. If you want me too, I mean."

"Bella, didn't you just hear what I told you?"

"Yes, it's very sweet but I don't think you were lying to me. Not really. Maybe you were more honest than most. I'm not sure and I don't care either way, honestly. Edward, I can't stand it if this is what is eating you up inside. I can see it in your eyes and I hate it. No. You're not going to do this to yourself anymore. I'm not going to allow it. Edward, this is all that I am. I'm no goddess. I'm no beauty queen. We're not even in the same league. But I care about you and I want to be with you in every way possible. And I want you to want me. Say that you do, please."

"I do," he whispered as I took a step towards him. "You are a goddess and you are more beautiful than words can describe. I have never met a woman more glorious than you are."

I straddled his lap again, his blue jeans pleasantly rough against my thighs. I hovered above him, my mouth hungrily taking his. For the first time I felt his bare hands against my back, sliding up to my bra. I reached behind me and unhooked it for him. His fingers explored the newly exposed skin, dragging his fingers down my back to my ass which he grabbed gently.

Edward reached up and removed the hair clip from my hair, running his fingers through the strands as we continued our passionate embrace while his other hand slid into the back of my panties. I ground myself against him, needing as much contact as possible. I hated the clothes between us, so I tugged on his shirt gently. Edward sat up for me, allowing me with his help to remove his shirt and throw it across the room recklessly. My bra met the same fate, landing on the pool table. Edward's arms wrapped around me tightly, smashing my chest against his.

Edward's hand balled up in a fist at the back of my neck, grabbing my hair tightly as he tilted my face toward the sky. His mouth explored my neck eagerly, wantonly. My back arched as I leaned back further, making my chest jut out in invitation. He took it without hesitation, his lips wrapping around one of my exposed nipples.

I called his name breathlessly as he clutched me tightly, both of his hands down the back of my panties now. I fell forward against him, my arms wrapping around his neck as he suckled me with such passion and force. He moved to the other, letting his tongue roll around it twice before bringing it into his mouth for the same amazing treatment.

I felt myself on the edge of cumming as I kept my hips swirling against his hard blue jean covered cock and I wasn't ready for that release yet. I knew when I came it would be explosive. I pulled away from Edward, pushing my hair behind my ear before dropping down on my knees in front of him after removing my panties. Together we worked off his jeans, him popping the button as I unzipped it. He lifted his ass up to allow me to pull his jeans and his underwear to the floor.

Edward was gorgeous in his completely nudity. His body was perfect. His manhood was long but not freakishly so. He was maybe an inch longer than average but what made me wetter than what I was before, which I thought was impossible, was the fact that he was thick. So thick that I had trouble wrapping my fingers completely around him.

Our eyes were locked as my mouth descended upon him for the first time, tasting the little drop of liquid at the very tip. There was no questioning the fact that he was enjoying this as well. Edward held my hair away from my face as he watched me take as much as his cock in as possible. He hissed and groaned, his grip tightening with each passing second. I could only go down about halfway before it was too much, but I think that was enough for him. Bobbing my head several times slowly, my hand matching the action, I hallowed my cheeks as I sucked on him. I loved the way his head lulled to the side, his teeth grit as he tried to hold himself back. That was the last thing I wanted though.

I pulled away and massaged him for a long moment, licking some of the moisture away from my lips. When I finally returned to him I brought my tongue flat against him, running it from the base to the tip. As I did, it jumped violently and Edward moaned loudly. Before I could do it again he grabbed me by the arms and brought me back onto his lap.

Edward brushed against my thighs then between my legs, the moisture dripping down them. "Oh," he gasped as I kissed his ear, twisting my body so that he was brushing against my clit. I moaned at the sensation, never wanting it to end but Edward had a better idea.

He picked me up, one hand on my back and the other arm under my ass as he gently moved us onto the floor so that my head was on one of he many pillows that decorated the room. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him towards me. He slid himself against my center several times as we kissed and I could feel his beautiful ass flex with the action.

"I'm not going to last. It's been too long," he said against my mouth, our forehead's pressed together.

"I don't care."

"I do," he kissed me again before pulling himself away from me. Slowly he kissed down my stomach, his soft fingertips dancing along my tingling flesh. He lapped at my belly button, nipping at the little soft bit of skin right underneath it. For the first time in my life I didn't feel fat but completely beautiful. I felt sensual and sexy and it was all because of Edward.

When he finally made it between my legs he stared for a long time, his hands dragging along my thighs as he spread me wide for him. "I can't believe this is for me," he whispered before his kissed my clit lightly. I moaned softly as my back arched. My fingers found purchase in hair as he buried his mouth in me, my legs bending at the knee as I lifted off the floor with the ball of my feet. My toes curled into the super plush carpet as he lapped and kissed my lips, one of his arms wrapped around my thigh while the other kept me spread wide.

"Oh, God. Edward, oh,God!" My back arched as his fingers found their way inside of me. It was all too much and the tightening began but he didn't slow down in the least as he rode out my first orgasm and then my second in quick succession. I was right when I said my orgasm would be explosive. Stars popped in front of my eyes, everything going a little dim as I yanked at his hair and screamed out his name. I could hear it but I couldn't believe the noise was coming from my mouth. My entire body rocked with his mouth, my voice going up two more octaves as I begged him. For what I wasn't sure. "Oh! OH! EDWARD, PLEASE! EDWARD, EDWARD! OH, GOD!"

He didn't stop until I yanked on his hair so sharply that he hissed in pain. He chuckled, resting his moist face against my lower stomach. Though his lips were gone his fingers were still inside of me. I twitched and shuddered, my arms going over my head. I grabbed at the pillow behind my head, just trying to hold on. "Fucking perfect."

"I'm not sure I can handle anymore," I whimpered as he sat back on his knees between my legs.

"You can," he said so firmly that I believed him. Edward pressed a hand against my stomach, his fingers spread wide, as his digits curled inside of me. He started out slowly at first, going in and out of me at just the right pressure to let me get use to it. By the time I was close again I was pressing down on his hand with equal force, riding his fingers as hard as I could. The pressure on my stomach was perfect and I could feel him in ways I didn't know you could feel a man. "That's it. Yes, that's it, my beautiful girl. Yes, just like that, my love So beautiful. Let me feel you again. Yes, just like that, my darling."

There was no sound with this orgasm. It was so blindingly powerful that I felt it down from my toes to the top of my skull, electric shocks just spreading out from his hand to the rest of my body. And he didn't give the moment time to fade as he slid his cock inside of me. I gasped as I gushed around him, liquid pouring from somewhere deep inside me. Edward cussed loudly but I couldn't focus on anything but the feeling. I clutched his back, my nails digging into his flesh as my body began to float away.

True to his word, Edward didn't last long but it didn't matter. My body had been wound too tight and sprang free too many times to even care. He hovered over me, panting while still inside of me. Edward rested his forehead against my chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him as close to me as possible.

"Wow," I finally said in a giggle.

"Yeah," he laughed quietly along with me.

"That was... earth shattering. Wow," I said again. "Wow. I can't believe you've been holding out on me."

He laughed, collapsing beside me when he finally pulled out. I put my hand on my forehead, still trying to catch my breath. "I'm sorry it didn't last longer."

"You're out of your mind," I replied, halfheartedly slapping his chest. He grabbed it, bringing it to his mouth and kissing his lightly. I sighed and rolled against him, resting my head on his chest. "What now?"

"Hm," he hummed quietly, looking down at me. "I was thinking that we could grab a shower and something to eat. Then I'd like to show you how grateful I am that you came over tonight again, in my bed this time."

"I meant for our relationship," I laughed at his more baser urges.

"Ah," he flushed in embarrassment but smiled down at me. "Well, if you'll have me... God, it feels so strange saying this. It's something I've thought about many times, but I feel like I'm in high school again. You keep doing that to me. Bella, I want you to be my girlfriend. Be mine, please."

"I'm already yours," I told him, kissing his bare chest as I rested my chin against him. "You should know that already."

"I need to hear it though," he said as he played with my hair, his big beautiful green eyes looking into mine.

"I have such a sweet and sensitive boyfriend," I said as I ran my finger along his jaw. Edward smiled slightly, his eyes closing for just a second as he rested his head back against the pillow. The moment was ruined though by his stomach growling loudly. I laughed and leaned down to kiss it. "A boyfriend who is always hungry. Want me to make you something?"

"No, of course not. Why don't I get us something after that shower I was talking about?"

"Sounds good to me," I answered. All I managed to grab before Edward dragged me up to his room was my bra and panties which I quickly threw on his bed. He was so eager to have me in his shower, but when I saw it, I couldn't blame him.

It was a huge granite space with three large sprayers on each wall. The door was clear glass, exposing the fact that one of the walls, the one opposite of the door, had a large ledge for sitting down on. Edward put two big fluffy one towels on a golden bar and flipped a switch. "Towel warmer," he said when he noticed me gazing at it in curiosity.

"It's good to be rich," I mumbled, touching the already warm towel.

"It does have it's advantages," he chuckled when he went to the wall and pressed a few buttons. All of the sprayers came on at once. "How do you like your shower?"

"Hot," I told him, watching as he adjusted the temperature of the water. Steam almost instantly began to fill the room. "Nice."

"Yeah, I'm kind of spoiled now. This shower is amazing. I'm not sure who lived here before or had this built, but they're my hero now. They have great taste in showers."

Edward stepped inside and took my hand, guiding me under the water. I gasped as the water pelted my back and side, my head tipping back to get my hair all wet. Edward's hands slid up and down my side and when I opened my eyes after rubbing the water out of them, I was being gazed at with the most intense expression. Edward had yet to rinse his hair so I took a step towards him and gently tilted his head back with my hands. I ran my fingers through it, making sure that the water soaked through completely. The droplets flowed down his chest and onto mine as I pressed myself against him.

Edward took my face in his big hands, kissing me ever so lightly. "I am so glad you came here tonight."

"Me, too," I smiled at him before kissing him tenderly.

We washed each other, taking turns scrubbing the puff of soap across each others body after washing the others hair. I could have stayed in there forever, especially with how Edward was touching me, but we both began to prune and Edward's stomach was getting louder and more demanding.

Instead of allowing me to get dressed in my own clothes, Edward threw me one of his well loved tee shirts, a gray thing that was super soft and comfortable. He laid me out in the middle of his bed and kissed me solidly with the promise of food when he returned, telling me not to move because he wanted to come home to me just like I was. I just scoffed at him. But I did do what he asked.

I was a bit too exhausted to really move anyway.

"Mm... Nice view," Edward smirked slightly when he came back with a big bag from one of the fast food restaurants that was about four houses down from his. He could have easily walked to it. It was a from a local fast food chain that served nothing but chicken. The smell wafted into the air and my stomach growled as well. I had only eaten about half of my lunch and had yet to have dinner.

"Cane's okay?" He asked, holding up the bag. "I got you a box combo with sweet tea."

"Sounds great. Should we go eat down in the dining room?" I asked, sitting up. Edward just shook his head.

"Lets eat in bed. I've already got the ketchup," and amazingly he pulled the plastic bottle from his back pocket, making me laugh. He smiled in return, pulling out the smaller box and passed it to me along with a plastic fork. "I ate this probably every other day before you came along. It's been about a month since I had it and I was in the mood."

Of course he got the biggest meal they had. I rolled my eyes as I adjusted myself against the headboard to eat. Edward sat beside me, his big drink between his legs. We ate quietly together, my head resting against his shoulder comfortably. Every once in a while he'd turn and kiss the top of my scalp. It was just so comfortable.

"You're such a slob," I teased Edward as I looked at his shirt after he finished eating. He had dropped ketchup and their special dipping sauce on himself, twice, there were crumbs all over the place and there was a blob of slaw on across his stomach. I'm not sure how he managed that. Or managed to eat all six chicken fingers for that matter.

"Well, excuse me," he faked insult, taking off his shirt and threw it to the floor. "Better?"

"Much," I hummed in pleasure.

"If I'm going to go without my shirt, so should you."

"I'm not wearing pants," I pointed out. "That makes us even."

To respond to that, he removed his pants all while giving quite the show as he did so. It was quite funny. "Shirt, my dear."

"Fine," I huffed, pulling off my shirt and handing it to him. But, for some reason, he frowned. "What?"

"You're wearing a bra and panties. In all fairness, I'm only in my boxers. I think, for the sake of fairness of course, you should take off your bra," Edward said, looking at me with this big green pathetic eyes. He was so full of shit and I told him as much.

"Underwear is underwear. You're in underwear, I'm in underwear. Seems fair to me."

He cocked his head to the side and gazed at me with curiosity. "Nope, it's not. The bra comes off."

Edward tried to wrestle the bra off of me but I wasn't going to let him without a fight. I laughed and squealed, the bra snapping against my back as he tried to work the hooks. To get him back I snapped his boxers several times. He laughed and wailed in pretend pain as the band hit across his ass. Together we practically wiggled the fabric down to his knees. When Edward finally got the bra off he held it up in the air like it was a trophy.

"You are such a child," I snorted, covering my breast with my arms.

"I'm pretty sure I'm all man," he looked down at his exposed cock which was already hard and resting against his thigh.

"On the outside maybe," I said as I pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. His member was trapped between my thighs but I don't think he was complaining in the least. "But I think you're nothing more than a teenage boy on the inside."

"Maybe you're right, though I don't have to energy of a teenager. If I did we already would have sex at least two more times."

"Oh, is that so?" I laughed, wiggling my bottom.

"Yup, when I came in with the food and in the shower. Or maybe a couple times in the shower. I'm not sure," he teased, resting his hands on my ass.

"Well, It certainly looks like you're ready now," I commented, looking down at him.

"Huh, I think you're right," he smiled at me wickedly as he flipped me over onto my back. My laughter turned into a moan as his mouth began to taste my collar bone.

If he had more energy as a teenager, I was glad I didn't meet him back then. I wouldn't have been able to walk for days. I fell asleep in his arms after round two... and three. I'm not sure how many orgasms he gave me but he was very determined in that area, making sure I got at least two to his one. I wasn't complaining.

* * *

**So, I'm going to post a link to the restaurant they went to. It's soooo good. They've opened about 100 of them now and they did start in Louisiana. It's called Raising Canes. If they have one near you and you haven't tried it, run! Go do so now! They have a picture of the meal Eddie ate, the caniac on their menu page. OH SO GOOD!**

**If you want to ask me questions or see what's going on, follow me on twitter! I'm Mrsjaywood. Want to see previews, pictures, recipes and more for this story? Follow me on tumblr! I'm mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com. Come say hi! **

**THERE! They DID IT! Now, who needs a new pair of panties and a cigarette? Was it worth the wait? Trust me, it took me longer to get there than I thought as well. Ha, I thought they'd have sex by chapter 6 honestly. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow everyone! You guys are so awesome! I'm really glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and a lot of questions are going to be answered this chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

I woke up alone in Edward's bed not a minute after seven in the morning. My clothes were neatly folded at the end of the bed where Edward had slept the night before. I went to the bathroom and washed up before getting dressed. I went downstairs, careful to hold my skirt away from my bare feet while I took each step. I was still half asleep and I was also clumsy, so I thought it better safe than sorry.

At first I started to head towards the geek room but I heard the soft strains of classical music coming from the gym. I changed directions, heading back there instead.

Edward was just sweating away as he ran on his treadmill. I had never seen him do it before. His legs pumped as his arms flexed, the muscles in his stomach twisting and turning with each step. It was hypnotic. I could sit and watch him do it all damn day long.

"I'm sorry," Edward stopped when he noticed me in the room, panting quietly. "Did I wake you? I'm an early riser, sorry."

"So am I. No, I woke up on my own. How long have you been down here?" I asked, walking over to the machine. He stepped down and leaned over, pressing a kiss to my cheek carefully. He smelled wonderful. Like sex, sweat, sunshine, cookies, and books. His scent was improving with every day it seemed.

"About an hour," he looked at the clock on the wall. "A little longer."

"I thought you only did your punching bags on the weekend?"

"I knew that would wake you," he shrugged and smiled at me shyly. "You looked so peaceful when you sleep. I didn't want to bother you."

"It's your home," I smirked at his over politeness. "I wouldn't have minded. Are you hungry? Want me to make us some breakfast?"

"Bella, you don't have to cook for me anymore if you don't want to."

"I like cooking for you," I kissed his chest, tasting a bead of salty sweet sweat on my lips. It was so good. I resisted the urge to lick him. I'd save that for later. "What would you like?"

"You know what I like," he simpered, that teenage boy coming out in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Yes, I knew exactly what he wanted and I could feel it against my stomach. But, I felt like teasing him so I pulled away, batting my eyelashes innocently.

"So, eggs and sausage maybe? Hash browns, too? I can make some fresh squeezed orange juice as well," I tapped my finger on my chin. "Oh! Spinach and mushroom omelets with cheddar!"

Edward's stomach growled loudly, making me laugh. His body was working against him. I backed away towards the door, smiling at my boyfriend's frown. "That sounds great. Not what I _wanted._ But food wise, great."

"Go get a shower," I told him as I began to turn away.

"Bella?" He stopped me, a nervous tone in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me today?" He asked with those big green eyes, those long nearly strawberry blond eyelashes framing them so beautifully.

"Of course," I assured him."There is no where else I want to be."

When I came into the kitchen I turned on the ipod that Edward still had sitting in the dock, dancing to music as I chopped mushrooms and spinach for our breakfast. I had eggs sitting in tepid water to bring them to room temperature, my cheese already shredded and ready to go. In a cast iron skillet I started up some sausage, the hiss of fat on metal filling the room. I sauteed the mushrooms and spinach in a pan with a little bit of butter and salt until they were perfectly ready for the omelets. Everything looked so good and my stomach was talking to me as well.

I had just plated the food and arranged it on the table when Edward came down from the shower. Each of us had a small glass of orange juice along with a cup of milk. He came over to me and lightly kissed my forehead. "Smells amazing, darling."

"Thank you," I smiled at him, feeling my cheeks heat. His smile grew into that beautiful full face innocent boy one that he had. It reached to his sparkling eyes and in them you could tell he was truly happy for the first time in weeks. It was amazing to see the clouds just roll away to expose the shining sun after a season of rain.

"So, what would you like to do today?" He asked as he sat down on his stool.

"Don't know," I mumbled through a bite of meat. "Whatever we do, I kind of need to go to my house and get a fresh outfit. This one had it kind of rough yesterday with the maker's fair and all. I don't want to smell bad."

"Why don't you bring some stuff over here to keep?" He offered, not looking at me as he did so but instead focusing on his omelet. He was trying to be cool and collected, I could tell, but I knew him well enough to know better. I could see the gears turning in his head.

"Like what?" I asked slowly.

"Clothes, cosmetics, shower things. I don't know. Whatever you need in a day," he shrugged. I nodded my head thoughtfully, thinking about his idea. It had some merit. It could make things easier in the future. But Edward wasn't done talking. "Or, you could just bring everything over."

Edward continued not to look at me when he made the suggestion, but instead this time he gazed into his cup of milk before taking a long sip.

"Are you asking me to move with you?" I asked, amused by his shyness.

"Maybe."

I laughed, rubbing my hand across my forehead. "Edward, we've been a couple for less than twenty four hours. Don't you think it's a bit soon for that?"

"I suppose you're right," he sighed but smiled his most charming smile. "I'll ask again tomorrow."

I laughed at his sudden bold playfulness. It was sweet and it made me happy. He could be so cute when he wanted to be. "Hm, maybe not tomorrow. Try a week from now."

"Hm, I suppose if you want to be reasonable," he teased me. "Well, since you want to go back to your place, do you want to go out today?"

"You know what? I don't care what we do today, as long as we're together," I told him as I reached across the island and touched the top of his hand. He turned it palm up, winding his fingers with mine. We ate the rest of our meal holding hands.

After we cleared away the dishes I drove us over to my place in a cute little sports car that Edward had. It was a convertible and the day was beautiful so we rode with the top down. Edward turned on the radio, random music blasting from the speakers.

"So, I'm going to grab a quick shower and get changed," I told him once we got inside my place.

"I'll wait in here, I suppose," Edward said, looking around the living room. He always looked too big for the room, but I was minding it less and less.

I took his hand and tugged him along with me. "Why don't you wait for me in here?" I offered when we got into my bedroom. I pulled out my mac from the bag he had gotten me. "Why don't you try to figure out something we can do today?"

"Hm, good idea," he answered as he sat down on the bed with the computer.

So, I started my pre-shower ritual while my boyfriend typed away on my little full sized bed. I pulled out a new outfit, laying it down on the comforter. Then I got a pair of matching panties and bra, along with the scent I wanted to wear for the day.

I brushed my thick hair carefully so it would be easier to wash, getting all the tangles out. I stripped out of my clothes and the typing and clicking stopped. I looked over my shoulder as I put my clothes in the hamper. Edward was staring at me, blushing lightly.

"I'm going to have to get use to this. It's a little different in the daylight," he commented.

"Still good?"

"Amazing," his nose turned pink and he tried very hard to look back at the screen but I could tell he was still really looking at me. "You have the cutest little freckle on your ass by the way," he commented as I walked to the shower with a fresh towel. I laughed loudly, feeling my entire body flush with embarrassment. What a thing to tell someone.

My shower, though it did have hot water now, sucked freckled ass compared to the one at Edward's home. Now I was spoiled too. But it did get me clean. I was quick about it and even blow dried my hair so it wouldn't be too wild. I braided it starting at the base of my neck, letting it run down my back. I wanted it out of the way when we drove in the car so it wouldn't fly everywhere.

I came into my bedroom, Edward looking at something on the computer still. His lips were pursed, twitching slightly, as he thought about something. I didn't want to bother him so I put on my bra and panties.

I caught my reflection in the long mirror that I had hanging off my closet door and frowned at the reflection that looked back to me. I turned to the side and patted my stomach. I was getting a bit chunky around the middle. More so than I was before anyway.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked.

"I think I need to start running on that treadmill with you in the morning. I've been eating too well lately. I bet I've gained ten pounds since I started cooking for you," I explained, going over to get my blue jeans. Edward folded up the computer and put it to the side before getting off the bed. He came over to my side of the bed and stopped me from getting dressed, tugging the jeans out of my grip.

"You look gorgeous, Bella. Don't worry about your size. You are beautiful the way you are," he said, rubbing his hands over my shoulders.

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't try to lose a few pounds," I told him. "It's probably not good, I mean, I'm not all that healthy. Especially compared to you."

"Have you seen the way I eat? I have to work out as much as I do to not be a fat slob! You are perfect, but if you want to be healthier I do understand that. Just... don't lose too much, okay? You're so soft and warm and God, yum," Edward said in a way that made my knees a little wobbly. He sounded almost hungry, like I was cake and he was going to devour me.

I leaned my flushed face against his cloth covered chest to hide my slight embarrassment as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Have you found anything to do today?" I asked him.

"Nothing that sounds better than you and me in bed all day," he told me quietly.

"That does sound nice," I breathed, looking up at him. "We can go back to your place and-" but I stopped talking when I saw Edward shake his head.

"We can stay here, if you want. We spend so much time at my home. I don't want you to think that I don't want to be here with you too. It doesn't matter where we are, as long as I'm with you ."

"Edward, we stay at your house because it's frickin awesome. Seriously? This place is so boring. No cable. No millions of movies and video games. All I've got is a bed and a computer," I told him.

"Well, all I really need for today is the bed so," he nodded his head towards the bed itself. "Shall we?"

I smirked slightly as I put my clothes that I had pulled out on top of my dresser. I took Edward's hand and he quickly removed his shoes before climbing on top of the bed with me. I laid against his side, resting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I thought I would have been uncomfortable in nothing but my red bra and panties, but I wasn't. I slid my leg in between his, closing my eyes in a pleasurable sigh.

We were quiet for a long time, so long that I thought maybe Edward had fallen asleep. I was close, I know. But finally Edward spoke. "Bella, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, anything," I told him, playing with the hem of his light blue Henley shirt.

"I don't want you to quit."

I wasn't sure I had heard his correctly. I leaned up on my elbows, looking at him in confusion. "What?"

"I don't want you to quit," he said again his cheeks flushed once again. "I want things to change, but yeah, I don't want you to quit."

I sputtered for a long minute, "what are you talking about? You felt horrible about it last night. I thought-"

"I don't want you to stop cooking for me. I love your food and-" he interrupted me but it was my turn to stop him with a laugh.

"Oh, honey! I'll still cook for you anytime you want. Don't worry about that," I assured him. "Lord knows I'll have the time while I look for another job if it's anything like the last time."

"That's the thing, Bella. In this economy you have no idea when you'll get another job and I won't have you go back on unemployment and live like that. I'm sorry, I know you have your pride but no. I want you to cook for me and I want to pay you for it, until you find another. I want you to actively look for a job and of course I'll help you all that I can but I can't live with you living the way you were before," Edward said, his words so heartfelt and emotional. I was taken slightly aback.

"It wasn't that bad," I tried to comfort him. "And it'll be different this time."

"But Bella, it wasn't good either. And you're right, it will be different this time. Please. Let me do this for you, okay?" He breathed, the rims of his eyes turning slightly red as he touched my cheek.

I looked down, frowning to myself in thought. "Then we're going to have to define the work and the hours better. Write up a new contract, I suppose. And the money will have to change."

"Money is no object," he said almost eagerly.

"No more than four hundred a week," I told him, thinking it over. It was more than what I was making before on benefits, though not much more. But, I'd be eating with Edward almost every day and working had saved on bills. It would still be enough to save a little very week, just in case.

"Fuck no," Edward said instantly. "I think not."

I laughed at his reaction. It was just so abrupt. "Why?"

"Private chefs get paid a minimum two hundred a day. Bella, as much as you cook for me? No. I say we stay with what we have now," he shook his head, but I had an argument for his logic.

"I'm not a chef," I pointed out with a little weird pride that I had something against his statement. "I have no formal training."

"Some of the best chefs in the world have no formal training whatsoever. It doesn't mean you don't have a refined palate and great talent. And if that's an issue, I can pay for you to go to cooking school."

I pursed my lips and Edward raised an eyebrow in my direction. "No more than five hundred," I countered him.

"The idea of cooking school appeals to you, doesn't it?" He said, seeing the little spark in my eye when he mentioned it. "Fifteen hundred."

"Yes, but there aren't any cooking schools around here and I'm not going to let you pay for it. The closest are in Dallas and New Orleans. Six hundred."

"Do you think I won't just pick up and go with you anywhere?" He asked and then countered me with, "and don't you should define your work hours before we even talk about pay?"

"I suppose," I sat back on my knees opposite of him as he laid against my headboard. "And I know it's not that easy for you. You have work here to do."

"Work that can be done by many other people. If I wanted to I could work at any of the sixty or so different offices we have around the world. Want to train in Paris? Rome? Tokyo? Bella, tell me where and we can go tomorrow," he said, practically laying the world down at my feet on a golden platter and I knew he meant every word of it.

"It doesn't work like that in real life," I told him quietly. "One day, maybe. But not yet. And how about this? Work from oh, one in the afternoon until six on weekdays. Ten to six on the weekends?"

"No, I want to spend weekends with my girlfriend. Not my personal chef. One to six, Monday through Friday."

"So, what is that? Twenty five hours a week? Hardly worth that much. That's part time. Honestly, five hundred would be too much for that," I told him.

"Just because you're arguing with me in your unmentionables doesn't mean you're going to get your way," he told me with a raised eyebrow.

"Just because you're a business bad ass doesn't mean you're going to get your way," I told him with a smirk. "If you want this then we're going to have to do it my way. Six hundred, Edward. That's more than enough for me.

"One thousand a week, along with the health benefits continued. That is my final offer, Ms. Swan. I can hire someone else if you so wish, though their food won't be as good as yours..." He trailed off, looking at me with the most serious expression he had ever aimed at me before. "You pay for quality in this world, Ms. Swan." He actually stuck his hand out for me to shake. He was dead serious. I couldn't believe it. He really would have hired someone else if I had said no.

"Damn you," I muttered, taking his hand. We shook once and he tugged me on top of him afterward. "No funny business at work," I mumbled.

"That's why you'll be working week days. I can't make promises like that on the weekend," he told me, nuzzling my hair. "Don't act so sour. I'd give you the entire universe if you asked for it."

"Yes, I know. But it makes me feel guilty that I can't give you something more in return." I whispered, looking up at him.

"Bella, I have you. That's amazing. And," he laughed quietly, "your food. Oh, my. I've actually dreamed about your chicken. I think it could have been considered a wet dream. Like I said earlier, you've seen how I eat. You know how into food I am."

"Want me to make you some on Tuesday?" I offered. Edward beamed, nodding his head happily. I giggled and laid my head on his stomach which gurgled and popped. He played with my hair until I did fall asleep.

It was mid afternoon when I woke up, sometime close to dinner. Edward had worked off his blue jeans at some point and we had gotten under the covers. I'm not sure how. I think both of us needed the extra sleep though. I yawned loudly, rubbing the back of my neck as I sat up. Edward was still asleep, his mouth slightly open and snoring quietly. I giggled, unable to hold it in.

"What? What?" Edward sat up awake rather dramatically, his eyes going wide. I laughed loudly, covering my mouth at his extreme expression. His eyes narrowed at me as he fell back against my pillows, covering his eyes. "I haven't napped in years."

"It's nice," I commented, sitting back and stretching. "Especially with such a sexy partner. By the way, you snore."

"So do you," he teased me and I just shrugged. It didn't surprise me. We were in the south, the land of pollen. Everyone snored. He yawned, his jaw opening wide as his eyes squeezed shut. "Wow, this isn't how I expected to spend today."

"The day isn't over yet."

"True," he smiled, touching my cheek. "It was nice though."

I finally got dressed in my jeans and shirt, throwing on a necklace and a bracelet. I took my hair down since my sleep ruined my braid, the results a kinky mass of hair haloed around my head. There wasn't anything I could really do about it so I decided to just leave it.

We grabbed some dinner and walked along the river again, like our first night together. This time was different though. There was no nervousness. There was just comfortable conversation and sensual kisses. We sat on a bench and watched the sun go down, holding hands.

"So, do you think your nieces will like the dresses?" I asked, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Of course. They're little girl. They love any kind of dresses you give them," he chuckled. "I miss them. I haven't seen them in a couple months."

"You said something about them coming for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. Me and my brother and father have some business to work on down here so they're going to come here for Thanksgiving this year and stay the week after. It kind of kills two birds with one stone. Carmen is going to come down with the girls but her husband can only stay a couple of days," he explained. "Carmen is my sister. I'm not sure if I ever mentioned her name before."

"No. You really haven't talked too much about your family," I said, playing with the hem of his shirt again.

"I've always kind of felt like the outsider of my family. They all seem so loud and bigger than life, well except for Dad. He can be when he wants to but not like my brother, Emmett. He's older than me."

"What about your sister?" I asked him.

"Actually, she's my half sister. She's quite a bit younger than me. She's my father's and Esme's daughter together," he chuckled to himself quietly, "she wouldn't be around if it weren't for me though, I think."

"How's that?"

"After Mum died... mine and Emmett's mother, her name was Elizabeth, I got real sick. I guess the stress of it all kind of got to me. I went in and out of the hospital a lot. Esme was my doctor. I guess my Dad needed the comfort... It was less than a year after Mum died that they got married. Carmen came about three months after that. It all worked out at in the end. I wasn't very happy with the whole thing until she came though. I just fell in love with her instantly. I was twelve. Emmett really didn't get it, but he was older. Almost in college. I mean, he loves her, don't get me wrong. She's just everything I'm not. And now," he laughed, "she's spawned these beautiful feisty little creatures that are just like her."

"You really love your family, don't you?" I asked, listening to his musings.

"I do. I really do. Honestly, I'd rather be on the outside of it than not have it at all," he breathed, touching my hair gently. "I have to admit though that I'm more open with you than I ever have been with them. I feel more alive."

"You're sweet," I kissed his chin lightly and he sighed quietly as he leaned his forehead against my temple. Then I suddenly thought of something. "What's going on Thanksgiving?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you need me to cook?" I asked.

"Of course not! It's a holiday. I'm not going to have you work all day. We'll have it catered. I guess I haven't even really thought about that. What are you doing Thanksgiving?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

"My dad wants me to meet his girlfriend. They're having lunch," I told him, biting my bottom lip when he looked so disappointed. "But, I did tell him that I was going to spend at least part of the day with you, most likely. I wanted to cover my bases. I wasn't sure, and," I laughed, "I wanted an excuse to leave if I needed it."

"My family is going to arrive in the morning so we'll have dinner, I'm sure. Everyone likes to take the time to freshen up, rest a little," he explained, a soft blush covering his cheeks. "Do you think you'd like to join us that night? I would really like you to meet them."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Are you sure it's not too early?"

"Well," he smirked slightly, "that's about two weeks away. I don't think that's too early. Unless," his expression changed and he frowned, "you don't want to."

"Did I say that?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, that shy little boy coming out. "I'd love to meet your family but... is it okay if we save meeting my family for Christmas or something? I don't want to have to meet the girlfriend and try to explain you in the same afternoon. It's too many new people in one day."

Edward laughed, "yeah. That seems fair to me."

"I have to prepare you for Charlie anyway. You do realize that he's a former cop and still likes to play with guns, right? And you do realize that I am his only little girl?" I asked him in a teasingly serious voice. Edward's eyes went wide, making me giggle.

"I'm fucked, aren't I?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Nah," I chuckled as I wrapped my arms comforting around his middle. "Don't worry too much. I'll protect you."

"Promise?" Edward smiled crookedly, one side raising higher than the other in the most pleasant expression of contented happiness.

"I promise."

* * *

**So, want to ask my a question and see what's going on? Follow me on twitter. I'm Mrsjaywood. Want to see recipes, pictures, song, and previews of this story? Follow me on twitter. I'm Mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com. Want to see how I waste my time? Follow me on pinterest. I'm Mrjaywood. Starting to see a pattern? (Blame Mrs Sweetishbubble if I don't get anything done. :P )**

**This was a fun chapter to write. The next one was a lot harder and I'm not done with it yet. It needs a lot of love. So, help and send lots of reviews of inspiration for me :) **

**So, how did you think the job thing go? Did you learn more about Edward in this chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ladies! I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Sorry I didn't post on Sunday like I have been. Real life got in the way, my girls were and are still a little sick. Thursday is my main day to update and as long as I update then I'm happy. Sunday is just extra. I'll try to get back into doing it again, but no promises, of course. Real life always comes first and I've got a lot of real coming at me in the next couple of months. I know you guys understand because you're all awesome like that.**

**Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

So, on Monday I came in at the time Edward and I had discussed. I went grocery shopping since I hadn't been able to on Sunday like I had been planning to before everything went down. Everything was the same and completely different at the same time. The only thing I knew for sure was that this whole situation was a good thing.

A great thing.

I was admittedly more serious about my cooking since everything changed. I made sure that there was nothing more than a peck on the lips when Edward arrived home until the last dishes were put away. Edward didn't like it, but he respected me for it. He understand why I did it.

I made fried chicken, again. Edward loved it as much as he did the first time. I was prepared this time though and made twice as much to save for later. Once again he took it to lunch with him the next day to work. It made me feel so... _special_, so important, to know that he enjoyed my cooking enough to take it to work with him. I wasn't sure why, but it did.

I made plans with Alice and Jasper the following Saturday. Alice wanted details and Jasper wanted to know what the hell was going on. Bless him, he was so confused. Alice had kept to her word and said nothing. Jasper didn't even know that she had met him before. I could have kissed her for that.

"So," Jasper said as he played with the label of his beer as we sat in his backyard. He was grilling steaks and corn for lunch. It smelled great. I loved the smell of smoke on a cool fall afternoon. It was homey somehow, relaxing even."So yeah, what's the deal, Bella? With you and my boss? _Your_ boss? How did it start?"

"Apparently Edward had been interested in me from the beginning and I have to admit that I liked him too. He's just such a sweet person. So sensitive," I told him without giving away too much. There were just things that no one ever needed to know. We knew how it started and I wasn't really lying. I was just omitting. There was a difference.

"He always seems pretty cool and collected at work. Almost cold," Jasper shook his head like he didn't understand how something like that could happen.

"He's just shy," I explained, pulling my legs underneath me as I got more comfortable. "Anyway, after the maker's fair everything just clicked into place. I went over there afterward to thank him. I tried to quit when we... well, got together, but he wouldn't let me. Well, that's not the right way to phrase it. He didn't want me to quit. Anyway, we're dating now."

"How does that work?" He asked, standing up from the bright yellow plastic chair. It whimpered at the pressure from his massive size. He wasn't fat but he was so tall that he was probably close to two hundred and thirty pounds, if not more. He had to be or he'd look sickly.

"It's working pretty well so far," I told him with a slight smile as I thought about our past week together. "Boundaries. It goods to have boundaries and an open dialogue and stuff."

"And stuff," Jasper snorted to himself. I just rolled my eyes. Yeah, I wasn't the best at explaining myself or my feelings. He knew that too well about me.

"Okay, I've got the salad and the dessert ready," Alice called as she came outside. She walked over to Jasper who was flipping the steaks on the massive green grill and kissed his cheek lightly. Then she stole his seat, scooting it closer to me. She just smiled at me, wickedly.

"What?" I laughed at her. She just kept flapping her thick eyelashes at me, grinning like an idiot. She placed her chin on her hand, resting her elbow on the chair arm closest to me.

When I didn't say anything she took matters into her own hands. "So, what have you two done? How's the sex? Is it good? Is he a freak? The quiet ones are always freaks."

"Ah, god! Do I have to hear this? I have to look at him on Monday!" Jasper cried, turning around to look at us in utter horror. He frowned when he saw what happened to his seat, just sighing after his outburst. Alice raised her eyebrow in challenge and he just sighed again, giving into her silent argument with a slight shake of his head.

"We've had dinner-" I began just to annoy her. I knew that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. Alice could be so dirty when she wanted to be.

"Isabella! Come on!" She whined.

"I'm not telling you," I laughed again, smacking her shoulder lightly. "Nice try though. You should know me better than that."

"At least tell me he's good at it! I mean, he's hot. And have you seen his ass? He must work out!" She gushed. Her husband groaned loudly as he plated the corn, taking it back into the house to eat before it got burned. Jasper probably just didn't want to listen to her anymore. I couldn't blame him and I'd leave too, but Alice would just follow. Once he was out of earshot she leaned in real close, "have you gone there yet? Was he good?"

"He does run a lot," I told her in answer to her first somewhat question. I thought she was going to punch me when she realized that was all I was going to give her. Her big brown eyes went wide. "Give it up. I'm not going to kiss and tell."

"I've been a married woman for nearly a decade! COME ON! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD HERE! At least tell me if he's good in bed," she begged. "Give me a little something _something_ to work with!"

I tapped my chin as I pretend to think, biting my tongue as I glanced up to the sky. I hummed to myself, making my poor friend nearly vibrate in anticipation. She was too funny sometimes.

"I'm surprised I can walk afterward," I finally told her. She squealed, clapping her hands together like a small child that just got a new toy. I just rolled my eyes, leaning back in my seat and gazing up at the bright blue sky. This time for real though, hoping the wind would cool my now red cheeks.

"That good?" She whispered.

"That good," I spoke to the heavens. Oh yeah, he was that good. We were like two puzzle pieces that just fit together perfectly. I couldn't imagine it getting much better than that.

"Oh, oh, oh, is he... generous, if you know what I mean?" My best friend asked in her super giddy tone. Alice bit her bottom lip, smiling widely despite herself.

"He's generous in everything he does. Lets leave it at that. Jasper doesn't want to hear this!" I scolded her. I could hear her husband moving around in the house.

"Listen to the woman. She's smart," Jasper said as he came back with a plate for the almost done steaks.

"Fine!" Alice whined, pursing her lips as she tried to think of other questions. Questions that wouldn't get her into too much trouble. I could practically see the light bulb above her head when she thought of one. "Will we ever get to meet him? Outside of work, I mean. Maybe go out on a double date?"

"Oh," I drew out, not expecting that one. We had talked about my dad and mom but we hadn't talked about friends. "I don't know. I'll talk to Edward and we'll see. Like I said, he's really shy. I'm not sure how comfortable he'd be."

"You can tell him we don't bite!" Alice smiled eagerly.

"Don't nobody believe that bullshit," Jasper snickered from the grill. I snorted as I stood and stretched my arms above my head.

"Yeah, babe. Sorry. Anyone that looks at you can tell that you bite. You look like a little vampire. All pale with those sharp ass teeth of yours," I teased her. She flipped me off, throwing her head back as she marched back into the house. Jasper chuckled, wrapping his arm around one of my shoulders.

"Well, if he wants to 'meet' us, we'll be here. If not, we understand. Alice might not like it, but she understands. It's been a while since she's been in a new relationship and I think she forgets how careful you have to be in the beginning. It's like trying to avoid getting hurt with bare feet in a room full of broken glass. It ain't easy."

"Ain't that the truth," I muttered but smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Anytime, sweets. Now, lets go chow down! I'm starving."

After my afternoon with my friends I went home and took a nice long shower and carefully did my hair in an messy up-do for my date with Edward. I had to admit I was kind of excited. He said he was taking me somewhere nice, but that's all he gave me. He also told me dress nice.

That I could handle.

I had gotten a beautiful off white cocktail dress with a bejeweled bodice, diamond like crystals and pearls covering the whole top. It was an empire waist that flared from underneath my breast with the most beautiful sheer fabric. I felt like a princess when I wore it. I slipped in my favorite cheap ass hoop earrings and put my amber ring. I put one a pair of these awesome nineteen forty style white satin shoes with just a little heel. It was like playing dress up.

I did my make up dramatically to contrast the dress, doing my eyes dark and my lips fantastically red. I had to admit, I felt beautiful, but I felt that way whenever I was with Edward. I smiled to myself, excited to spend the evening with him.

My door bell rang around five. I wrapped myself in a thin lace white shawl since it wasn't that cold outside, especially for November. It had been a very warm and pleasant fall. I answered the door to find Seth standing on the other side.

"Hi, Bella. I was told to take you somewhere and not tell you where that is," Seth explained awkwardly, his cheeks slightly flushed in embarrassment.

"That's fine," I chuckled as I turned out my lights and shut my door behind me. I was kind of expected this since Edward hadn't told me where we were going either. "How are you doing this evening?"

"I'm great. How are you doing? You look really pretty, by the way," she smiled at me, taking my hand as he helped me down my stairs in my heels. Not in the romantic lovers sort of way but 'please don't fall and die' sort of way. He knew me well. He had seen me trip down these stairs more than once.

"Thank you," I smiled. "You don't think it's too much?"

"Nah, you look like a million bucks," he told me, opening the door so I could slide it. "Mr. Mason is really lucky to be spending time with you."

"You think so?" I asked as I played with my finger nails. He was making me shy all of a sudden. His compliments didn't really make me uncomfortable like they normally did with others, maybe because I knew that he meant them in the most innocent of ways.

"Totally. You're awesome. I wish I could have a girl like you for my sister. My sister is kind of a harpy," he laughed. "She thinks I'm a dork because I play video games."

"You're not a dork!" I assured him. "If you are, so am I! Seriously, me and you need to go video game shopping sometime soon. I've got the money, I just don't know what games to buy."

"That would be awesome!" Seth said as we drove along the Red river. "You don't think that would bother Mr. Mason? Us doing that together?"

"I don't imagine it would," I shrugged. "Just because I'm his girlfriend doesn't mean he owns me. He knows that. Besides, he knows you're a good guy and that we're friends."

"So, girlfriend? I didn't realize that you two had made it official. I was kind of worried about you guys. Especially after that ball thing you went to. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"A stupid misunderstanding. We figured it out and fixed everything though," I shrugged. We pulled into a casino valet. "So, is this my stop? Some surprise," I said teasingly.

Seth laughed, "yeah, it's your stop. Someone is suppose to be waiting for you. Look, Bella, I'm really glad you two worked things out. I was kind of worried there for a while that I was going to lose you as a friend."

I touched his shoulder, "no, sweetheart. You wouldn't. Hey, you know where I live! You can always come find me so we can hang out."

"Cool," he smiled. "Have a good night. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. We'll try not to make out too much in the backseat," I joked, sort of. Seth just waved his hand at me, telling me to go on.

"I've seen much worse. You guys are pretty tame. There is a reason I carry wet wipes and paper towels with me in the car at all times."

"Ew. I feel both relief for some reason and pity for you," I giggled. "That must suck. I can't imagine doing anything that out there with someone in the car driving."

"You have no idea. They need to invent brain bleach," he chuckled before waving me on again. "Have a good time!"

"I will," I assured him as I slipped out of the car. Almost instantly I was greeted by a pretty blond woman in a blue suit with a tag that said 'host'.

"Ms. Swan?" She asked politely but I could tell she already knew it was me for sure.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Mr Mason is waiting for you this way, if you'd just follow me, please," she said pleasantly. She was no nonsense though. We rode up an elevator together in silence, the trip a long one. We went all the way to the top. "Have a pleasant evening, ma'am," she said to me after I stepped out. The elevator doors closed before I could respond.

Soft jazz was playing as I walked onto a private veranda surrounded by beautiful plants and flowers, twinkling lights setting the whole place aglow. Edward was standing by a table, his back turned to me with a glass of champagne in his hands. He looked out over the downtown lights, slowly sipping his drink. He was wearing a black trousers with a deep gray button down shirt, a black vest as well.

Alice was right. He did have a nice ass.

"What a view," I commented as I walked towards him, setting my purse down on the table. He didn't turn but I could see the corners of his mouth turn in a smile.

"The scenery is lovely at night," he agreed.

"I wasn't talking about that," I commented as I ran my fingers over his back.

Edward smirked as he took my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the top of it lightly. "You look like an angel."

"It's not too much?" I asked as I did a little turn. I knew what Seth said, but I wanted Edward's reassurance. And, okay, maybe I was fishing a bit for a compliment.

He sat down his glass, walking towards me with the most sensual look in his eyes. "No. It's absolutely enough. It will look perfect on my floor later," he said, a little cockiness coming out as he wrapped an arm around my waist and began to dance with me to the music. He dipped me back slowly, kissing my bare neck before pulling me up back against his chest.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" I teased him as his hand slid down to my ass, squeezing it tightly. It made me a little weak in the knees, a tingling spreading from where his hand gripped to the rest of my body.

"A glass or two," he chuckled.

"And I thought you didn't like to drink," I mused as we swayed to the music.

"I do enjoy drinking. I'm just not very good at controlling myself when I do. I'm hoping that won't be an issue anymore between us. Besides, I was a little nervous. I needed a little something to calm me down."

"Why is that?" I asked. "What do you have to be nervous about? It's just me."

"I was nervous because I have a gift for you," he said, pulling away from me. He pulled a rectangular red belt box from his pocket. Any girl worth their weight knew what those kind of boxes held. It was jewelry.

"Oh, my," I breathed as I took it from his grip. I opened it slowly, the lid clicking loudly. Inside the box was a beautiful and large tear drop necklace, the color a deep dark clear forest green. The stone was wrapped in what appeared to be brass or copper, I wasn't sure. The link chain, an extremely long one, seem to be made from the same material. At the top of the box there was a pair of matching earrings, though much smaller. "Oh! How beautiful!" I exclaimed as I began to pull out my cheap earrings to put in the new ones. They dangled about an inch from my lobe, just brushing my neck whenever I turned my head.

"Allow me," he took the box from my hands and put the necklace around my neck. I touched it as it rested comfortably between my breasts. "Just as I thought. Lovely."

"Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the mouth. He returned it happily, a smile on his lips.

"You act as if no one has ever given you jewelry before."

"No one ever has," I told him truthfully, wishing I could check myself in a mirror to see how they looked on me. I couldn't help but keep touching them, fiddling with the gems.

"Well, that's something that's going to change," Edward smiled a little to himself. "I actually got this before... but I wasn't sure if it would have been right to give it to you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I was still worried about making you uncomfortable honestly. Hence the drinking."

"I think it would have," I admitted, "but I love it, Edward. They're gorgeous. You didn't have to."

"I have to admit that I simply wanted to see them on you. Especially while nude," he ran his knuckles down the chain to where the gem sat. Suddenly his cheeks flushed. "Perhaps I should slow down on the champagne. It makes me a little too bold."

"I think you should have another glass," I bit my bottom lip, smiling at him wickedly. "And pour me one as well."

"It's going to be a wild night."

I walked to the table and picked up his glass, handing it to him. "I certainly hope so."

"Ms. Swan, you are such a tease."

"When are you going to realize that I'm not teasing?" I asked him as I picked up my own glass and took a long drag of the slightly sweet bubbly liquid. "You could have me on this table right now, if you wanted to."

"I always want to," he said as he brought a pocket watch out of his vest pocket, "but they should be bringing our first course up at any moment."

"Well, we shouldn't waste the time we have," I told him as I finished my glass and wiggled my finger at him. He came right over and I shoved him into one of the chairs that is sitting by the table. I sat down on his lap, crossing my legs as lady like as possible as my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I adore how you think," he moaned softly as his hand slid from my knee to underneath my dress to my ass. My fingers went to his bright red silk tie, pulling his mouth to mine in a passionate kiss.

The kissing didn't stop until a poor waiter cleared his throat loudly. On a cart was a silver domed dish, "pardon me. Are you ready to eat?" He asked. "Or should I take it back down?"

Edward was too busy panting and trying to catch his breath with his face resting against my neck. I giggled as his breath tickled my skin. I still had a hold of his tie, twisting it in my fist carefully not to tug at his neck. "Yes, we are ready. Thank you."

"I'll be bringing your meals up in fifteen minutes," he said, the young man's face a shade of red. He brought the dish to the table, uncovering it quickly before backing away. Once he was gone again I giggled to myself.

"Poor thing," I snickered. "Good thing you didn't take me on the table I suppose. I think he would have had a heart attack.

Edward just laughed quietly to himself, his face still pressed against my skin. He patted my thigh, wanting me to get up. I did, straightening my dress as I did so. Pulling my chair out for me, I sat across from him.

We ate our meals with my bare foot brushing up and down his calf the entire time. Edward's face flushed as I brought my foot to his lap when our desserts came.

I had never seen a man eat ice cream that fast without getting a brain freeze. It was almost something to be admired. Edward sent a text to Seth when he was done, allowing me to finish in my own time as he sipped from his flute of champagne.

Edward's hand rested on my ass the entire elevator ride down. The look in his eyes was pure desire and I knew exactly what he wanted to do. I was going to do my best to make sure that didn't happen in the car though. For poor Seth's sake.

That didn't keep Edward from running his hand up and down my thigh over and over again, just kissing the bottom of my dress with each pass.

As soon as the front door closed behind us I dropped my shawl to the ground, my purse found itself way down there as well as Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my mouth hard. My legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed me against the foyer wall, one of my shoes falling off. My fingernails dragged across the back of his neck and he growled loudly, his mouth going to my neck.

"Fuck yes," I moaned loudly as my head leaned back against the wall. Something tugged at my hair, making it fall haphazardly around my shoulders, one of the straps of my dress going around my shoulder. "Fuck me, yes," I gasped as he nipped at the top of one of my breasts.

"I planned on it," he whispered in my ear. "I've been fucking horny all night."

Something about him cursing turned me on even more. So often he was so proper and so when he let that go... it was hot.

"How are you going to fuck me?" I asked him, his hips beginning to grind into me, making me slid up and down the wall. The other strap of my dress fell, exposing more of my breasts.

"Hard and in every position I can think of. I need to feel you come on me," he growled against my bra, biting it hard with his teeth, tugging it down just a little bit. I grabbed his head and forced his mouth up to mine. With that my other shoe feel.

It was like my clothes were trying to fall off for him. It wasn't fair. He was still fully dressed.

"Put me down," I said against his mouth. He instantly dropped me and I loosened his tie before wrapping it around my fist. "Come with me," I ordered him. Edward followed eagerly, though he didn't have much of a choice.

When we got to the stairs I shoved him down so that he was sitting on the third or fourth one. I kissed him once, still standing at the bottom of the steps, as I undid the fly of his pants. He was straining against his boxers and all I wanted to do was free his cock. But first, I kissed the cloth covered tip, making him jerk.

"Fuck," he breathed, pushing my messy hair away from my face as I pulled him out into the fresh air. Once again I kissed the tip, this time skin and against skin. He was slightly moist, the salty flavor sweet against my lips. I went for more but it was time for Edward to grab me by the hair and force me up to his mouth. When I did, I straddled his lap so that he was brushing against the center of my very wet panties. "What are you trying to do to me?"

Instead of answering him right away I slid my hand between my legs and underneath my dress to my panties so I could shove them to the side. Then I slid down on his hard cock, the moisture that spilled from inside of me more than enough to make it comfortable for both of us. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God," he hissed as I slid up and down on him, using the step behind his head to balance me. I was just above him so that my breasts were just brushing against his face. His hands went to my ass once again, squeezing it firmly. "Don't stop. God, don't stop. That's so good."

I increased the pace, just wanting to feel him twitch inside of me. Edward pulled one the cups of my bra down, exposing my breast completely. I moaned as he brought my nipple into his mouth, the sharp tug of suction just perfect with each bounce. But what was even better was the loud vibrating moan that surrounded my flesh as he came, hard.

He pulled his mouth away, panting as he resting his head against my chest for a moment. I didn't give him long though before I got up and began to walk up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He whimpered, still breathless. "I haven't made you cum yet."

"Hm, well," I stepped out of my dress at the top of the stairs, dangling the fabric off of one of my fingers. "Didn't you say this would look good on your floor?"

Edward grinned wickedly and I could see his cock twitch from his seat on the stairs. He popped up quickly, sliding himself back into his pants before running up the steps to me. I giggled and made a mad dash to his room. He caught up, of course, but I wanted him to. When he caught me he pressed me against the bedroom door, his cloth covered chest pressed against my back. The dress dropped from my hands but I hardly noticed it. All I could feel was his hands against my ass and his lips against my ear.

"I think I see a couple other things that would look better on the floor," he said, working the silky panties off my ass and down to around my knees. Next he flicked the hooks of my bra free.

And then, oh God, he dropped down on his knees behind me as he licked and kissed my back. He even bit my right ass cheek as he pushed my underwear all the way down to the floor.

When he came back up he let the fingers of his left hand drag from my ankles all the way to my hair which he pushed it away from my ear so he could kiss it lightly. "Mm," he hummed as his right hand slid between my legs, touching me just lightly. "Much better."

The tables had been turned. I had the control earlier but now he had it back and he knew how to use it. I moaned as he slid his finger against my clit, his left hand coming to my breast, sliding between the door and it. I was putty in his hands.

"Isabella, my love, do you know what time it is?" He whispered. I could barely understand the question I was too into what his hands were doing. I just shook my head, my forehead resting against the smooth wooden door.

"No," I finally whimpered out, my voice an unrecognizable pant.

"Well, my beautiful Ms. Swan, it's time to take you to my bed."

* * *

**I liked Seth in this chapter. He'll be coming up more in future chapters. I also liked Jasper's more sensitive, understanding, side. And Alice's teenager attitude. It was fun to write. And then there was naughty time. Yay... **

**The song I have in my head for the evening on the roof was Michael Buble's Your man. I'll post it on my tumblr if you'd like to hear. I'm also going to post a preview of the next chapter along with a picture of the skyline they'd be seeing. So... if you want to see all that fun stuff, follow me on tumblr! I'm MrsJayWood there and on twitter. (Oh, and pics of Bella's dress and shoes are already up there!)**

**I like a little tipsy cocky bold Edward. He's fun to write. How about you? Did you like him too? What's your favorite Edward personality?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review or read this story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Gah it's been a busy couple of weeks and I don't see it slowing down anytime soon. Like I've said before, you will get updates on Thursdays though! I will always do my best to get an addition chapter up in a week but no promises. **

**I think it was a tie between sexy drunk Edward and shy Edward for favorite Edward personalities. I kind of like the sarcastic slightly shy one myself. **

**Anyway... Enjoy! **

* * *

At some point in the night when all the fun was said and done Edward and I picked up all our things there were scattered around the house. It was crazy where some of our clothes landed. We took a lovely shower after a little snack, where we had round number two, or maybe it was number three, I wasn't sure, before crawling into his bed at around one in the morning. It was a perfect ending to a practically perfect night. The only bad thing was that it didn't last long enough. There was never enough time when it came Edward. I could never get enough of him.

Far too early, before the sun was even up, my phone began to ring. I slapped at the table until I found the offending object, bringing it to my ear as I sat up a little against the headboard. My eyes didn't want to open so I didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"You should just use the Iphone instead of carrying around two phones all the time, we can switch the numbers," Edward mumbled, half asleep as he rolled over away from the bright light of the screen. It wasn't a bad idea but I didn't want Edward to pay for my phone service. It was something we would have to discuss later. But that wasn't something I could articulate this early in the morning.

"Mm," I hummed in response to his commented before answering the phone clumsily, "Hello?"

"Morning, sweetie!" My mother gushed far too happily for the time. Obviously nothing was wrong by her far too perky tone, which just made me angry. As if I wasn't annoyed enough at just being awake in the first place. If there had been something wrong it would have been a whole different story.

"Mother, do you have any idea what time it is?" I nearly growled out through clinched teeth. I rubbed a rough hand over my eyes, trying to mash some of the sleep out of them. I blinked repeatedly but they still didn't want to open.

"Nope, why? Were you asleep?" She asked me seriously. She was lucky I couldn't slap her through the phone. Seriously, why else would you ask a question like that? Did she have any common sense at all?

"Yes Renee, I was. Normal people tend to be at five twenty eight in the morning. Especially on a Sunday. What on earth do you want?" I replied sarcastically. I heard Edward scoff into his pillow.

"Boy, you're not friendly in the mornings, are you? You use to get up so early. I thought you'd be awake," my mother laughed like she didn't have a single care in the whole wide world. I wasn't amused. She was right, I was an early riser, usually, as Edward liked to call it but never really this early unless I had something on my mind. Besides, even if I was it was still in bad taste on my mother's part to bother someone that early in the day.

"You know it's rude to call before the sun rises, right?" I asked her. She use to teach Kindergarten and I knew she knew what manners were. I seriously doubted she had forgotten already. I shuddered to think if she bothered other people this early.

"The sun is up here," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I felt like face palming myself, hard.

"That's because you live in Florida. There is a time difference. Mom, seriously, what do you want?" Please tell me you didn't call me to chit chat?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, willing my oncoming headache away. This was not how I wanted to start my day. I knew I was being short with her but she was getting on my nerves.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked as he rolled over again, this time resting his head on my stomach over the comforter. I petted his hair, sighing quietly to myself. At first I shrugged but then I remembered that a, it was dark and b, he probably had his eyes closed. He wasn't a mind reader after all.

"Yeah, fine," I replied. I rather wish I hadn't though. I could practically see my mom's ears perk up. Mentally I smacked myself, wishing someone would knock me out at that point. It would be preferable to having the conversation we were having.

"Are you with someone?" Renee asked in an excited rush. "Oh, Bella! Who is it? I knew you were with a boy that one time," she gushed again. I moaned, covering my eyes with my hand. How old did she think I was? Did she really think I was going to answer that? She instantly turned into an over eager teenager that wanted all the deets. Gag.

"I'm talking to myself. See Mom, you've driven me crazy. Congrats. Mission accomplished. I'm going to hang up now if that's all you wanted."

"I heard a voice," she said in disbelief, ignoring my sarcasm. She did, but I wasn't going to give in to that conversation. Especially this early. I would have rather lied than deal with it.

"In your head, maybe," I said dryly. Edward snorted again quietly, shaking his head into the blanket.

"Isabella!" She snapped at my rudeness.

I quickly returned with, "Renee!" I wasn't about to let her treat me like a kid. Besides, she brought it onto herself. "Alright. Bye bye then."

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving? Do you want to come down? Spend the weekend on the beach?" She asked in a rush. She knew I would hang up if she didn't hurry. I sat there, just stunned then, just baffled by her craziness. "We could get you a tan to go along with your turkey!"

"First, Thanksgiving is next week. Second...are you out of your mind? I have a job now. I just can't drop everything to travel across three states. Real life doesn't work like that!" I scolded her, always feeling like the parent in the relationship. "Besides, I already have plans. I'm going to lunch at Charlie's girlfriend's house."

"I didn't know he had girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me that your father had a girlfriend?" She asked almost as if she was offended by the very idea. Like she still owned him or something. I didn't like that at all. She was doing everything right this morning to rub me the wrong way.

"Because it's none of your business."

"Yes, it is. He's the father of my child. I need to know these things," Renee said, sounding down right annoyed.

"I'm an adult, not a child, and it stopped being your business when you decided you were too good for him," I told her in defense of my father. I would never tell him about this conversation, but I couldn't bear the thought of her giving him crap because he had a life after her. She thought she was a princess and expected everyone to pine over her. That was hardly the case. "You better not say a word to him either. I mean it, Renee. This is none of your damn business."

"That's a little harsh," she replied quietly.

"I'm not awake enough to candy coat bullshit, Renee. Those are the punches. You can either roll with them or think before you call someone this early in the morning," I told her bluntly.

"Fine! Grumpy pants! Whatever. Go back to sleep. We can discuss Christmas later," she scoffed, practically sounding like a pre teen. She was sounding younger by the minute. I just rolled my eyes in the darkness.

_Yeah, so not going down there with that attitude,_ I thought to myself.

"Love you, sweetie!" My mother said quickly, like she had completely forgotten the conversation we just had. I shouldn't have been surprised, that was just her way.

"Yeah, you too," I mumbled before I hung up. I wasn't about to give her more time to start up the conversation again. When I was sure the call had ended, I turned off my phone completely and tossed it back onto the table beside me.

Edward wiggled his face into my blanket covered stomach, one of his hands resting on my waist. "People crazy?" He asked into the comforter, his voice a barely audible mumble.

"Generally, yes. My mother especially."

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too," I glanced over at the clock. It was nearly six in the morning and the sun was starting to come up outside, the light slowly starting to spread across the floor from his window. I groaned to myself and rubbed my eyes again. All the sleep was gone from them."Want to go back to bed?"

"Hm," he hummed in reply, not really answering at all. I smirked slightly to myself.

I slid down in the bed a little bit, Edward adjusting so that his head was resting comfortably on my shoulder. Turning my face to the side, I brushed my nose against his and placed a tiny kiss on his mouth which he returned with a gentle smack of his lips. And though I was extremely comfortable I wasn't really able to relax.

Edward could tell too. I hated that I bothered him and I did try to stay still and quiet but he could feel the tension in my body. Gently he squeezed my side, giving me a quiet sigh.

"No more sleep then?" He asked as his hand gingerly dragged over my bare stomach.

"You can go back to sleep," I told him. "I don't mind."

"I can't if you don't," he answered softly. "So, what do you want to do today?"

I shrugged one shoulder awkwardly. "I don't care," but then I sighed in annoyance as I remembered something.

"What?"

"I need to walk-of-shame my ass back to my place for some clothes and stuff."

Edward sat up slightly, rubbing his hand over his face as he yawned quietly, "well, I know what we're going to do today then."

It was my turn to ask, "what?"

"We are you going to get you some stuff to keep over here. This is the third time you've stayed over and had to go back to your house to get stuff. It's crazy. There is plenty of space in my closet for some clothes and a couple free drawers in the bathroom," he said firmly.

"But, Edward..." I drew out, not entirely sure how to end my sentence.

"But Edward what?" He asked, laying back with his arms above his head as he stretched. One of his elbows popped as did his back. Everything started to creak when you get older.

"You don't think that's getting too serious too fast?" I finally asked as I sat up against the head board completely. The question deserved my full attention, it was too serious to take laying down.

He frowned a little bit to himself as he sat up as well. Edward took a long time to answer, thinking over his reply very carefully. "Bella... Honestly, I don't know if it is or not. Do you think it is?"

"I don't know," I answered quietly, playing with the edge of the blanket. "What will people think?"

"Seriously?" He snorted in disbelief. "Is that what you're worried about? What others think? I don't give a damn what others think. I care about what you think and feel. If you think it's too fast, that's one thing... but... no. I don't care what people say."

"Yeah, but what about your family?" I asked him, worry coloring my tone. "Thanksgiving is next week. What will they think if they find out I've been staying over?"

"They'll just be happy that I'm happy. Besides, it's none of their business. Bella, are you worried what they'll think about you? Sweetheart, I'm an adult and I'm practically a saint compared to my brother. Don't worry about that."

"Of course I am," I sighed. "How could I not be?"

"They'll love you," he tried to assure me but I shook my head in the dim light of the room. "Yes, they will. They'll find you as amazing as I find you. Bella, I want you to keep some things here. I want to know that I have a piece of you here all the time. I want to know that there isn't ever any excuses for you not staying with me when you want to. I don't want you to have to _walk-of-shame-it._"

I laughed at him using that term and he chuckled as well, knowing he was winning. How could I say no to an argument like that? "Fine, we'll go to the store and get some stuff. I've got clothes at home."

"Yeah, but if we go clothes shopping together I can help you pick out lingerie."

I could practically see his wicked grin and wiggling eyebrow in the darkness. I snorted and covered my face with the blanket, leaning against his shoulder. "You're ridiculous."

"No, I'm a horny man who wants to see his hot girlfriend in pretty things. Come on, please?" Edward pleaded quietly with me in a cheesy kid's voice. "Please, please?"

"If you get to pick out my panties does that mean I get to pick you out a pair of silky drawers?" I teased him in a thick southern accent. He laughed loudly, hiding his face in my hair.

"Silk feels odd. I got a pair once. I felt like my pants were going to just slide right off. And they stick to your skin. They're weird."

"Ah," I shrugged as I snuggled in closer to him. "That's okay. Suits are to women as lingerie is to men. Especially what you were wearing last night. Oh, God. You looked so good."

"Stop it, you're going to make me blush," he complained quietly against my scalp.

"I like it when you blush though," I told him honestly. "It's so sweet."

Edward pulled away before lowering himself above me to kiss my mouth lightly, his hand resting on my jaw. I could feel his warm cheeks as my fingers slid from his jaw down to his chin as our lips danced together slowly.

We didn't get out of bed until the sun was completely up and both of our stomachs were growling loudly in demand of some sort of nourishment.

Instead of wearing my dress from the night before I stole Edward's gray shirt again and a pair of sleep pants that dragged the floor by about a mile. Edward seemed to like it though because he kept grabbing my ass on our way to the garage, making me squeal and laugh the entire way. What I wasn't expected, especially on a Sunday, was to see Jacob in there.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Mason," he said as he stood up from the desk quickly. "Bella," he smiled at me. I took a step closer to Edward, sliding my hand into his.

"Jake, good morning. What are you doing here on a weekend?" Edward's tone wasn't accusing, just surprised.

"I got the parts in for the sixty seven Friday. So hopefully I can get it running. I wanted to get a head start on it. If this works I want to start working on the exterior restoration sometime this week," he explained, pointing out a blanket on the far side of the room with tools and parts on it. "If that's alright with you, of course, sir."

"You don't have to work on the weekends," Edward insisted.

"It's not really work. I was really excited about this."

"Well, if you want to, of course. Go ahead. Just don't work too hard," Edward smiled, squeezing my hand before looking over to me. "Jake is the best mechanic in Shreveport. He's already partially restored a classic Harley for me."

"How many vehicles do you have?" I asked him quietly.

"Here? Six cars, four of them drivable and the one bike. I kind of collect them. I have several more in storage in Chicago. So, what would you like to drive today, my love? It's up to you."

"Oh," I hummed, my face turned red suddenly with the attention on me. Both Edward and Jake were staring at me, though Jacob's expression didn't really look amused in the least. In fact he was frowning to himself. I balled my dress up a little more in my hands, my house shoe covered feet sliding against the floor. "I like the Camero."

"Good choice," Edward smiled, unaware of the weird tension in the room. He walked over to the desk and plucked up the keys for me. "Have a good day, Jake. Ready, sweetheart?" He asked as he opened the driver side door for me.

"Yeah," I shuffled quickly over to him past Jake who didn't say a word. I got in quickly, starting up the car before Edward even sat down on the passenger side. I practically gunned it out of there.

"Is something the matter?" Edward asked when he finally realized my tense expression. My fingers were dug deep into the leather covered steering wheel.

"I don't like him," I answered in a soft tone. "Jacob, I mean."

"Why?" He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. He just gives me the creeps for some reason. He hasn't done anything per say," I sighed. "I don't know. Like I said, he kind of freaks me out."

"I can let him go if it's that bad," Edward stated bluntly.

"No!" I said quickly. "I don't want someone to lose their job because I'm uncomfortable. I mean, if he does something wrong that's one thing." We were quiet for a long time. When we were stopped at a red light I turned to look at my boyfriend. "You really would fire him, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, of course," Edward replied as if it were nothing.

"Even though you said he was the best?" I asked.

"Yes. If you feel there is something off with him there probably is. I trust your instincts and I don't want you to be uncomfortable," he explained, taking my hand and bringing it up to my mouth with a gentle kiss. "Is here anything I can do?"

"No, it's okay," I assured him.

"Please let me know if he does anything... inappropriate, alright?" He told me very seriously.

"I will," I breathed as I pulled up in front of my place. "Just let me get changed real quick and we can go out."

Which we did. We spent most of the morning and afternoon shopping which Edward insisted on paying for. I didn't like it really, but he said since he was the one that wanted me to do it then he should be the one to cover the expenses. He used his Jedi business mind tricks on me and somehow got me to agree. When we were all done I felt like those storm troopers in the first Star Wars and yes, those were in fact the shoes I was looking for and no, I suppose if you put it that way you can pay for them...

Damn him and his Jedi mind tricks.

It was a rather gloomy day on Monday, the first time in a while that it had rained and the temperature was actually close to what it was suppose to be for this time of year. It was a chilly, especially with the wind. I didn't let that stop me from doing the grocery shopping I needed to do, though it did suck to bring it all inside. Luckily I dressed comfortably for the day, sporting an old pair of shredded jeans and a nerdy Hello Kitty shirt that I loved. I was such a little kid at heart sometimes.

After I got everything put away I decided to work on prepping veggies and such for a couple of the meals we were going to have in the next week. Of course, Thursday was covered since it was Thanksgiving. I hadn't had a chance to ask him about Friday yet. I had no idea how many people were going to be there, what they liked to eat or if they had restrictions, or if Edward even wanted me to cook in the first place.

It's something we were going to have to talk about.

I prepped some vegetation for some beef stew we were going to have the next day, along with cubing the stew meat that was going to go into it. I was going to make corn bread with it. I figured it would go over really well since it was suppose to rain the following day as well. It would be a comforting meal for a drizzly day.

After getting all that bagged and ready to go I washed up and began work on our dinner for that night. It was going to be a lovely baked tomato sauce over thin spaghetti and meatballs. And to go along with that the most delicious smelling garlic bread you've ever come across. I had to admit, I was kind of excited about it. It was something simple that so few people seem to do right, even at restaurants.

I sliced the tomatoes in half, covering them in garlic, onions, olive oil, herbs, and salt before tossing them into the oven. They'd be cooking for a while so I had time to make up the tiny little meatballs that would go in the oven to bake.

The house smelled amazing by the time five fifteen rolled around. I had the table set for two with a couple of glasses of nice red wine, salad, and the bread which I kept wrapped in foil to stay warm. The sauce was still shimmering on the stove, the meatballs flavoring the tomatoes just a little bit. I saved the pasta for the very last minute so they wouldn't get gummy.

I danced around the kitchen, humming to myself as I cleaned and waited for my wonderful boyfriend. It was a dreary day and all I wanted to do this evening was cuddle. Okay, maybe more than that, but it was a good start. I had some other ideas that were more innocent as well.

When I heard the front door shut I brought the bowl of sauce onto the table along with some cheese to sprinkle over it. "Hey!" I called, "dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes. You have just enough time to get changed if you want. I'd suggest it. It's spaghetti and I've seen you eat," I giggled to myself.

But there was no response but I knew well enough that he could hear me from that spot.

I walked through the dinning room towards the foyer. "I got some gelatto," I said. "I figured we could just do a theme night. Make it all Italian. Maybe after dinner we could play a game or something. I was thinking that you've never showed off your Mario skills-" I stopped mid ramble when I came to the foyer to find a tall blond man standing beside Edward. Edward's expression was one that was hard to interpret. I couldn't tell if he was happy or mad or annoyed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were having company tonight," I mumbled as I took a step back, embarrassed and relieved that I hadn't said anything dirty.

The man, an older gentlemen with dark blue eyes, turned towards me after removing his coat. He immediately frowned, his face flushing red. It was so direct that it made my stomach clench a little in nervous shock. Edward cleared his throat and walked towards me.

"Honestly, neither did I," he smiled almost nervously. He ran his hands over my shoulders gently, sweetly, leaning over to give me a quick kiss on the cheek in way of greeting. Then he came to my side to face the man, placing his hand on my back. "Bella, I want you to meet my father, Carlisle Cullen."

Warning bells went off in my head, especially since the man's eyes were wide with shock before narrowing quickly, angrily even.

"Dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Ms. Isabella Swan," Edward smiled, a truly sweet and wonderful smile but I could barely notice it. My eyes were locked on his furious looking father.

Finally he broke eye contact with me, his eyes snapping over to Edward, "girlfriend?"

* * *

**Dum dum DUH! (Cheesy soap opera music, sorry. I'm a dork) Yeah, we're going to have a few dramatic chapters. Don't worry, it's nothing that will break them apart, but perhaps make them stronger in the end? **

**Follow me on twitter if you want to see what's going on! I'm Mrsjaywood. And would you like to see pictures, hear songs, try recipes, and read previews of this story? Then follow me on tumblr! It's Mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com! Come check me out! **

**So are you ready for the drama? Are you excited? Do you think you can handle it? Don't worry though if you don't think you can, I know you're strong! Besides, we're going to have fun times ahead involving Emmett. Who's ready for the siblings?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read or review this story. You guys are awesome and I am so glad you're still enjoying this story!**

**Gahhh I can't believe this story has made it over 2000 reviews already! I never expected that honestly. Honestly, I was thinking you guys had forgotten about me all together! I am very glad you didn't **

**Read and enjoy! **

* * *

Carlisle cleared his throat and straightened his back slightly as he settled his eyes on his son. "You didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend."

"Well, it's kind of a new thing," Edward explained, his expression slightly confused by his dad's. It was obvious that he didn't know what was going on and he wasn't getting the reaction he was expecting from his father. "I was going to introduce her at Thanksgiving to the entire family."

The man sucked in a deep breath through his nose, his eyes flicking back towards me. "I see."

"Why don't I head out so I can give you two some time together?" I offered. "Dinner is almost ready and... oh!" I squeaked. "The noodles. Excuse me, please," I said, finally remembering my boiling pot. As soon as I came back into the kitchen the timer dinged loudly. I was both relieved that I hadn't over cooked them and that I was out of that tiny space.

Mr. Cullen didn't look pleased in the least to see me. That didn't make me feel too great about Thanksgiving. He obviously already didn't like me, though I didn't know why. What would the rest of his family think? Would they automatically see what he did? That I was lower class than them? I couldn't imagine that there were many people in the same class as them.

For the first time it really bothered me. I felt like I had trailer trash written across my forehead.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edward softly in my ear after I poured the noodles into a bowl to take to the table. I turned slowly, frowning. It was like he could see my fight or flight instincts kicking in. "Don't go. I want you to stay. Please?"

"Edward, don't you want time alone with your father?" I offered, really wanting to go but not wanting to say that either. I couldn't say no when he talked like that anyway, especially with his big sad eyes.

"I want you to get to know him. He's a very nice man. You just have to get to know him."

"I don't really think he wants to know me," I mumbled quietly.

"You just caught him off guard. If he didn't want surprises he should have let me know he was coming down a week early and not just show up at my door," Edward smirked as he ran his hands over and over again up and down my arm.

"Why is he down here so early?" I asked, quietly thinking to myself. I tried to think of a way to get out of this, but nothing came to mind.

"He wanted to get some more work done. There is a lot to get established down here. This is one of the biggest projects we've ever undertaken as a company," Edward explained, frowning slightly to himself. "I do wish he would have called first. I'm sorry to just drop this on you. I thought I'd have time to prepare everyone."

"It's fine," I sighed, rubbing my forehead gently with the heel of my palm.

"Please stay," Edward asked again, touching my cheek lightly before leaning in to kiss my mouth. I frowned but nodded, resting my forehead against his chest after his soft, pleading, kiss.

"Go change and I'll set up another spot at the table," I breathed, knowing that I had lost completely to his sad eyes and sweet mouth. I had a feeling those two things would get me into trouble in the future.

"Thank you," he kissed my forehead before going up to his room with a slight smile. I was about half way through arranging the table for another person when Mr. Cullen came in, now wearing a pair of khakis and a button down shirt. If this was him relaxed I couldn't imagine him at work.

"Would you like a glass of red wine as well? Or may I get you something else?" I asked him politely.

"Wine will be just fine," he answered, pulling out the seat at the head of the table that I had already set up for Edward. For some reason it annoyed me but I couldn't tell you why. I wanted to ask him if he knew that he was a guest and it was polite to ask where to sit in someone's home, but I didn't. I bit my tongue hard. "So, how did you and my son meet?"

Well, that was a very loaded question. One I didn't want to answer but knew I couldn't get out of either. It was a fairly simple question that almost any parent would ask.

"He hired me as his personal chef," I told him. I had no idea if I had ever been mentioned to his family at all but I figured that was the safest bet. It was what I was working at the moment anyway.

"And how long ago was this?" He asked next, his back stiff and straight. It was like someone had shoved a big metal pole up his spine. Or perhaps it was his ass.

"A couple months ago. Nearly three now," I answered as I poured wine into another glass. I fought the urge to gulp it down quickly. It wouldn't have been a good thing to do in front of my boyfriend's father. Even if I needed it. Really badly.

"How long have you been dating exactly?" Carlisle asked next, his eyebrow raised in my general direction.

"Almost three weeks. Not long," I breathed, wondering what the hell was taking Edward so long to get changed. I had never felt more uncomfortable in my life. "Please feel free to help yourself. Can I get you anything from the kitchen?"

"No, thank you," he said, not looking at me. It was obvious that I was being dismissed. I sighed and walked back towards the kitchen, leaning against one of the counters. My head ached as did my side and suddenly I wasn't hungry at all. All I wanted was a nap and perhaps a good cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward asked as he came to look for me. "You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache. Um, where do you keep the aspirin?" I asked, pulling out a little cup for water. I filled it from the tap and slurped it down quickly before filling it up again. It didn't do anything to help but I guess I shouldn't have expected it to.

"Why don't you go sit down and get started while I get you something for your head?" Edward offered sweetly, rubbing his hands over my shoulders gently again. "A meal would probably do you good."

"Yeah, probably," I lied. A bottle of wine would have probably done me better. Edward led me into the dinning room, pulling out my normal chair for me. I thanked him politely, setting my cup down beside my full glass of red wine.

"I'll be right back," he said to his father as I looked down at my plate. I really, _really,_ didn't feel hungry at all. But, I knew I had to eat something, if anything else to make Edward feel better, so I put a little pile of spaghetti onto my plate with a meatball and a little sauce, along with a little handful of salad.

If someone could cut spaghetti in annoyance I think Mr. Cullen was doing just that. Like my very presence was bothering him. I felt my cheeks heat in some sort of imagined shame. Edward came back, placing the pills in the palm of my hand before pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Here you go, love. My, your cheeks are flushed. Are you not feeling well? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine," I muttered, popping the pills into my mouth and swallowing hard. If I had any intelligence I would have feigned illness and left, but he did ask me to stay after all.

We spent the first five minutes at the table eating in silence. I could tell it was really starting to bother Edward who kept stealing glances over at his father from underneath his thick eyelashes. Finally he smiled at me reassuringly, deciding on starting a conversation himself. "This is amazing. Do you like it, Dad? Bella is an excellent cook."

"I've had better. I've had worse," he shrugged. Edward's eyes went wide in surprise at his response. My cheeks turned redder and a stole a big sip of wine from my glass. It wasn't exactly a compliment or an insult. It was the way he said it that was more bothersome.

"Father," my boyfriend muttered under his breath. "What has gotten into you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Carlisle responded, a frown deeply etched onto his face. He would have been so handsome otherwise. I could see so much of Edward in him, but not like that. Not with how he was acting. "I'd like more wine, Ms. Swan."

"Okay," I stood up and went to go get another bottle from the kitchen.

"No, sit down, please. You're not our waitress. And that was extremely rude. If he wants to ask for another glass of wine he should do so politely," Edward looked directly at his father who showed no emotion whatsoever. I froze in my position, not sure what to do. "Please, Bella. Sit."

I did what he said, feeling like my head was going to crack open as the blood was buzzing in my ears. The two men stared at each other for a long time, no words coming from either one of their lips. Finally I just swallowed and stood up with my barely half empty plate. "I'm done. I'm going to go do the dishes."

Neither of the men broke the staring contest to acknowledge my words. It was a little creepy to be honest. Like they were having some sort of silent conversation. When I got to the kitchen I went to the fridge to pull out a half drank opened bottle of white wine and took a swig directly from the bottle before quickly putting it away. I laid my head against the cold stainless steel, wondering how my pleasant evening I had planned went in the direction it was going.

I went to the sink and began to do the dishes, trying to keep my mind off the fact that Edward's father hated me and I knew him all of what? An hour? I think it was a shock to Edward as well. Apparently he didn't normally act like that so it must have been something personally against me.

When every dish was put in the washer I knew I had to go out there and get the food to put it away. But before I could enter the dining room I heard Edward talking in a lower and rather frightening growl.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He demanded his father.

"I have no idea what you're referring too."

"Bullshit. Why are you being so rude to Bella?" My boyfriend asked, his voice a low harsh whisper still. "You've just met her. Do you seriously think this is the impression of our family I wanted to give her? I realize that you've been on a plane for a few hours but that doesn't give you the right to be a pompous ass to her."

"Watch your language," Carlisle snapped at him. "My attitude has nothing to do with being on a plane."

"Ah, so you do realize that you do have a bad attitude," Edward rolled his eyes at him, his half full plate pushed away from him.

"The help? You're dating the help? Are you insane? She's a gold digger. And how old is she anyway, son? She's a child!" Carlisle snapped right back, his cool attitude all gone.

"The help? Bella isn't 'the help' and so what if she was? It makes no difference to me. She's not a gold digger. How can you just assume that! You've just met her! And she's twenty seven, dad. Hardly a child."

"She doesn't dress like an adult," he scoffed at his son. "And I can tell that. She came to you for money-"

"It's not like that! Jesus, Carlisle. I'm an adult. I can tell when someone is using me for my money. Bella gets flustered and tries to buy dessert when I take her to dinner! You're insane! This is so unlike you. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What about Jane? Heidi?" The man said instead of answering his son.

"I was in college! God, that was over ten years ago. When are you going to let that go? Yes, they only wanted money. Yes, I realize that I was thinking with my penis but I was a teenager. It's hardly like I've made the same mistake since then. You never give Emmett shit for the thousand of girls he fucks! Honestly, I was really excited for you to meet her. She's an amazing girl! And then you go act like an ass."

Edward didn't normally curse so when he did so that much I knew he was really angry. It made me shrink back a little more against the wall at his furious words.

Carlisle stood up quickly, nearly knocking the chair over. I watched quietly from my hidden spot along the wall, watching Edward defend me. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, sadness and frustration coursing through me.

"Don't you think if I could control the women Emmett goes around with, I would? Honestly, Edward. I thought you were smarter than to date a girl that-"

"Shut. Up. First off, she's not a girl. She is an amazing woman and you will not speak badly about her. You don't know her. You didn't even give her a chance. Second, control him? So, what? You can control me? Is that it? Am I your puppet?"

"That's not what I meant at all!" Carlisle scoffed and I could practically feel the roll of his eyes.

"You need to find a hotel to stay at. You're not welcome in my home if you're going to act like this. We will keep this trip strictly business," Edward said to his father, his voice colder than I had ever heard it before.

"Edward Cullen, get back here! We are not done talking!" Carlisle shouted at his back.

"Mason. My name is Mason and don't you forget it!" Edward growled, his fist clenched tightly. With that he swept out of the room.

I went back to the kitchen, hoping to get my tears to stop before I went to find Edward. I didn't want him to know that I had heard that whole exchange. It was incredibly sweet that he defended me like he had but I didn't want to rip him and his family apart. That was the last thing I wanted. I wanted, no needed, them to like me. I realized that.

When my eyes were finally dry I went to the dinning room to pick up the plates and food but Mr. Cullen was still sitting there, drinking out of Edward's glass of wine. I hoped to just turn around and go back into the kitchen once again but he spoke, his voice so dead that it was a bit chilling.

"I'm done with my plate. You can take it away."

I don't know what it was that snapped inside of me. I don't know what bothered me so much about what he said or how he said it, but it did. Suddenly the approval of a person I had just met didn't matter to me in the least, especially when it was Carlisle Cullen.

"You can take your own damn plate into the kitchen. Like Edward said, I'm not your waitress and if I were I would have dumped your plate of spaghetti into your lap. You have no right to talk to me that way and you have no right to talk to Edward the way you are either. You cannot just show up at someone's home and act like a giant dick. Seriously... what the hell did I do to you to make you hate me so automatically, huh? I'm sorry I'm not dressed Armani or whatever to make dinner. I don't get dressed in the morning for you. I don't want your son's money. I don't want his cars. I don't want his house. I want him because he's a good man. And he certainly is no puppet. You know, he talked about you like you were something amazing. This great man with a big heart. But from what I can tell you are nothing more than a passive aggressive heartless, bitter, old bastard."

His back remained bone stiff throughout my entire rant and as silent as the grave. It just pissed me off further that he didn't react at all. When all the emotion whooshed out of me I flipped off the back of his head, not giving a damn about the food. I had to get out of there or I was going to explode. Without a single glance back I went to get my purse and jacket from the foyer, sending a quick text to Seth. I waited the five minutes it took for him to get there outside in the rain.

As soon as I got home I threw myself onto my couch with a big bag of slightly stale donuts and a giant glass of chocolate milk. I was too angry to focus on anything but I turned on the TV anyway just for background noise. It was amazing how quickly those donuts can disappear when you're not thinking about it. I was just seething though. I wanted to cry and I felt like I was on the edge of it, but they didn't come. It felt as if I would feel so much better if I could.

When the nasty little pastries were spent and the milk was drank I lied down on my couch, staring past the screen as I tried to clear my head. I knew it wasn't a very nice thing to leave Edward's without saying goodbye but he disappeared on me too. He couldn't blame me for leaving somewhere I didn't feel comfortable.

All I wanted to know was why. Why the hell did he dislike me so instantly. And I wanted to know about Jane and Heidi, whoever they are. It explained part of the reason he was so gun shy with relationships, especially if his father didn't let him live whatever happened down. I wasn't angry and I didn't expect to know everything about Edward right away but I had a feeling that I needed to know, just in case. I had to prepare myself.

Sometime along the way it had started raining harder than it had been before, cracks of lightening brightening the entire dark night sky. Thunder rattled the windows, the wind making everything creak loudly. When the lights flickered I turned off the television set and rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling. My right side ached again and I sighed, just as pleased as frickin' punch that I was about to start the sugar pills of my birth control. Just what I needed, my period.

When there was a loud knock on the door I jumped nearly a mile, sleepiness starting to take over. At first I just thought it was just something slamming against it but when the raps came again I knew better. I hurried to the door, just peeking outside before opening it wide.

"Edward," I breathed, quickly pulling his soaking wet body inside before he could catch cold. He came in without a word but instead wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in tight for a hug. "Oh, sweetheart. What happened?"

"We got into an even bigger fight after you left. I went to go look for you in the kitchen and he informed me that you had left and told me that you had, and I quote, quite a mouth on you. I told him if he got told off he deserved it and it just went down hill from there. I have no idea why he's acting the way he is. I've never seen him like that. I am so incredibly sorry," he held me close to his body, his face in my hair. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave."

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble," I mumbled against his chest.

"You didn't do a thing. He did. I don't even know if I'll be able to work with him now," he breathed. "I've never been so mad in my life before and I've certainly never yelled at him before. I've always respected him so much and then he does this."

We held each other a long time in silence, neither one of us exactly sure what to say. It wasn't until I began to shiver from being cold, and now wet from Edward's clothing, that I pulled away. "Come on, lets get these clothes off of you and into the wash. I've got your sleep pants from the other day that you can wear."

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I don't think I can go back home," he breathed softly, his pale face spotted with blushing cheeks.

"You are always welcome here," I told him.

"Are we okay?" He asked in a quieter voice. I stopped walking towards my room so I could turn to look at him.

"That's more up to you than me, Edward."

"But what my father-"

"Exactly," I stopped him. "Your father. Your family. They've been in your life a whole lot longer than I have. He must have seen something in me that made him feel like I don't belong. That's not up to him though, that's up to you. I don't want to be without you, but I don't want to cause trouble in your family. If it would be easier to end things now before it starts a full out war then-"

"No. Fuck no. I'm sorry, that man... he's not acting like a member of my family. We were taught to care about our fellow man and not judge a person without knowing them first. That it's what on the inside and not on the outside that counts. No, I want you- no, no... That's not right. I need you. I need you in my life. You _are_ my life now," Edward said as he took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly on the lips. I relaxed into his touch, some unvoiced fear melting away inside of me.

He still wanted me around. He still cared about me.

I stuck Edward's clothes into the washing machine and gave him the freshly washed sleep pants. They looked like something I owned in college. In college stuff like that was pretty much my uniform along with a sweat shirt. I changed myself into a pair of pajamas as well and I tugged him over to my bed where we laid in silence until we both fell asleep, lulled to rest by the now quiet thumping of rain against the roof.

It was early when I woke, no more than five, but Edward wasn't in the bed with me. I looked around and his shoes were still there so I knew he was still in the trailer.

The bathroom door was open so I knew he wasn't in there. I went into the kitchen to find him sitting at my tiny dining room table, the low hum of the dryer in the background and the scent of green tea wafting about. I touched his shoulder before going over to my cabinet and pulling out a mug for myself. A steaming pot was resting on a hot pad in the middle of the table, a mug in his hands.

My tiny kitchen was a mess and normally I would have been cleaning it like a man mad to get it to an acceptable level around guests but neither Edward or I cared.

I sat down at the table and Edward took my mug without a word, pouring me some to drink. I smiled at him in thanks, letting the hot cup warm my hands.

"I want to just tell him to fuck off, take my shares and leave the company. It would be enough to support me, my grand children, and my great grand children without me working another day in my life. But I need to stop running away from my issues," Edward began abruptly.

"Please don't quit something you're obviously good at just because of me," I breathed.

"It wouldn't be because of you."

"Yes, it would. This started because of me."

"Isabella, you didn't do anything wrong," he told me firmly, sighing heavily to myself. "I do enjoy what I do. I enjoy the travel, I enjoy the people. I get so much pride from that fact that this is a family business."

"You're going to have to get passed it. Last night, I mean."

"But, what if I can't? What if he continues to act that way?" He asked me almost like a child begging for answers. I had none for him.

"You really have no idea why he reacted to me the way he did? Is it just because I'm your girlfriend? Has he ever acted like this before to any of them?"

"No, never."

"What about Jane and Heidi?" I asked. Edward frowned and sighed again, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"I suppose you heard him then," he replied.

"Yeah. And I don't really care that you haven't talked about them before. That's fine. Just... what did they do that left such an impact?"

Edward scoffed and looked at the ceiling as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Honestly, it was my own stupid fault. I was wild in college, especially my freshmen year before I figured certain things out. I partied a lot. I fucked a lot of girls. Fucked is the right word, I think. I used them. I didn't care about them. I just wanted to have a good time. It was the first time I got to be wild and it went too far. Well, I was dating, and I use the word dating loosely, two girls at the same time-"

"Jane and Heidi."

"Exactly. They knew about each other... we had... uh, played together before. I thought that I was the one that was playing them but they were the ones doing the playing all along. They got some not very nice pictures of me doing some pretty stupid things. They came to my father and told him either give them money or they go to the papers with the pictures. Scandal is the last thing my family wanted so they just paid them off."

"What did they get pictures of you doing?" I asked, curiosity eating away at me. I probably shouldn't have wanted to know, but I did.

"Besides having sex with these two girls at the same time? Drinking, smoking weed, taking other drugs. There were videos too. Lets just say after everything went down I changed, a lot. I haven't trusted a woman besides you and perhaps Angela in a very long time. I don't think my dad ever told anyone else in my family but it's always been kind of there, hanging over my head."

I sat there silently for a long time, carefully thinking of my answer. "Edward, a lot of people do that in college. That's kind of what college is for. Lord knows I smoked pot in college, took X and one time acid. But that was a bad trip. I drank. I had sex."

"Yes, but in my position, with my family, we have to act a certain way and do certain things," he replied quietly.

"Tell that to Paris Hilton," I mumbled in reply, making Edward chuckle softly.

"Hm, yes but back when this happened it would have been big news that would have caused stocks to fall, not a celebrity joke."

"So, what now?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly as I eyed him. "What are you going to do?"

"I wish I could tell you the answer to that,"he smiled at me a little sadly. "I suppose for now wait for my clothes to dry, go home, get dressed, then go to work and see where it goes from there."

"I wish I knew how to help you."

"Being with me right now helps," Edward reached across the table and took my hand into his. "Will I see you tonight?"

"If you want to," I told him quietly.

"I always want to," he said sweetly. Edward brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles lightly, the almost full beard he was sporting from not shaving since yesterday morning tickling my skin. I came around the table so I could sit in his lap, my arms going around his neck as his arms went around my waist. My head rested on top of his, my eyes closed as I took in his warm scent. "I don't know what I'd do without you, my love."

The phrase 'my love' made my cheeks flush. I turned my face into the top of his hair, humming quietly in pleasure. I knew how he felt exactly.

* * *

**Okay, so a wee bit of a drama filled chapter. Don't worry, they're are happier times ahead. The chapter after the next one is FINALLY Thanksgiving which I'm REALLY excited about. I've thought about this chapter for literally months. **

**So, if you want to see previews, pictures, recipes and more for this story you can go check out my tumblr. I'm MrsJaywood dot tumblr dot com and you can also follow me on twitter where I'm also MrsJaywood! **

**Yeah, yeah, I know none of you aren't happy with Carlisle right now. All I can say is trust me and give it time. It does get better. **

**So, what do you think is going to happen next? What do you think Edward's family is going to be like? Why do you think Carlisle is acting the way he is? Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read or review this story. You are awesome! Keep the reviews coming because they inspire me! :)**

**The end of the drama is coming... for now. You'll see! **

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

It was mid afternoon and raining when I arrived at Edward's home the next day. He did go home after his clothes were dry to get ready for his day at work. I hadn't heard from him since then so I had no idea how things went. I fought the urge to call, not wanting to bother him while he was probably in the middle of something important. I knew I'd know all the details later anyway. I knew that Edward wouldn't keep his feelings hid in this matter. He certainly hadn't so far.

Our dinner from the previous night was still laid out on the table, everything looking dry and rather gross with a few flies buzzing about. The smell wasn't all that pleasant either. Tomatoes in general never smell that good if they're allowed to rot. I sighed to myself and began to pick it all up, feeling it wasn't fair to Maria to make her clean it up. In fact, I wondered why she hadn't picked it before actually. Maybe she took a day off, but that was rare for her. She was pretty amazing with that kind of stuff. I hoped everything was okay.

I threw out the food and scrubbed all the plates before messing with all the red sauce stains in Edward's pretty white table cloth. I scrubbed at them the best I could before soaking the whole thing in bleach in the washing machine. Hopefully they would come out. I doubt it would bother Edward in the least but it seemed wasteful to throw something that lovely out.

When all that was said and done I pulled out a big pot for the stew I was going to be making for dinner. It would be best if it sat a while to just simmer and I was glad that I had prepped most everything the night before. It was simple to get it all going, but it did take time. When it was to the point that I was happy with it, where the sauce could simmer on it's own for a couple of hours, I began to pull out everything I needed for the sweet cornbread I was making. I was even going to make a honey butter to go on top of the tasty yellow cupcakes as well.

I was humming to myself, prepping the butter first in the food processor with the some of the good local honey Edward had gotten at the maker's fair some three weeks ago. I smiled to myself as I thought about that night. That was a good night. An amazing night.

Wrapping the butter that I prepped in wax paper, I stuck it in the fridge so it would harden again. I had almost everything I needed for the cornbread with the exception of what I was going to be cooking it in. I frowned to myself, wondering if Edward even had a little muffin tin. I had never baked anything like that here and I knew Edward had no idea what they were. It's not like he had purchased any of his kitchen stuff himself. All I could do was crawl around, looking through the cabinets until I found one or something else that would do just as well.

"Ah ha!" I yelled in success after what seemed like forever. It was pretty much in the very last cabinet, buried in the very back. That always seemed to be the way when it came to stuff you're searching for. When I stood up I nearly screamed, dropping the muffin tin to the floor with a loud clatter.

Carlisle was standing on the other side of the island, silent as the grave and stiff as a board. I put my hand over my heart willing it to slow down as I caught my breath. "My god," I muttered to myself, closing my eyes for a split second.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said quietly, frowning a little bit as he looked away. His cheeks were lightly shaded pink, much like Edward's would do in the same situation.

"I- What... what are you? I?" I stuttered out, not sure what to ask. I had questions, like... Why the hell are you here? Didn't Edward tell you get out of his house? Don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? But none of them seemed right to ask. Finally I sputtered out, "does Edward know you're here?" It seemed the safest.

"No, he doesn't," he answered in the same quiet tone as before, his voice even and calm. Far calmer than my own. There was no anger in his tone like there had been the night before. "He wouldn't see me this morning so I took the time to meet with some others that I had business with but since that's all done with..." He drew off. "I wanted to come to talk to you. I figured you would be here."

"Why?" I asked in completely confusion. "I mean, why did you want to talk to me?"

"To apologize."

"Pardon me?" I asked, not entirely sure I had heard him correctly. "Apologize? To me? Why?"

"Yes. I have to apologize for my behavior last night. The way I acted was rude, obnoxious... simply inexcusable and unacceptable. Normally I wouldn't treat anyone that way and it wasn't right to treat you that way either."

I looked at him for a long time, confused by this whole new person standing before me. He did really look repentant but I couldn't be sure. I didn't know him well enough to tell. Finally, instead of accepting his apologies I told him, "you should be telling this to Edward, not me."

"Funny," he scoffed, his eyes falling to his hands before looking back up at me with a sad smile, "that's the exact same thing Edward said to me this morning, in regards to you, before turning me away. He hadn't even really let me say this much."

I sighed, looking away from him as I leaned against the counter. I didn't really know what to say to this man. He had made me so angry before and he had treated Edward so badly. Honestly, he was just a bit rude to me but I didn't know him well enough to know what was rude for him or not. The way Edward was acting it was kind of obvious that it wasn't normal but I had no way to compare. Finally I looked up, only wanting to really know one thing. "Why? What did I do to you?"

"It's nothing you did, really," Carlisle began but he didn't add anything else. I groaned quietly, bending over to pick up the tin that was still on the floor.

"Never mind. Forget I asked. I shouldn't have expected an answer in the first place," I told him as I placed the blasted thing into the counter top for use later. Or maybe to hit him with it if I needed to. The latter was far more tempting.

"You frightened me," he blurted out when I had turned my back to him to turn on the stove to preheat it for the corn bread. I turned around slowly and he repeated himself, knowing that I didn't believe him. How could I? "You scared me, Ms. Swan, and when I'm frightened I tend to act very badly."

"How on earth did I scare you? Edward has had girlfriends before and besides he's not a child. I can't be that much of a surprise. I know you weren't expecting me last night but that's what you get for just showing up unannounced."

"Yes, of course. Edward has had girlfriends, though not many and even fewer that he's been willing to introduce to his family since college. No, that's not it. It's something else."

"Then what the hell is it?" I demanded, getting tired of dancing around the issue. I suppose I knew where Edward had gotten that from. It was an annoying habit. I wasn't going to take that from him anymore and I certainly wasn't going to take it from his father either.

"It's your appearance."

"I realize that I'm younger than Edward but I have the ability to clean up quite well thank you very-" I began angrily but he was shaking his head, holding up his hand to ask me stop.

"No. It's not as simple as that. I know as well as any that the clothes that make the man but, no. No... it's your appearance. Your body. Your face. I know Edward must see it at least some, but I doubt he knows the full extent of it. I mean, he probably doesn't remember when she was your age. He was just a baby. But I do. And photographs only give you glimpses of a person, a suggestion. Not the real thing."

"What?" I demanded again. He was rambling. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You are the spitting image of Edward's mother."

It took me a few seconds to absorb what he said completely. I just shook my head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You are the same height, size, shape. Your face, your nose, your round cheeks. Your lips especially. All you need is Edward's eyes and hair and you'd be her. It was like seeing a ghost. And that scared me. I knew instantly," he stopped, his voice lowered as he shook his head, "that Edward would do anything for you. You could take everything from him but he'd give it to you happily. He was such a momma's boy, not that it's a bad thing. But he was hit hard, even harder than me, when she passed. Like I said, I doubt he even realizes the extent of it."

One minute I was standing and the next I was sitting though I'm not entirely sure how I got here. "Huh," I mumbled as I took in what he said. "I don't want Edward for his money. I tried to quit once we started dating, he wouldn't have any part of it."

"He told me as much," Carlisle answered. "I know what I'm telling you isn't a reason for the way I acted. It's a poor excuse, but I do hope that you accept my apology so that I can get to know you before I make any real judgments. I don't want to lose my son over this because I know that no matter what, he will take your side."

"I don't want that to happen either," I said softly. "So what happens if you get to know me and you still don't like me?"

"Then I shall have to deal with that quietly so not to lose my little boy. I won't let you hurt him and I will do anything in my power to stop that-"

"Even pay me to go away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, even that."

"I don't want to hurt Edward. That's the last thing I want. And I'd never take your money."

"As long as that's true, even if I don't like you personally I will never stop my son from being happy. And it seems that you make him very happy. Ms. Swan, may I have your forgiveness?" He asked in such a proper tone, like he was taught in a whole other world than mine.

"You were such a jackass last night," I commented.

"I was. That is a fault of mine. I am very protective of my family and if I feel at all threatened I become angry. We all handle our emotions in different ways. Edward hides, waits for the problems, in his personal life anyway, to go away. My eldest son sleeps with any female that will let him. My youngest just keeps moving forward and-" but he stopped right there, scoffing quietly to himself. But it wasn't an unhappy sound.

"What?"

"You remind me of my late wife. Your temper and tone. The way you reacted last night, perhaps more tame though. She was Irish and had a fiery temper. She would have ripped me to shreds if she saw how I acted last night. If you're anything else like her, poor Edward is in for a wild ride."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, my cheeks flushed with the raw nature of his words. I felt very small as I listened to them. Like a little girl in church listening to a pastor lecture about the qualities of heaven.

"Because it's the truth and you need to hear it. And I need your forgiveness if I'm ever to make things good with Edward. I've never treated him like that before, not even when he was a child and made some stupid mistakes. I don't want this to ruin Thanksgiving at the very least. I know he was so looking forward to it, as was the rest of the family. I don't want to make it uncomfortable for everyone. Oh, and please don't judge my family on my behavior. They would never react that way towards you unless-"

"Unless I hurt Edward. I won't judge them until I know them. If I say I accept but won't forget, will that be enough for you?" I asked him quietly as I toyed with the gray muffin tin.

"I wouldn't expect any less. It would be stupid of you not to forget, to be truthful. I'd be watchful of me in the future if I were you," Edward's father told me. "Do you think Edward will ever talk to me again?"

"He loves his family too much not too but you need to tell him this too. He needs to know your reasons. Poor Edward was so confused by how you were acting. I think that's what hurt his feelings most of all. He felt like didn't know you."

"That doesn't surprise me," he muttered. "Yes, I will tell him. Oh, and I have another thing to apologize for."

"What's that?" I asked.

"How rude I was being about your meal. It was quite good, but it would have been better if I hadn't been such a _jackass_ as you put it. You've got some talent in the kitchen, something else you have in common with Edward's mother. He was such a poor chunky boy because of it," he chuckled before starting again, "I wish that we could have dined in different circumstances. Your meal now smells rather good. Soup?"

"Beef and vegetable stew. We're going to have cornbread with it," I explained, looking at all the stuff laid out before me. "Very southern."

"What... in the..." Edward drew out as he came into the kitchen. It was just after four and he was home earlier than usual. It didn't really surprise me honestly, but I kind of felt like I had gotten caught doing something bad. I knew that wasn't the case, but still. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Of course," I told him with a small smile, trying to reassure him. His father took a step back, his head down in contrition.

"What's going on?" He asked as he came over to me, not looking at his father as he did. He was doing the whole 'pretend that person doesn't exist in this universe thing." And Edward was doing it pretty well at it.

"Mr. Cullen-" I began but he interrupted me with a quiet cough. I looked up at him to see what he wanted.

"You may call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," I started again with a little nod, "was just apologizing to me for how he was acting last night."

"Oh," Edward drew out, looking over at the man in question. "You're sure you're okay?" He asked in a low tone so his father couldn't hear him. He placed a worried hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, placing my hand on top of his as I gave him a sweet smile. He acted like I couldn't take care of myself. I think he forgot how tough I could be, when I needed to be.

"I'm fine. I accepted it and I was just going to invite him to dinner... if you're willing to after you two talk, of course. It is your house, after all. Whatever you want to do," I told him quickly. I wanted Edward's family to like me at the very least and I figured this was an easy enough way to move in that direction.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow before glancing at me and then his father before turning back towards me again.

"Yes," I answered, "but like I said, you two need to talk first. Besides, I have some work to do in here. Dinner isn't done yet."

Edward sighed heavily and nodded his head slowly. He knew well enough that they needed to talk but like his father had so plainly stated, Edward like to hide from his problems until they went away. He brought both hands to my face and kissed me soundly, letting his lips linger on mine. I lifted up on my tip toes, returning the slow sweetness. I touched his hands and smiled as we pulled away from each other. With that, I knew that no matter what we'd be okay.

Edward sighed again heavily before looking over at his father, "yes, I do suppose we have some things to discuss."

"Take your time," I told them. "It'll be a while before this is ready," I waved my hand over the messy, ingredient covered counter. Both men simply nodded their heads solemnly before walking towards a place to discuss their issues. It was like they were both walking towards their death.

Men. They could be so dramatic.

After about thirty minutes some kind of agreement must have been met between them because they came back into the kitchen discussing something with quite a bit of animation. Carlisle's arms went wide as he explained something to his son, Edward nodding his head the entire time. Neither of them looked mad or remotely upset. It was amazing how easily men could forget and not hold grudges when they wanted to.

The whole thing just made me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that but are those companies worth the risk? Greece is in serious trouble right now. Not just that company but the entire damn country. Japan I can see, another office in Tokyo would do us some good and I can see your reasoning with doing it. It just... troubles me. That's a huge investment. It'll take years before it reestablishes itself. In Greece, I mean."

"Yes, but it'll take time to set up and by the time things are going really well again we will be in there as the economy is growing. That's good for us. Also, it could be helpful to them. It could create several hundred jobs around the country," Carlisle argued his point of view.

"That's hardly anything in a country in so much trouble. They need at least tens of thousands of jobs just to get started."

"We could set up charities there as well, other businesses perhaps. Also, think of the jobs that would be created to support the workers. That several hundred is just a base number. Anything helps."

Edward nodded his head again as he sat down at the counter, his jacket and tie gone, his top button undone. "I suppose you're right."

"I don't think the price will get lower," Edward's dad told him. "I think it's an risk worth taking. We'll be able to recover at least some if it's a failure so it won't be a total loss."

I didn't really catch on to what they were talking about, but I had a feeling that I didn't know all the details. Honestly, all I really knew about Greece was ancient Gods, very old statues, and salad. Which didn't sound half bad. We'd have to have Greek food soon.

"It's something to think about. Have you discussed it with Emmett?" Edward told his father, looking over at him with a very serious business like expression.

"You know your brother. He goes in head first with everything,"

Edward just nodded his head before turning his attention to me. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Certainly not. I haven't let you helped yet and I'm going to now. I want to impress your father, not kill him with your cooking skills," I teased Edward as I pulled my corn muffins out of the oven. They were perfectly golden brown and delicious, steam rolling off of them in wafting waves.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Edward laughed.

"Do I need to remind you of last week and the explosive pasta?" I said, raising an eyebrow in his general expression.

"How do you make pasta explode?" Carlisle asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure, but there is a reason he has a new microwave," I told him, nodding my head towards the silver and black contraption on the other side of the room.

"It was a simple mistake! I didn't realize that I left the fork on the plate," Edward covered his face in embarrassment, shaking his head the entire time.

"Yeah, ah huh," I raised a single eyebrow at him before turning my attention to the fridge. "Edward, would you like a hard cider? It'll go really well with dinner. I bought some the other day."

"Are you having one?" He asked instead of answering.

"Yes," I shrugged.

"Sure," he shrugged as well, tilting his head to side just slightly to look at me. Edward smiled crookedly, the right corner of his mouth lifted high into his soft round cheek. His eyes sparkled and I could tell that he was happy once again.

We gazed at each other for a long minute and I felt as if I were in a trance. I shook my head, feeling exposed and embarrassed for some reason. I cleared my throat, turning my attention to the other man sitting at the island.

"Mr... I mean, Carlisle, would you like a hard cider as well? We have apple and pear," I offered him politely.

"Yes, please. Pear, Bella. Thank you," he said politely, maybe even overly so. I wasn't sure what was normal for him but he seem to be trying to be extra nice. I guess that was better than the alternative. I certainly wasn't going to complain about it, that's for sure.

"Dinner will be on the table in about ten minutes. You two have time to wash up and get ready. I'll finish setting up," I said, suddenly feeling like a mother with the two men looking at me. Without a word both of them got up and headed out of the kitchen. I shook my head at the strange interaction. Perhaps it was the influence of looking like Elizabeth Mason Cullen. That was something Edward and I were going to have to talk about later and I couldn't help but wonder if that was going to be an odd conversation. But, it wasn't something I was going to linger on for a long time.

After the day before I hadn't expected my dinner to be going like it was. But I was glad that it was going this way. I had to remember that things could always be stranger, if not worse. And I would much prefer Edward happy and getting along with his family any day.

I set up the table again for three, but this time I put a glass of water and Carlisle's hard pear cider to Edward's left side. The stew was waiting for us in a bowl and the cornbread was wrapped in foil and waiting for us, still fragrant and warm. My stomach growled, extremely hungry all of a sudden. I had skipped lunch so it was no wonder. Sometimes I was ravenous that time of the month and at other times I couldn't eat a bite, especially lately.

Carlisle was the first to come down, his tie removed along with his jacket. The only thing really changed about him was that his sleeves were rolled up from washing his hands. I suppose he had taken all his things to a hotel. Edward came down a few minutes later in a comic book shirt and jeans, his feet bare. Carlisle rolled his eyes as Edward sat down at the head of the table after placing a kiss on my cheeks.

"What?" Edward asked, smirking at his father.

"You are still a child at times."

"At times?" Edward laughed. "I think the only time I'm not is when I'm at work. I'd rather be into comic books and movies and games than be an adult, to get old. You have your golf to keep you young, I have this. It could be worse."

"I suppose," Carlisle chuckled as he pulled out a muffin from the foil paper. He actually passed it to me before passing another one to Edward. He served himself last, passing the log of honey butter over to me first. "And what do you think of all this Miss Swan?"

"We enjoy the same things. Maybe not so much with comic books but with video games and movies. We hadn't really gotten to play together yet," I explained. "So we'll see how that goes."

"I've been in a movie phase," Edward glanced over at his father. "Next week, why don't we have a weekend of video games? Just be lazying around the house in pajamas all day?" He asked when he turned back to me.

"Sounds great," I smiled at him, his hand brushing mine. I quickly pulled away and blushed though when I remembered that his father was in the room with us. It didn't matter that we were adults. Any time there is a parent in a room with a new couple it's awkward.

I cleared my throat, ladling soup into the guy's bowls first before getting myself a couple of scoops full. Edward opened his beer, the twist top easier said than done, before opening mine without asking. He knew what was going to happen. I was going to try and do it on my own for about five minutes, making my hand sore in the process, before asking him to try. It just saved us both time.

The beginning of dinner was quiet and only slightly awkward. It could have been worse. It probably would have been worse if I hadn't been so hungry and into my food. But as my munching slowed it was obvious that there needed to be some sort of conversation.

"Edward, did Maria have the day off?" I asked, stirring my spoon around my bowl to look for another piece of potato.

"Who's Maria?" Carlisle asked.

"My maid. Yes, she had to take her children to the doctor for shots. One of them had a bad reaction last time so I told her to take the full day so she could watch over them. I didn't want to be worried about him. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"Oh, no! It's fine! I was just worried about her," I explained.

Once again we fell into a sort of awkward silence. This time it was Carlisle's turn to start up the conversation.

"So, Bella," he began after taking a sip of his cider, "how did you get into cooking? Is it something you've always been interested in?"

"Ah, well," I drew out, not exactly sure how to answer, "I enjoy cooking for myself but I never considered it for a career until Edward. He found out I had a talent for it and I just accidentally fell into it. I actually have a bachelors in Computer Integrated Science from Louisiana Tech."

"It's a good school, about an hour east of here," Edward explained to his father. "Mostly computer and engineering degrees. Science and the like. They're known for their football team as well. Bella graduated in the top five percent of her class, with several honors I might add."

"I see. Why didn't you go into computers then?" Carlisle asked. He didn't mean it in a prying, rude, sort of way. He was just asking a curious question.

"I tried. For a long time. Sadly this area has very little need for people who work with computers. I tried all over the state, actually. You have to have experience to get a job and you can't get any experience until you have a job. It's a crappy catch twenty two," I told him. "If I had the money I would have moved elsewhere. Dallas or Houston. Austin, perhaps."

"I'm glad you didn't," Edward said as he slid his hand over mine. I turned it palm up and our fingers rove together.

"Me too," I told him with a slight smile. Glancing up at his father, I began talking again. "I'm hoping to find something soon. I've been looking but I guess I just picked the wrong time to be a young person looking for a career. I've considered going to cooking school, but I'm not sure. It depends on a lot of things," I explained.

"Well, I'm not sure how much you'd learn at school. These was a fantastic meal. Thank you for sharing it with me," Edward's father said politely. My boyfriend practically beamed with pride, squeezing my hand tightly. I blushed, muttering a soft thank you.

I was grateful when their conversation turned away from me and back towards Greece. They talked about it for a couple of hours before Carlisle went back to his hotel. Edward asked if I would stay the night with him since he wouldn't be able to see much of me alone in the next week. I agreed since I knew I couldn't the following night, Thanksgiving eve, if that's such a thing.

Thanksgiving was looking a lot less threatening than it had been before, a lot more enjoyable. At least on the Mason/Cullen side of things. Who knew how it was going to go with my father and his new girlfriend.

* * *

**I know everyone dislikes Carlisle and they will continue to for a while. I actually had this planned for a while and it'll come up again. You'll see though. I don't want to give anything away too soon. **

**I'd love to post again on Sunday but I'm having the 2yos birthday party on Saturday and I'll be busy. Maybe after that I'll have a little break and I'll be able to write more. We'll see. **

**So, if you want to see pictures, previews, songs, and recipes from this story you can follow my tumbler at mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com. If you want to see what I'm up to with the story you can follow me on twitter, Mrsjaywood! Hope to see you were :)**

**What do you think is going to happen on Thanksgiving with the Swans? (I bet no one guesses it and if someone does I'll give them a lollipop!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank everyone who has been wonderful enough to read and review this story. If I missed replying to any of your last reviews I'm sorry but I blame fan fic. It's been going down constantly lately! I swear if it keeps happening I'm going to pull the story off this site and just post it on my tumbler. I might make my life easier. Sigh.**

**This was a fun and sweet chapter to write. And don't worry, there is going to be more talk about what Carlisle said in the next chapter and more so in the future. **

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Wednesday went by quietly enough. Edward and Carlisle didn't come back home from work until nearly seven that night and they only took a break to eat dinner before working together on a pile of paperwork and going back and forth with details that went far over my head.

Carlisle did move back in that night from the hotel. Edward agreed not to tell his step mother or his siblings about Monday, if anything else to simply keep things from getting uncomfortable. I wasn't around for that conversation but Edward did tell me about it. I also agreed to keep my mouth shut, if Carlisle behaved. Apparently Esme, Edward's step mother, wouldn't react too kindly to his attitude.

I wouldn't say I was completely comfortable with Carlisle, or he with me, but at least I don't think he hated me anymore. He was polite enough and made vague conversation, or at least attempted to. Edward was almost always around when we were in the same room together, keeping a watchful eye on both of us. Like he was waiting for us to both explode into a major fight if he left the room. It wasn't entirely out of the question, but I had more self control than that.

Not long after dinner that night I went home and baked an apple pie to take over to my father's girlfriend's house for Thanksgiving. It wasn't much but I wanted to bring something. They told me not to, but who was going to turn down more dessert? There was never such a thing as too much pie.

Mrs. Sue Clearwater lived on the far side of the neighboring parish, all the way in Haughton. She was a widow with two children, a girl and a boy who were grown. Her husband had died a few years back of a heart attack. I wasn't sure how they met but they had been dating seriously for about a year. This would be the first time that her children would be meeting Charlie and the first time I'd be meeting her. This was the only information I had. I had no idea how Thanksgiving was going to go. It could go either very well or very badly.

I drove from the directions my dad had given me, getting turned around twice because the roads were not marked nearly as well as they should have been. Finally I found a tiny yellow house surrounded by big pecan trees, my old red truck parked underneath one of them. There was also an older but well taken care of Honda of some sort in the garage, probably Sue's. And on the street was a motorcycle that had seen better days. No doubt it was her son's. It screamed boy.

I grabbed the pie from the seat next to me and took in a deep breath as I looked at the little house. I couldn't see any movement but that didn't mean much. The shades were down.

"Here we go," I mumbled to myself as I walked to the front door. I raised my hand to knock but the door flew open before I could. On the other side of the threshold was a very pretty dark skinned woman, her long salt and peppered black hair braided down her shoulders on either side of her head. Her face was just slightly wrinkled around the edges of her mouth and eyes but both showed nothing but happy excitement. She was an inch or so shorter than me and rather curvy, dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans and a nice red blouse.

"Come in! Come in! You must be Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you!" She said sweetly, squeezing me in a tight one armed hug.

"I brought some apple pie," I told her, holding it out to her. I rather felt like a little kid when I did it. Her smile increased and she placed her hand over her heart as she shook her head.

"Oh! I told Charlie to tell you not to bring anything! Thank you though! That's very sweet of you. It looks lovely!" She said as she took it from my hands.

"He did, but I like cooking. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh gracious, no! Not at all! Why don't you come with me? I'll get you something to drink. Charlie's in the kitchen with my son," she said as she looked back at me, walking towards a door on the other side of the tiny yet neat living room. It seemed to be a cozy little cottage. I could see myself living in a place like it some day.

"Yo, moms, I got the turkey out for you!" I heard a familiar voice say. When I came around the corner I burst into shocked laughter. "Hey!" He shouted when he saw me, sporting a similar expression.

"Seth! So you're the son!" I laughed, coming over to give him a hug. He hugged me back, picking me up off the floor as he did, my feet lifting into the air.

I had been so shocked to see my friend and coworker that I hadn't even noticed my father at the table who was sipping on a beer as he worked on shelling a massive pile of pecans. He was looking between me, Seth, then back to Sue. She just shrugged, smiling her ever sweet smile.

"So, you know each other?" He finally asked, completely confused by our wild exchange.

_Oh, well... crap. _Seth probably hadn't realized that I hadn't told my parents about my dating situation. I looked up at him with imploring eyes before glancing back at my dad, answering quickly for us. "Oh yea! Seth is my driver. We work together."

"You work with Mr. Mason as well?" Sue asked sweetly as she went over to the stove. There was something orange in a big pot. It looked like sweet potatoes. Charlie stood up and brought the bowl of cracked pecans over to her. Instead of sitting back down he crossed his arms over his chest and just glared at me, like I had done something wrong.

"Yeah, I do. I'm his personal assistant," I told her. "I see Seth almost every day. I wish I had known!" I told Seth who still had his big arm draped over me.

"Me too! Doesn't this make things more interesting?" He smiled at me.

"So, what is this Mr. Mason-" Charlie started but I decided it was best to interrupt him before he asked any questions that actually got me in trouble. Well, as much as any adult can get into with their parents.

"I thought you said you had a sister?" I asked Seth a little loudly, interrupting my father.

"Yeah, Leah. She's too busy at school to come up. Ah, we're better off. She's a harpy," Seth said, pure annoyance in his tone. There was bad blood there but I knew better than to get into it at a holiday meal.

"Seth," Sue chided him, frowning for the first time. The expression looked unnatural on her dark russet skin. "Be nice."

"Fine," he answered but I could see the effort it took him to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Clearwater?" I asked her politely.

"Heaven's no! You're my guest. Please, make yourself at home. May I get you something to drink? Do you like sweet tea like your father?" She asked, her loving glance going in my father's direction and never returning. He flushed, a sweet simple smile spreading over his usually serious mug.

Wow, my dad was in love. Like, in stupid love. It was weird to see, but really nice. It seem to make Seth uncomfortable though.

"No, thank you."

"Hey, Bella, we were talking about video games the other day. Want to see my collection? I've got Mario Cart on the 64 set up in my old room," he said, tugging on my hand.

"Sure," I said, allowing myself to be pulled. The space was small, only one other room and a bathroom separated us from the kitchen slash dining area.

"Ugh, they've been doing that all the morning. Your dad is a nice guy and all, but that's my moms and it's a little weird."

I laughed quietly, "I get it. It's okay. Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you not tell them that I'm dating Edward? I haven't told my parents yet and I kind of want to keep it that way for at least a while," I asked him. "I don't think it'll come up or anything but yeah, I'm not ready for the Sheriff to meet Edward."

"Oh..." Seth drew out before he shrugged. "Yeah, I can do that. It's none of my business anyway. I'm kind of surprised you're not with him right now."

"My dad asked me to come a few weeks ago, but I am going after lunch and having dinner with his family. They flew in early this morning," I explained to him.

"So, it's kind of a big day for you, huh? Meeting all kinds of new people," Seth plopped down on an old twin sized bed that looked too short for him. His rooms was tiny, barely two feet in between his bed and a dresser with a TV on it. I sat down beside him, crossing my ankles before leaning back on my hands.

"Yeah, it is. Your mom seems really nice. I hope Edward's step mother is as nice."

"I've only met his dad who was pretty nice. Kind of a cold fish, but alright."

"I've already met him. He doesn't like me much but he's acting nicer now," I shrugged, not really wanting to go into it. That was the past and it was going to stay that way. "So, you got Mario Cart 64?"

"Sure do," he grinned wildly, "wanna play?"

"Love to," I smiled in return.

And play we did, for a couple of hours before lunch was ready. I helped Mrs. Sue set up the table, along with Seth and my dad. They kept touching each other innocently, Charlie and Sue, a brush of the hand here or a peck on the cheek there. It was all very sweet. I had literally never seen my father more happy and for that I was very grateful.

The meal was good, especially the sweet potatoes with maple syrup and homemade candied pecans. The conversation flowed pretty well, but Charlie seemed a little on edge for some reason. When the food was done we cleared the table together and placed the three desserts into the middle with fresh plates and forks. Sue had made a pecan pie and a coconut cake.

Seth ate about a quarter of my apple pie all by himself, along with a slice of each of his mother's desserts. My father enjoyed a big piece as well. Sue and I were the only ones that seemed reasonable about the whole thing, having a tiny sliver of each and a cup of coffee to go with it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Clearwater. It was such a lovely meal. Thank you for inviting me into your home to share it with you and your family," I told her politely, making her beam with pure pleasure. My father grinned as well, a small one just to himself.

"You know what I think would be nice?" He began, clearing his throat quietly to get everyone's attention. "If we went around the table and said what we were thankful for. Why don't you get us started, Seth?" He said, looking to his left. It caught him off a little guard and Seth took a minute of humming before he answered.

"I'm grateful for my family, my friends, my job, and all that good stuff," Seth smiled, looking to his left to me. I was a bit more prepared.

"I'm grateful for my new friends and that I still have my old ones. I'm grateful that good times are ahead of me," I said, our attention turning towards Sue.

"I'm grateful for the continued good health of my children and for the happiness that God has brought into my life," she answered, taking my father's hand and giving it a bit squeeze. He smiled, bringing her hand up to his mouth and giving it a little kiss. Seth turned a bright shade of red but didn't say anything.

"I'm grateful," Charlie began, looking first at me. "That my daughter is here, in good health and happy. I'm grateful that I have been blessed with a new love, even if I'm old. So grateful, in fact, that I hope to spend the rest of my life with her, however long that is," he said as he got out of his chair, knelt beside his girlfriend's chair and pulled a little white gold diamond ring from his breast pocket of his flannel shirt.

Sue fainted. Like fell right out of her chair forward into my father, out cold.

"Whoa!" Seth hopped out his chair to go to his mother's side. I hurried over to her as well, helping my dad get her back into her chair. She came back around quickly and I fetched her a glass of water and Seth got her a wet towel to wipe her face with. "Moms, you okay?"

"What just happened?" She asked, confused.

"I asked you to marry me," Charlie laughed quietly, just a small chuckle. He didn't seem at all disheartened by her reaction.

"I... oh... huh... well, oh my," Sue stuttered out, her eyes blinking rapidly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I guess you weren't expecting that," I told her, looking over at my father. I didn't realize that he could be full of surprises, at least when he wanted to be.

"Oh, not at all! Oh, Charlie! Of course I'll marry you! You're so sweet!" She threw her arms around his neck. When she did he stood up and pulled her out of her chair. Hey kissed for a long minute and he pulled away to place the little ring on her tiny fingers.

Then they started kissing again. Seth looked like he was going to be sick.

"You okay?" I mumbled to him.

"We're going to be step siblings," he muttered, looking over at me. We both shrugged at the same time and kind of smiled.

"I think we need to give them some privacy," I told him.

"Oh! No! I'm sorry, excuse us," Sue said as she pulled quickly away from my father. He was blushing but smiling like an idiot.

"Well, actually, I need to get going," I looked down at my watch. "How about this? Seth, would you like to join me so we can give these two some much needed time alone?"

"You don't think he'd mind?" He asked, referring to Edward.

"No, not at all. Besides, it would be nice to have another person in my corner," I told him. "It would be nice to introduce my step brother to the family."

"Sure," he grinned at me wickedly. "And how many people can say they had a real life Indian come to their Thanksgiving meal?" he teased me. I laughed, rolling my eyes as I smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Don't be crass," Sue told her son as she walked over to him. "You wouldn't mind, sweetheart?"

"Not at all. It's cool! Congrats, by the way. I'm really happy for you," he said as he gently hugged his tiny mother. He towered over her.

"Come over tomorrow for lunch, okay?"

"Sure thing, Moms," he soothed her.

I walked over to my dad and gave him a hug. "Way to warn a girl," I whispered in his ear.

"I wasn't even sure if I was going to do it today," he told me return. "But it seemed like the right time. Thanks for coming."

"Of course, dad. Congratulation as well."

"Thank you, pumpkin," he said, a little catch in his throat. Of course, it was a manly one. My father wasn't one to cry often.

"Are you sure he'd be okay with me coming over with you?" Seth asked again once we got outside after saying our goodbyes.

"I believe so, yes. And honestly, I'd really like to have someone else I know there and who I'm comfortable with. I know it's kind of weak, but I'm a little scared to meet his family."

"Meeting his dad went that bad?" He asked. I just nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll hang a while before heading out. If it gets to be too much you can use me as an excuse to get out of there."

"How does that work out?" I asked as I walked to my little car. Seth was half way to his broken down white motorcycle before he turned with a smile, shrugging his big shoulders.

"You're smart. You'll figure out something. Meet you there, sis."

I just smiled to myself. I was going to have a brother. I realized that we were adults and honestly it wasn't the same thing but it was the closest I was ever going to get and it made me extremely happy. I didn't know how Leah, Seth's sister, was going to like me, but I had a brother that I already felt connected to.

It was nearly a forty five minute drive over to Edward's house. There was no tell tale signs that there was a whole mass of people inside, but I knew they were all waiting. Seth pulled up beside me and together we walked inside. I could hear a television somewhere in the background and a lot of talking, also the clacking of billiards balls knocking together.

"Wait here," I told my step brother as I put a hand on his arm. "I'm going to double check to make sure it's okay."

"Good idea," he answered with a smile. "If not, I'll go to the movies or something."

I nodded my head, glad he was okay either way. I made my way quietly towards the geek room, just peeking my head around the corner to see what I was dealing with.

Playing pool a massive middle aged man with dark hair and bright blue eyes with curly hair leaned over the table with his cue. His smile was bright as he talked to Carlisle who had the same eyes. He was tall, even taller than Edward. I had seen him before, come to think of it. At Edward's office when I came up after deciding. He had to be Emmett.

Sitting on a couch there was a dark haired woman with lovely olive skin, her hair carefully twisted into a bun at the base of her neck. She was elegant, beautiful. She was talking to a pretty girl with the same olive tone, just lighter. Her eyes were blue like Carlisle's but her hair was near black with brown streaks like the woman's. It must have been Carmen and Edward's step mother Esme.

On the floor there was a man, maybe my age or a little older. He was extremely pale with light nearly lime green eyes and cotton white hair. He was playing with three young girls. Edward had never mentioned their names, but I knew they had to be his nieces and he their father. They were beautiful little creatures, soft features with slightly tanned skin. The eldest was easiest to spot, she had strawberry blond hair with big green eyes. She was playing carefully with the youngest who appeared to be no more than eighteen months old who had dark hair and eyes. The middle girl, a mix of the two with dark hair and light eyes sat on her father's lap.

And Edward sat slightly at the bar, just watching the whole thing. He looked content, but on the outside of the action. It was kind of perfect for me though.

"Edward," I breathed as I brought my head around the corner. "Edward," I said a bit more loudly to get his attention. I caught his attention without anyone noticing. He instantly smiled and hopped off the bar stool.

"Hello, my beautiful girl. I've missed you so much," he said as he took my face in his hand and kissed me hard. Hard as in bend me backwards and take my breath completely away. My arms went around his neck in support, kissing him back in return.

"Woo hoo! Go little brother! Get you some!" A bear of a voice called from the other side of the room. I felt Edward's cheeks heat as he pulled away innocently, like he had forgotten there was other people in the room. I hid my face in his chest, just as embarrassed by the whole thing. All eyes were on us.

"Shut up, Em," he called over to his brother but he seemed amused. "Come meet my family. I promise they'll be more welcoming," Edward said into my ear as he tried to pull me into the room.

"Wait, wait," I breathed, trying to get my barrings. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Um, well... You know I went to my dad's girlfriend's house this morning for lunch, right?" I waited for him to nod for some reason. "Well, he proposed to her. They're going to get married. And my future step brother and I thought it would be nice to give them some time alone but I didn't want him to be alone. I invited him over. Is that okay?" I asked, suddenly very worried that he would say no.

"Oh, darling! Yes, of course. He's going to be your family. He's more than welcome," Edward said as he rubbed my shoulders. He leaned in, "is this a good thing?"

"I'm extremely happy for my dad," I assured him. "I'm going to have a family. A big one with a brother and a sister. You don't know how excited I am."

"Good," he kissed my mouth lightly and I heard a couple of female voices coo in the background. Edward laughed and looked over in the direction of the couch. "Stop it."

"But it's so sweet!" The girl gushed, smiling wildly. She had Edward's big crooked smile.

"Congratulations to you and your father," the elegant woman said. "Please, the more the merrier. There is more than enough food for everyone."

"Okay, I'm going to go get him. He's waiting in the foyer," I told Edward, and well everyone else listening into the conversation. Only the kids didn't seem to be watching us. "I'll be right back."

I ran back to the foyer and grabbed Seth's hand. He could tell by the smile on my face that Edward was cool with it.

"Dude, this place is impressive," he mumbled to me as we walked back to the family.

"You haven't seen the best room yet," I told him as we entered the geek room. Edward just looked at me in confusion. "Edward, I think you already know my future step brother. It's a small world after all."

Edward laughed, offering his hand to Seth, "no wonder she's so happy. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thanks. Thanks for letting me come over. Awesome place you got here," Seth said, smiling widely. "I always wondered what it looked like on the inside."

"Of course! I suppose I should make introduction," Edward began as Esme and Carmen got off the couch and came around to the bar. "Isabella Swan, this is my lovely step mother Dr. Esmeralda Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen," I said politely as I shook her hand.

"Esme, please. I'm practically retired now," she ignored my handshake and brought me into a warm hug.

"Over there is my boneheaded older brother, Emmett," Edward said as he flicked his head in the direction of the pool table.

"Yo!" Emmett replied with a raised hand in the air. You could tell he was one of those guys that never got out of college. The popular, good looking kind, that got in a lot of trouble which was probably just made worse by the amount of money he had.

"Mom, this is my friend and driver, Seth Clearwater," Edward introduced him. Seth shook her hand with a big smile.

The girl beside Esme looked antsy and I could tell Edward was taking too long with the meet and greet for her taste. I went over to her and shook her hand. "You must be Carmen. Edward has said so many wonderful things you about you."

"You shouldn't lie, Tony," she teased Edward who blushed brightly.

"Tony?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, they call me that. Ignore them. I prefer Edward," he stuck his tongue out at his sister like they were kids.

Speaking of children, they must have realized that they didn't have a captive audience on the couch anymore and came over to the group of people. The eldest girl tugged on Edward's jeans, calling out for her 'Uncle Tony' over and over again. He picked her up with one arm around her waist. She giggled in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"She's pretty," the little girl said as she pointed at me. I flushed but smiled.

"I think so too," Edward whispered loudly into the girl's ear. "Tanya, that's Bella. She's my girlfriend."

She reached for me and Edward looked at me with questioning eyes, wondering if I'd take her. I came over and took her from his arms. She was heavy, almost too big to be carried anymore. She was almost four and she had bright intelligent eyes.

"Bella, this is Tanya. And this," he picked up the middle girl that came toddling over to him,"is Kate."

"And I'm Eleazar," the pale man came to stand beside his wife. His accent was thick. It was Russian? Or maybe Polish. I wasn't really sure. I hadn't had much experience with them. "This is Irina," he told me, referring the the baby in his arms.

Tanya snuggled up comfortably against me, her head on my chest. She sighed happily and said rather loudly, "you've got big boobies like Mama. You're comfy."

There was a moment of thick silence before almost everyone in the entire room, except for me and perhaps Carlisle, started talking or laughing. Seth was practically doubled over with laughter, tears streaming down his eyes. Edward hand his hand over his eyes as he chuckled quietly. Carmen's told her daughter not to say things like that because it wasn't politely and her father was apologizing to me though there wasn't anything to apologize for.

Kids say the darnedest things.

Emmett, Edward's brother, was the loudest out of the group with his shouting of, "that's my girl!"

Esme fussed at him but she was just as amused as the rest of them. Tanya had NO idea what she had said that was so funny but she was pleased with herself. Finally I just responded to her, "yup, I sure do. They're built in pillows."

Edward scoffed and came over to my side, lightly kissing my cheek before whispering in my ear. "Told you that they'd like you."

"As a head rest maybe," I looked down at the little girl but she was smiling up at me and Edward. She sighed again and snuggled into my chest like they'd get softer if she did. She looked comfortable enough.

Things were a lot quieter after that. Edward, Esme, myself, and Carmen went to the kitchen after a while to heat up the food I ordered for the day. Carlisle and Eleazar had a conversation that I didn't understand in the dinning room. The girl's went down for a nap while the food was cooking. Seth seem to find a friend in Emmett who he began to play the Wii in the geek room.

"Tony looks happy," Carmen commented to me with a small smile. "I've never seen him look so happy. I don't think I've ever seen him talk and smile this much, even with me."

"He misses you," I told her quietly. We were arranging the big table in the dining room. The men had gone into the library to look up something up. I have no idea what since it was in another language but Carmen seem to understand.

"I miss him, too. We see each other every few months for a week or so, but it's not enough. He's been so busy down here too. I haven't talked to him this little since he went to college when I was a kid."

"Where do you live?" I asked since I wasn't sure. I knew if Edward lived close enough he'd visit her frequently.

"Chicago," she said, adjusting a couple of forks around a plate. "I saw him about a month and a half ago for a couple of hours but he seemed so sad. A lot has changed since then."

"We had gotten in a fight," I told her, "this was before we started dating though. It was just a big misunderstanding but we didn't really get to talk about it until he came back the next day. I hate that he was unhappy."

"That explains it. He wouldn't talk about it," Carmen said as she put down the last of the glasses. "He's been so quiet all morning, like he didn't have the energy to even talk. I mean, more quiet than usual, which is saying something. He wasn't tired. He was just missing his other half," she smiled at me, touching my shoulder as she went back towards the kitchen. "He was waiting to be whole again," she said over her shoulder before disappearing.

I just stood there completely still as she floated out of the room, absorbing the information she had just given me. Before I saw him sitting at that bar this morning, I wouldn't have been able to believe her. But now? Now, I wasn't sure.

Maybe... just maybe... we were heading in a rather wonderful direction.

* * *

**I was just going to have Thanksgiving in 1 chapter but it would have been SUPER long and a bit much to handle at one time. **

**How sweet are Charlie and Sue? And I like Seth in this chapter. He's fun.**

**My 3yo talks about my boobs all the time in the middle of the worst places. Kids are totally out there and honest sometimes. I know you moms out there can agree!**

**So, if you want to find out what I'm up to, you can follow me on twitter. I'm MrsJaywood. If you'd like to see previews, songs, recipes, and pictures that go along with this story you can look for me at Mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com. **

**So, are we glad the drama is over? How do you like the fluff? How do you like how I worked Seth into the story?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to take the time to thank everyone who has read this story so far and has been kind enough to review. You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much!**

**I also want to apologize if there are ton of mistakes in this chapter. I'm really sick and pretty drugged up right now. I'm trying my best, so keep that in mind. **

**Anyway, read and enjoy! **

* * *

It seem to take forever to get everything together and everyone comfortably arranged at the table. There was so many people there. Carlisle took the head of the table, but at Edward's request. On the right of him was his lovely wife, then their daughter, her children, and then finally her husband. On the left it was Emmett, Edward, me and then Seth. Seth was having a good time talking to little Kate who would giggle and squeal at his every word and expression.

"Shall we say grace?" Esme asked when we all sat down. "Edward, this is your home. Would you please?"

"Uhhh..." he drew out. I never knew him to be religious before but it was always different when you're with your family. I took his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. He returned it before clearing his throat and looking down as he took his brother's hand. "Heavenly Father, we thank you for all your wonderful blessings you have bestowed upon our family. We thank you for allowing us to be blessed with the presence of new friends and loved ones. If it is your will, please keep them in our hearts and always safe from any harm that may befall them. In his name we pray. Amen."

"Amen," everyone said pretty much together.

"That was lovely, darling," Esme smiled at Edward.

"Thank you," he mumbled as he blushed slightly. I squeezed his hand again, ours still entangled together underneath the table.

"That was very sweet," I whispered in his ear. He turned his face into my hair, lightly kissing my ear.

"I haven't done that in years," he admitted softly.

"In our school," Tanya began from across the table as her father filled her plate with turkey and mashed potatoes, "when we eat lunch they say. 'God is great. God is good. Let us thank him for our food. By his hands we are all feed so we all must thank him for our daily bread!' But we don't always have bread, so I don't get it."

Carlisle snorted quietly, "sweetheart, it's just because it rhythms so it's easier to remember."

"So you go to school already, Tanya? You must be very smart," I smiled at her. She beamed, taking a big bite of a roll she had.

"Oh, she goes to this little Catholic pre school for half a day," Carmen explained as she cut up tiny pieces of carrots for the baby. "It's to get her ready for real school, get her socialized. She loves it."

"Hey, Bella," Emmett called to me from beside Edward. "Pass me the gravy, baby."

I giggled, passing him the bowl. Edward just rolled his eyes. "Don't encourage him."

"Emmett is a bit of a ham, beware," Esme said teasingly with a smile as she took a sip of her wine.

"I'm not a ham! I'm the whole dam-" he was about to cuss but about half the table gave him a dirty look. "Darn. I'm the whole darn pig."

"Amen to that," Edward laughed, hanging his head over his plate as snickered.

His elder brother smacked the back of his head before reaching for the basket of rolls. Emmett just smirked to himself as my poor boyfriend glared at him.

So, apparently this was what it was like to have a big family dinner. I had never experienced anything quiet like it before. I was barely interested in my food, more so at observing all the interesting people around me. They was so unique. So interesting and full of life. Poor Carmen had finally gotten around to making her own plate after getting the girls ready. She seemed tired but really happy. She barely had taken two bites before Irina whimpered for more to drink. She began to stand but I stopped her.

"No, you sit down. I'll get her a little something to drink," I said, holding my hand out for the cup.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a relieved smile.

"Yeah. You eat. What would she liked?" I asked if I took the cup from her grip.

"Milk, please. Thank you so much," Edward's sister said with a big smile. I don't think she got as much help as she needed at times. There had been no mention of a nanny or anything. I wondered if she was doing it all on her own.

I went to the kitchen and refilled the tiny sippy cup. I came back around to her side of the table and handed it to the small child. She practically snatched it from my grip and took a big slurping gulp like she hadn't drank for days. I giggled quietly as I started to walk back to my side of the table when suddenly there was a sharp pain in my side. I hissed, placing my hand on the back of Carmen's chair.

"Are you alright?" She asked, turning around to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just started a new medication in the past month or so and I don't think it likes me too much," I explained as I rubbed my side. The pain went away and I raised myself back up to my full height.

"What medication?" Esme asked, concerned. I had forgotten that she was a doctor. I really didn't want to announce to the entire table that I was taking birth control. It was like saying 'I'm having sex with your son.' I just couldn't do that. Instead, I decided to just say the medicine's actual name. Perhaps only she'd know it and it wouldn't be as embarrassing.

"Um, Lolestrin," I answered, my cheeks flushing. It's not like I was making it less obvious at all.

"Oh, that's a low dosage, isn't it?" Esme asked, realize right away what I was talking about.

"I believe so," I replied. "I've just been taking it for a little while. I'm still getting use to it."

"Oh, yes. It does take time. Some women never get use to it."

And that, thankfully, was the end of that conversation. I couldn't have been more grateful for that. Everyone seemed more interested in their food.

After dinner Esme insisted that everyone work together to get the food put away and the dishes done. Edward volunteered himself and me to keep the kids company, along with Seth. Esme wouldn't allow him to help even though he said he would. He was, apparently, a guest.

We went to the geek room and Edward plopped down on the pile of pillows. Tanya and Kate squealed with pleasure and followed after him. Seth sat on the couch, his eyes going directly to a football game on the big TV. I sat on the floor with the chunky little one year old on my lap.

"Who wants to do the airplane?" Edward asked the girls excitedly. Tanya clicked her tongue and shook her head, patting his arm like a little adult.

"Uncle Tony, we just ate. We might throw up."

Edward looked totally aghast by the whole idea of that, shaking his head at the little girl's unashamed and blunt truth. "Yeah, good point."

"Didn't think that one through, did ya Uncle Tony?" I asked with a smirk. He stuck his tongue out at me but it just made me laugh.

"So, what are we going to do then?" He asked, ignoring my teasing laugh. Instead of answering Kate, who seem to be the quietest of the bunch, climbed up on top of him and laid her little head on his chest. He wrapped one of his big arms around her securely, yet gently, and petted her hair with the other. "Are you tired, my little lovely?"

She just nodded.

Tanya seem to like the idea of cuddling and laid down beside Edward so that her head was on his stomach by her sisters feet.

"Comfy?" I asked Edward who was smiling happily to himself, his eyes closed with his head resting on one of the big black pillows.

"Yeah. But I think we may need to get these girls bathed and ready for bed."

At the word 'bathed' Kate's head popped up off of Edward's chest, "bath time?"

"Yeah, bath time. Tanya, go ask your mommy if it's okay if we get you girls a bath." Before Edward could get the sentence completely out the happy and hyper little girl was off like a shot towards the kitchen. Just a few minutes later she returned.

"She said yes and to give her a minute to get our shampoo stuff."

"Tell her that I got you girls some. Tell her all I need is the clothes," Edward replied as he stood up and stretched his arms way above his head, his back and elbows popping. Kate was already trying to take her shirt off.

"Well, I think when the girls start to take their tops off, it's time for me to go," Seth chuckled as he turned off the TV. It took me forever to figure out how exactly to turn the damn thing off. Men must have had some natural unspoken ability with those things.

"Okay," Edward said as he brought his hand out to my new step brother. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Thanks for letting me. I've had a great time," Seth assured him. "Bye cutie," he chuckled at the little girl who had some how managed to get one of her arms caught in the shirt.

"Byeeeee Seth," she grinned her cute little gap tooth grin at him.

"We are going to have lunch and go video game shopping soon," I told Seth as I came over to him. Edward had taken the baby from my arms and had started moving towards the big bathroom off of his room.

"For sure," he grinned, "sis."

"Wow, that's so strange," I hugged him gently before pulling away. "But really cool."

"You may not say that when you meet my sister," he said in a warning tone before turning back into his cool self once again. "We'll arrange something on Monday?"

"For sure," I used his words. "Bye."

When I came up to the bedroom I could already hear the water flowing in the big copper bathtub that Edward had. Giggles and squeals could be heard, echoing through the space, including Edward's. The girls were already in the tub, the water just over their fat little thighs. Edward had gotten them some toys at some point and they were busy playing and splashing in the water.

"You know, not too many uncles would do this," I told him. He was sitting by the edge of the tub on his knees, his arm resting against the lip.

"I use to give Carmen baths all the time when we were growing up," he grinned to himself, his hand dipping in the water to check the temperature. "Mom and Dad worked a lot and I didn't like the idea of a nanny giving her a bath for some reason. Then it just became a thing until she was too old for it."

I closed the lid on the toilet and sat beside him. He turned off the water when it was just at the baby's stomach. All of a sudden she squealed and slapped repeatedly at the water, getting everyone wet.

"Hey, hey, hey," my sweet boyfriend laughed. "None of that." He handed her a small bucket with a couple of duckies in it. "There, play with those."

She proceeded to dump the bucket of water on top of her head. It shocked her to no end, her eyes going wide and her whole body quaking with surprise. It just made Edward laugh harder. He seemed so happy.

"Do you want children?" I asked, grabbing a clean towel from the rack and setting in my lap.

"I do. Someday, I hope I can be a dad."

"It's just a matter of finding the right women and getting married," I teased him. "Honestly, you don't even have to get married anymore."

"I've already found her. I'm working on the other part," he did his half little smile, a flush crawling across his cheeks. I blushed as well, looking down at my hands. I was really glad when Eleazar came in with clothes and such for the girls. He asked if we needed any help in his thick accent but Edward declined.

Edward did all of the work, but I'm pretty sure he didn't see it that way. He washed their hair, playing with the bubbles and making the others giggle by doing their hair in funny ways in turns. They played in the bath tub until the water was cold and they began to prune. I took the baby out for him, who was fighting the end of bath time the least. I patted her down and rubbed her little back and tummy with some lotion that Edward had gotten after I placed her in a diaper.

"When did you get all this stuff?" I asked him when he came out with a pouting two year old. Tanya was still in the water, lounging like she didn't have a care in the entire world.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went to wal-mart and bought a bunch of stuff," he shrugged. "I thought it would be good for them to have some stuff here. They're coming again for Christmas anyway."

I got Irina into a sleeper, with some trouble, while Edward was carefully brushing Kate's hair. She was barely able to keep her eyes open, her head bobbing and weaving.

"All done in the kitchen," Carmen said from the bedroom doorway with a smile. "Look at that. You've almost got them all ready for bed."

"Except for that one," Edward nodded his head towards the bathroom. "She doesn't want to get out."

Carmen sighed, placing a hand on her hip. "We always have this problem. Tanya! It's time to get out!" She said as she started stomping towards the bathroom. "I know you're having fun but it's time for bed. You've had a long day."

A loud 'awe' echoed through the entire room, all the way to the bedroom. Edward had a funny little smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's weird to see her as a mother. She's still a kid in my eyes," he explained after a moment. He shook his head to himself, like he was clearing away the fog, before pulling the silky princess night gown over Kate's head. "I can remember when your momma was your size," he said to her.

Kate placed her hands on either side of Edward's face on his cheeks and squeezed until his lips were puckered. She then shook her head very seriously and said, "no."

"Oh," Edward said through fish lips. "Okay. If you say so."

I giggled, patting Edward on the knee. "Okay, well, if you have these two I'm going to let you have some private time with your nieces and sister."

"We're just going to lay them down to bed," Carmen said as she came out of the bathroom, a soggy Tanya in tow. She didn't look pleased.

"Yeah, but that was always a special time for me when I was a kid. I don't want to intrude on that," I told them as I stood up. "Goodnight, girls. I'll be down in the geek room."

Carmen snorted, placing her hand over her mouth. Edward flashed his curious eyes over in her direction. "Oh, that's the perfect name for it!"

"I know, right?" I snickered.

Edward just rolled his eyes.

I made my way downstairs to find Carlisle, Emmett, and Eleazar setting up a card table off to one side of the room. They even had poker chips and cards already out, placing chairs from the dining room around it. Esme was sitting on the couch, quietly reading a book. She looked up as I sat down and she could tell by my curious expression that I was slightly confused.

"It's a tradition amongst the boys to play cards after Thanksgiving. They use to play with cookies as the chips but I had to put a stop to that," she explained with a slight smile.

"I bet they didn't like that. Especially since they all seem to eat like Edward," I told her, glancing over my shoulder at the men.

"After they figured out that they didn't have food hangovers the next day they were okay with it but yes, they didn't like that," she smiled sweetly. I liked how quiet and soft spoken she was. It made her easy to talk to. I already felt comfortable with her.

"Edward has talked about going to the casino with me a couple times but we never have."

"Oh, Edward is very good at poker. It's like he can read their minds or something. He's so good at reading facial expressions. I suppose that's why he's so good with dealing with employees and such."

"Hm," I hummed, not knowing what to say in return. A moment later Carmen and Edward came down from where they laid the girls down to rest. They seem to fall asleep instantly, not a peep could be heard from that general direction.

"All done," Carmen plopped down on the couch between Esme and myself. Edward kissed the top of my head lightly before going to see what his brother and father were doing. He was directed to go to the fridge and get some drinks.

"What about real hangovers?" I asked Esme with a giggle. Esme just smiled, winking at me teasingly. We all looked over at the men with the same expression on our faces. Affection. We all sighed nearly in unison before sitting in a more comfortable way. We were silent for a few moments before I decided to ask a question. "Not to be rude, but what kind of accent does Eleazar have."

"Oh, that's not rude. He's Russian," Carmen said with a nod of her head. "He's from Moscow."

"How on earth did you two meet?" I asked in polite curiosity.

"It's actually because of Edward," Carmen started.

"Don't make me a part of this," Edward yelled over from the table. Carlisle was starting to deal out the cards, the other two arranging their chips.

"Well, it's true!" She yelled back. "Okay, so when I was around sixteen I volunteered to do some stuff for a charity Edward had set up in Africa for children. It was just for a month or so. We were building homes and other important buildings. Anyway, Eleazar was there as well. He was one of the doctors. He had just finished his schooling."

I heard Edward talk about charities before but I didn't know he had some set up. It was really nice to think about. I can't imagine how many that helped. "I bet your parents loved the age difference," I teased her.

"You have no idea," Esme muttered but smiled pleasantly. "He is a good man. I am glad he is in my daughter's life."

"Anyway," Carmen rolled her eyes, "we didn't start dating then. We just became friends. We emailed back and forth for about nine months before we got to meet up again when he came to New York for a vacation. We just kind of fell in love there. It wasn't on purpose. It just happened. He moved to Chicago on a work visa and we got married when I was eighteen. The rest is history," she shrugged. "What about you and Edward?"

"Oh," I flushed. I guess I could tell them at least most of the truth. "Well, before I met Edward I had been out of work for a couple of years. I've got a computer degree but Louisiana isn't really known for it's technology. Anyway, I went to put in an application up at Eagle. My friend works up there and he said there was an opening for a lobby position."

"It was raining cats and dogs," Edward said over his shoulder from the table. "She was dripping wet, poor thing. She didn't have an umbrella."

I laughed at the memory, "which made me annoyed to begin with. And then this rude little bimbo barbie gave me trouble because it was actually her job that they were trying to get people for."

"I was just coming out of the copy room when I watched Bella light into her. It was hilarious. Oh, by the way, she got herself fired," Edward chimed in.

"How?"

"Stealing. She was an idiot anyway."

"Hey, Tony, are you going to cluck with the hens or are you going to play cards with us?" Emmett asked as he took a swig of his beer. Edward placed his playing cards on the table and came over to the couch with us. The two other men gave Emmett a dirty look. "What?" He asked. Both of them just shook their head.

Edward sat beside me, his arm draping over my shoulder. I leaned into him slightly, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I was horrified when Edward came up to me. He was so handsome and I was a soggy mess. And then he asked to see my resume and told me to come in the next day for an interview," I explained to his mom and sister.

"And all I could think about was how beautiful she was and how I wanted to ask her out. But, you know me. I can never do things the easy way. I wanted so badly to help her out but I knew if I hired her at Eagle, I couldn't ask her out. So, I searched and searched for jobs in her field, but all of them paid rather poorly or they were out of town. I just couldn't stand it. So, I offered her the position as my personal chef."

"I tried to quit when we started dating," I frowned at him. "I told him that I would find another job."

"I can imagine Edward took no part in that," Esme said with a knowing look. "He's always been a bit possessive. Well, I'm glad he hired you and I'm so pleased for you both. You two seem so very happy."

"I know I am," Edward said as he took my chin between his fingers and brought my mouth up for a slow and innocent kiss. I sighed in pleasure, leaning my forehead against his jaw when I pulled away.

Esme bit her lip and she looked as if she was thinking something over very carefully. So much so that the three of us on the couch watched her and waiting for whatever she was trying to decide. Finally she nodded her head and stood up. "Edward, I have something for you," she began.

"Esme, are you sure that it's the right time for this?" Carlisle asked, almost as if he was in a panic.

"I think it's as good as time as any. And I think he'll like it."

"I'm sure he'll love it, darling. But don't you think this is something he should have in private?" He asked her. We watched the conversation going back and forth like ping pong balls.

"We're all family here. Besides, I think Emmett will like it as well. He can't have his just yet but I'm working on it," Esme assured him.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Edward finally asked, a peculiar smile on his lips. "You'll just have to give it to me now because I'm too curious to wait."

Esme smile innocently but I could see the wicked twinkle in her eye. She knew exactly what she was doing. She went to the bar where her very pretty, very expensive, red leather purse sat and pulled out a disk in a little clear case.

"Well, I was going through some tapes I found and I had them all converted into DVDs. I'm making you a whole compilation of them with your birthdays and special events and such. I finished the first one just the other day. May I?" She asked as she waved her hand over the DVD player Edward had.

"Yes, please. That's very sweet of you, Mom."

It took Esme a couple of minutes to set it up and when she was finished she handed Edward the remote control to start it. He pressed play and instantly images began to dance onto the screen. First the words 'Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's First Ten Birthdays,' happy music playing in the background.

And then the image of a pretty red haired woman came onto the screen. She was very obviously in garb from the 70's, her round cheeks full and freckled. She was giving the camera skeptical look as she sat at an island in the middle of a very retro kitchen. She was working on what appeared to be a birthday cake.

"Do you even know how to work that thing?" She finally asked the camera. Her accent was lovely and thick. Irish.

"Of course I do, Lizzy," Carlisle's voice, smoother than he was now but very obviously him, laughed. "I've been playing with it all morning and I think I've got it all figured out."

"You and your toys," she shook her head.

"What are you working on? Talk to the camera, not me. This is for prosperity."

The figure rolled her eyes and cracked a smile across her full pretty lips. "I'm decorating a cake for our son's very first birthday."

As I looked at her I could see it, somewhat. I wouldn't say I was the spitting image though we did have a lot of things in common. She was short like I was, perhaps a bit shorter. And she was full figured, her features soft and curved. Her hair was wildly red though, even redder than Edward's was but I suspected that was because of hair dye. Her eyes were all Edward's. But I could see some of what Carlisle meant, in the shape, the height, and especially the lips. But I could see the differences too, besides the hair and eyes. Her nose was rather long and slender, where mine was rather short. Her cheeks were higher than mine and more attractive in my opinion. Also a perfect smile with perfectly straight teeth. Mine were far from perfect with a small gap between my two front teeth.

"Which one? We have two after all. Devil is in the details, my dear."

The woman stuck her tongue out at the camera. "Tony, of course. It's my baby boy's first birthday. We're going to have a little party and eat a little cake."

"I've seen that pile of presents in the living room. That's not little," Carlisle teased her.

"Some of them are for Emmett as well. I didn't want him to feel left out."

A hand came around the camera and smoothed a random red curl behind the woman's ear. "That's my Elizabeth. Always so worried about everyone's feelings."

I heard Edward sniffle quietly beside me, his arm dropped from my shoulder. Everyone seem to be glued to the screen, not noticing the tears streaming down my sweet boyfriend's cheeks. Carmen was smiling and Esme was too, holding her daughter's hand. Emmett had come to stand behind the couch and had a big grin on his dimpled face. I realized that he had the same perfect teeth as his mother and high cheek bones.

"Aw, this is cool," he muttered to himself.

But no body replied to him. Instead the screen continued to talk. Elizabeth blushed a soft shade of pink and turned her face back to the elaborate chocolate cake, "I just want my baby boy to be happy."

"I'm sure he will be. Speak of the devil!" Carlisle said the camera zoomed around to the kitchen door. In the arms of a older looking white woman with long straight hair and thin body was a chubby little boy in overalls. He had vivid wiry blond hair that shone with red in spots.

"Excuse me," Edward said with a sniffle and like a shot he was out of the room. Carmen looked instantly concerned and Esme looked back at her husband.

"I told you," he said quietly, the rims of his eyes red but there were no tears.

"Excuse me," I said quietly and ran after Edward. I just caught a glimpse of him going into the library. I followed behind him, placing my hand on the door right before he closed it. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You don't look it," I said, shutting the door behind me and locking it. Instead of replying he walked over to the chase and practically threw himself down on it.

"I can see it now," he finally said when I sat down at the end of the couch. "Before I just kind of blew it off, figuring it was a lame excuse but I can see it now. Especially if Esme was working on this for a while before he came. Dad had enough of Mum at home and then he comes here and he sees you."

"Do you think I look like her?" I asked her, touching his knee.

"Your mouth. It's so much like hers. Your expressions too. Your shape. Yeah, I do. Not as much as Dad does but I think it's just fresh in his mind," Edward brought his arm over his eyes and took several deep breathes.

"Does it freak you out?" I asked, concerned.

"A little," he admitted. "Does it freak you out?"

I thought about it for a while. It was the first time I had put any real hard thought into it before. I was good at not thinking about the things that worried me. After a few minutes I answered him with my best thoughtful reply. "No. It doesn't. I think most men try to find women that are like their mothers, at least in some extent. And the other way around, with women and their fathers. For the good and for the bad. It doesn't surprise me that a man that lost his mother so dramatically at such a young age would be drawn to women who are like his mom. And honestly, I'm honored. Elizabeth seems like a wonderful woman."

"She was," Edward assured me. "One of the best women I've ever met."

"Are we okay?" I asked him, touching his knee again. He reached down and took my hand, giving me a timid nod. I knew we were done talking about that for the night. Edward's entire family was in the geek room, waiting for us to return and we both knew that.

And though Edward said that we were, I wasn't sure we were okay. Not completely, anyway. I knew we were going to have our issues but I wasn't sure how to deal with this one. All I could do was take it one step at a time and hope for the best. And, honestly, I was just happy that I got to be in Edward's life at all.

We sat together in silence for several minutes until Edward's tears had completely dried, my hand in his the entire time. He sighed heavily and grabbed a bottle of water from his desk for a long dredge. When he was done he rubbed his eyes before running his fingers through his hair. "I suppose we should go back in there."

"Only if you're ready."

"I am," he assured me with a forced smile. "Come on."

We walked back to the room and the television was now thankfully blank. Emmett had gone back to the card table with the other men and they were quietly playing. Esme was sitting there with anxiety written all over her face, her daughter's hand still in hers.

"Edward?" She asked, her lips pulled down into a worried frown.

"Thank you so much for this, Mom. It's wonderful. I'll be sure to watch all of it when I'm alone, very soon," he said a bit formally but Esme took it, standing up and quickly gave him a hug. She whispered something in his ear and he just nodded his head. He smiled just slightly, a real smile, and she kissed his forehead.

"Hey Tony, come back over and play. I have to redeem myself from last year," Edward's brother called to him. Edward glanced in my direction and I gave him a reassuring nod.

"I don't think it's possible to do that, bro," Edward said as he came back to the table.

The men played for a couple of hours before giving up. It was practically tied between Edward and Eleazar, both men commanding a massive pile of chips. Everyone was tired though and ready for bed. After giving a kiss to his sister and step mother Edward shook the hands of his fellow card players. Together we watched them walk out of their room to their prospective bedrooms. I simply expected to tell him goodnight and head home but Edward had other plans.

"Stay with me tonight," he asked as he took both of his hands in mine.

"But your family-"

"It's not about them. Besides, I just want to sleep with you in my arms. It's been a long day and I haven't had any alone time with you at all."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed me soundly, sweetly. Gingerly Edward swept some hair away from my eyes and rested his forehead against my own. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

With that little sentence all of my worry about our future washed away.

* * *

**It you want to see what I'm up do, follow me on twitter! I'm Mrsjaywood there! If you're having trouble finding me, let me know. Also, if you want to see previews, recipes, songs, pictures and all that jazz that goes along with this story, check out my tumblr at mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com. **

**Okay, so you guys aren't probably going to like this but I'm going to take the next 2 weeks off from posting. Some of you know that I've been pretty sick and I still I am. I want to get over that before I go on vacation with my family at the end of the month. My next post will be on April 5th. I'm so sorry for the wait and I thank you for the patience. You guys are the best. **

**So, did you enjoy the rest of Thanksgiving?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to either read or review this story, especially those who have sent me so much love. You are amazing and I feel very lucky to have you guys! **

**I also want to thank you for being so patient with me. It took me a while but I've gotten much better, thankfully before my short vacation. And yes, we did go and we had an amazing time! In fact, if you want to check them out, I've got some happy pictures and videos on my tumblr page from it. **

**And so, for your patience you will be rewarded with at least 2 weeks with 2 updates. Maybe even more if I can manage it! I want to get this story done before the summer time.**

**Anywho, read and enjoy!**

* * *

I was laying comfortably in Edward's bed but I couldn't sleep. It was late, really late, but for some reason I was wide awake. I had slept on and off since we finally went to bed, but I tossed and turned. I was simply unable to relax. It didn't help that I was starting to cramp again and Edward's family was asleep all around us. I wasn't sure which was making me more uncomfortable.

I considered getting up to get myself some aspirin but I didn't want to bother anyone, especially Edward who was dead ass asleep. His arm was lazily draped over my hip, my back pressed against his stomach. He was snoring quietly into my hair, his gently breath spreading across the back of my neck. I felt so completely encircled by him, encased in him. It was lovely, even if I didn't feel great.

I smiled happily to myself as I snuggled more closely to him, wiggling my my way towards him so that my hips were pressed against his.

And apparently he very much enjoyed it.

My eyes widened as I felt him harden again my back, a deep thrumming growl rumble through his chest as his arm tightened around me. The snoring stopped for just a moment before it started again, this time with his face even more deeply buried in my hair. The whole thing made me smirk to myself.

I was feeling a little naughty, I had to admit. I felt rather bold after his nearly instant reaction to my touch and it made me happy. My ego had be stroked and I liked it. So, I wiggled again just to see what would happen.

Edward's hand pressed against my stomach, practically smashing my ass against his crotch. His body stretched and popped as he growled again with his head tilted back against the pillow. This time the snoring didn't continue after a few minutes of being still. I bit my lip to hid my smile in the darkness, just barely twitching my _cheeks_ to see what would happen.

"What on earth are you trying to do to me, woman?" Edward grumbled as he brought his face back into my hair, this time taking in deep breaths as he kissed along my neck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I told him quietly. "Go back to sleep."

"Lair. You totally wanted to wake me up with that wondering ass of yours," he told me and I could feel his smile against my skin. His hand wondered down from my stomach to the top of my sleep pants, but I put my hand on his to stop him.

"I wasn't really meaning to start anything, it's just that I felt you get hard and I wanted to see something," I explained to him quietly in the darkness. "And it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I'm on my period," I explained to him, not wanting a repeat of the past. That was the last thing I wanted, especially with his family in the house.

"You do know that a period doesn't mean no pleasure, right?" He asked into my ear. I felt myself instantly flush. The way he said it was so deliciously hungry.

"I've never done anything during."

He tugged on my hip, forcing me to roll over towards him. I could see his eyes in the dark, dark green and beautiful. I felt myself grow hotter at his gaze. "Bella, do you want to?"

"Want to what?" I asked stupidly, unable to tear my eyes away from his. He held is gaze, holding me there unmoving.

"Feel pleasure?" He asked as his lips lowered onto mine, not tearing his eyes away until our noses touched. The kiss that he gave me left me breathless, sweat already starting to form right behind my ears at the level of hotness I was feeling. All I could do was nod, somehow in a trance.

One minute I was on my side beside Edward and the next I was on top of him, one of my legs in between his. I don't know how I got that way exactly but it was at his bidding, his mouth lustily exploring mine.

He pushed me upwards with his strong hands and just for a moment he gazed at me. I pushed my hair back as I panted, closing my eyes as I tried to steady myself.

"I can see how hard your nipples are even in the dark," he said in a husky voice that sent chills down my spine. His hands moved from my hips over my stomach, pushing my shirt up as he did. "I love when your nipples are hard. They are so beautiful. Puckered and pink, just begging someone to suck on them. God, it makes me so hard to feel them against my tongue."

With those sensual words he pushed the shirt over my breasts, his thumbs grazing my nipples. I whimpered his name but he ignored me, rubbing his large thumbs over them again and again. I began to rock back and forth against his thigh that was between my legs, squeezing it tightly to relieve some of the tension. It certainly didn't help though. It just made it so much worse.

"I could bury my face in your tits all day," he pretty much growled and suddenly I was pulled forward. The sounds that Edward was making was practically animal as he brought one of my nipples into his mouth. He wasn't gentle as he flicked, sucked, and tugged. My arms instantly wrapped around his head as I enjoyed the sensation, his knee lifting slightly as I continue to grind myself against him.

One of Edward's hand rested against my bare back while the other massaged my ass, his mouth switching back and forth between each breast.

I was having a hard time not screaming. I had to remember that his family was there and that's the last thing that I wanted. That awkward moment around the dining room table at breakfast, their eyes all looking at me with judgment. That "you slept with my baby" look.

So, instead I repeated his name over and over again in a hushed sort of whispered growl. For a while at least. Then I couldn't get that out anymore and it just switched to 'fuck, fuck, fuck.'

The friction and tension built in between my thighs until finally it snapped, sending a wave of pure pleasure throughout my entire system. Edward didn't stop though he did slow down. My grip loosened around his neck and I tugged on his hair. "Stop," I breathed quietly.

Edward pulled away and looked up at me with a sweet little smile, "how was that?"

"Lovely," I smiled at him, feeling completely relaxed. Almost every part of me was jello now.

"Good," he smiled, seeming extremely proud of himself. He seemed ready just to cuddle and go back to sleep but I knew he was still hard. I could feel him and I wasn't going to leave him wanting. So, I slipped my hand down between his body and mine. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I grinned as I completely removed my shirt, "returning the favor. You're not the only one that likes to suck."

Edward's face flushed and he twitched rather dramatically as my lips formed the last work in the most lustful tone that I had ever heard come out of my mouth.

I didn't realize that it was possible to have two orgasms without even removing one's pants, but apparently it is. Edward had his one which he seemed very pleased with as he hovered nude over my bare chest, my mouth and hands teasing him until he couldn't take it anymore. When it was all said and done we were both extremely happy and both in need of a shower.

I moaned loudly as I stepped into my favorite place in the world. I adored Edward's shower. It was becoming my happy place.

"Is it wrong that this thing can make my girlfriend moan louder than I can?" My boyfriend teased as he stepped in behind me. I could see it in his eyes though that he was trying to hold back his own. He enjoyed it almost as much as I did.

"That's just because your family is in every single room around us. Someone could hear us and then I'd just want to curl up and die," I explained to him.

"And I couldn't allow that to happen," Edward said as he pressed his hands along my hips. I leaned against him, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the hot water flowing against my skin. "I'm sorry about my freak out earlier."

"It's understandable," I shrugged, turning to look up at him. "Don't worry about it."

"I just don't want you to feel like our relationship is in doubt in any way," he pushed my hair away from my neck and kissed it lightly, "because it's not. I'm here for the long haul."

I rubbed my palm against his cheek, turning my head in his direction so we could kiss softly. We bumped our foreheads together before we pulled part so I could face him, "Edward, you're so sweet but you don't have to commit like that right now. I realize that we've only been together for a short while and I don't expect us to figure out forever yet. I feel blessed just to know you."

"I feel the exact same way," he breathed as he pulled me closely to him, my stomach against his. In the middle of our sensual kiss I felt his tummy grumble loudly in demand of food. I pulled out to arms length and looked down.

"Well, hello to you too," I giggled.

"I worked up an appetite," he blushed, his cheeks flushing an adorable pink color. He could straddle my face while he jerked himself off without even the slightest bit of shyness, but a growling stomach on the other hand...

"Then why don't we get finished up here and lets go get a snack. We have a TON of leftovers. I'm sure I could whip us up something really good."

"Mm," he moaned loudly, playfully. "A girl after my own heart."

It was nearly three in the morning when we made it downstairs to get snacks. But we weren't alone. When we got to the dining room I realized that the kitchen light was already on. Edward place a finger over his mouth, urging me back with his other hand as he crept ahead of me. He leaned against the wall closest to the kitchen and peaked inside. I had no idea what he was doing but I could hear the fridge opening and closing.

And just when I was about to ask, Edward popped out in the kitchen and practically shouted, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I heard a platter clatter against the counter before I poked around the corner to see Emmett's face turn super white before flushing red.

"Holy Mother, did you have to scare the shit out of me?" He asked as he picked up a turkey leg off the counter. It already had a huge bite out of it.

"To see that thing fall out of your mouth? Oh yeah, I did. That was hilarious," Edward laughed as he tugged me towards the kitchen with him. "Hungry too?"

"Obviously," Emmett rolled his eyes. "You too?"

Edward just shrugged, smiling a little bit to himself. Emmett started to laugh, putting the leg down onto a plate he retrieved from the cabinet. "What?" He asked his brother.

"You got some," Emmett pointed out. The grin on his face was totally shit eating. It was rather amusing. I started to laugh as well, covering my face with my hands as I sat at the island. "See, ah huh. I can tell that shit from a mile away. You guys are so obvious."

Edward just flipped him off. The whole thing just made Emmett laugh harder.

It made me giggle too, but I swallowed my laughter so only to allow a smile through. I cleared my throat before the boys could start fighting. "I was going to make us something warm. Would you like something as well?"

"Hell yeah, that would be awesome."

"Are you even going to ask what she's going to make?" Edward laughed.

"Doesn't matter. You always eat whatever a pretty woman offers to make you," Emmett said as it was a rule he learned in elementary school. "Besides, I'll eat anything."

"So, it runs in the family," I teased the both of them as I got up to get things from the fridge. I shooed Emmett towards the island for a seat with his turkey leg. He already had the meat out so I started to pull out some cheese, onions, mushrooms, peppers, and garlic out. "I'm going to make turkey quesadillas, by the way. I hope you like Tex-Mex."

"Fucking love it, baby," Emmett said flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows. Edward smacked him hard on the shoulder. His big brother just smiled.

The boys watched with rapt attention like I was working magic with the knife as I made quick work of the veg. I heated up a skillet and threw all of it into it with a little bit of butter. I tossed Edward the block of cheese to grate while I worked on chopping up the turkey.

Emmett went to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for each of us, opening them up without a word. It was the first time I had seen his expression anything but amused. He was nearly thoughtful. He sat down beside his brother, mulling over something in his head.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally said quietly.

"Hm?" Edward replied, barely taking his attention away from the box grater.

"Why did you freak the fuck out earlier when you saw the tape of Mum?"

That made his attention falter for just a moment before he went back to work. He was quiet for a long time before he finally answered, "you know it's always been hard for me to see her."

"Yeah, but it really freaked out Mom. She felt super guilty. She thought it was going to make you happy."

"It did," Edward assured him. "It's just been a stressful week."

Emmett took a long swig of his beer, nodding his head. "With dad showing up early? I hate when he does that. It makes everyone freak out at work."

"It's not so much that."

"Then what is it?"

Edward glanced at me and I just shrugged, smiling at him. He could say whatever he wanted, I didn't mind. Emmett glanced between us, then back at Edward.

"Uh, I don't think Dad likes Bella all that much. There was kind of a blow out with that," Edward explained vaguely.

Emmett raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "why?"

"He claims that Bella looks like mom," Edward said quietly, finally finishing the mound of cheese before passing it to me. I went over to one of the cabinets to pull out the cast iron griddle to cook the nifty little Mexican sandwiches on. I stopped, meeting Emmett's curious gaze.

"Yeah, I kind of see it. The hair and eye color are wrong. Yeah, but the big pouty lips. Man, I've always thought they were hot," Emmett winked at me, making me blush and giggle.

Edward just scoffed, "don't hit on my girlfriend."

"Whatever," Emmett shrugged. "But, yeah. Tony, don't worry about dad. He's been watching these tapes for a couple months with Esme apparently. It's been a bit much for him. He was a real asshole all last week before he headed this way. I was happy to see him leave for a while to be honest."

"At least it wasn't just directed towards me and Bella," Edward sighed before stretching his arms above his head and looked at his brother with a curious expression. "So, how is everything up there then? What about Carmen and the girls?"

"Want everything on yours, guys?" I asked before they started any serious conversations. Edward just nodded, but I knew how he liked his already. He was pretty easy to please.

"Yeah, that would be great, Bella," Emmett answered me before turning his head towards his brother to answer his more serious question. "You know how stubborn she is. She always looks so damn tired. I just don't know about that husband of hers. He's always working."

"Being a doctor is an important job," Edward said before taking a sip of her beer, making a little face as he did. "And honestly, any women that's with us have to deal with us having to work a lot."

"It's different when you have kids though, I think. Besides, she has money. He doesn't have to work if he doesn't want to. She's too stubborn to hire a nanny or ask for help. He should help her."

"I don't think being a doctor was ever about the money for him though, Em. Think about how they met. He had been involved with that charity since he was a teenager. He said it was part of what he inspired him to be a doctor in the first place. He's a good man, otherwise she wouldn't be with him."

"I guess so," his brother shrugged. "I just worry about those girls."

"What about us girls?" Carmen asked as she came in with the littlest girl in her arms. Irina was whining quietly, sniffling as tears dried on her cheeks. Eleazar came in behind her, looking exhausted.

"You know how much I worry about everything," Edward began to talk in a baby voice as he got off his stool to walk over to his sister and his niece. "What on earth are you doing awake, little one?" He asked as he took her from his sister's arms.

"She's hungry," Carmen explained.

Her husband smirked, "surprise, surprise."

I watched the whole family interaction quietly as I cooked, placing a large quesadilla in front of Emmett and another where Edward had been sitting. Edward looked to natural with the little girl in his arms, bouncing her happily. She smiled at him, placing her fat little hand on his mouth. He kissed it before blowing a raspberry, making her giggle. "And what does my girl want to eat, huh?" He asked her as he sat down at his stool. Carmen and Eleazar sat at the remaining two without a word.

Irina of course didn't answer but she did grab up a piece of Edward's quesadilla so fast that no one was able to stop her.

"Oh, be careful! That's hot!" I said quickly.

"That's got peppers in it," Edward warned her as she shoved a big bite into her tiny mouth. "You won't like it."

"She'll eat anything," Eleazar scoffed with a laugh, his accent thicker. Perhaps because he was so tired.

"Don't steal your uncle's food!" Carmen tried to get up and take the tortilla filled with cheese away from the child but neither Edward or Irina would have any part of it.

"If she likes it, she can have it," Edward assured his half sister. "Which she seems too," he laughed as the baby took another big bite.

"I have more than enough to make some more for everyone," I told the couple in front of me. I had already started another one for Edward and Emmett anyway. They could wait a minute.

"Are you sure?" Carmen asked almost shyly. She looked a lot like Edward when she talked like that. They had the same little crooked smile that was higher on one side than the other.

"Of course," I assured her with a smile. "One with everything?" I asked them both.

They both said yes so I started cooking up more. When Emmett finished his he got his sister and her husband a drink. Everyone talked and joked happily as the baby ate on Edward's lap. She ate the entire thing, much to my surprise. She really seem to enjoy it too. But all the food and talk had woken her up even more and she wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. So, we all moved into the dining room where we could all sit and talk comfortably.

"This is nice," Carmen laughed after Edward and Emmett got done telling some story about when they were teenagers. She was laying lazily against her husband, his arm around her waist and his head on top of hers. He didn't talk as much as the rest of us, but he was smiling. The baby had moved into my lap, playing with my long hair in between her short chubby fingers. "I wish we had more time like this."

"Me too," Eleazar commented. "I wish I didn't have to go back on Saturday."

"I don't know how you do it," Edward commented. "Do you guys ever get time alone with him working all the time and three kids?"

"No," they said at the same time, smirking to themselves. Carmen continued to talk for them. "I don't know, I just can't find anyone I trust besides family to watch the girls. I know the nannies we had weren't that bad but that just seems... wrong, somehow. I don't know. I want to raise my own girls."

"There is no shame in having help," Emmett chimed in.

"I know that, but this is different. It would be great to have a day alone with my husband," she brushed her hand along his cheek and he turned his face to lightly kiss it. "It's just hard," she frowned.

"I could watch the girls tomorrow," I offered suddenly, the words just falling out of my mouth.

"What?" Carmen asked as if she hadn't heard me say anything at all, the look of confusion written all over her face.

"I could watch the girls tomorrow for you, if you two want to go out for a while. I worked in a day care when I was a teenager, I know CPR, I like kids. And your kids seem to like me," I shrugged, looking at Irina who smiled at me before yawning. She laid her head onto my chest, nuzzling in comfortably. "I mean, if you want. I realize that you don't exactly know me."

"If Edward trusts you, I trust you," Carmen assured me with a quick smile. "That's just a lot of hard work."

"Sounds like playtime to me," I told her with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah, are you sure?" Edward asked in a lower voice. "I'll be at the office all day tomorrow with Emmett and Dad. Even Esme has to come in for some things."

"Yeah, I'm sure. It sounds like fun. Maybe I'll invite Alice over to help me," I told Edward. "She'd probably like seeing her clothes on actual little kids."

"Oh, Alice is the one that made all those cute dresses?" Carmen gushed suddenly. Her husband just rolled his eyes and smirked, shaking his head as if he knew what was coming. "I love them. Are those the only designs she has or does she have more?"

"She has a ton of things."

"I'd love to get a look through them all, if she has the time sometime in the next week," she said with a huge smile.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. So, what do you say? Do you two want to go out for a few hours tomorrow? Go to lunch, go to a movie, do whatever?" I offered once more. I wasn't going to be offended if she said no but I could tell by the expression on her face that she was tempted.

"You know what?" She said after a few minutes, "sure. Why not? That sounds great."

"God, I'm exhausted just hearing about baby sitting," Emmett said as he stood up from the table and stretched his massive arms above his head with a crack of his back. "I'm hitting the sack. Thanks for the snack, Bella. It was really great. Tony, you picked a good one there," he said as he slapped his brother hard on the shoulder.

"Thanks," I giggle as I watched Edward wince, rubbing his hand over his shoulder where his brother had smack him. When he caught my expression he smiled and looked away, blushing just slightly. It was so cute.

"I don't think he's the only one that's exhausted," Carmen said as she nodded her head towards her sleeping child. Irina's face was pressed against my chest, her fingers tangled in my hair. "We better get her, and us, back to bed. Thank you for the snacks."

"Yes, thank you. 'Rina loved them," Eleazar chimed in with his thick accent. I nodded my head as I stood. He came around the table and carefully took the girl from my arms. It took the help of Edward to release her fingers from my tangled hair. "Goodnight. See you in the morning."

Edward kissed his sister goodnight and we watched as they left the room. We put the dishes in the sink and then turned off the light in the kitchen to deal with the mess later. It was nearly sunrise and I was going to need my rest if I was going to babysit the following day.

We were in bed before Edward spoke to me again, the lamps on either side of his bed turned off. He snuggled up close to me, putting his lips beside my ear. "That's a really nice thing you offered to do for my sister. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"If I can handle you, I think I can handle three kids," I teased him. "Besides, if they become too much of a handful I can always just called Seth."

"The girls loved him, didn't they?" Edward chuckled. "I'm glad that someone so nice gets to be a part of your family. I know it makes you happy."

"He's a good guy," I agreed, nodding my head before giving a long slow yawn.

"It's been quite a day for you, hasn't it?" Edward said as he brushed the hair away from my eyes. I just nodded my head in response, already feeling my eyes get too heavy to lift. "Go sleep, my love," he placed his soft lips to my forehead and pressed a tender kiss to it. He kept them there for a long time and just before I fell asleep I heard him whisper just faintly, "my love. My lovely sweet girl."

* * *

**This is a very sweet, fluffy, chapter. I felt like they needed to reconnect and I felt like they needed some outside advice about the whole thing. Besides, adding in some Em is never a bad thing. **

**So, if you want to see what I'm up to you can follow me on twitter, MrsJayWood. If you want to see previews, pictures, songs, and other fun stuff you can check out my tumblr, Mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com! Come tell me what you think! **

**So, how do you think babysitting will go? (And how excited are you about another update on Sunday?)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Happy Easter, Passover, or Sunday to you! **

**Thank you guys for all your love and support! And I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! **

**If there are a ton of mistakes in this one I apologize. I tried my best. My allergy medicine is not having a pleasant effect on me. **

**Anyway, read and enjoy! :) **

* * *

I woke up around nine in the morning with a slight headache, but nothing major. It was just from staying up so late. It was totally worth it though. It seemed like whenever I was with Edward I got less sleep but it never bothered me. I think if I had been with anyone else it would have.

I woke up alone but it didn't surprise me. I knew Edward would be up before me. I think he was too excited that his family was around to really relax. I heard the quiet hum of the radio downstairs telling me exactly where he was. I could also hear children running around somewhere down the hall.

Suddenly I remembered that I had agreed to baby sit a little later in the day, at least for a few hours. I didn't regret the suggestion now that it was morning but I was going to need something to eat, some tea, and some aspirin before it all began.

After a quick human moment in the restroom where I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I put on a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt that I had hanging up in Edward's closet. I put on a pair of socks but decided to remain shoeless. I didn't imagine we'd be go out any. The idea of a day at home, even if it was with children, sounded pleasant.

I smiled to myself when I realized that I had referred to Edward's house as my home. It was something that I'd have to think on more later though.

First I made my way downstairs to the little gym that was on the other side of Edward's office slash library. The door was open and the music was turned down low, the sound of machines almost covering it up. I realized before I even went in that there was more than one going. Slowly I poked my head inside to see Edward on the treadmill, Emmett on the elliptical machine, and Eleazar on the bike. Emmett saw me first and waved.

"Good morning, sweet cheeks," he beamed at me. Edward turned his head to see who his brother was talking to and when he realized it was me he smiled but rolled his eyes. I smiled in his direction, suddenly feeling a little shy. I cleared my throat and decided it was just best to ignore Emmett. I had a feeling that he was like that all the time with everyone he came in contact with.

"I thought you two had to work this morning," I said, glancing up at clock on the wall.

"Oh, we do. Mom and Dad are already up there," Edward said as he stopped his machine and walked over to me.

"And they are not pleased that we are running behind," Emmett chimed in with a laugh. "But I think I speak for everyone in the room that we needed a little something to help us wake up first."

"Mm," Edward agreed. Eleazar just nodded his head as he turned off the bike and went over to the treadmill. He was shirtless, his pale body nearly hairless, and I had to admit that he was in better shape than Edward but it was too much. There was such a thing as too many muscles. I liked Edward just the way he was, his stomach firm but him general soft around the edges.

"Want me to make you guys some breakfast?" I asked, but my question was mainly directed towards Edward. I slid my arms around his waist and lightly kissed his chin. He brought his mouth to mine before anyone answered, kissing me soundly.

"Hell yeahs, especially if you cook breakfast as well as you cook midnight snacks," Emmett's voice echoed around my head but Edward waved him off, continuing to kiss me.

"That would be lovely, but we are running really behind. We really don't have time for anything. We'll grab something on the way," he said when he finally pulled away, his nose perhaps an inch away from mine. I felt myself swoon a little. "Are you still up to watching the girls?"

"If they still want me to, yes," I replied in a whisper.

"You call if you need anything and I'll be home right away," he assured me, his hand on the small of my back.

"I'll be fine," I smiled, getting one more kiss before he headed up towards his room. Emmett was following behind him, pouting the whole way.

"But, I want some good breakfast," he told his brother.

"Stop thinking with your stomach."

"Yeah, but that was really good last night," he whined before he got out of my earshot. I snickered to myself.

"What about you? Would you like some breakfast? What about Carmen and the girls?" I asked Eleazar.

"Oh," he smiled almost nervously before shaking his head. He was a very quiet man. "We already had breakfast a while ago. You may want to ask Carmen though. She's in the girl's room."

I nodded my head and decided to give him his privacy to finish up his work out. I headed up towards the room where the girls had slept the night before to find Carmen sitting on the floor with a pile of toys around her. The baby was sitting in her lap attempting to chew on giant legos while the other girls were trying to build a tower.

"We should build a mote," Tanya said in a no nonsense voice, nodding her head to herself with a hand on her slightly swayed hip.

"A mote!" Kate agreed with a happy clap of her hands.

"She has no idea what that means, does she?" I laughed as I came into the room.

"No," Carmen agreed with a laugh. "She doesn't. Good morning."

"Morning," I replied back with a smile. "I was just going to make myself some breakfast and I wanted to see if you'd like anything."

"Breakfast?" Tanya perked up, finally noticing that I was in the room.

"Hush," she said to the eager little girl. "We're fine. We ate about an hour or so ago."

"But, I'm hungry!" Tanya argued.

"You ate a bowl of a cereal and a banana not that long ago," Tanya rolled her eyes at her. The little girl pouted out her pretty pink little lips and tried to look as pathetic as possible.

"I was just going to fix some eggs and bacon. It wouldn't be too hard to make enough for the girls if they'd like a second breakfast," I told her. Tanya bounced and smiled at the idea, turning to look at her mother with big eyes. "But, of course. It's up to you. You're mommy."

Tanya clapped her hands together and smiled as innocently as possible. Carmen rolled her eyes and sighed as she stood, "sure. Why not?"

"Yay!" Tanya squealed and ran over to me, hugging my leg tightly.

"Don't thank me yet. Go tell your mother thank you," I told her with a laugh. She instantly released my leg and ran towards her mother. Kate saw her big sister do it as well and hugged the other leg.

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "That's enough. Lets go wash up before we go downstairs."

"Do you want anything?" I asked Carmen.

"Coffee. I could use some coffee."

Yeah, exhausted was a good way to describe her expression. The poor girl had dark purple circles underneath her eyes. She wasn't getting enough sleep.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen to go ahead and start the coffee first. Though it wasn't my favorite drink in the world, compared to green tea, but it always made a space smell homey, warm. It was pleasant.

I just decided to do a simple breakfast with scrambled eggs and some bacon in the microwave. I knew the eggs would be easy for the girls to eat and the bacon would be done quicker in the microwave oven. I went ahead and made the girls a cup of milk each and warmed up some leftover rolls in the oven from the night before to go along with the quick meal.

Carmen placed Irina in her high chair first before putting the two other girls onto a stool at the island. I passed the girls their spill proof cups and passed Carmen the first mug of coffee.

"Thanks," she smiled warmly.

Edward groaned loudly when he came into the kitchen and I swear I could hear his stomach growl from across the room. "It smells so good in here," he complained as he came over to give me a goodbye kiss. He was wearing one his beautiful black suits, a bright orange tie hanging untied around his neck.

"Want me to fix you some coffee in a to-go mug?" I asked him.

"You are an angel," he said in way of answer. I went off to do that, finding a travel mug for both him and Emmett who I figured would be much like his brother. Edward went around the room and collected kisses from all the females who were eager enough to give them to him.

"Two mugs, one for you and one for Emmett," I said as I passed them over to my sweet boyfriend. He smiled gratefully as he planted a solid kiss on my mouth. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am, you will. Have a good day," he said before kissing my forehead. He came over to his half sister and rubbed her back and kissed his cheek. "Have a good day everyone."

"Bye!" The girls called to him in somewhat unison. It wasn't perfect but it was cute. Even the baby got into it with two waving fists.

I set out the plates for the kids first, all with a scoop of eggs, a piece of bacon, and a buttered roll. I sat beside Carmen with my own plate and my own mug of coffee, sweetened with cream and sugar. I took a bite of bacon and moved my eggs around my plate a little to cool them down some. "So, you still want me to watch the girls for a while?" I asked. "You and Eleazar can go to lunch and a movie or something. Shopping or whatever. It is black Friday after all. Lots of good deals today."

"Yeah, that would be great but are you sure?" She asked again nervously like I was suddenly going to say no.

"Yeah, of course. It sounds like a lot of fun. And I can make dinner for everyone tonight. I can figure out something I'm sure," I shrugged.

Eleazar came in then with a loose tank top practically hanging off of him. His blond hair was slicked back in some places and sticking up in others. He kisses his wife tenderly who smiled at him as if the entire world melted away.

"Do you want to get a shower first and I'll watch the girls? Thank you for letting me get a work out in by the way," he said to her in his thick accented voice.

"I can watch the girls and you two can go get ready to go out. I've got this," I assured them.

Eleazar practically beamed and tugged his wife out of her chair before she could say anything. "Thank you so much," he told me.

"Are you sure?" Carmen said for the I'm not sure how many time. Her husband had already dragged her half way out of the room.

"Yes!" I laughed. "Go! They're just eating. I think I can handle them for a while."

"Ms. Bella, can we watch some cartoons after we finish eating?" Tanya asked politely once her mother was out of the room.

"Sure, but just for a little while. It's a pretty day outside. Maybe can go play in the backyard for a bit. It's not too hot and not too cold and everything should be dried up from the rain," I told her.

"One show?" She asked.

"Depends on the show," I told her, figuring out very quickly that Tanya liked to negotiate and try to get things her way. That was okay, I would just have to keep my eye on her when it came to that.

"K," she finally replied, getting distracted by her roll.

It took the girls about twenty minutes to finish their food but they all did. Every single bite as a matter of fact, even draining the cups of milk to go with it. I poured myself another cup of coffee and grabbed my cell phone before we headed into the geek room. It took some searching but I found the Disney Jr. channel that was playing a Mickey Mouse cartoon that I had never seen before. It looked newer and it seemed like an educational show. All of the girls, including the baby who was sitting on my lap, were instantly glued to the screen.

When I was sure their attention was directed elsewhere I dialed my best friend.

"Well, hello there missy. It's been way too long," Alice teased when she answered her phone.

"I know, sorry. It's been a hectic week," I explained quietly.

"Oh, what's up?" She asked, suddenly concerned by my tone of voice.

"Quite a lot, actually. Most of it pretty good though. Anyway, I did have a purpose in calling you."

"And what's that?"

"Well," I began, "I offered to baby sit for Edward's sister so she and her husband could go out for a few hours this afternoon. It's been forever and I wouldn't mind some adult company. And I know how you like kids..." I trailed off. "Want to come over to Edward's and hang out with us a while? If you don't have any plans, that is."

"Sure! Sounds like fun. No, I was taking the day off. And I like to shop but I'm not insane enough to go out today," she laughed happily. "Give me the address and I'll GPS my ass over there."

And I did, happily. I was glad she agreed to come over. Not really just because I didn't want to be totally alone but because it made my relationship with Edward seem more real. Alice had never seen where he lived before. It was like the first step in introducing my old life to my new one.

The show was just about over when Carmen and Eleazar came down from the shower. She looked much more human, more relaxed. I had no doubt in my mind that there was shower sex going on but I wasn't going to say anything. But, the smile on her face gave it all away.

"Okay, so here is a list of numbers you may need. Mine, Eleazar's. Momma's too, just in case you can't get a hold of us. I'll call in a couple hours to make sure you're doing okay," she began nervously.

"You don't leave the kids with baby sitters often, do you?" I asked, looking at the piece of paper.

"Only three times that it wasn't her mother," Eleazar looked at me and I nodded my head, getting it.

"Don't worry about us! I'll call if we need anything. We're about to play outside and in a couple of hours I'll make us some lunch. That should work out with nap time," I said as I looked at her list of information she had for me.

"Sometimes they can be a little hard to get down but-" Carmen started but her husband stopped her by turning around and placed a hard kiss on her mouth.

"She says she's got it. Stop it. They'll be fine. Relax, you will give yourself a heart attack and as a doctor there is only so much I can do about that."

"Fine," she breathed out heavily, like the word tasted bad in her mouth or something. "Okay. Yeah, relax. Okay," she repeated, going around to the girls and kissing them all lightly. Once they were done they ran over to their father, with the exception of the baby, and hugged him goodbye. "Be good, my loves. Be nice to Ms. Bella. And be polite. Remember your manners and-"

"Go!" I laughed.

Once they were finally gone we all went upstairs and the girls put on their shoes and sweaters while I changed the baby's diaper. I grabbed us a blanket and grabbed my own sweater as well. The older girls grabbed a few toys to take outside, a couple of balls and a couple of dolls.

The sun was warming up beautifully. I picked a spot where the grass was completely dry and laid out the blanket for me and Irina. Kate and Tanya were instantly off and playing, enjoying the enormous backyard. Irina crawled along the edge of the blanket, pulling at the long strands of beautiful green grass that was growing. The rain had revived it and though it was growing slowly because it was winter, it was still soft and felt cool to the touch.

We had only been outside for a few minutes when Alice came up the driveway in her cute little yellow sports car that she loved so much. She was wearing her a hippie skirt with a long sleeved peasant blouse that she had made herself. A bug eyed pair of sunglasses shielded her eyes from the late morning sun but it was easy to tell her expression was amazement. She pulled them slowly away from her eyes and gazed over the back of the house.

"Jesus, Bella. This is a shack! Couldn't you date a man with a little more money?" She teased me from across the yard. I laughed, lounging back on my hands.

"Well, I know he's poor but I like him anyway," I giggled as she sat down beside me.

"This place is amazing," she sighed. "Seriously, was that a historical marker up front?"

"Yeah. Some judge lived here or something. Someone important. I've read it but I don't remember exactly what it says," I explained to her but my attention was directed elsewhere when the chunky legged baby pushed herself upwards into a standing position with the aid of my shirt. She wobbled but didn't fall down. "Well, hey there," I laughed. "What are you doing?"

She just smiled at me before she walked the length of my back bent arm before falling onto her bottom. Alice giggled, "wow, she's a cutie."

"They all are. Good genes," I nodded my head towards the two playing girls. They were interested in a patch of grass with a few purple flowers blooming. The were picking them all very carefully and putting them in their dress pockets.

"And they're all wearing my dresses!" Alice practically exclaimed. "Wow. That's crazy. I've never actually seen a child wear my clothes like this. Not in real life. Usually it's because I'm forcing them to."

"Carmen, their mom, wants to set up a time to look at all your clothes and stuff," I told her. "And I'm guessing that she shops like her brother."

"Sweet! Maybe me and Jasper can go to France for Christmas then," she teased lightly when the baby crab walked over to her. "Hi!" She giggled at her. "You are a cutie pie. What is your name?"

"That's Irina."

"Such a serious name for a baby."

"Her father is Russian. Maybe that has something to do with it. The eldest over there with the light hair is Tanya. The middle girl with the dark hair is Kate," I told her. Tanya's ears perked when she heard her name and she waved over at me happily. I gave her my best smile and waved in return.

The sun was so pleasant and the girls were more than happy enough to play out in the grass. They gathered what they considered to be flowers, which to most people would be weeds, and brought them over to Alice and myself. She always took them with a smile to make them happy. Irina moved out in the grass some and at times she tried to walk again but she wasn't having much luck. I think her legs were a little too fat for it. Her poor adorable little chunky thighs had at least two rolls each.

But soon noon rolled around and we took our party inside for lunch. I decided since I had so much cheese already grated that I'd just make them a quesadilla. I didn't do all the peppers and everything though, just chicken and cheese with a little side salad for everyone. The baby didn't really have any interest in the salad but the other two seemed to like it. We had a fruit salad with whipped cream for dessert which they just seem to spread all over their faces.

Carmen called about thirty minutes after I got the girls down for a nap, playing the role of nervous mother perfectly. I assured her that everything was fine and that they had worn themselves out from playing outside and they were well fed. Only after about five minutes of reassurance did she seem to believe me that all was well. She promised to be back before dinner time but I told her not to worry and enjoy herself.

I brewed a pot of green tea for Alice and I to share as we sat around the island with the baby monitor at our side. We had a lot of stuff to catch up on.

"So, he asked her right after dinner? And she fainted?" Alice laughed as I retold the story to her of my father's engagement. "Wow."

"I know! I couldn't believe it either. But he seems happy. And I get a pretty awesome step brother out of the deal."

"Does Renee know yet?" Alice asked and my stomach dropped suddenly. I must have turned gray because she snorted and answered herself, "I take that as a no."

"I have no idea but I will tell you one thing, it won't be me that tells her," I told her with a sip of my tea.

"What are you going to do? Just ignore her until she finds out some other way?"

"No, I just figure that she'll get a wedding invitation or something. It is none of my business and I'm so not getting in the middle of that drama. She's like a teenager. I mean, like high school again. I'm done with it."

It was getting close to three in the afternoon and the girls were still asleep, which surprised me. I didn't know whether or not to get them or just let them rest. Alice and I were talking about her future spring designs when I heard the front door open and shut. She was feeling really inspired after seeing the girls playing. It made me happy to see her talking with so much animation. I knew if she ever got the chance my best friend would make a really fun mother.

I heard a female laugh but it wasn't Carmen which was the person I was expecting. Instead it was Esme who was walking with her arm around Edward's as they talked quietly as they made their way into the kitchen.

"I knew you'd be in here," he smiled as he let go of his step mother's arm and came over to give me a hello kiss.

"You're home earlier than I expected," I told him and Esme. "Emmett and Carlisle still at work?"

"Oh, no. They went into the media room," Esme explained. "We got a lot of work done and we decided to come home early. Edward had the lovely idea to grill out. If that's acceptable to you. We weren't sure if you had any other plans."

"No," I shook my head. "I haven't even gotten that far yet."

"And Alice, you and Jasper are invited as well, of course," Edward said with a charming smile. He was normally a little awkward when dealing with people but he seemed relax today, very calm even.

"Sure, that sounds great," Alice beamed. She had just been waiting for her moment to get to know Edward. It killed her that we hadn't done something together yet. "I'll go call Jasper and tell him to head this way after work. Excuse me a moment," she said politely, taking her cell phone out as she headed out of the room.

"So that was the girl that designed those lovely dresses?" Esme asked politely.

"Yup, that's the one," Edward said. "You met her husband earlier. The tall lanky man with blond curly hair."

"Of course," said with a nod before turning her attention to me. "So, I know Edward has no idea what's in his kitchen so I figured I better come to you. I assume we'll have to go to the grocery store to get some steaks but what else will we need? What sort of sides do you like? I thought we could do some grilled corn. The girls like that. Tanya really likes grilled vegetables."

And it was like her name summoned her awake. Tanya stirred from her bed and the reason I knew it was her was because she started whispering for Kate to wake up. It didn't take long for the baby to be awake as well. They weren't upset or anything but if they were left alone too long I had a feeling they'd start to cause trouble.

"I'll go get them," Edward said, brushing his hand over my back. I sighed happily and so did Esme. She shook her head and gave me a little smile.

"What?" I asked her with a little laugh when Edward was out of the room.

"Oh, nothing. You two. Just so cute," she wrinkled her nose at me playfully. "Anyway, do you have a piece of paper and a pen? I figured I could go to the store. I just wasn't sure what I needed to get."

So Esme and I made a list together. Alice soon came back with her own suggestions and ideas, which were helpful. Esme and Alice seem to like each other and though Esme seemed more proper they seemed a lot alike. Their giddiness mainly.

Edward's step mother dragged Carlisle with her to the store after Edward gave them some basic directions and any car they wanted from garage. The girls sat in the middle of the geek room with their blocks while Emmett and Edward got dressed into some more comfortable clothes. Emmett put on a football game to watch and every time something would happen he'd cheer, making Irina jump in surprise. It never failed to make me laugh.

When Carmen came home I guess she expected something else. Like the place to be destroyed and for me to be pulling out my hair. Of course, it wasn't like that at all. Tanya told her parents hello when they came in before going straight back to her blocks. Kate barely even lifted her head from her work. Irina reached for her mother who she stayed with for a few minutes before crawling onto her father's lap. It wasn't long before she made it back onto the floor with Edward and her sisters.

Edward had a massive grill which was perfect for steaks. Carlisle arranged the charcoal while the women worked in the kitchen to prep the food. It was a lot of fun. Everything was prepped and ready to go on the grill when Jasper showed up. Everyone was outside and he had pretty much the same reaction as his wife did.

My best friends were there and some new friends as well. I honestly couldn't imagine a better Friday night. Emmett was having a lively conversation with Jasper and Alice who I was standing beside. Carmen was laughing and chatting with her mother who had scooped up the baby. Edward and Carlisle were standing beside the grill, each of them with a cream soda in their hands. And though I felt really outside of all the conversations I felt extremely happy.

Everything seem to slow down when our eyes met from across the darkening patio. The porch lights just came on and there was a buzz of talking going around us but we were in our own little world. It was only Edward and I at that moment. He smiled his charming half smile, looking down and back up as he brushed a bit of his long curly hair out of his eyes.

"Hi," I mouthed.

"Hi," he returned and his cheeks flushed for some reason. I bit my lip and felt my cheeks heat as well though I couldn't tell you why.

"What?" I asked without using my voice at all.

He shook his head, looking really bashful. It was adorable. I rolled my eyes dramatically when he didn't answer but my grin never left my face. He just shrugged, continuing our silent conversation.

Edward looked away for a moment like he was thinking about something but then his eyes met mine and they were more intense than ever. "I love you," he finally mouthed.

"Really?" I giggled and he chuckled as well before nodding his head. "I love you, too."

The smile on his face was glorious. Truly amazing.

Alice bumped my shoulder, trying to get my attention. Time was still moving around us, even if it had felt like it had stopped just for us. The moment, even if I wish I could have captured in a bottle and kept forever, was now gone and I had to remember that we were surrounded by all the people that we loved and who loved us in return.

* * *

**I know you guys could feel the I loves you coming and apparently this was when Edward wanted to say it. I had to plan to do it in a later chapter but he felt it was right. Oh well, I listen to them because they're normally write. **

**If you want to see what I'm up to, you can follow me on twitter at Mrsjaywood. If you have any trouble finding me, let me know. If you want to see previews, pictures, songs, and recipes, follow me on tumbler at mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com. (There may even be some of my first original work in a long time posted up there soon.)**

**How was that for I love you, as far as I love yous go? I thought it was pretty good and a first for me. (Oh, and how excited are you for yet another two updates next week?)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone. I want to thank you guys for taking the time to read and review. You are awesome. **

**I hope you have had a pleasant week so far!**

**Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

That evening was kind of magical in a way. I had never been so happy before. I'm not a person that the term 'glowing' has ever referred to, but I was. The smile never left my face. It didn't matter about our past. We were starting out new and those three little words marked the beginning of that for us.

We weren't able to be alone until the evening was over but once we were finally able to cross the small patio to be together our hands never unclasped from the other one's.

Love making wasn't in the cards for us that night, though I wish it had been, but I think the cuddling that occurred was just right for us. Edward held me throughout the entire night, his solid chest against my back with his arm draped protectively around my waist.

I was awake before sunrise and I could feel him begin to stir behind me. The smile that came to my face when he nuzzled his nose against my ear couldn't be helped. He sighed heavily and pressed his hand against my stomach, "I love you," Edward breathed into my ear. It was the first time I had heard the words come from his lips since I had seen them mouthed to me. I turned in his arms and placed my palm against his cheek as I looked into his lovely light green eyes. They were like crystal, glittering in the sun. No, they were more precious than that. They were diamonds and his heart was made out of gold.

"I love you," I breathed before pressing my mouth lightly to his. "I love you so much, my beautiful shy man."

The following week went by in a blur. Eleazar had to go back to Chicago to work on Saturday. As a doctor, and newer one at that, he couldn't get as much time off as he liked. Carmen and the girls stayed until the following Friday, as did Carlisle and Esme. Emmett left in the middle of the next week, his own work to be done.

I only went back to my home once in that week and that was to get something, not even to sleep. Edward didn't want me to leave and honestly I didn't want to either. I was enjoying playing with the girls and cooking for everyone.

I think Carmen was having fun too, hanging out with a female at least closer to her age. She seem to be different from most twenty two year old girls. She was more responsible, more intelligent. I knew motherhood had a hand in that, but I think it was part of her personality as well. Alice came over one day and brought all of the clothing in the right sizes for the girls over and together we spent the day trying everything on them.

I thought Alice was going to faint when Carmen bought up most of it and paid for it in cash. It was much bigger than the sale she had with Edward. I don't think she'd ever imagined that she'd buy nearly all of it. It was a good thing that Carmen would be flying home on a private jet with her parents because to ship those boxes all home would be extremely expensive and a pain in the ass otherwise.

As much as I was sad to see Esme, Carmen, and the kids go the moment Edward's family left I practically threw myself at him. Or rather, I dragged him upstairs to his bed, shoved him down, and had my wicked way with him.

For hours. And hours.

We spent all day Saturday in bed in the nude and the only reason we got out on Sunday was because I needed to go grocery shopping if we were going to have something to eat.

It was so strange to come home Sunday night after being together for so long. My little trailer seemed foreign and uncomfortable somehow. I didn't know what to do with myself. Everything was clean and I didn't even have a load of laundry to do.

Finally I decided to check my personal email since it had been so long since I _had_ done so. Something like nine days which must have been a record for me.

I had close to one hundred email, even more in the spam folder. A lot of them were just forwarded stuff from Alice or my father or sales announcements from websites I followed. But there was one actual email from my mother. I went through everything else before I finally read it. It had been dated December first, which had been the day before.

"_Since you don't seem to like it when I call anymore,"_it began,_ "I'll just email you from now on. I don't want to be at the end of your 'wrath' again._

"_Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Christmas. You should totally come down! Florida is amazing in the wintertime. It's so pleasant! I don't think your boss is such a hard ass that he won't let you off for a week at Christmas. It's been forever since you came down. Phil misses you. _

"_So, let me know. I want to arrange for us to take surfing lessons when you come down!_

"_Love you bunches, Mom"_

I kind of frowned at the letter. It was something that a teenager would write I felt. It started out with sarcasm and then instead of asking if I wanted to come she tells me I should. And not that she misses me, but Phil does, her husband. She had the emotional maturity of a child at times.

And surfing? Me? I don't think so.

But, she was my mother and I had to be nice.

I opened up a new email and began to type out my letter carefully.

"_Hey, mom. Sorry about my wrath but that's what you get for calling that early. You can call, just not before eight o'clock my time unless it's an emergency._

"_I don't think I'll be able to come down for Christmas. I just have so much going on here. Maybe you guys can come visit sometime soon. You know, it has been a long time since you've come to me. I've gone to you the last three times. Louisiana isn't that bad. _

"_Tell Phil I miss him too. _

"_As great as surfing lessons sound, I don't think I'd be able to do that in the middle of winter. Even in Florida. Maybe in the summer. _

"_Anyway, love you, too. Bella."_

It was literally about two minutes later that my mother called, fumes practically coming from the speakers. "What do you mean you can't come down?" She nearly shouted instead of saying hello like a normal person.

"I mean exactly what I said. Honestly, Mom. I've got stuff going on here. I have a job. I have plans. You know, a life," I rolled my eyes at her tone of voice. What? Was she going to try to guilt me into coming down? That certainly wasn't going to happen. That I could promise you.

"What do you mean, plans?" She demanded.

"Plans," I restated. I didn't have to tell her anything, especially when she wasn't being nice at all.

"What possible plans could _you_ have?"

I scoffed, completely offended. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? Renee, I'll have you know that I'm going to a ball. A Cinderella like, pretty dress, makeup, champagne and dancing kind of Mardi Gras Ball. And I'm helping Alice with a big pre-Christmas sale she's doing with her crafts. I've got several future dates set up with Dad and his girlfriend and her kids. I've got _plans._"

"Well, why didn't you come to me first and see what I wanted to do?" She asked all high and mighty like.

"Because I'm an adult and if I don't want to run to my mommy I don't have to," I informed her. "I was serious about you coming down to visit but if you're going to act like this then never mind. I don't have to cater to you."

"You use to be a such a docile child. What happened to you?" My mother asked in frustration. I just stared at the phone for a long moment.

"Docile? No. I was never docile. I was just too busy taking care of you to do anything else. And then I grew up. I went to dad and was allowed to be something other than a caretaker. Why don't you grow the fuck up?" I snapped at her before I hung up on my mother. She tried calling back five times and sent an email all within a few minutes but I didn't reply to any of them. I didn't even look at the mail. I just deleted it. There was nothing that she could say to stay my anger.

I just turned off my computer and silenced my phone before going to bed. I was not going to deal with crazy any more that night.

The next day I went to lunch with Seth and we went video game shopping together. I ended up getting myself a hand-held game and several games for it but I couldn't decide on which of the bigger systems I wanted. Or if I just wanted to wait for the next generation to come out in the next year. Seth was pretty patient with me and was extremely helpful. It was a lot of fun.

I made meatloaf and mashed potatoes for dinner that night with Edward along with some bread pudding. He adored it and ate quite a bit despite the fact that he wrinkled his nose when he heard that I was making meatloaf.

"I should have more faith in you. That was lovely," he sat back in his chair with his hand over his stomach. He looked so content.

"I was thinking that perhaps you should make a list of things you want me to do. I'm kind of running out of ideas," I told him as I took a sip of my sweet tea that I made to go alone with. "Switch it around a bit. Food wise."

"I think I can do that," Edward nodded but I could tell by the expression on his face that he was done with the idea of anything dealing with work. He smiled a little bit in his wicked way and slid his hand over to me.

"What?" I asked, taking his hand.

"Come sit on my lap," he said, scooting back his chair by about a foot.

"But I should put this stuff away and clean up some. I made a huge mess," I argued with him weakly but his raised eyebrow hushed me. I came over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What?" I asked again.

"I was thinking-" He began but I felt like teasing him.

"Should I be worried?" I asked him as seriously as possible.

"I hope not," he wiggled his eyebrows at me, making me lose the seriousness almost instantly. I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but giggle. "Now, are you going to let me finish?"

I gave him a small kiss on the nose, "I suppose."

"I was thinking... well, after last week... I was thinking that maybe you could... you know, uh," his confidence was suddenly gone.

"No. I don't know. That's why you have to tell me what you were thinking," I ran my finger over his jaw and I knew it was distracting him. Whether it was from his nervousness or the entire conversation I wasn't sure. I drew my finger over his bottom lip so that it pouted out a little bit. Who could blame me for kissing it?

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to fuck you on this table," Edward said gruffly.

"Mm, sounds good too me. Just try not to get my hair in the mashed potatoes. I want to save those for later."

Edward laughed and rested his forehead on my chest, taking in a deep breath. "Bella, move in with me. I'm serious this time. I want you with me all the time."

I pulled back so that I could look into his face. Yes, he was serious this time which explained the sudden nervousness. I knew that he could fake confidence in his personal life when he put things out there as a joke, but when it came to the reality of it... well, that was difference. He could do anything in business, which is why we started out as business, but he was never sure of his footing when it came to his personal life.

I pushed my hair behind my ear and thought about my answer for a long time. Edward was patient, but I could see his eyes pleading for an answer. I knew I had to give him something, even if it wasn't exactly the one he wanted.

"I think maybe right now it's too soon for us to move in with each other. Can we be together through maybe the end of the year and see how it goes? I want to break it to my family by Christmas and I think moving in together before that happens will be a bad idea. I honestly think it's a way to promise Charlie won't like you. It's just that I need to... introduce my fantasy to my real life. You being my fantasy."

"So, what if it goes well? What happens on January first?" He asked, that needy little boy coming through in his eyes. God how I wanted to kiss all his fears away.

"If everything goes well with us which I'm sure it will, then yes. I don't care how my parents take it, really. That just needs to happen before I move in with you. But I will tell you yes on January first," I told him softly.

"You know that means I'm going to ask you again at straight up midnight, right?" He smiled at me, feeling a little bit better but I could still see the worry in his eyes. I knew the perfect way to ease his stress.

"You can. That's fine," I told him in a sugary sweet tone as I toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt, "Just kiss me first. I want to start off my new year with your lips on mine."

"Oh, Ms. Swan, yes. I do believe that can be arranged," he assured me with a passionate kiss.

I'm surprised we didn't break the table that night. Honestly, I didn't know you could do some many different positions with a table and chair. It was impressive.

Something in Edward changed that night. He asked me to arrange a double date with Alice and Jasper and a meal with my new step brother. He was down right social and happy to be so. He was charming and kind, which I knew he could be but I could see what he was doing. He knew what he had to do to close the deal, make sure that my friends and family liked him, and he was going to do his best to arrange that. It was a good business move. The idea didn't bother me. He was good at his work life and he was trying to use his knowledge to lead to success in his love life. I could respect it actually. At least I knew that he really wanted this.

He really wanted me to live with him.

"You know what I think we should do?" Edward began one night when we were driving back from our second dinner date with Jasper and Alice. We went to sushi, that same place we went on our first date and had yogurt afterward. It was a pleasant evening but that question had me a little worried for some reason.

"What's that?"

"We should throw a party on Christmas eve at the house. We could invite everyone. I mean, my family will already be there, but we could invite Alice and Jasper. All of your family. Seth and his mother too of course. I could invite some of my friends from work as well. Angela. It could be fun. Have a band and have some dancing. Something nice. You could invite your Mom and her husband."

"You know I got into a fight with my mother," I told him, looking out of the window. It was one thing to go to a party with Edward but it was another to have a party that you can't escape because it's at the place you escape too. And with all of my country bumpkin family. The idea wasn't exactly pleasant. Oh, I could just imagine my father meeting the Cullens. Class meets Brass. Great. Just fantastic.

"I know, Bella. But I don't want you to be unhappy. You could call her and tell her that your boyfriend has invited her to come down for Christmas and that he's willing to pay for their flight and hotel," Edward glanced over in my direction before putting his eyes back on the ground. He was driving like a normal person so I knew he really wanted this.

"I don't want you to do that," I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because you can't throw money at every problem. Especially this one. It's just that I haven't gotten along very well with my mother lately and I don't know if I want her here to possibly ruin our first Christmas together."

"Nothing could ruin our first Christmas together, that I can assure you, my love," he reached over and squeezed my hand briefly before returning it to the wheel.

"Don't give her a challenge," I teased him, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt a cold shiver of terror run through my body as I thought about Renee succeeding. It was the last thing I wanted.

"Isabella, I want to make a good impression on your family. I want them to like me. And yes, I know you're having troubles with your mother and I know it bothers you. And because it upsets you, it upsets me. If I can help you fix that, I want to. Let me do this for you."

"I'll consider it," I sighed, not knowing what else to say.

"The party or your mother?" He asked just to make sure.

"My mother. The party sounds scary as hell," I told him with another little shiver.

"Why?" He laughed as he came to a red light, looking over at me with a curious expression. "Why does it sound scary?"

"You're kidding me, right?" I laughed without humor. "You family is... cultured. Wealthy. Educated. Your dad already thinks pretty poorly of me. I don't want to add fuel to that fire."

"My father behaved pretty well for the rest of the week," Edward pointed out.

"Doesn't mean he likes me. It means he doesn't want to upset you. But anyway, just think about it. Edward, I live in a trailer-"

"You could be living with me," he smirked at me as he pressed down on the gas, racing us forward.

"I came from a trailer, Edward. Nothing is ever going to change that. The rest of my family... well, lets just say I'm probably the most normal. My dad is okay but he's so protective and he's horrible in groups. He doesn't know how to talk to people and not be a cop. And if there is a crowd Renee will make some sort of scene. That's just her way. I don't want to put Seth and Sue through that either. I actually like them."

"They're all adults. I'm sure they can act well for one evening," he commented.

"It would be the first time that my mother has seen my father in probably close to a decade and it would be with his future wife," I said bluntly. "Hello, Jerry Springer- do I have a group of people for you..." I trailed off with a sigh.

Edward laughed, much to my annoyance. "Okay, it sounds bad when you put it like that. But Bella, at some point our family and friends are all going to have to be in the same room together."

"Does it have to be this month though?" I asked, whining like a child. I knew I was but I couldn't help it. "Can't we wait until our wedding day? At least we could escape then. Just go on our honeymoon and leave them there in the dust, fighting amongst themselves."

"Oh, have we set a date? I didn't realize we were getting married now," he smirked to himself though his eyes didn't turn in my direction. I could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. He was enjoying making me so flustered.

"You know what I mean," I huffed.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "It was just a thought. Would you at least consider it? It would be nice, I think. Fun, even."

"I think it would be a massacre," I muttered under my breath but I nodded my head. "Yeah, I suppose it's something I could consider."

We pulled into the driveway of his house. Edward killed the engine and we sat there for a long while in the dim light of the garage. He finally looked over me, looking really concerned. "Are things really that bad with your mother?"

"I don't know," I sighed, unbuckling my seat and drawing my knees up and wrapping my arms around them as I let my head lull back against the seat. "Things have been weird between us lately. It's like all of a sudden I couldn't stand her anymore. Everything she does frustrates me and she doesn't do anything to change that. She's such a child and she's so far away. Whenever she tries to act like a mother I can't take her seriously. It's so upsetting, especially when I look at Sue and Seth. She seemed so loving, so caring. She's the exact opposite of my mother who is just so selfish. Who always has been."

"I'm sure your mother loves you," Edward touched my arm, rubbing my shoulder gently.

"I'm not sure she has the ability to love another human being in that way. I mean, I know she cares in the way she can. It's different with Phil, a different kind of love. I just look at her and feel like going, 'I realize that you never wanted to be a mom. Sorry about that.'"

"You shouldn't feel like apologizing for existing. One of the reasons I want to meet your parents is to thank them for bringing my reason for living into this world."

"You're too much," I sniffled, wiping a rogue tear away from my cheek.

"It's true though," he said as he placed his hand on my chin and forced me to look at him. "Bella, you were meant to be in the world. I know that. You were made just for me. And I will do everything within my power to make the woman I love feel as special as she makes me feel."

"Wow," I laughed despite the tears flowing down my face.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"How did our conversation turn into this?" I asked, wiping my face again with the back of my hand. I swallowed back some of bile that had risen in my throat because of the tears. "One minute we're talking about a party and the next I'm crying about my mother."

"And don't forget that somewhere in that time we decided to get married," he teased me slyly, making me giggle just a little bit.

"Lets elope," I replied, laying my head against the back of the seat.

"We can run away together. Go to some unnamed topical Island and hide from the world," he offered.

"Oh, can we?" I asked, making him laugh quietly. Edward leaned over and kissed my mouth softly, straightening my hair around my face.

"If I thought that would fix anything, I would say yes," he told me. "But I know better than that. It won't help. Running away never does, and I should know. I'm a pro at it. But maybe we can do that sometime soon. Maybe this summer? Just you and me on an island alone together for three months."

"Do we have to wait that long?" I pouted.

Edward didn't respond but rather got out of the car and came to my side to open my door. With a gentle hand he helped me to my feet before enclosing his arms around my waist, pulling in closer to him. "Bella, my love, if you tell me you truly want to leave right this instant we can. With a single phone call I can arrange a plane for us. You wouldn't have to pack a thing. We could get right back into this car and go to the airport. And we can hide on that island as long as you want."

Wow, the man could certainly call a woman's bluff when he wanted to. His powerful eyes locked on mine, holding me in their gaze for a long time.

"No," I finally said. "You're right. It won't fix anything. I'll think about what you said, about my mother coming here for a visit. I suppose it has been a while since I'd seen her."

"If that's what you want," he smiled at me but we both knew he had used his business sense to get me where he wanted me to. I wrinkled my nose at him which just made him chuckle. He knew that I knew as well. Sneaky bastard.

I pulled away from him and put my nose up in the air as I headed towards the house, "yeah, I suppose the summer time would be just right away. I want to lose some weight so maybe I can actually wear a swim suit without wanting to break all the mirrors in the house."

"Ah, come on! You're perfect just the way you are!" He called from behind me. "Besides, we'd be alone, remember? You wouldn't have to wear a swimsuit at all."

"Oh, I don't know about that," I wiggled my ass at me playfully. "I wouldn't want to give the sharks a show."

Edward just laughed, running to catch up to me. When he did he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his side, where I felt the safest.

* * *

**Want to see what's going on? Follow me on twitter. I'm MrsJaywood. Want to see previews, pictures, recipes, songs and more for this story? Follow me on tumblr. The address is Mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com. I'll see you there! **

**So, does anyone else kind of have a relationship like that with their mother? I know I do, except Renee is more loving. **


	26. Chapter 26

**(Falls over dead) I am so tired. My 6yo's birthday party was yesterday and boy am I glad it's over. Her birthday isn't actually until the 16th but you know how that goes. She's just happy she's going to school with cupcakes. **

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and all the people who take the time to read this story. You guys are awesome. **

**So, read and enjoy!**

* * *

I was sitting silently at a vanity in one of Edward's extra bedrooms as a woman worked on my hair the night of the Krewe of Centaur's Christmas party. My sweet boyfriend had surprised me with a pair of lovely women to do my hair, makeup, and nails for the event. He knew that though I enjoyed being with him, this wasn't exactly my cup of tea to get all dressed up like that. I wasn't very good at it, at the very least.

It didn't help that we would also be attending a formal New Year's party and a formal Twelve Night party, which was the official start of the Mardi Gras season in the next month. Not attending would be frowned upon in the group, unless there was some major reason like illness. We had no such excuse.

I was already in my pretty deep forest green dress that I had gotten for the event, wrapped in a cape to keep the hair spray and make up from messing it up. I had already purchased my dresses for the other events since wearing the same thing wouldn't be a good idea in events that were so close together. I was getting quite a collection of formal dresses going on.

Alice and I had made a special day trip to Dallas to go dress shopping since I had visited almost every single shop in Shreveport without much luck. It just made sense just to make the three hour drive for a much bigger selection. Edward thought it was a great idea, as long as we took the special car service he hired for the trip. It wasn't Seth, sadly, who had responsibilities at home but the man was nice enough. Alice and I had a great time. Especially when it came to the eating part of things. We decided to stay overnight and ate at this lovely little breakfast place called Benedict's. It was amazing and probably the most I had ever spent on breakfast. Which, honestly, wasn't saying much since I was cheap. I had a lovely Belgium waffle with nutella and marshmallow fluff drizzled over the top, a mound of strawberries rounding the whole thing off.

I could have eaten it at every single meal.

The day trip was also a very good chance to do some much needed Christmas shopping. I was glad the limo had a huge trunk because we used every inch of space. When we arrived back at Edward's we split up our booty like a couple of kid's with Halloween candy.

I was pulled back into reality by a sharp tug from a brush as the tall woman with bright red hair tried to smooth the tangles from my hair. She had done it up one way but didn't like it, so she took it down so she could do it differently. I honestly didn't care how she did it, as long as I didn't look too silly. I didn't want anything too big.

The other woman, a bit shorter and more stocky with wild blond dreads, worked on my nails. She was painting them a deep jaded green to match my dress and applying little crystal at the tips. It wasn't my usual style, but they were the artists here and who was I to argue? I didn't have much in the sense of style. Though, I think I was getting better at it.

My dress was beautiful, that much I had to say. It was made with dark, thick, shining green material that could practically stand up on it's own. Floor length that fanned from my hips, the bosom was tight with the same white crystal as my nails spread over the heart shaped cut that fell just at my shoulders. The sleeves were long, which was a good thing since it was going to be a cold night. The coldest of the year, in fact.

"Mr. Mason said he wanted your hair up," the red head explained in a voice strained in concentration. "Away from your neck. You just have so much hair. I don't want it to look heavy."

"I'm sure whatever you do will be beautiful," I told her with a reassuring smile but I wasn't really there. Not really anyway. I was tired and achy, a slight cramp in my stomach. I was really worried that I was getting the flu but I wasn't going to let that ruin the night. It was Edward and I's first formal event since we became a serious couple and I was going to enjoy it as much as possible. I was going to give Edward a night to remember.

I would just have to think about being sick the next day and pray that I could get over it before Christmas in a couple of weeks. The last thing I wanted was to get everyone else sick too. Though it always seems like someone has to be sick at the holidays and I guess it was my turn.

I had literally sat in the exact same spot for hours, my rear sore from no movement but I wasn't about to ask to go to the bathroom while they were so hard at work. Finally the redhead figured out what she wanted to do with my hair, french braiding it into two parts on either side of my head before artfully twisting into an interesting bun at the very base of my neck. She secured it with enough hairspray that it wasn't going anywhere... for days, possibility. James, the blond woman, did my makeup to match my dress, making my eyes look dark with hints of green. My mouth was painted in a fierce red, a thick lipstick that wasn't going to come off without the aid of some kind of powerful cleaner... turpentine, perhaps?

"There you go," the red head finally said as she pulled the cape away from my body and smiled to herself. She was obviously proud of their work, and I could see why. I looked lovely and I couldn't have done any of the tricks that they had done. Edward's money was well spent. I knew he'd love it.

I slipped into my silky green ballet flats, determined to be comfortable for the night since I had gotten the scariest pair of heels I had ever seen for New Year's.

I was almost positive that Edward had been playing video games in the geek room almost the entire time I was getting ready, only throwing his suit on after a quick shower. Maybe, just maybe, he had put gel in his hair. The whole thing probably didn't even take twenty minutes. I had to admit that I was a little jealous but I guess when you're that good looking there isn't much you can do to add to perfection.

"Thank you, it's amazing," I assured them quietly but my heart really wasn't into it. Suddenly the blond snapped her fingers and pulls something out of her pocket.

"I bet you have a headache from all that hair pulling. You've got a long night ahead of you. I've found that taking these now always helps," she said as she placed a couple of little blue pills in the palm of my hand.

"What are these?" I asked, looking at them curiously.

She shook the aspirin bottle at me, "extra strength. You'll probably be doing a lot of dancing tonight too. This will help your feet from getting as sore as fast."

"Oh, thank you," I said gratefully as I popped the pills into my mouth, Vicky, the redhead, passing me a bottle of water with a straw in it as I do. Slurping down the pills, I smiled at them gratefully. It was a good idea and honestly I should have thought about it earlier but I wasn't in my best state.

Edward was waiting for me in the geek room. When I walked in I saw him on the couch, his back to me. He was pawing at a big velvet box, turning it over and over again in his hands almost nervously. I smiled to myself, leaning against the doorway.

"What do you have there, Mr. Mason?" I asked him teasingly. Edward gave a little start before getting up with a smile. "Jumpy?" I asked.

"A little," he admitted. "You are ravishing, my love," Edward said as he stepped forward, offering his hand to me. I crossed the few steps between us, letting my palm rest against his. "Something is missing though."

"What's that?" I asked curiously, tilting my eyes towards the box. I knew what he had planned, I just wondered how over the top he had gone.

"I love that you humor me sometimes," he said in an amused tone. Slowly he cracked open the box and revealed a diamond solitaire necklace inside with matching earring, maybe a caret each. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Oh, my..." I breathed. "Those are diamonds?" I asked just to make sure. No one had ever given me diamonds before. I haven't even bought diamonds for myself.

"Yes, beautiful clear flawless diamonds in platinum," he smirked slightly as he walked behind me as clipped the necklace into place. The earrings were next. With smooth motions he placed them in my ears, gentle so not to hurt me. "They're almost as beautiful as you."

"Hardly," I gasped as I put my hand on the tiny jewel around my neck. It felt extremely heavy for some reason.

"Yes, they can hardly stand up to your beauty," he murmured, and though I knew he knew what I meant, I was going to let it slide. He put both of his hands on my left hand, cupping it in between them. "Perhaps this will close the distance."

Once second my wrist was bare and in the next it was encircled in an amazing tennis bracelet, solid diamonds that were each about the size of the ones around my neck and in my ears. The same matching platinum kept them in place.

"No, no, no... this is too much. Edward, this is way too much. I can't accept this. Oh, my god," I gasped as I felt the weight of the jewelry on my body. I had never priced anything like this before, but I knew it wasn't cheap. It was Edward. Of course it wasn't cheap.

"Consider it an early Christmas gift," he smiled at me charmingly but I shook my head, my eyes wide with more than just slight distress, "oh yes."

"No."

"Yes," he laughed.

"Then never buy me anything... ever again," I frowned at him, looking at my very heavy wrist. "I can't wear this out."

"Is it that ugly?" Edward frowned at me, his cheeks beginning to flush.

"Oh, don't be stupid," I said a bit too quickly. "It's gorgeous. One of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry I've ever seen. But... Edward... what if I lose it? Or break it?"

"It's insured," Edward chuckled when he realized that I did, in fact, love it.

"Oh, god! It cost enough to be INSURED?" I nearly squeal at him but he just rolled his eyes at me and put his hands on either of my shoulders. "Edward," I whined.

"I had them all insured when I bought them. Bella, I know you. You won't lose these. And if they're broken then they can be easily fixed. Or replaced. Love, you're going to have to get use to getting jewelry and gifts. You are mine and I'm going to spoil you rotten. Now, say that you love it and say thank you."

I flushed in embarrassment when I realized that I hadn't thanked him. Not wanting to smear him with my red lipstick, I hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I whispered. "They are beautiful and I love all of them."

"Now, that's better," Edward mused as he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around in a circle. I laughed and leaned my head back as he kissed my neck lightly. "Like I said, get use to it."

"But I can't give you anything in return," I complained quietly with a laugh as he put me down to my feet. "I can't fry enough chicken to make this up to you."

"Isabella, it's not about keeping things even. I'm not keeping score. Just stay here, with me, and keep frying your amazing chicken," Edward said with a teasingly charming smile, "and I'll keep showing you how I love you in my own ways."

"Okay," I smiled as I felt the heated sting of tears dance across my nose before rising into my eyes. Blinking rapidly, I willed them away. I wasn't about to ruin my makeup.

There was a beep from Edward's pocket. He didn't even have to look at it to know what it was. "Your step brother is here. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I just need to grab my jacket and purse and we can go," I replied.

When we came outside Seth was waiting with the back door opened for us. He whistled playfully as I did a little spin, "nice."

"Check it out," I said as I showed him my neck, ears, and wrist. "An early Christmas gift from Edward."

"Well, as long as he keeps treating my big sister well," he said to me teasingly, helping me into the car. "Mr. Mason," he smiled at my boyfriend.

"Please, call me Edward. We're practically family," he said teasingly.

"Not yet, Romeo," Seth replied. "That's up to Ms. Swan."

Edward pursed his lips thoughtfully before nodding his head in slightly amused agreement. "I suppose you're right on that account."

The playful banter continued the entire ride which was much longer than the one to the casino event. The Christmas party was being held in a nice country club out in the literal country. Edward and Seth really seemed to get along and have a lot in common despite the twelve year age difference. They were talking about the best science fiction movies of all time when we finally arrived.

"I'll be out in the parking lot waiting for you so just give me a text when you're ready to go. I'll just swing around," Seth told us.

"Wow, we're going to be in there a long time. Are you sure?" I asked him with concern.

"Ah, look at you. Playing the role of overly protective big sister already," Seth teased. I just swatted at him, which he easily dodged. Laughingly he replied, "I'll be fine. I've got my dinner in here, snacks, music, my lap top. My DS even. I'll be fine," he assured me. "Have fun," he said as he stepped out of the car to open the door for us.

A band playing similar music as the event before was playing so loudly that it could be heard outside. They weren't exactly the same, but it had the same sort of feel to it. We checked our coats, something I had never done before. Mine was fairly plain compared to the rows and rows of fur coats. I wrinkled my nose at the idea, not something I'd ever want. I wasn't against leather but killing an animal just for it's fur seemed silly to me. At least all the cow was used. The same thing couldn't be said for minks.

We had to stop several times as we were going in to get our picture taken. I wasn't sure why but the idea made me blush. Edward, surprisingly, lapped it up. Especially when we had our picture taken while we were underneath the mistletoe. He kissed me so that I was bent nearly completely backwards with his hands securely around my waist. My hands clung to the back of his neck so to hold myself up. There were quiet cheers and whistles coming from all around us from people that I didn't know. I wanted to hide my face in Edward's tux jacket but he would have nothing to do with it.

We socialized, something we hadn't done before. People came up to Edward, people that he either knew through this charity or that or through his work. He was more than happy to introduce me to them, the same very pleased smile spread across his mouth as he did. And he always did it the same way. He would say hello and shake the person's hand politely before going, "and this is my lovely" or "beautiful," or "amazing girlfriend, Isabella Swan." The adjective was always different, but it always meant the same thing. It was amazing how each time it seem to catch me off guard and make me blush. I expected him to stop, but he didn't.

Dinner wasn't as good as it had been last time, but that might have been because the country club catered it instead of whatever restaurant had done it before. It wasn't awful, but it wasn't nearly as delicious. The liquor was just fine though.

Edward knew the couples that sat our tables with us, apparently he worked with one at Eagle and the other worked with a parts company that they worked with often. The men talked and laughed about their work and the wives just kind of rolled their eyes, letting them go without a word.

After dinner there was dancing and drinking, the crowd getting drunker as the night went on. They weren't as reserved about it as they had been during the last event which honestly made me a little nervous. It was probably a good thing that most of these people arrived by limo and weren't driving.

I was certainly glad that we weren't driving. Neither of us were in a good enough state for that, though we weren't as drunk last time. It wasn't something we did on purpose, but we were too busy paying attention to each other to pay attention to our glasses full of wine or champagne.

We were there for several hours, dancing, drinking, talking, and generally having a good time but towards the end of the evening my medicine had worn off and my feet were starting to ache in a desperate sort of way. My back and side as well. Edward had more energy than me, which wasn't hard to believe. Sometimes I don't think he realized how much so though. He was just having such a good time and I felt guilty about my declining mood. I didn't want to make him go, but I couldn't stand it anymore.

Gingerly I tugged on his jacket sleeve as he talked with an older woman about the importance of something in the something something, I don't know I wasn't paying that much attention. Edward excused himself quietly when he realized my pained expression.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gently touching the side of my neck with the palm of his soft warm hand.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Would it be okay if we went? I mean, if you're ready?" I asked nearly shyly.

"Of course!" Edward said soothingly as he leaned in for a kiss. He wasn't worried about my makeup now and kissed me fully. I tried to return it as best as I could, but I just didn't feel like I had enough energy to. Edward, of course, noticed. "My poor tired love, you sit here a moment. I'll message Seth and go get our things. You rest and I'll be right back," he insisted as he pulled out a chair for me to sit at from one of the tables. I took it gratefully.

As soon as we got into the car Edward removed his jacket and covered me with it. I kicked off my shoes and tucked my feet underneath me carefully as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"How was the party?" Seth asked almost nervously as he saw my condition. He remember what happened last time and he wasn't about to forget. I don't think he would have been so charming if he thought Edward hurt me again.

"Oh, it was great," I assured him with a slight smile. "I'm just so tired. I think I drank too much. Maybe ate too much cake," I informed both of them as I snuggled into Edward's side. His arm draped over me soothingly, his other hand adjusted the coat around me.

It wasn't true but I didn't want to bother either of them. They were both worriers.

"When we get home I'll draw you a bath and rub your feet," my sweet boyfriend whispered into my ear and I smiled and nodded. Both of those things sounded lovely and neither of them had been something he had done for me before. Edward was full of surprises and I was grateful for that. He was such a good man.

Edward had to wake me when we got back to his place. Seth asked if I needed help to the house but I assured him that I was just fine, just tired. I kissed him on the cheek with the promise of a lunch sometime later in the week. That seem to balm his nerves and he smiled at me in his sweet way.

When we got inside Edward took my purse from my hands and placed it on the table by the door before hanging up both of the coats. Without a single word of warning he scooped me up in his arms and began to carry me up the stares. I considered arguing, telling him that he was going to throw out his back but I enjoyed it too much to ruin the moment. Besides, he didn't seem to be straining in the least. He was so much taller than me, so much stronger.

With gentle and loving hands he removed my dress after starting my bath in his giant clawed tub. Edward even hung it up carefully, placing my shoes at the bottom of the dress.

"I knew you wouldn't lose these," Edward said teasingly as he removed first my earrings and necklace before taking my wrist into his hands. He brought the top of my hand to his lips, kissing it lightly before removing the bracelet with a flick of his fingers. The chain slipped from my wrist into his waiting hand. He put them in a little empty glass dish that he had on his dresser, one I had never seen before. I could only assume that he got it for my jewelry. The forethought made me smile to myself. He was so considerate.

I removed the rest of my clothing when he went to check on the water. I could hear him pouring something into it, but I wasn't sure what. I sat on the edge of his bed, the palms of my hands holding me up as I hunched over. My ankles crossed and I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well earlier?" Edward asked when he came back into his bedroom.

"I just think it's a cold," I explained. "I'm just aching. Don't be too surprised if in the next couple days I have to spend a day in bed."

"Then I'll make sure to take the day off and take care of you," he said softly as he removed his bow tie.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," I promised him as he walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his cotton white shirt covered stomach. Sighing in pleasure, I breathed in his scent mixed the smell of liquor and perfumes.

"I know you can. But I like taking care of you as well," he said, brushing a few random strands of curls away from my eyes. My braids were still intact at the base of my skull but some spots were worse for wear. "Can I join you in the bath?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I told him with a tired but genuine smile.

I woke up really late, especially for me. It was nearly ten in the morning on that Sunday morning. It was gray outside, which may have explained why I slept in so much but some sun was starting to shine through. I was alone, but that part never really surprised me. I almost always woke up alone when I stayed at Edward's house.

After our relaxing bath I climbed into bed, barely bothering to put on a pair of panties to sleep in. It certainly didn't bother Edward but he wasn't going to get anything from me that night. Almost as soon as my cheek touched the silky fabric of the pillow I was out like a light.

I stretched and groaned as my back popped loudly. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, feeling a little bit gross. Mild dehydration made my joints even more tender and my skin a little dry so I slurped down a couple quick cups of water from the sink. Edward had a filtration system installed in the house but the water still tasted mildly of sand.

After I drank I gazed at my body in the mirror. I turned to the side and patted my stomach with a frown. Holiday love handles were making themselves known. There was no way around it, I would have to start a diet at the start of the year. Starting it before Christmas would simply be pointless, but if I wanted to keep up at all with my somewhat buff boyfriend I'd have to take up jogging. Or biking, or something.

I finally took down the braid from my hair since it was half torn down on one side and brushed all the knots out. I'd have to take a shower soon to wash my itchy head but I wanted to see if Edward wanted to join me.

First I checked his gym but surprisingly it was empty. I would have walked right past the library if Edward hadn't called to me. Glancing inside the room, I saw him sitting in a pair of his ratty gym shorts and a white wife beater. His hair was crazy, going in all directions. He hadn't washed his hair last night and he had obviously worked out which made his hair go wild.

"Hey there," I smiled at him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, doing some paperwork. Story of my life. We've got a lot of things to do since we're going ahead with the Greece merger," he explained, his eyes barely darting up from his desk.

"Will you be going there?" I asked in a small voice. This got his attention.

"Emmett will be the one to go set up everything though I'll probably have to visit once or twice. How does a nice vacation in Athens sound?" He asked with a charming smile.

"You'd take me with you?" I asked.

"Of course. Like I could be away from you for a week, if not more. Besides, I'm sure you could find something to do. It's a beautiful country," Edward replied as his eyes drifted back down to his desk. He signed something with some flourish and turned it over into a neat little pile. He had been working on his stuff for a while.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "How about I get you some tea and croissants? Would you like some fruit with it? I've got some lovely melon in the fridge. I can bring it in here for you so you can get some more work done."

"That would be lovely, darling, thank you," he gave me a quick smile. I nodded my head and made my way to the kitchen to make up a small tray. I had picked up some lovely pastries at a bakery a couple days before and the melon I had sliced the day before to go with our breakfast.

The smell of Edward's favorite green tea filled the room as the leaves spread open. Edward preferred a loose leaf green tea that were tiny little pearls of green that came to life as the hot water poured over them. They had a stronger more pleasant smell than the simple tea bags that I got from a grocery store. Edward offered to order me some from the website he got it from, he even directed me to a website, but when I saw the prices it made me blanch.

Who in their right mind would spend nearly twenty dollars on an ounce of leaves?

Edward like to say you had to pay for quality but in some cases I just couldn't see it. The bags suited me just fine, for the time being at least.

I brought the breakfast tray into the library, the bread warmed and the pot of tea ready to be drank. I even put some lovely Irish butter and some homemade strawberry jam on the tray to go with it. I was going to eat with him, just reading a book quietly so he could keep working. He didn't work often when we were together but sometimes I worried that maybe he was getting behind. I wasn't even sure if that was possible for a boss.

"Here we go," I said cheerfully as I put the tray down on top of a coffee table he had by the loveseat. There were several papers on top of it, like it was yesterday's mail carelessly thrown down after being read. One of the folded pieces of paper decided to take flight and sailed down to the floor. "Oops," I murmured.

"Oh! I've got it!" Edward hurriedly said as he practically flew from behind his desk but it was too late. I could see my name written, my full legal name, at the top. No, it wasn't written. It was printed.

"It's got my name on it," I said as I unfolded it to look at it.

"It's nothing," he tried to say and take it from my hands but I turned away from him so I could look at it.

"It's not nothing if it has my name on it," I frowned at him, wondering what had gotten into him. It was probably just something to do with my insurance or something like that but I was curious. My eyes scrolled over the page, lazily skipping words until I got to something that said '401k'.

My 401k hadn't been something I had really thought about. Some of my money came out weekly and went into it, but other than that I didn't even consider it. I didn't even think I needed the blasted thing but Edward had insisted on it. I told him that I didn't want any more of his money that I didn't earn. Of course that got him started with how I did earn it and all that. Honestly the conversation never went well and it ended with either one or both of us pouting.

My eyes flicked to the bottom where I assumed the balance would be but it wasn't. I turned over the page onto the back where the words continued. My eyes grew wide and I nearly fell to the floor. It was only anger that kept me standing.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him, shoving the paper towards him.

"Bella, it's nothing," he tried to assure me but I could see the worry on his face.

"Fifty thousand dollars isn't nothing, Edward!" I told him with a shout. He was adding thousands of dollars to it a week to go along with my more than basic two hundred. "Why! Why is there that much in there? Please tell me it's a mistake!"

"It's not a mistake," he said quietly, his fists balled up at his sides.

"Then what the hell is it?" I said, nearly flipping my lid. "Why would you do that? I thought we had an agreement. Why didn't you tell me?" My voice got higher and higher with each frustrated sentence.

"Because I knew it would upset you."

"Of course it does, Edward! I'm not some charity case. You don't have to take care of me," I began to cry uselessly as my anger grew. "I can find a job. A real job. On my own. I can make my own money."

"I know you can! It's not about taking care of you. Not in the way you think anyway," he tried to say soothingly but I would have none of it.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I demanded in annoyance, a mixture of it at me for crying like a little girl and at him for not really answering any questions. He just loved to dance around things.

"Bella, what if I die tomorrow?" Edward said in a soft voice. So soft that I barely heard him. I turned towards him and eyed him carefully.

"What?" I ask just to clarify that I heard what I thought I heard.

"Bella, what if I die? Tomorrow or next week?" He asked me seriously, his eyes starting to turn red around the rims. He was on the edge of crying as well.

"Why would you even think that?" I asked him, confused by this change in direction.

"I am the same age my mother was when she died, Bella."

"But that's different. You're strong and as healthy as an ox," I shook my head in dizzying confusion. Where on earth did this come from and what does it have to do about anything?

"My mother was healthy too," Edward said with a raised voice. "And she just fucking dropped dead. What if I did the same thing, huh? What would happen to you?" He asked, his face flushed with frustration as tears began to gather around his deep green eyes.

It slowly hit me, "oh."

"Bella, I can put you in my will. I have. But that can be fought. By the company, by my father. I can't have that. I have to take care of you. And if we were married... If I had a ring on that finger, well. It would be different. But I don't. If I were to die then you'd be left in a horrible position. I know you have your savings and I try to keep you from spending as much of your money as possible but that would run out too quick. I couldn't let you live the way you were before. Bella, you don't complain but I know it was horrible. You felt so insecure, so worried. This would go directly to you," he took the paper from my hands and turned his back to me. "No questions, no way anyone could take it away from you. This would at least keep you sheltered and fed for a couple of years."

All the fight left my body as his monologue went on. I dropped to the loveseat with a little thud and sighed. "Edward," I whimpered. "You're not going to die."

"You don't know that," he pointed out.

"Yes, I do."

"How could you possibly?" He asked, getting frustrated with my simple answers.

"Because... you belong to me and I won't let you give up your life so easily."

With that, his fight was gone as well. He sat down beside me, putting the piece of paper on the table so his fingers could dig themselves into his thick reddish hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. That was wrong of me, but I knew that it would bother you. There is no way I'm going to stop doing it."

"You don't have to put so much," I told him quietly, but I knew it was futile to even bring up. He glanced in my direction and I just rolled my eyes. "Well, you don't."

"I have to make sure you're taken care of," he whispered softly. "Bella, I just... I just have to."

With that Edward began to cry softly. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders so that he would lean into me. I soothed him softly, kissing his temple lightly. Sometimes I forgot that Edward didn't really know how to handle relationships. Sometimes I didn't know how to either.

"Thank you," I whispered lightly into his hair. "Thank you for loving me and caring about me."

"Why would you thank me for something silly like that?" Edward teased in a rough voice, his throat hoarse from crying.

"Because Edward, I just have to..."

* * *

**So, want to see what I'm up to? Follow me on twitter. I'm Mrsjaywood. Want to see pictures, previews, songs, and recipes from this story? Check out my tumblr. It's Mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com. Want to see what I'm pinning on pinterest? Yeah, you guessed it... you can check it at because I'm MrsJayWood there as well. Do you see a theme there?**

**This was a rather emotionally charged chapter and I'm actually pretty proud of it. What did you think of what Edward did and Bella's reaction to it? **


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to take the time to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. You guys are the best. **

**Read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

I twirled the end of my scarf nervously as I waited for the limo to arrive at my trashy trailer. It wasn't that I was nervous about the car, mind you. I was nervous about the fact that I was surrounded by my entire family. And I do mean _entire._

After Edward's little break down about his fear of his own death he convinced me that we don't live forever and that he would like to meet my family sooner rather than later. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was using my weakened resolve against me, in true business like manner, but that only occurred to me as every single person in my tiny trailer sat silently. Not even the TV was on to give us a bit of comforting noise.

It was Christmas eve and I could honestly think of better ways to spend it. I had, at least, gotten Edward to agree not to have a full out party but just a family gathering at a local restaurant. He rented out the entire room as soon as I agreed, a happy smile on his face. Like a kid in a candy store. He had no idea what he was getting into.

My father looked the most displeased and uncomfortable about the whole thing. He was the hardest to tell, of course. My mother had an idea and she was pleased to hear she was right. Apparently in her mind it was an acceptable reason not to come down if you have a boyfriend. After hearing it she was more than happy to fly up to see us, especially at Edward's expensive.

That, of course, rubbed me the wrong way. But I wasn't apart of that conversation. Rather Edward talked to my mother after she very politely asked if she could and he said all those things about her coming up first class.

He made a very good first impression on her. She was pleased as punch.

The conversation with Charlie wasn't nearly as pleasant.

I tried to smile at my father but he just grimaced at me from across the room. Sue nudged his shoulder and they eyed each other for a long time silently. Their conversation was obvious. She wanted her future husband to play nice and he wanted no part of it.

My mother would have said something to him as well, but I told her if she couldn't say anything nice then she shouldn't say anything at all. And that went for the entire visit.

She hadn't even opened her mouth in a fake yawn since Sue and Charlie arrived.

Phil, my mother's poor young husband, was squirming nervously in his seat. Apparently I was not the only one to see the future drama unfolding in their mind's eye. I liked Phil and left sorry for him.

I felt Jasper nudge me from one side and Alice from the other. I had to stifle the grin that crossed my lips as they both rolled their eyes. I was more than grateful that they were there with me. Seth was there as well, but Leah, his sister, was still at school. Apparently from what Seth said she wasn't that happy about the engagement. She was not pleased that her mother was marrying a man she had never met before mainly.

After a few moments of extreme silence my mother obviously couldn't take it anymore. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to find a subject to talk about that could keep everyone civil. That would be easier said than done and for some reason she decided to ask, "so, tell us about this Edward of yours."

"Yeah, since none of us had heard anything about him until a week or so ago," Charlie grumbled to himself. Sue nudged him with her elbow as she tried to keep her even smile. "What?" My father asked.

"Be fair," she whispered.

"She at least knew about you," he whispered back harshly.

"Dad, we've only been dating a couple of months. It's not like we've been together for years," I rolled my eyes at him. I felt like a teenager again. "It's not like I betrayed you or anything."

He just huffed as he crossed his thick forearms across his just as thick chest. Poor Edward, he had no idea what he was in for.

"So, tell us what he's like," Renee ignored the conversation, not even looking in her ex husband's direction. It was obvious that she did feel betrayed by him but for the life of me I couldn't explain why. She didn't want him, but for some reason she felt like she still owed him. Like a child with an old toy who didn't want to play with it but didn't want to give it away either.

"I can tell you," Seth grinned at me, letting me know that he was going to take some of the pressure off of me. At least for a little while. "He's really nice. He's a good guy. Great person to work for."

"That's for sure," Jasper agreed, helping me out.

"He's generous," Alice chimed in and I knew exactly what she was thinking about. "So is his family. You'll like them. They're very nice. I expected them to be stuffy but they're not at all. Especially his siblings."

"His nieces are a blast!" Seth laughed. "Think they remember me?"

"Edward told me that Tanya and Kate asked about you yesterday when they arrived," I told him with a slight smile on my face that I couldn't help. "They asked where I was too."

Actually, what they asked where their Auntie Bella was but for some reason I felt like that was too much information. I smiled to myself as I thought about those little girls and how Edward was around him. He was a doting uncle and I could only imagine how much so he'd be as a father.

I had to shake the thought from my head. I had just told my father that it had only been a couple of months but for some reason I was thinking about Edward being the father of my children. Children that I hoped had his beautiful green eyes and my thick brown hair. Maybe a few freckles like Edward as well. Maybe the boys would be big and strong like him and the girls would have the same slight frame as me.

I shook my head again, trying to fight the flush of warm that was threatening to spread across my full pale cheeks.

"Edward is a good man," I added in quietly.

"Though," Seth laughed quietly, "I have to wonder about the man part. I've seen his video game collection."

"Hey," I laughed, slapping his shoulder playfully, "just because you're grown up doesn't mean you have to be mature all the time. You of all people should know that."

"I suppose you got me there," he grinned wolfishly at me. Sue smiled at her son as well.

But after that the conversation fell silent again. When my phone beeped I nearly jumped for joy. It wasn't unusual for a car ride to be silent and after that if Edward's family didn't keep the conversation going then at least everyone would have the excuse of putting food in their mouth to keep from talking.

Edward had picked out an upper scale seafood and steakhouse for us to enjoy our Christmas eve meal. The place was surprisingly slow until I realized that there was more than one party room and each of them had something going on inside of it.

"We're looking for Mr. Mason," I said to the hostess and she instantly nodded her head.

"Yes, ma'am. We've already got your menus waiting for you. The other half of your party arrived just a few moments ago," she explained to us as she led us off to a room on the right. At least it was close to the bar. I was certainly going to need a stiff drink to get through the evening.

And apparently Edward already knew that because at the empty spot next to him there was a lemon drop waiting for me, just the way I liked it. The drink, not the shot, with lots of sugar on the rim of the glass. Oh, and with lots of ice. He was nursing a double shot of bourbon, neat. He looked so serious until he saw me, his face lighting up almost instantly. But he wasn't the first to get to me.

"AUNT BELLA!" Tanya nearly screeched as she threw herself out of her chair and ran towards me. Kate was quieter about the whole thing but she wasn't far behind. "ARE YOU GOING TO WATCH US AGAIN!" She asked loudly.

I laughed, picking up both of the girls as best as I could. Which was easier said than done because of how heavy they were. "I don't know. That's up to your mama."

"You can watch us tomorrow!" Tanya said cheerfully.

"Tomorrow is Christmas," I smiled at me. "You get to open presents. You'll see me tomorrow though," I assured her with a quick kiss on the cheek. Kate was busy nuzzling my neck, making little humming sounds to herself as she got comfortable.

"Oh, my gracious! They're so adorable!" Sue crooned before looking over at her son. "I want some of these."

"Don't look at me like that!" Seth said, stepping away from his mother. Kate grinned wildly when she realized that was Seth was there and wiggled her fingers at him. He took her happily and my arms were grateful for the relief. "Hey kid! Did you miss me?"

She just nodded at him, smiling as she buried his face in his chest.

"Hey!" Carmen came over and gave me a big hug which I was happy to return with one arm. She also hugged Alice. They had become pretty chummy since Thanksgiving since they exchanged emails. Alice was happy to see her as well and not because she was her best customer ever.

Edward finally pushed his way through the crowd and placed a gentle hand on my cheek as he pressed a quick kiss on my lips. Tanya giggled at him and he kissed her cheek loudly, smacking as he did. "Bella thief," he teased her and I felt myself melt a little.

And for a precious moment I forgot that we were surrounded by people and it was just us as our eyes locked.

"Oh, Bella! You didn't tell me he was so handsome!" Renee gushed as she pushed her way from somewhere near the back. She just couldn't stand not being in on the action.

"Back off, woman," I said in a joking tone. Some good cheer had appeared in my cranky brain when I saw Edward. "He's mine."

"Oh, well," he smiled as she offered her hand to him. "At least we know he has good taste in women. Hi, I'm Renee Dwyer."

"Mrs. Dwyer," Edward shook her hand, his free hand on the small of my back.

"Oh, please! Renee, of course," she said in her flirty voice, batting her eyelashes at me. It was all I could do to keep from rolling my eyes at him. Next he shook Phil's hand, giving him a charming hello.

That's when Charlie made himself known with a thick cough to clear his throat. He didn't like being ignored.

"Edward Mason," I began, directing my attention towards my father. "I would like you to introduce you to my father, Charlie Swan and his lovely future wife, Sue Clearwater."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Edward offered his hand to my father first who took it. It was obvious from the expression on his face that he was trying to squeeze it as tightly as he could. Edward was strong though and it hardly bothered him. He just shook back firmly with a calm smile, "Mr. Swan."

"Chief. Chief Swan," Dad corrected him. I did roll my eyes then.

"Ms. Clearwater, it's lovely to meet you," Edward smiled charmingly at Sue once my father had let go of his hand. "Both Bella and Seth have said so many wonderful things about you."

"Are you an Indian like Mr. Seth?" Tanya asked, looking at Sue with curiosity.

"Tanya!" Carmen chided her. "That's not polite."

"What?" Tanya asked in confusion but Sue just giggled at her, smiling at her openness.

"Well actually, sweetie we're called Native Americans. And yes, I am. I'm Seth's mother. We're from a tribe called Caddo. Our family has been in this area for hundreds of years," Sue explained to her.

"Wow!" Tanya gushed but I was pretty sure she had no idea exactly what Sue just said. It just made me smile how patient Sue was with her rather probing question.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett shouted from across the room, lifting his beer up. He was too lazy to make his way through the crowd. I couldn't blame him for that.

"Hey!" I laughed.

Next we introduced my parents to Edward's parents who were calm and polite, though Charlie and Carlisle were the same kind of cold. Hey, at least they had something in common. They didn't trust or really like their child's partner though I had a feeling that wouldn't win any points with anyone.

It wasn't until everyone was sitting down that a couple of waitresses came in to get our drink orders. Edward had already ordered a whole bunch of appetizers for everyone to share, in fact two of each thing on the menu.

Though Edward got a platter of those marinated crab claws that I liked so much from that first ball just for us to share. I had to ignore my father's grimace when I kissed Edward soundly on the lips in thanks. I could practically feel my mother vibrating next to me.

And for some reason he didn't seem to like the fact that Edward order a drink for me either, but I couldn't explain that one for the life of me. Edward knew what I liked. He knew what I'd need as well. Why wouldn't it be nice to have it waiting for me? I'm my opinion it was very thoughtful.

"I've got to say, little brother," Emmett began as he beamed over in our direction, his little plate full of the remains of his starter course. He had tried everything at least twice. "It's no Chicago and this city doesn't have too much variety, but a lot of what it has is good."

"I think so too. I've," Edward began with a slightly embarrassed laugh, " considered talking to the owner of a local fast food restaurant to see if he'd ever like to branch out back home. I have to admit I'll miss it."

"Canes?" I smiled at him. He shook his head, grinning at me ruefully.

"Hm, we'll they are expanding pretty quickly. I wouldn't be too surprised if they've already got it in the works."

"So, you're not planning to stay down here?" My father asked suddenly. "What about my daughter?"

"Oh! Um, no. Not forever. I can't. It's simply part of our business and what I do but it'll be a long time before I leave and I hope," Edward squeezed my hand tightly underneath the table, "that by then Bella is willing to come with me."

"Hm, travel the world with a handsome man? I can't imagine her saying yes to that!" Renee laughed playfully as she nudged my shoulder but I just rolled my eyes as I tried not to blush. This just made my father huff loudly.

"Dad, I knew all of this going in. It's not a secret or anything," I assured him. "I'm not bothered by it."

"You should be," he muttered under his breath but I think Sue pinched him soundly under the table because he grimaced and his head turned towards her in a snap. Her eyes went wide and then narrowed almost in a scary way as they carried on a silent conversation. "Fine," he finally breathed, taking a large swig of his coke.

Alice, Carmen, and I all made silent eye contact around the table and you could tell we were all thinking the same thing. 'Oh, _sigh..._ fathers.'

"I have to admit," Esme grabbed our attention and I could tell it was the start of a new conversation. Hopefully a more pleasant one. "The weather, during the winter anyway, is far more pleasant than in Chicago. Still chilly but not a ton of snow, ice, and wind."

"Oh, I wish it would snow sometimes though!" Sue sighed almost dreamily. "I've never had a white Christmas."

"Remember about ten years back when it snowed on New years?" I said, remembering throwing the cat we had back then into the snow. I was just seventeen, mind you, and watching the black cat's reaction was nearly priceless. Just utter annoyance and disdain. Come to think of it, I think Dad had taken pictures of it.

"Yes, I do!" Sue laughed. "It was right before Y2K and we were all joking that it was a sign that hell was freezing over."

I snickered, as did Jasper and Alice because they remembered it as well. My father didn't react at all and my mother seemed to be too interested in staring at Edward.

"I don't remember," Seth frowned slightly.

"That's because you were a baby," I smirked at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. I just laughed.

This was certainly a better line of conversation than before. I could hug Esme for that.

Tanya crawled up onto Edward's lap after we order our meals and at some point I picked up the baby who was beginning to fuss so she was sitting on my lap. Kate decided she didn't want to be left out of the cuddling and made her way to Seth.

Irina played with my necklace and hair, twirling it around her little fingers and watching the different items glint in the light. All the girls were wearing matching dresses with little pinafores, which were an old fashion nearly full bodied apron that children use to wear back in the day. I had to ask Alice what they were when she first started making them. Practically everything the girls were wearing, including their bloomers and hair bows, were made by Alice.

"So," Carmen began and I could tell by her tone that she was thinking something bad. I had joked around enough with her when Edward's family visited last time to know she was about to be wicked. "You're really good with babies. Can we be expected some anytime in the near future?"

Edward scoffed loudly, turning his face to the side to hide his blush. Carmen giggled, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Behave!" He told his sister.

"But, come on! I'm sure Mom and Dad want more grand babies. I bet they'd like some boys too," she continued. "And it's not like Emmett is going to have any kids. He's too old."

"Hey!" Emmett fussed at her, throwing a half eaten hush puppy in her direction. "Men can have children well into their seventies."

"Anyway," Carmen rolled her eyes as she leaned in towards us, "so, what do you think? Babies in the cards?"

It was Edward and my turn to have a silent conversation. He smiled and shrugged, not to the answer of children but on whether or not we should answer the question at all. I shrugged as well, cocking my head to the side slightly.

This question had almost every parent at the table leaning in to look at us. Esme and Renee hopefully and Carlisle and Charlie in dread, Sue and Phil both just curious though I think both of them would be happy to have babies to play with. Phil liked kids and Sue was just so kind.

"I want children some day. Both of us do, I know. Especially Edward," I smiled at him and gave me a brilliant smile in return. "So yes, they are in the cards... someday. Not today. That's a fact I'm pretty sure of," I laughed quietly. Yes, my monthly issues were making themselves known, that's for sure.

"How about Bella and I get married first before that happens?" Edward commented to his sister. "One step at a time."

"Are you two engaged?" Renee said hopefully, her voice a full octave higher. I swear the entire table leaned in an inch as they waited for my answer.

I lifted my bare left hand, "nope. So be patient!"

When I lifted my hand Irina became interested in it and started to play with my fingers, moving them in every direction she could in silent fascination. I giggled when she tried to bring one of my fingers to her mouth but I wouldn't let her. That didn't stop her from trying to lean forward to get it.

"I think someone is hungry," Eleazar as he got up from his seat to fetch the baby. Our food would be arriving shortly and she would want to get at hers. Her father gave her another hush puppy which she quickly began to munch.

Esme politely commented on the dress Renee was wearing and their conversation went off and running, thankfully. Alice got into it as well, commenting on her thoughts for what would be in style the next season. Everyone seem to be happy to let them have their fun talking about it, the rest of us quietly sipping our drinks and munching on appetizers.

Edward draped his arm over the back of my chair and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I'm not sure if a party would have been a good thing or not."

"More people would have just made it even more awkward," I assured him with my own whisper.

"It's not that bad, is it?" He asked. I smirked and he chuckled quietly, pressing his lips to my cheek. "It could go a lot worse."

My father coughed in that awkwardly fake way, grabbing my attention. He just frowned at me and it was all I could do not to roll my eyes which had been in overdrive the past few hours. He did realize that I was an adult, didn't he?

"I think I'm going to run to the restroom," I said quietly, wiping my mouth with a napkin before standing up from my seat. I needed a few quiet moments to myself.

"I think I'll go freshen up as well," Renee said, standing up quickly with her tiny clutch purse.

_So much for quiet. _

We headed into the bathroom, my mother chatting away happily about how handsome Edward was and how cultured his family was. How generous he was. And oh how good looking. Especially how good looking he was. I couldn't argue with her but it was a bit much. I hummed my answers, retreating into one of the stalls.

"It was a miracle that you two met. Just so lucky. I've never had that kind of luck, you know. I mean there is Phil but honestly..."

I groaned quietly to myself, my stomach cramping slightly. The moan was half because of that and half because of the horrible conversation.

"Are you okay in there?" Mom asked nervously.

"Fine. Just fine. Just about to start my period," I informed her as I came out. Washing my hands really well, I splashed some cool water on my neck. I always seem to get hotter around this time of the month.

"Well, I guess babies aren't in the cards yet, huh?" She giggled. I simply gave her an exasperated look as I exited the bathroom, not making sure if she was coming or not. She hurriedly followed, filling the air with nothing but noise.

Lots of noise.

Thankfully our food was waiting for us.

I swear Emmett was half way done with his. Edward had waited to start until I arrived, standing up to pull out my chair for me. He did it quite often but I had a feeling it was doing it just to look good in front of my father. The idea made me smirk.

So the conversation rolled on through our meal. Edward and I stole bites from the others meal, purposely getting different things so we could share. I had to admit that I liked mine better, especially when I covered it with some of the crab mixture from Edward's plate. I think he liked it as well.

Sue finally got into the conversation, talking to the girls about her Native American heritage. Seth threw silly jokes into the mix, both of them patiently answering questions that Tanya asked no matter how strange they were. Emmett and Esme had their own questions, but they of course made more sense and were more reasonable. It was actually pretty educational.

Neither Carlisle or Charlie said much through any of it. If they wanted to pout about their children having a serious relationship they could. Neither of them had any right to dislike their child's partner. On the contrary, both of us were doing as much as we could to get them to like us.

Hopefully one day they'd both come around. If not, fuck them.

After dessert I had to say goodbye to Edward, at least for a few hours. I promised to spend Christmas morning with my family and then the afternoon with his.

My morning seem to drag on with sarcastic comments and snide remarks coming from both sides of the Mother/father aisle. Both Phil and Sue had to suffer through it but they took it all in stride. It was our first Christmas together as a 'family' in probably fifteen years and I could see why we had done it apart.

You shouldn't try to fix things that aren't broken, I say. Seth was my only port in the storm, keeping me from blowing up at the sheer childishness of it all. I knew there was hurt on both sides but they were acting like asses. It didn't help that Renee liked Edward so much. I think Charlie disliked him even more just because of it.

When I arrived at Edward's home I felt like I had walked into a safe place. Carlisle might not have liked me much but he kept his opinions to himself. Everyone else welcomed me with open arms, making me feel like I was part of a family. A somewhat normal and loving family.

We spent a very pleasant afternoon watching the girls play with their new toys and try on their new clothes. We ate a delicious dinner and watched their home movies from Christmas past, including ones with Emmett's and Edward's mother. Edward didn't run this time when he saw her, instead he sat beside me with a slight smile on his face and a hand tightly holding my own.

He didn't have to hold on. I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**So, want to see what I'm up to? Follow me on twitter. I'm Mrsjaywood. Want to see pictures, previews, recipes, songs and more for this story? Follow me on tumblr, the address is mrsjaywood dot tumblr dot com. Want to see what I'm pinning on pinterest? You guessed it! You can follow me at Mrsjaywood. **

**How do you guys think the party went? Good, bad, or simply uncomfortable? And did this chapter answer some questions you had from before? **


	28. Chapter 28

**I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, review, and enjoy this story. You guys are the VERY best. And you know it. I know you ain't modest, so don't even try to act that way :)**

**Everyone enjoy!**

* * *

The noise in the limo was almost overwhelming. Between the clinking of glasses, rustling of dresses, and the sheer amount of people talking we could have drowned out a jet engine.

Edward was sitting next to me in his lovely tux, an outfit I had grown to love. He had no idea how sexy he looked in it. Honestly, the rest of the men didn't look too bad either. Edward had bought tickets for everyone to join us at the Krewe's New Year's party. There was Seth, Jasper, Emmett, and Eleazar all sitting in almost the same kind of tux, though Emmett's bow tie was a bright pink and Seth was wearing a collarless shirt. It fit him well, but he kind of looked like he was going to prom.

Alice sat prettily in a fluffy cupcake of a cocktail dress, bright baby blue with little pearls sewn into the fabric. A matching blue bow, no doubt of her own creation, sat on the side of her head. Beside her sat Carmen in an elegant red floor length gown that made her slightly olive skin practically dance with color. She looked beautiful and Eleazar was making sure she knew it.

The most surprising guest in the car was Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister. Edward had gotten a ticket for Angela to join us but she ended up getting a horrible case of the flu. He didn't want it to go to waste, asking each of us if there was anyone we could invite. Finally Jasper said he could invite his sister, but he doubted she would come.

She shocked us all by agreeing. I guess getting the chance to mingle with the rich, wear fancy clothes, and ride in a limo was too much of an opportunity even for her to pass up.

And as always she looked ravishing. Her long blond hair was down in silky waves around her shoulders, her bright bubble gum pink colored dress matching not only her lips and rosy cheeks, but Emmett's bow tie.

Emmett was wasting no time pointing that out and flirting with Rosalie in his loud manner.

And Rose was having nothing to do with it. Instead she was letting him go on and on like an idiot while she sipped on her champagne silently.

Edward and Seth were deep in a conversation involving video games that I wasn't really paying attention to. I just kind of sat there with my head against his shoulder as I thought about the past year.

It had been the most roller-coaster one of my life. But at least it was ending on a very high note for me. I think for Edward as well.

He certainly seemed happy, constantly laughing and joking as he sipped his drink with his arm always around my shoulder. I must have been smiling stupidly because I caught Carmen grinning at me with a curious expression on her face, her head tilted to the side. I raised an eyebrow in question but she just shook her head, putting me off until later.

The party was one of the largest I had ever seen. They were holding it at a convention center in the middle of downtown Shreveport. There were limos and sports cars everywhere. Women dripping in jewelry and furs seemed to be pretty common, almost every male in the joint wearing a black Tux though there were a few more colorful ones about.

We must have been stopped at least a half dozen times as we talked in, this person or that wanting to say hello to Edward. One of the people I recognized was the mayor, but he was rather hard to miss. He was a huge black man nearly seven feet and almost as wide as he was tall. His skin was nearly the color of coal and his voice was the deepest I had ever heard before. Their conversation was strictly business, grabbing Emmett's attention more than mine so I made my way back to Carmen. We linked arms with each other, my head leaned into hers.

"So, what was that face you were giving me earlier?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I've never seen Edward so happy and social. Ever. Even with family. You've transformed him," she explained with a mildly amused tone.

"I don't know about that. I think it was always there. He just needed help getting it out," I told her but I couldn't help the slight blush of my cheeks. For some reason it made me feel slightly exposed for some reason, like I was the one revealing my true self.

When we finally got into the main room it was filled with people of all ages, shapes, and sizes. Tables lined the outer edges of the dance floor but there wouldn't be a meal served, though there was a snack table. There was a huge bar and waiters with trays of drinks walking about. I think it would have been unwise not to serve a little bit of food with that much liquor around. There were going to be a lot of drunk people leaving this place tonight.

And I had no doubt that some of them would be in my group.

After a single drink together we all kind of split into couples, accept for Seth who was off by himself. He wasn't alone mind you. He was being chatted up by a pretty red headed girl in an fiery orange dress. She was freckled and tiny and Seth looked like a giant compared to her but by the expression on his face she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

"So," Edward begian in his best charming voice as we danced in the middle of the crowded dance floor. The song was slow and we were close together, my head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"So," I copied him in a light tone.

"It'll be midnight in about an hour," he said quietly as his fingers drifted over my bare back. My dress was pretty, purple, low cut and sequined. Edward very much approved of it. He keep touching my bare back, surprising me almost every single time. I kept forgetting that I was showing skin.

"Yes, it will be," I said vaguely. I had an idea of what he was leading to but I wanted to make it a little harder for him. I wanted him to work for it. It was more fun that way.

"Bella," he sighed at me quietly, looking down at me with a bemused expression.

"Tony," I teased.

He scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes. "So, is the answer still yes?"

"Yes to what?"

"You know what," he frowned.

"Haven't the foggiest," I said as we did a little turn. He dipped me back so that my head is nearly parallel with the floor. "What ever could you be referring to?"

He swung me back up, the aggravation plain in his features as I nearly slammed into his strong chest. "Will you move in me?"

My hand slid from his shoulder to his neck, cupping it as I pulled his mouth closer to mine. When it was less than an inch away I whispered, "I didn't realize that it was after midnight. That was a quick hour."

"Bella," Edward sighed at my little act but I was having far too much fun with him. He usually had me on the ropes and it was nice to have the reverse true at least once. I wanted to play it for all it was worth.

"You know, I think I'm going to refresh my drink before midnight," I whispered after a quick peck on the lips. "Check on Alice. Would you like anything?"

"Go," he frowned at me but one corner tried not to twitch upwards. He knew what I was doing. "But, at midnight you are mine."

I waved him off as I walked away from him, making sure to make my hips sway as much as possible. Though I couldn't hear him groaning over the music I was pretty sure he did though.

"What did you do to him?" Alice asked with a laugh as I came over to her. I was looking far too pleased with myself apparently.

"Edward asked me to move in with him," I explained, taking a sip of my brand new champagne. The sensation of bubbles surged through my nose pleasantly.

"And?" My best friend pushed as she leaned forward. "You said no?"

"No," I laughed evilly to myself. "I told him I'd give him the answer after midnight."

"That's mean! Why make him wait?" She smirked at me, plucking a chocolate covered strawberry from a tray as it passed by us.

"Because he already knows the answer but he just wants it to be official. He can wait for that. Besides, it's fun," I shrugged. "So, is Rosalie having any fun?"

Alice simply pointed off to one corner of the dancing ground. Nearly glued together was Emmett and Rose, both very obviously drunk already. I'm not sure how much either of them had already had but someone needed to cut them off soon.

"I bet you five dollars that they go home together," I muttered under my breath as I thought of Emmett's famous womanizing ways.

Jasper scoffed as he returned from... _somewhere._ I wasn't sure where. Perhaps someone needed to cut me off as well. "I wouldn't take that bet."

I took another long drag of my drink. Well, maybe after midnight they could cut me off. Somehow my fluted glass was already empty. I snatched another glass from a passing tray. We had a rather choice table, near the kitchen where they came with completely full refreshed trays of snacks and drinks.

Seth came over with his new friend and we talked for a while. Edward was busy in a conversation with someone he knew. I could assume it was another business person. When it was about five minutes to the new year he broke away from the conversation and came over to the group. Even Rosalie and Emmett came over, thought they were more interested in making out with one another.

"Hey," Jasper tried to call over the music, "the ball hasn't dropped yet."

"Don't bother," Edward smirked. "I already know how this story is going to end. Here, let's get some fresh glasses and head over into the middle of the floor."

When we were all safely arranged with our new glasses, practically smashed in close together as everyone came to the dance floor to start the count down. It started at sixty and as it did, Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear. "When I started this year, I never imagine that it would end like this. You have made my life so much better. You _are_ my life. I want, no that's not right. That's not a strong enough word. I need you, Bella. I need you to live with me. I need you in my bed every single night, laying beside me. I need your face to be the first one I see in the morning. Please tell me you'll live with me."

In his eyes I could tell that he really was worried that I would say no. I have no idea how he could possibly imagine me saying that. He knew that I adored him as well and that I wanted to live with him. I just wanted to play with him some.

So, I wrapped my arms around his back and pressed myself completely against him as he leaned down some. I mashed my mouth eagerly against his, pouring all my love and passionate into it. The crowd began to go nuts around us and the feeling of things brushing against my skin, confetti, weren't enough to pull us apart. It wasn't until both of us needed air that we separate and that was just enough to breath.

"Yes."

My entire world was on fire with our next kiss, passionate filled champagne kisses with the slightest taste of chocolate and strawberries in the background. His fingers rested on either side of my face, smiling down me in his charming almost child like way. His green eyes were full of wonder, love, and happiness.

And I put all those things there.

I should have said yes to him sooner.

I'm not exactly sure how long we danced for after that. And I didn't really stop drinking but I did slow down. It kind of reminded me of a very drunken prom. The girls, with the exception of Rose, giggling as they made their way to the bathroom to 'powder their noses' and the boys waiting for us happily.

Somewhere along the way we lost Rosalie and Emmett, but we didn't discover this until we went looking for them and couldn't find them. None of us had seen either of them in over an hour. Edward was going to call his brother to find out what the hell was going on when he realized he had a text message. He rubbed a rough hand over his face and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what it said.

He just handed it to me. I laughed and passed it to Alice who cheerfully read it out loud. "Hey Tony, no worries. We caught a cab to our hotel. Rosie is with me. I'll make sure she gets home alright. Score! See you laterz."

"Sounds like our brother," Carmen laughed as she took the phone from Alice's grip and read it to herself.

"Sounds like my sister," Jasper added in with a slight smirk.

"This is going to end badly, isn't it?" Seth asked with a laugh, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, no doubt," Edward sighed. "I apologize in advance for the drama."

"Ah, they're adults. They can handle themselves," Jasper tried to reassure Edward who just shrugged his shoulders. "You know what I could handle though? Some food. I am starved!"

"Yeah, so could I," I agreed with him, leaning into Edward. "Want to grab some breakfast? It's probably the only thing open."

"Waffle House?" Seth offered with an almost sly smile.

"Waffle House," I agreed with a nearly wicked grin.

Nothing, and I mean nothing, is better than Waffle House after a night of partying, drinking and friends. It was always the best end to a night when I was in college.

"I'm down for anything," Edward agreed, his bow tie already hanging around his neck undone.

_Yup, this feels like college_, I thought to myself as we arranged ourselves at two of the tiny booths that filled the small restaurant. Apparently we showed up right after the post club rush because the place was scattered with plates, mugs of cold coffee, and very tired looking waitresses. Jasper, Alice, Seth, and myself didn't bother to pull out menus. We already knew what we wanted. There was only really one thing you came to waffle house for.

And that was an All Star.

Edward raised an eyebrow in my direction but he didn't say anything. I smiled at him, resting my head on his shoulder as Alice and I had a conversation from two separate booths.

"What do you think, Bella?" Jasper got into it with an accent so thick it almost sounded comical. "Scattered, capped, and smothered?"

"I'm getting mine chunked, capped, and smothered," I commented as I took a sip of my big chocolate milk.

"What are you talking about?" Eleazar asked in a confused tone. I leaned over and pointed at the spot on his menu with the hash browns. "Chunked comes with cubes of ham. Smothered with cheese, and capped has mushrooms. You can also get peppers and onions too."

"Sweet! The only way this could be better is if they had bloody Marys," a very drunk Carmen said with a slight giggle. She was a lot more relaxed knowing the girls were with her parents at Edward's house. I had a feeling that they were going to be spending all day with the grandparents as well. All of us were going to be useless.

Oh well, you only live once.

"What do you think I should get?" Edward asked, looking over the small menu for I don't know how many time.

I took it from his grip, "don't worry. I got this," I said with over confident drunkenness. "I'll order for you."

"Alright," Edward laughed and I had a feeling that he and Eleazar were probably the most sober of the group. The rest of us were pretty much completely gone. I reminded myself to order some water so my hangover wouldn't be so bad the next day.

Every little thing helps.

I don't think our waitress, an older white woman with sagging skin from years of smoking and a voice to match, was very amused by our loud conversations and fits of laughter and giggles. She could get over it. I don't think I've had this much fun with a group of people my own age in a very long time. Actually, I know it.

When she finally came to get our order I started off, wagging my finger between Edward and myself. "Okay, so we are both going to have an All star, eggs over medium with country ham. Hash browns instead of grits with cheese and ham. One each, I mean. We're not sharing. Oh, and a cup of water for both of us as well. Oh! And can I have the mixed berry jam please?" I smiled overly wide, trying to hold a weird sort of giggle that was hanging in the back of my throat.

"Okay," she rasped as she took Carmen and Eleazar's order. They got the same thing. In fact, everyone got the exact same thing. I had no idea where we were going to put all that food on our tiny tables.

"So, what do you think Emmett and Rosalie are doing right about now?" Carmen asked with a snort, her cheeks a soft shade of pink.

"Ew," Edward drew out, making Eleazar laugh quietly with an agreeing nod.

"My sister is going to tear your brother apart," Jasper informed the pair. "She can take care of herself. I hope he can as well."

"Emmett is a big boy," Edward shrugged.

"Ha! Have you met our brother?" Carmen giggled. "I'm pretty sure I'm more mature than him and he's nearly double my age."

"You're more mature than most people I know," I told Carmen. "Including my Mother."

"That's a scary thought," Carmen said with a little bit of a pout on her pretty red lips. It didn't stay there long because the waitress sat a waffle right in front of her, along with her hash browns, ham, eggs, and toast. "Oh, my. This is a lot of food."

"Awesome, ain't it?" I teased her as my own made it's appearance. "They have the best waffles."

We chowed down, continuing our conversations and good times. I ate almost all of mine but Carmen couldn't and she ended up feeding the rest of it to Edward. I had another cup of chocolate milk while the others had their coffee.

Our waitress was pretty pissed that we lingered so long until she saw the amount of the tip Edward left her on his credit card. It was actually more than the meal. She smiled and thanked us, wishing as a _very_ happy New Year as we walked out the door.

The sun was beginning to rise, the sky that light gray blue and the air cool with dew. The birds were beginning to wake, singing their songs. Sparrows were fluttering around the parking lot, looking for their easy and probably tasting breakfast.

We were all starting to lean into each other, our liquor and long night starting to get to us all. But every one of us has a smile on our face.

First we took Seth back to his apartment because his was the closest and then Alice and Jasper got dropped off at their cute little home. Carmen had fallen asleep with her head on Eleazar's shoulder and her feet on Edward's lap. I was starting to doze off as well when we finally pulled into Edward's house.

The sun was fully up by then. The girls were already awake and as soon as we came in they were chattering away about what they did the night before. It took some time to pull away from them but when we finally did we made our way up to our rooms.

I fell happily into Edward's bed without bothering to get undressed. Edward laughed as he worked off his jacket and shirt.

"What a night," he said.

"It was great," I mumbled into the comforter, not even lifting my face up but I had managed to kick my shoes off the end of the bed.

"Yes, it was," Edward agreed as he pulled on his sleep pants. When he was finally done with getting himself ready for bed he came to me and unzipped my dress.

"I don't think I can move," I said as I snuggled into the comfortable quilt. "So soft," I moaned.

"You'll sleep better once you take it off."

I groaned, shaking my head as my fingers curled around the fabric. "That requires movement. Not going to happen."

"I'll pull it off of you," Edward threatened.

"That works for me," I told him. As soon as the words were out of my mouth he flipped me over onto my back and then grabbed the edge of my dress. With a single yank he got it to my ass and then another and it was gone. But still there was bra and pantie hose underneath that. With another shove of his hand I was rolled over back onto my stomach. He yanked the hose off me rather roughly and with some skill he popped the hook on my bra with one hand.

"There you go," he slapped my pantie covered ass. I laughed quietly, lifting up to throw my bra off before crawling underneath the blanket.

"You are so helpful," I teased him as he crawled in next to me. Gently I gave him a kiss on the lips, snuggling into him.

"Well, I didn't want the first time you slept in your new home to be uncomfortable," he whispered into my ear.

"Wow," I said, the phrase jolting me a little bit. "So, I guess so, huh? Do you want me to start moving my stuff in tomorrow?"

"If you want to," Edward said, playing carefully with my hair. It took me a moment to realize that he was working the bobby pins out of hair so it could fall from it's up do.

"I wonder what we should do with the trailer," I said to myself thoughtfully.

"That's up to you. I don't think you could sell it but you never know. I can call my lawyer and see what he thinks," Edward answered as he settled in behind me with his face arranged in my hair. For some reason he just loved the smell of my hair.

"Maybe I can give it to my dad. Or maybe Seth. That way he can stop paying rent and maybe save up for a house or something," I threw that out there as my eyes began to droop.

"Bella, whatever you want to do. It doesn't matter to me. As long as you promise to stay with me always," he said behind me, almost a sleepy dream like voice.

Just as I was drifting off, I replied softly, "always."

* * *

**Sweet happy fluffy chapter. By the way, our mayor really does look like that. He's HUGE. Like he has to duck down to come into a door kind of huge. Oh and waffle house is the shit. It's a southern thing and it is soooo good. (Damn you diets. Damn you...)**

**So, if you want to see what I'm up to you can follow me on twitter. If you want to see previews, pictures, songs and more you can follow me on tumblr. If you want to see what I'm pinning you can follow me on pinterest. Mrsjaywood. Come find me!**

**So, I know it's a little childish and silly, but I'm SUPER close to reaching 3000 reviews for this story which was kind of my goal for the entire story. Would you guys be super awesome and help me reach that goal? It would make me really happy and inspired. **

**So, Emmett and Rosalie fans... are you guys happy? I know you were wanting them to meet. They're kind of a blurb but I wanted to throw them in there. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow, apparently all you have to do is ask and you shall receive. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Any who, read and enjoy!**

* * *

The following day I called my father to discuss some things with him. I didn't think it would be a pleasant conversation but it was one I felt I needed to have with him.

I stretched across my couch, looking up at the ceiling as I listened to his dial tone. He picked up on the fourth one.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daddy," I said as pleasantly as possible. "Happy New Years. How are you?"

"Good, you?" He said roughly, his voice full of suspicion. I had overdone the cheerfulness and he was onto me. I knew it would just be best to come out with it.

"I'm great. Really awesome, actually," I told him quietly before clearing my throat with a heavy cough, "so I'm moving in with Edward."

"Excuse me?" Charlie began slowly but I wasn't about to let him rain on my parade.

"I'm moving in with Edward. We've been talking about it for a little while and I decided to finally agree. Anyway, I was going to see if maybe you'd like some of my furniture. Some of it's in better shape than yours. Also, I wanted to talk to you about what I was thinking I'd do with the trailer."

All of this caught him off guard somewhat and it took him a full minute to recover. "That would be nice, I guess. I'll let Sue come take a look at it and see what she thinks. I'll be moving in with her once we get married."

"Of course," I replied, nodding my head to myself. I had almost forgot about that part.

"So, what were you planning on doing with the trailer?"

"Well, I mean I know it's not in fantastic shape or anything but it's not bad. Everything works. It's in a pretty decent part of town. Besides, I've seen where Seth lives."

"Yeah, it's an awful part of town," Charlie muttered. Apparently he had seen it as well. "A lot of crime."

"Exactly. So, I thought I'd offer the place to him as a sort of starter place. All he has to do is pay the electric, the water, and maintain the insurance on it. He'd save quite a bit of money and maybe he can buy himself a nice house in a couple of years," I explained my thinking to him.

"That would be very nice of you, Bella," Charlie said quietly and I could hear the emotion in his voice. It made him really happy that I was getting along so well with his new life. Maybe he'd keep that in mind while dealing with mine.

"So, you think it's a good idea?" I asked just to make sure.

"A very good one."

"Awesome! Well, you guys come over whenever you want to look at the furniture. I figured I could give whatever you don't take to Seth. I think most of his furniture he found on the side of the road," I laughed to myself.

"Bella, when are you moving?" Charlie asked rather suddenly, his voice really serious.

"Uh," I looked at the folded up boxes on my table. "I kind of figured I'd start moving in tomorrow, actually."

Edward was taking the day off anyway. Edward's family was heading back finally to Chicago. They would have stayed longer I think but everyone was working on the Greece merger. There had already been some talk about Edward heading over in the spring to work some things out. Emmett would be moving there for at least a few months to oversee the work being done by the end of January.

"Alright. I'll be over in the morning to help you. Say around seven?"

"What?" I sat up quickly. That was not what I was expecting to happen. It was not my intention of my call either. I just wanted to let him know. I felt it was polite and I didn't want him to, you know, kill Edward. Renee would be insanely pleased with my moving in with Edward. She had fallen in love with him on her blessedly short visit.

"Is seven too late? You know when you move you want to get started early before the sun gets too high. Makes it hot work, even in January. Six then?" He asked like he didn't understand my question. I knew him better than that though.

I knew him much better. So well, in fact, that I knew that I wasn't going to get out of him helping. If I fought it, I knew it would be worse. Besides, he had a truck and it would make things go by quicker. Edward was going to come by in the morning after he dropped off his family at the airport to help me move my stuff in.

I wasn't exactly sure why Charlie wanted to help me, whether it was to see where Edward lived or maybe to question Edward himself. Either way it made me nervous for some reason.

I sighed to myself, rubbing my right temple with my fingertips. "Make it seven thirty. Edward won't be over until around then anyway. He's likes to see his family off whenever they visit. Can you bring donuts? I'll make the coffee."

"Sure, sounds great," my father said almost overly bright, practically matching my tone from earlier.

"Great," I tried to sound pleased but I couldn't quite manage it. "Love you, Dad. See you in the morning."

When we hung up, I simply muttered to myself... "crap."

I had that Sunday evening to myself to work but Edward and I kept texting back and forth to each other. We were having a hard time not talking to each other in some way. I packed up a lot of my clothes, bagging the others to give to charity. Same for my shoes. I only left out a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of sturdy shoes for the next day.

Most of the clothing I had I originally got because of Edward or Alice. It was simply a boxful, not too much. I even had room to put my tiny jewelry box safely inside.

It took a lot more time to carefully wrap up my grandmother's china. It was the main thing I was bringing from my kitchen besides a few tools that Edward didn't have, some cooking vessels that were in really good shape, and my couple of tea pots. I wasn't really sure where I was going to put the pretty bone white pieces with light green and gold edging but I knew I wanted to keep them. Edward promised me that he would get something for me to put them in. They were the only things that I still had from my grandmother.

My book collection took three full boxes and they were heavy. I was stubborn enough to carry them but they made my back ache slightly. Perhaps it would be a good thing that my father was coming.

I had a box full of pictures, a small box of stuff from my bathroom, and a decent little box filled with my growing video collections, along with my two laptops.

It was a little sad that I was able to pack all the things I wanted to take away with me in an evening. If Seth wanted the place, but didn't want the stuff in it, I'd have a lot more work later but I wasn't going to deal with that until I needed to.

All in all, by midnight I had about fifteen boxes in varying sizes packed and I had found about four fifty in dollar bills and change. For some reason I was more pleased about the cash than the boxes. Like I had accomplished something by finding them. Perhaps I was just trying to keep my mind off the following day.

My father was there at seven fifteen with a big box of varied doughnuts. His earliness didn't surprise me. He always felt like it was better to be early, or on time, rather than to be late to anything. His mother, my grandma Swan, drilled it into him and to me to a point.

I wasn't as good as following through with it as I liked to be.

When he knocked on the door I called for him to come in since I was standing on a stool to dust along the corners of the ceiling. I wanted to leave it in really good condition. I had already gotten up early and vacuumed underneath my couch and loveseat, making sure there was nothing hidden under the cushions.

"You know you shouldn't have done that. It could have been a robber," Charlie grunted as he came in.

"Yes, but I knew my big strong dad would be here soon to take care of it. So, I was covered," I teased him with a smile. "Just leave the door open. I want to air out the place a bit. It's so nice and cool outside."

"It's down right chilly," he complained.

"Well, there is some fresh coffee in the pot," I had already had a pot to myself. "There is a couple of kinds of creamer in the fridge and the sugar bowl is right by the coffee maker."

"Creamers all you've got in the fridge," he said disapprovingly. It was obvious that it was going to be one of those days where nothing was going to be good enough for him. I knew why, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. I decided that it was just best to lie in this case.

"Yeah, I cleaned it out last night. There is a couple of apples to snack on in there as well," I replied.

In fact I had barely eaten at home in weeks besides cereal or toast. When Edward asked me to live with him I just started letting stuff run out so I didn't have to move it later. It seemed like the best idea.

"Want a cup?" He called, digging through the cabinets to find a mug to drink from. He found it on his third try.

"Yes, please. I like the sweet cream. About three fourths coffee, the rest creamer. It doesn't need sugar if you do it that way," I explained to him as I whirled my cloth along the edge of the ceiling and wall. "Oh, my mug is on the coffee table."

"Why don't you come down and get you something to eat?" He asked as he plopped down on the couch with his own cup of coffee and doughnut, flicking on the television to the news.

"I will in a second. I'm almost done."

Only a couple moments later there was a gentle tapping by my front door. Edward was peeking in, smiling at me sweetly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I said in a teasing laugh as I came down from my stool. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

He was looking all cute and rough in his torn up jeans and long sleeved tee shirt that just peeked out from his leather jacket.

"So, you'll come down and hug him?" Charlie asked in a grumble under his voice. I flashed him a wicked look.

"Why don't you come in and get you something to eat?" I asked him.

"Oh, we got up early and ate. I'm not too hungry," he shrugged, trying to smile politely at Charlie. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to look like he wasn't much trouble to have around, like he wasn't demanding.

"Then go get you a cup of coffee. I'm just finishing up some dusting and then I was going to get me something to munch on."

"Sounds good," Edward replied as he went into the kitchen. I knew exactly what his reaction would be when he saw the box on the counter top. "Oh! Doughnuts! Can I have one?"

I laughed, "of course." Charlie made a rude noise and I flicked my eyes towards him. He smiled at me innocently, shoving the rest of his doughnut into his mouth. "You know what? Why don't you bring me one as well."

We sat together on the loveseat eating our pastries and sipping the caramel colored drink as my father watched the news silently. When all of it was gone I brushed off my fingers on my jeans and stretching out my already aching muscles. It was going to be a long day and just the thought of it made me feel sore all over again.

"Well, this is it," I told the guys, waving to the boxes there were neatly stacked against the wall. "I think between the SVU and the truck we'll be able to do it in one trip."

"This is it?" Charlie asked in genuine surprise. "You're not going to take anything else?"

"There isn't anything else that I need. Besides, if I forgot something I can always come back and get it, you know," I reminded him. "Oh, that reminds me! I texted Seth and invited him out to lunch tomorrow to offer him the place. If he doesn't want it I don't know what I'm going to do with it."

"We'll figure it out," Edward rubbed my back tenderly. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not," I smiled at him, our eyes locked together for a moment. Charlie wasn't amused by this and scoffed as he stood from the couch.

"Alright. Lets get this started. Bella, you'll have to ride with me so you can show me how to get to this place."

"Figured," I mumbled.

And together we worked silently as he lugged boxes outside, first filling Edward's trunk and back seat before filling up the old red beat up truck that was now my father's. We could have probably have fit another five boxes into the back of it, but there was nothing else to grab. So, I turned off all the lights and made sure every window and door was locked before making sure the heater was off.

As I walked out the front door I felt almost sad. Almost, but not quite.

"See you in a few," Edward whispered in my ear as he pressed a kiss to my cheek, opening the passenger side door of the truck for me. "Love you."

"I love you,too," I assured him but the sound was practically drowned out as the truck roared to life. Edward hurriedly went to his much quieter ride and backed up out the driveway. Charlie made sure that he was well on his way before he backed out himself.

"So, are you going to act like this all day?" I said as I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"What are you talking about?" He acted like he had no idea.

"You might want to wipe your mouth. There is still a bit of bullshit just right there," I motioned to the corner of his mouth. In actuality it was some chocolate from his doughnut but I think it helped my point well.

He rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth reflexively. I smirked at him, shaking my head.

My father gave up on trying to look innocent and sighed heavily as he asked, "are you sure about this guy?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"It just feels like you're rushing into this."

I thought about it from his point of view for a moment. To him it probably did seem rushed. But so could his proposal to Sue to the outside onlooker. "Dad, it's not. It's just right for us. I'm really happy and I'm really excited. I think Edward might be the one, you know?"

"I thought the same thing about your mother," he pointed out.

I rubbed my forehead with my fingers for just a moment before telling him to get onto the interstate. I took a moment to breath. "What about Sue?"

"That's different," he replied quickly.

"And so is this," I assured him. "Edward is selfless. And wonderful. And sweet. Give him a chance. You'll like him. He's a good man. A real man. He's more than I ever hoped for in a partner."

"I just hopes he feels the same way about you," he said quietly.

"Dad, I really think he does."

We sat in mostly silence for the rest of the short trip, besides me occasionally telling him where to turn and such. When I pointed out Edward's house he went, "no. Where does he live, really?"

I laughed, "This is his house. See, there's his SUV. Maybe you can go look at his car collection later. It's pretty impressive. I think he just bought something called an MGB. He's having it restored."

"How much is this man worth?" Charlie asked as he looked up at the house as he stepped out of the ancient truck.

"Not sure exactly but lets just say if we have you grand babies, they're probably not going to have to work if they don't want to," I teased him as I went to the back to grab a box.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" He nearly shouted, making me laugh loudly.

"No, dad. I'm not. I promise," I assured him. "Come on, grab a box. It's starting to get cloudy and it looks like it's about to rain."

And I wasn't wrong. With each passing moment the sky got darker and the temperature dropped. Earlier neither one of the men had allowed me to pick up any of the heavier boxes, I suppose because I was a 'delicate woman', but now that we were in such a rush to get it all inside they didn't even notice.

I had just grabbed a box of my books and was lugging them inside when I heard the sound of the box giving way. It was tearing at the bottom and the only thing I could think to do was rush to get them inside. Picking up speed, I was just inside the doorway when the bottom gave out and about a dozen hardback books tumbled down to the ground and onto my foot.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed loudly as I leaned against one of the walls. One of the books fell at an angle, just catching my foot with a corner. If it had hit anywhere but the thinner fabric of the tongue of the shoe it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did but as I said, it fell just right.

Edward was at the stairs when it happened, my father right behind him. He was the first to my side, hurriedly looking over me.

"What hurts?"

"My foot," I told him. "I'll be-" I began to say that I would be fine if he gave me a moment but he quickly swept me off my feet and took me into the geek room. My father was right behind him as he sat me on the couch as he promptly knelt in front of me.

"I'm fine," I told him with a frown and I probably could have sold it if I hadn't hissed when he removed my shoe. There was already a lump and a bruise forming, the probably ten pound book I had since college on A++ certification causing some damage.

Stupid book. Stupid two hundred dollar book I refused to part with. What the hell was I going to do with it anyway?

"Can you wiggle your toes?" Edward asked, examining my foot like he knew what he was doing. I wiggled them easily but I had to bite my lip a little. It twinged a tiny bit when I moved my big toe, making the muscles at the top of my foot work a little. "I don't think it's broken or anything."

"I'll be fine in a minute," I said, pulling my foot away from him. The idea of my smelly sweaty foot in front of his face bothered me somewhat.

"I'm going to get you an ice pack and some aspirin for the swelling," he told me as he lifted up and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Water, no ice?" He asked to make sure. That was my normal go to drink.

"Yes, please," I smirked and sighed. My father was looking at me curiously, his head cocked to the side slightly.

"Oh, Chief Swan, there is a fridge full of sodas and such behind the bar. Please feel free to take anything you'd like," Edward called over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen to get the medicine.

"No, I'm good. I'll bring the rest of the boxes in before it begins to rain," my father said gruffly as he quickly turned and walked out of the room.

"I'll be out in just a moment to help!" Edward called from somewhere in the house. Just a few moments later he came back with the little pills and a big blue oddly rubber ice bag. You know, the kind you see in old cartoons whenever someone has a fever. Ice bags in my mind were zip lock bags filled with ice water or a bag of frozen peas.

Edward carefully propped my foot up and put the bag on top of my injured foot. "Thanks," I replied after I took my pills.

"You keep that foot up. Here's the remote. I'll be back in a few minutes. Yell if you need anything," my sweet boyfriend said worriedly as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I rolled my eyes but smiled at his sweetness.

Honestly, it wasn't that bad. I had hurt myself a lot worse before.

But I knew arguing with him would be pointless. So, I just propped my feet up and turned on the television to the news. The weather was playing, showing that a pretty decent storm system was heading our way. Once the rain started it would be raining for a long while.

I suppose that was a good enough time as any to stay inside and unpack some things.

The boys got a little sprinkled upon but the heavy rain didn't start until a few minutes after they got the final box inside. Edward went wordlessly to the refrigerator behind the bar and pulled out a cream soda for himself and a coke for my father, the same drink that he ordered at the restaurant the other night.

It was paying attention to those little details that made Edward a good businessman.

Edward carefully lifted my foot, like I was made of glass, so he could sit it in his lap. He removed the ice bag, the air stinging my foot. My father sat at the other end of the big couch, looking at us wordlessly. "How does it feel?"

"I'm fine, Edward," I assured him. "I don't need the bag of ice. I think it was more of a shock than anything else."

"You're going to have a bruise," he said in nearly a pained whisper as he cautiously danced his fingers around my pink and purple raised skin. Purple from the bruise, pink from the ice burn.

"I always have bruises. I bump into everything," I said in a teasing tone, trying to lighten his mood.

I think we both jumped when I heard my father chuckle. It was like we had forgotten he was in the room. "You should have seen her knees when she was a kid. Good Gracious they were always black and blue. And she had these random little bruises running up and down her legs. Renee and I actually took her to the doctor because we thought something was wrong with her."

This was the most relaxed he had ever sounded around my boyfriend. He wasn't rough, or sarcastic. He was actually joking a little. My eyes grew a little wide in surprise as heat spread across my cheeks.

"I always had bruises too, but mine where about the size of my brother's fist," Edward chuckled, sweetly rubbing my ankle. "We beat the hell out of each other. He was strong but I was fast."

"You boys fighting? Never," I scoffed, resting my hands on my stomach as I laid my head back on the couch.

"I know, shocking right?" He laughed as he looked at his watch. "It's close to eleven and I'm starved. How about I order us some pizza for lunch?"

"Sounds great," I agreed before looking over at my dad who just shrugged in response. It wasn't a no though and Charlie was always quick with his opinion.

"What kind of pizza do you like, Chief Swan?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I'll eat just about anything."

Edward laughed as he shook his head, standing up from the couch after I lifted my feet. "What?" I asked.

"So, that's where you get it from?" He asked as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Edward was quick to scroll through the numbers, trying to find the one he wanted.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh, just that your daughter said the exact same thing the first time we had pizza together," Edward smiled, his cheeks flushing slightly as he looked at me. I blushed as well for some reason, smiling down at my hands.

"He likes his pizzas like me. Add onions to one half a pizza," I finally answered for my father since he wasn't planning on being helpful at all.

"Got it. I'm going to order. I'll be right back," Edward said as he strode out of the room so we didn't have to turn down the television. Charlie and I sat in silence for a few moments before he finally decided to speak again.

"Alright. Fine. But the moment he causes you any heartache I'm going to kick his ass," Charlie said, crossing his arms heavily over his chest like he was trying to regain some of his cop image. I smiled to myself knowing that was the closest I was ever going to get to straight up approval for now.

"Got it. I'll let him know."

"Oh, I already told him," he smirked to himself, looking pleased. I raised an annoyed eyebrow, cocking my head to one side like he had done before. "What? Did you honestly think I wasn't?"

I suppose he had a point there but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a response. Besides Edward came back into the room, announcing the pizzas would arrive in about twenty minutes.

My foot was just fine after an hour of being pampered. After lunch my dad headed out, twenty times friendlier than when he arrived. I suppose he finally realized how happy I was and how good Edward was for me. I think the main reason he didn't like Edward in the first place was just to spite Renee. Now he couldn't deny what was good for me.

I was arranging my book in the library, barefoot and in shorts. I had changed into something more comfortable and threw my hair up so it wasn't in the way. All my clothes were already put away and Edward was putting my dishes in the dishwasher for me. They were probably clean but it was never a bad to be better safe than sorry. My china Edward carried into a storage room until we found a china cabinet that I liked for the dining room.

I sang and danced as I moved, in a really good mood. I was in a good mood for several reasons, but mostly because I felt like I had finally come home and because I had reached a decision. A decision in which Edward wasn't going to be able to fight with me at all. I was going to stand my ground.

"All done," Edward said as he swiped his hands together like he had worked so hard. He was looking so cute in his tore up jeans and white tee shirt. He had no idea how good he could look. I wasn't going to let that distract me though.

"Great! Thanks!" I beamed at him as I went over to the next box, pulling out paperback after paperback.

"So, what else is there to do?" He asked.

"I've got to arrange my bathroom stuff, but I'll do that. That's a girl thing," I said over my shoulder as I stepped onto the ladder and put the books on an empty shelf. We were running out of space. It was a good thing that I was almost done.

"Want me to do that?" Edward asked as he came up from behind me, holding the already steady ladder in place.

"No," I smiled at him happily. "Actually, would you sit down? I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that. Am I in trouble already?" He replied teasingly, sitting down beside my pile of books. He took them out of the box, handing me another handful to take up.

"No, but I may be," I smirked to myself. I climbed up, shoving my cheesy vampire novels into place. I waited to climb down to continue. "I quit."

"Pardon?" Edward asked in confusion.

"I. Quit. I'm sorry, but I don't want to work from home. I don't want to sleep with my boss. So, I quit. Yes, I know, I know... you don't want me to. Look, things are different now. I'll be cooking for me too. And I am smart enough to know that you're not going to allow me to pay my share of rent or electric. Edward, I have a ton of money saved up. You're paying for enough. I don't want your money."

Edward stood up and walked over to me, pinning me in place with his hand on either side of the ladder above my head. "Bella..." he trailed off.

"Edward, it would be like getting my allowance from my father. I'll cook and clean and I'll look for a real job so I can pay my part, for real."

"Bella-"

"Please," I said quietly with big batting eyelashes as I slid my hands up his chest.

"You're not paying for a damn thing," he replied as he rested his forehead against my own.

"At least let me get groceries."

"No."

"Why not?" I smirked at him.

"Because you're the one cooking them and usually cleaning up afterward. It's not fair. The house is paid for. There is no rent. I don't pay any extra for electric or water with you being here."

"I don't believe you for a second," I called him out on his bullshit.

"There is someone always here. Sweetheart, no. If you continue to cook and do some of the cleaning... no, I'm not letting you pay for anything," he took my face in his hands so to make sure I was looking up into his big green eyes. I smiled at him and sighed. "If I have to deal with you quitting on me, you have to agree to this."

"You had to know it was coming," I smirked.

"Yes, but I figured I'd be able to talk you out of it again," he brushed his nose against mine own slowly. "But, I know when I'm beat. But, you're keeping the card for anything we need around the house. Our house."

I sighed against his mouth just before I kissed him, "hard headed."

"We're alike like that," he replied back before he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I couldn't help the hopelessly happy smile that curled my lips. "Why don't we go to bed?"

"Oh, in our bedroom? That sounds lovely," he said, instantly tugging me towards the stairs.

"You're going to be using the word 'our' a lot, aren't you?" I teased him.

He chuckled happily, "you have no idea. You better get use to it."

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to review last chapter and I encourage you to do it again, because how awesome would it be to get this story to 4000 reviews by the end? We're almost to the end now, 4 or 5 more chapters. I think we can do it! **

**So, I know a lot of you were angry at Charlie before. What are your feelings on him now?**


	30. Chapter 30

**I want to first thank everyone for being so kind and patient with me this past week and then apologize for keeping you waiting. I did have a decent reason, I feel. As some as you know, my Grandmother passed away On the 28th of April. I'm fine, and honestly it wasn't THAT much of a shock since she had cancer. I decided to take the week off the process my thoughts and feelings on the whole thing, plus there was taking the time to be with family and the services. **

**Anyway, I'm back. This is one of the chapters I've been planning since the very beginning. The next chapter is the one I've been the most excited to write (and I'm still writing it.) I do hope that you enjoy it. **

* * *

And somehow my life became more normal than I ever expected it to be. As soon as I was settled into our home, no longer just Edward's but mine as well, it's like living in the trailer was the oddity. It was amazing and I loved it.

And so did Edward.

I'm pretty sure we christened every single surface in the place, from the geek room's pool table to the library desk to the hood of some of the cars in the garage. In the middle of the day, mind you.

What amazed me about the whole thing was how quickly it all just felt right. It took less than a week for me to feel absolutely at home.

I wasn't exactly sure how my weekdays were going to go when I was no longer kept busy with lunches with my friends and family, but that was a completely different story. We'd just had to take everything one step at a time.

My first lunch was taken up by meeting up with Sue to discuss wedding details. They were planning a spring wedding which I thought was fitting for them. It was a new start for the both of them. Sue was extremely excited that I wanted to be involved in the whole thing and I knew it made my father happy as well.

She even asked me to be one of her bride's maids, her maid of honor being her daughter. Well, if she decided to get over herself anyway. It's the way that Sue wanted it and I certainly hope she got her way. Every bride deserves to have the wedding of her dreams and not have it ruined by cranky people.

The next day I had lunch with Seth at the house. He was blown away when I offered him the trailer and he took it happily. For some reason a weight felt like it was being lifted off of my shoulders when he looked so pleased. I knew it wasn't a great place, but who was going to turn down a free place to live? He was so excited in fact that we drove over right after lunch so he could take a look around. He hadn't seen more then the living room.

He even liked the furniture.

Everything worked out really well since his lease ended at the end of the month. They were even raising his rent by about fifty dollars. He was thinking about finding a new place to live anyway, or maybe move back in with his mother until he figured something out. He didn't really want to do either and I could not blame him.

I promised him that the following week I would go to his apartment and help him pack and clean. I was sure Charlie would lend me his truck so we could move all his stuff in. Edward would help as well and I figured if I pleaded with Jasper he would as well. Seth had a lot more to move than I did, that's for sure.

The day after that I had lunch with Alice and she helped me look through wanted ads and through different websites so I could find a job. I didn't really want a full time job, which was good because part time seemed to be the norm in most places. It was a little frustrating but by the time Edward got home that evening I had already put in several applications.

Edward had already put the word out at some of the different companies that worked with Eagle that he was looking for someone who needed an IT person. I'm not sure how hard Edward was trying though. He wanted me to stay home and allow him to take care of me.

Honestly, I didn't mind that so much but I didn't want to grow bored and even fatter while sitting on my ass around the house. Honestly, I didn't even clean that much. Maria did most of that.

There were only so many hours you could spend in the gym before your knees begin to scream out in pain and your stomach begin to ache.

Edward didn't exactly like that I was working out. He agreed that it was good for health reasons but he didn't want me to lose any of my 'good stuff'. It wasn't something I could promise. Besides, I'm sure he would enjoy me more once I had more energy.

I'm sure I'd enjoy it as well. Anything to make sex last longer was a good thing, especially with Edward.

That Friday I took lunch to Edward up at the Eagle Building. It was the first time I had been up since I had agreed to work with him months ago and it was a little odd. But, I went with my head held high, knowing exactly where I was and where I belonged.

Angela greeted me happily. I had to wait patiently for his meeting to end but it didn't take long. He knew I was coming and was just as eager to see me as I was to see him. When everyone was gone he told Angela to go take a long lunch on him, even take some of the other assistants with her if she wanted. She was more than happy to agree to it, bidding us a good lunch.

We enjoyed our lunch, but it had nothing to do with food.

When I walked into his office I figured it would be uncomfortable, but it wasn't. I knew better, I knew Edward better for that matter. I knew that his words were true and that his touches were gentle and loving and just for me. I knew that this started out because of something obscene but wasn't going to end that way.

Edward was more than happy to sit me on his lap at his desk, us taking turns feeding each other food until it was all gone. And when we had nothing else to entertain our mouths with we decided to snack on each other.

I was very glad that Edward sent Angela for a long lunch, and I was even happier that the door had a lock and Edward's office was the only one on the floor.

I prayed that the floors were sound proof and heavy enough to hide my loud moans as Edward took me on his desk. And his chair. And on the floor.

The floor was my favorite time. I was on top then and I couldn't be exactly sure but I think my mornings on the treadmill were already starting to pay off. Maybe it was just in my head, but either way we both enjoyed it greatly.

When I finally allowed Edward to get back to work I went to go say hello to Jasper, if he was in the office anyway. He was and he was extremely happy himself but for a very different reason.

He was busy packing his office, making sure that everything was in order. Jasper had been told that morning that he was going to be moving into a bigger office on Monday and that he was going to be getting a raise to go along with his supervisor position. And it wasn't a little raise either. It was nearly twenty five percent. It would be enough to help pay off their house years earlier than they had planned to and pay off his truck off sooner as well.

Jasper hadn't told Alice yet, but was going to surprise her with it at dinner. I'm sure I'd hear about it the second he did. Well, maybe not the exact second. I'm sure they wanted to celebrate in their own little way.

When Edward got home that night I asked him about it over dinner. I asked him if it had anything to do with me. If Jasper got a raise because he was my friend.

"Well, I would be lying if I said it didn't have something to do with you, but no. I started watching him more closely when we first met. I watched his job performance and how he interacted with the people at work. It didn't take me long to realize what a good job he was doing. And everyone seems to respect him. He's tough when he needs to be and he's supportive to the people underneath him but he doesn't get walked all over. He was doing a far better job that the person he's replacing. Honestly, he was already doing the job... he's just getting paid for it now," Edward explained to me and I knew he was telling the truth. When he was done with his little monologue he smiled at me, "I see Jasper going places if he keeps this up. I'm going to give him six months in this position and if he does as well as I imagine I may have something better for him to do. He won't have to travel as much and it's more money."

"He won't disappoint you," I said with no doubt in my tone. Edward nodded with a slight smile, agreeing with me.

Everything in my life was just going so well and I was so incredibly happy.

But, I did have to say that I was grateful that the Twelfth night party was the last one we'd be going to for at least a couple of month. In the Krewe this was the big one, the one where they named their royal court and all that jazz. If you were a member you were required to come and from what Edward was told, this one shoots all others out of the water- party wise.

I couldn't really imagine the party being any crazier than New Year's eve. We'd have to see.

It was certainly starting out far more quietly.

Edward was carefully shaving his face, the sink filled with hot water and his lower half covered in nothing but a towel. The image was a little distracting. I was having a hard time applying my eyeliner because I kept looking at him. At one point he chuckled, smiling slightly to himself.

"What?" I asked with a smirk.

"I don't understand how you can do that," he commented, running the blade over his neck slowly.

"Ah, it takes years of practice," I teased him. "I've got a natural talent though. I was always good with my crayons in kindergarten."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he splashed fresh water over his skin. I passed him his skin lotion wordlessly, knowing how he always applied it right after he shaved. It made his skin so soft and the smell was lovely. He took it from my grip, staring at me for a long while. I cocked to my head to the side questioningly, smiling. "You are just so beautiful," he finally said.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Thanks. If I could wear this towel to the party, I would. I'm sick of dresses and corsets and pantie hose."

"Ah, that's a shame," he said with a smirk on his beautiful face. "I quite enjoy all those things. You are always so breathtaking that it's hard to do anything but take you back up stairs and have my wicked way with you."

"Why don't we just skip the dress, corset, and hose and just skip to the wicked way?" I asked, letting my towel slip just a little bit to expose more of my breasts. Edward just groaned as he walked out of the bathroom. I had a feeling this was just to keep himself from doing something that would make us very late.

"Tonight," he said in his deep voice, the tones rich with want and desire. It made me literally shiver all over. I looked at myself in the mirror, batting my freshly made eyes.

"Yay," I mumbled to myself. I picked up my lipstick, a deep nearly purple shade that made my skin look even paler and my eyes darker. "Lets hurry up and go so we can get back."

"Sounds good to me," Edward replied as he threw his wet towel into the bathroom. I stuck my head out to see his fine bare ass walking away. I pursed my lips in appreciation of the sight. And my what a sight it was.

The party was fine. There were drunk people, loud music, fur coats and people dripping in jewelry. There was dancing and yes they announced their royalty. It was a good thing that we did actually go because Edward was announced as one of the dukes. He said it was only because of the amount of money he put into it and if he stuck around a few years he had no doubt that they'd make him king.

I teased him about it the entire ride home. We decided to split right after the crowning, sneaking out before anyone could stop Edward to congratulate him. Like he was actually knighted or something. The whole thing was rather funny.

We were surprisingly and uncharacteristically silent as we rode back to the house. Neither one of us had more than a single drink. I think New Year's had slowed our desire to drink around the other, at least for a while. Neither one of us were at our best for a couple of days after that.

Edward took my hand and led me upstairs, still silent with a stoic expression on his face. I took it happily, the other holding my dress so I wouldn't trip over my own feet. When we got to the door he stop and turned to me, his finger brushing my simple braid off of my shoulder. He looked in my eyes, his deep green into my chocolate brown. Edward could be so intense when he wanted to be, his face nearly brooding. There was something on his mind but he didn't want to talk about it.

He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to my own, his mouth firm and his kisses lustful. There was so much desire in them, so much more than just the simple need for sex though. There was something else behind them but I couldn't put my finger on it. I leaned back into his touch, my fingers winding into his hair. I let them fall from his scalp, tugging at the ends of his hair as he did.

"Bella, can I make love to you tonight?" He asked against my mouth

I bit my bottom lip, running my fingers over his jaw as I kept his gaze. "You know you don't even have to ask something like that."

"I just..." he drew out in a soft sigh as my fingers grazed his lips, "we've just been going at it so fast and furious lately. I want to take tonight slow. I want to savor it. I want to savor you."

"Edward, you can have me any way you want me," I told him as my fingernails dragged their way down his chest. "Fast, slow. Hard, soft. I'm yours."

"Anyway," he said nearly as a question in that same dark voice that he used earlier in the night. He pressed me against the wall, his mouth hanging over my own temptingly. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes," I gasped as his mouth found my neck.

"Good," he said as his warm breath slid over the nape and down to my collar bone. I clutched onto his shoulders, my toes of my high heels digging into the carpet so I stayed upright. I let my head fall back against the wall, my back arching just slightly.

"Edward," I muttered quietly as he teased my exposed skin, though there wasn't as much of it as it had been in the last dress I wore. This one was more conservative and I felt much more comfortable in it but with his teasing I wished there was more that he could get to. I didn't want him to stop or slow down for any reason and the idea of taking off my dress just seemed to take forever.

I just wanted our clothes to disappear. Just melt away so we could be skin against skin. I wanted to feel his hardness against my thigh and my nipples against his firm chest.

"Isabella, do you know how happy you make me?" Edward asked, his voice suddenly in my ear. I could hardly answer, far too distracted by his open palm sliding up my thigh as he pushed my dress upwards.

I tried to think of an answer, anything to say but the words got caught awkwardly in my throat, my head lulling to the side as he gripped the side of my panties with his strong fingers. My eyes sunk close as my breathing increased just slightly.

"Isabella, do you know how amazingly beautiful you are?" He whispered against my jaw, his lips dragging against my flushed cheeks to my own wanting mouth. But he didn't kiss me and I moaned in frustration. "Do you know how much I think about you, Isabella?"

"Edward," I complained lightly, the whine coming out more breathlessly than I expected as his fingers worked the strap of my dress down my shoulder just enough to let his lips explore.

"I think about you every second of every day. There isn't a moment that you aren't on my mind in some way. I think about your lips, your hands, your beautiful eyes, your sweet face and your sexy body... I think about our conversations, innocent and dirty. I think about you being at home, waiting for me and I've never been more excited to get back to the house because of it. I can't wait to see you again. Every second we're apart is too much."

One moment I was in the hallway and the next I was in our bedroom with Edward's smooth fingers working the zipper of my dress downwards to my hip. I tried fumbling with his tie but I felt my hands shaking and I knew I couldn't do anything but enjoy his attention.

The dress dropped to the floor and the cool air hit me with a powerful whoosh that made me gasp and made my nipples harden, but Edward's hands were quickly on my waist. They sent fire licking up my spine and swirling around my stomach.

"Promise that you'll always be here with me," Edward asked in a way that made my knees wobble. It was all I could do to just nod, leaning against him for support as his fingers dance over my back. "Say it. Say it out loud."

"I promise," I said so quietly that I'm almost sure that he didn't hear me. His fingers worked the clasp of my bra and took the straps in both of his hands. "I promise," I said again, louder this time.

"I promise something too," he smiled just slightly as he looked at me from underneath his thick eyelashes. "I promise that I will always love and cherish you. I promise that there will never be another woman in my life that I will love in the way that I love you."

My lips sought his, finally finding the will to stop my trembling fingers as I worked the buttons of his shirt. He finally tugged away his tie, letting it drop to the floor next to my dress. My hands were eager to explore his chest, raking my nails over his hard abs. Edward hissed as he lets his head drop back slightly, enjoying the feeling of the sharp delicious pain against his all too ready flesh.

His jacket went as did his shirt to the pile on the carpeted floor and I tried to work his belt as well, but he stopped me with gentle hands. Instead he walked me over to the bed but didn't allow me to sit or lay down. Rather he dropped down to his knees in front of me and pulled my panties down my thighs, just to my own knees. He nuzzled my thigh, kissing each one as his hands sliding up the back to my ass. I felt myself blush, feeling awkward and unattractive as I gazed down at his beauty.

And that's what he was, beautiful. And he wanted me. I couldn't understand it.

"Isabella," he began as he kissed my belly button just lightly. "One day, someday very soon, when I drop down to my knees in front of you it'll be to beg you to be my wife."

"Edward," I gasped and my knees gave way as I dropped down in front of him, my back sliding down against the edge of the bed.

He didn't even slow down a beat as he curled his hand around the back of my neck to pull me closer to his mouth. Edward stopped a breath away from kissing me, his eyes peering deeply into my own. "And I will beg, if I have to. Every day until you say that you will be mine. Always mine. I will beg until you wear my ring. And when you say yes, I will make every one of your dreams come true. I will take you around the world and shout from the rooftops that I have the most beautiful and amazing wife and that I am the luckiest son of a bitch to have her."

"Edward," I stopped him with my hands on his chest. "Edward, you are my dream. You're more than I ever imagined."

"Well," he grinned, obviously pleased with himself, "perhaps you better start coming up with things. I'm going to spoil you."

"You already do," I assured him as my nose brushed his.

"Oh, my love, oh... This, this is nothing," be brushed his finger along one of my ear lobes that contained the diamond earrings that he had gotten me right before Christmas. "Trust me when I say that you haven't seen anything yet."

"All I want is you," I crawled my way up onto his lap to straddle his waist. I placed my fingers on either side of his face. "You have to know that. I would love you if you were broke and homeless. I would adore you if you worked as a garbage man and came home smelling every day. As long as I have you I have all that I need."

"I know," he said, his eyes glistening. "That's why I want to give you everything."

Edward laid me back on the carpet, removing my panties which had moved up to my thighs the rest of the way. I worked off Edward's belt and pants as he kicked off his shoes and socks with his toes, something he had a talent for. Before long we were both almost completely naked with the exception of my thigh highs and jewelry. I wrapped my leg around his own as he hovered over me while between my legs.

He hesitated over me and I felt like I was going to explode. My fingers snaked their way into his hair, pulling his mouth to mine in a deep kiss. "Please," I begged in a whimper. "Please, Edward. I want you."

He pushed inside of me and sweet relief flooded my entire being. It felt so amazing and I lost myself completely in the movement. My hands tried to find purchase against his skin as I moaned loudly. I was so glad that we didn't have close neighbors.

"I love you," Edward said against my neck as he buried his face there. He was having trouble holding back but I didn't want him to. The last thing I wanted was for him to hold back anything from me. I wanted it all.

"I love..." I moaned as he hit just the right spot, his lower half brushing against all the best places. "I love you, too. Please... Edward. Harder."

He groaned as he picked up speed, slamming into me as I adjusted my hips upwards so he could go as deeply as possible. I felt his mouth open against my shoulder as he twitched within me. "Bella, I can't..."

"Shh..." I arched my back, my hands finally finding their way to that fine ass that I saw earlier in the evening. Pushing, he got the message and began to take me with a growl. With every second he was becoming jerkier, his actions more wild and uncontrolled. I loved when he lost himself in me. He was so contained about everything else. "Oh, god... please."

It was only a few seconds later that we both fell over the edge. My heart was thrumming wildly against my chest, my breath coming out in pants. Edward flopped down beside me, his hand resting above his head.

"So much for going slow," he said teasingly.

"If you went any slower it would have killed me," I replied back with a breathless laugh.

We laid there together for a few minutes, letting our bodies calm down a little bit. I rested my head on his shoulder, staring up at the ceiling.

"We're on the floor," Edward finally said, his hand brushing over my hip.

"Yes, we are," I replied sarcastically. He laughed, swatting at my ass. "Did you want to do something about that?"

"There is a comfortable bed just right there."

I nodded, "yes, there is."

Edward hauled himself up off the ground and helped me up. Feeling slightly chilly, I pulled the white sheet from the bed and wrapped it around myself as I crawled into the center. Edward hummed in appreciation, sitting on his knees at the end of the bed by my feet.

"So..." Edward drew out, rubbing one of said feet gently.

"So," I mimicked him, raising my eyebrow in his direction as I rested against the pillows.

"Any thoughts about what I said earlier," he said with a blush covering his pale cheeks.

I thought back and wondered what he was talking about. My brain was so foggy from the orgasm that it took me a few moments before it dawned on me. Wife. Marriage. Begging. I bit my bottom lip as I looked down at my bare fingers. "I think... well, I hope, that we can live a little longer while just together first. At least. I know that you don't want to wait and I know part of the reason why but... I love you. And a piece of paper won't change that. So, can we give it just a little while?"

"So, I'm guessing if I asked right now you'd say no," he said with a frown.

I sighed, "no. I'd say not yet. Just like I did with moving in."

"Can I have a deadline?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. I laughed and sighed, shaking my head. "Please?"

"At least six months."

"Six months? That's forever!" He complained, pouting out his bottom lip. This just made me laugh harder, playing with the corner of the silky sheet. "I'm not very good at being patient."

"I know," I grinned at him.

"You love toying with me, don't you?" He rolled his eyes at me, tickling the bottom of one of my feet. I jerked away with a squeaky giggle.

"You know it."

Suddenly all my laughter died in my throat as a massive and very painful headache invaded my temples. I groaned, grabbing my head to keep it from splitting open. It was, by far, the worse pain I had ever felt... until I felt something rip deep inside of me.

I realized a little too late that the shrieking noises that I heard were coming from my own mouth as my hands dug at my stomach. They were searching for the knife that were ripping me part from the inside, my legs kicking without my permission.

"Bella?" I heard Edward shout and I tried to focus on his voice as all the colors drained from my vision. Sparks of pain danced in front of my eyes, but I couldn't see him. "Bella," I heard him shout again. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?"

"My stomach!" I shrieked just as I felt the darkness start to wrap around me. "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! GOD! PLEASE!"

His voice was faint in my ears, the pain pulling me deeply under it's dark blanket. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. The ambulance will be here soon. Please... Bella. Bella, please be okay. I need you... I love you... Don't-." And even if he didn't finish, I knew what he was going to say. _Don't die. _

The words struck me in some weird way. It was almost oddly soothing in a way, far too calm. _Oh, this is what it feels like to die... _

And then I was completely gone.

* * *

**Ahhhhh... (ducks from thrown tomatoes) Yes, I know I know... a cliffy. So many people had so many theories about what was going on with Bella. And some of them have been answered now. No, she's not pregnant. She's not miscarrying. You will see what comes next in the next chapter! **

**I know it's silly and selfish but can you guys help me get to 4000 reviews? I'm really proud of this story and I'm so glad that you guys enjoy it. So, all I'm asking is if you like it, send me some love please. **

**What do you think is going to happen next?**


	31. Chapter 31

**OH MY GOODNESS! I want to thank everyone who was kind enough to send a kind review last chapter. And to those of you who called me mean... if I were really mean, I'd make you wait another week for this chapter. I'm just saying- don't bite the hand that feeds your fan fic addiction. It's not nice. **

**This chapter is going to be a little different. Lets see how long it takes you to spot the difference :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Death had always been on my mind. My own. My mother's. I knew how much I was like her and I knew, I just _knew,_ that I would die like her. Suddenly and at a very young age. I was convinced as a child that I would die without her. I almost did. I lost the will to move. To eat. It became so bad that I spent a lot of time in the hospital, first in the kid's ward and then in the psychiatric ward.

And they said that I got better. I've always debated whether that was true or not.

I started to eat. I started moving around. I started speaking again, slowly. But I wasn't sure I ever really felt like I was living a real life. I was going through the motions.

When Carmen was born, it helped. I felt like my mother had a hand in it all, giving me something to love and care about. I loved my half sister from the moment I saw her, beautiful with her dark eyes and olive skin. So, I decided to live as much as I could until I died.

I never allowed myself to get close to anyone, emotionally. I did physically but after college, after I almost ruined my family's reputation with my stupidity, even that nearly stopped. I was human, only a man, so I had the occasional fling but it never lasted more than a few weeks at a time.

I had offered to move to Shreveport, away from my family in Chicago because I felt like my time was running short. I wanted them to get use to the separation. My thirty forth birthday felt like the beginning of the countdown to my end. My mother hadn't made it to thirty five and I knew I wouldn't either. And I was at peace with that. I tried not to let anyone see that, my family especially, but I quietly wrapped up my affairs and prepared myself.

Then I saw Bella and everything changed.

I wanted her. I wanted her from the very second that I saw her. She was beautiful, wet and angry as she was. I had never been with a woman like her before, her skin the color of snow and her hair a lovely dark mahogany. She was so fierce, so passionate. Short in stature and tall in attitude.

But then I did something stupid. I hired her. I figured I could deal with it and it would be easier for her if, when, I died if there was no emotional attachment. I should have known better. I should have known from the first second that she would own me, that my body would fill completely with love for her. I had no idea that she would love me in return.

And it made it all that much worse. I had never had the desire to live before. But I wanted to. I wanted a life with Bella. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to have children with her. And she, I think anyway, wanted that with me as well. My fear of death, something new, ate me alive. I hadn't feared it before. I wanted it. But I didn't know how to fight something off that I had invited in so warmly before.

I began to eat better, mostly through Bella's help, and I exercised even more. I even went to the doctor to have my heart checked, though I didn't tell her about it. I didn't want her to worry about it. He said that I was as healthy as a horse, but I really didn't believe him.

But, I knew as I sat there on my knees at the end of that bed as she began to scream in agony that this would be the death of me.

I never, ever, imagined that this would be what killed me. But if anything happened to my Bella I'd curl up and die. Suicide was not even a question. I would make sure that she was buried in a beautiful dress, safely in the ground and then I'd swallow the gun that I kept in the library safe.

And I would be happy to do so. I knew I couldn't live without her and I wouldn't even attempt to.

I tried to sooth her, I tried to comfort her. I tried to find out what was wrong but she just kept shrieking as she jerked back and forth, her legs kicking wildly. I dashed off the bed to look for my pants that contained my cell phone and quickly dialed 911. They asked me a few questions and promised that the ambulance would be there in a few minutes.

When I hung up I realized that I was still nude. I grabbed the first thing I could find in the closet, a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, throwing them on as quickly as possible. I put on a pair of flip flops as I slipped my phone and keys into my pocket.

Bella's screams hushed but she was still jerking around. I sat down beside her, taking her hand and squeezed it tightly. It wasn't a seizure. I had seen one of those before, back in college when I saw someone overdose. No, Bella was jerking in pain. Like she was being ripped to shreds.

Faint purple bruises were starting to spread across her lower stomach where she had dug at her skin, the sheet pulled away from her in all her moving. I tried to cover her back up before running downstairs to open the door for the EMTs to come. They told me not to move her, otherwise I would have taken her down there to wait. It would have felt good to have her cradled in my arms.

It felt like they took forever to get there. In all honesty it was probably no more than a couple of minutes. But every second it felt like Bella was being pulled away from me.

Was fate so cruel to me that it would let me taste happiness just to rip it away from me? I already knew the answer to that.

Bella had passed out from the pain, which may have been a good thing. The EMTs were talking amongst themselves but for some reason I couldn't make out any of the words. When they finally put them on a stretcher with an IV in her arm, a police officer had to shake me to get my attention. I hadn't even realized that he was there.

"You can't go with them, but I'll give you an escort. They're taking her to LSU med since it's the closest. Sir? Do you think you can drive?"

"Yeah," I finally answered, trying to shake myself awake from the stupor I was falling into. My chest ached fiercely, like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I rubbed the gaping hole with my palm, wishing it away.

I flew downstairs and grabbed a set of keys to the first car I came across. I thanked God, if he was even up there and doing anything helpful, that the hospital that we were going to was literally less than two minutes away. Especially at the speeds we were going. It was also a good hospital, a teaching one with all the latest equipment.

I tried to follow her into the room they were taking her but someone, a nurse, grabbed my shoulder and told me that I couldn't go in with her. That they had to examine her and figure out what was going on. They needed space to work and I needed to go into the waiting room. That they'd tell me what was going on as soon as they knew.

The last thing I wanted to do was wait. I cursed loudly, though I'm not even sure what word fell from my lips. I made my way to the crowded waiting room, the chairs filled with people. Most of them had the flu. Instead of taking up a seat I decided to make my way to an empty corner and sink down into it.

I rubbed my fingers through my hair as I tried to think of what I needed to do. I felt so foggy, my head achy and dull. Tugging at my hair, I willed myself to think but all I could think about was death. Bella's and my own.

I was so terrified.

Finally I swallowed it back, realizing that I needed to tell Bella's parents that something was wrong but I didn't have their numbers. All I had was Alice and Jasper's. I hoped that they had their numbers because I wasn't going to leave the hospital until Bella did.

I dialed the number and waited and waited for it to be answered. It wasn't on the first time I called, but I rang again. I knew it was late but I didn't care. Finally, a very sleepy sounding Alice answered. "Hello?" She asked in confusion.

"Alice," I started out in a shaky tone. I heard rustling in the background as she sat up in her bed. It was late after all.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked, instantly sounding more alert.

"I don't know," I breathed, "we're at the hospital and I don't know. She just started screaming and shaking. She said it was her stomach but I don't know. They haven't told me anything yet. We just got here."

"Okay, which hospital? Jasper, get up. It's Bella," I heard her say nearly desperate.

"LSU medical. But, Alice, I need your help. Do you have Charlie and Renee's number? I need to call them. I need to tell them. Charlie's Bella's next of kin, and he's the one that can make-" I stopped myself, not wanting to finish the sentence. He was the one that could make life and death medical decisions for her.

"Yeah, I've got them," Alice assured me.

"Tell Renee if she can't afford to pay for the flight, I will. She'll probably have to wait until morning to come in. Tell Jasper to get her in contact with Angela, my secretary if she can't. Okay?"

"Of course," Alice said softly. "I'll call Charlie first. Where are you at right now?"

"Emergency room waiting room. Give them both my cell phone number, okay?" I said, trying to think of what else I needed to do. My fingers were trembling and my breath was coming out in shaky huffs. The ache just got worse and worse.

"I will. I'll call them and we'll be right over. Call my cell or Jasper's if you hear anything before then, okay? We'll be there in a few minutes, Edward. It'll be okay."

"Okay," was all I could say. I wasn't sure if it was an answer or if I was just repeating her. The word tasted awful in my mouth, heavy and metallic.

I replaced my phone in my hoodie pocket as I drew my knees in closer to me and buried my fingers in my hair. Tugging on them so sharply it hurt, I had to do something to keep myself from shaking apart.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I heard a petite nurse call my name. She couldn't have been older than twenty, if that. I was pretty sure if it was really bad news they wouldn't send the new girl. If Bella had died... they would...

I couldn't even bring myself to think about that.

"Mr. Mason," she called again. I got up from my corner and walked towards the woman. "Mr. Mason?" She asked again, just to make sure, and I nodded my head at her. "If you'll follow me, the doctor wants to talk to you."

"Okay," I said the awful word again. I followed her down the hall, the hospital light harsh and overbearingly white.

"Hello, Mr. Mason," an older doctor shook my hand. He said his name and what he specialized in but I didn't really catch it. What I did see was Bella laying out in bed, her eyes closed and her body covered in a hospital blanket. There was a set of tubes in her arms and a mask on her face for oxygen. What finally caught my attention is when the man said "surgery."

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" I breathed.

"I know this is difficult," he smiled kindly, like he knew that I wasn't there in the first place. "We did an ultrasound of Ms. Swan's stomach and we've discovered a very large tumor on her right ovary. It has twisted and ruptured. Do you know if Ms. Swan is on any medication?"

"She's on birth control. That's it."

"Do you know what kind?" He asked, writing it down.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. It's something really common. Low dose, but she said it was causing her some issues. She was considering trying something else," I explained. "She's been having so many problems with her period lately. Cramping and such. She thought it was just the birth control."

"How long as she been having issues?" The doctor asked.

"A couple months. Not that long really. Can tumors grow that fast?" I asked softly, feeling stupid for not making her go to the doctor. Could she have been in that much pain and not said anything?

"It depends on the type," he said.

"What's going to happen now?"

"We're preparing her for surgery in just a few minutes. We're going to have to remove the entire ovary. There is a possibility that we'll have to remove all of her reproductive organs. Mr. Mason, there is also the possibility that this tumor is cancerous."

"Will she be okay?" I whispered, looking into the room at my silent and beautiful love. Even in drug induced sleep she looked pained, her fingers curled tightly at her side.

The doctor sighed heavily, "we believe she will survive the surgery, yes."

"What about afterward?" I demanded.

"We'll have to wait and see. I can't tell you anything else until we get more information. She'll be leaving for surgery in just a few minutes. We hope that it won't last more than a couple of hours, but it may be more. Mr. Mason, there is always a chance of death when there is surgery. All I can say is that we believe it will go well and we'll have deal with whatever is next as it comes."

All I could do was nod. "Can I see her?"

"Just for a moment. The nurses will be coming for her soon."

He said something else, but I didn't hear him. I just walked into her room and sat on the stool beside her bed. There was a monitor that beeped every few moments, keeping time with her heart beat. Her skin was hot, nearly on fire. That meant that there was infection. I smoothed her matted bangs away from her forehead and kissed it lightly.

"I love you, Bella. Please be okay. Be okay, for me? I beg you. I'm begging you now, if you live I will do anything you want. I'll be your slave. I can't... I can't live without you. I need you. I need you more than anything else in this world," I said, the oxygen burning in my lungs. I straightened her fingers, trying to uncurl her white digits. Kissing each knuckle, I breathed in her scent but it was masked by the smell of hospital, harshly clean.

"Sir, it's time," an orderly said, several nurses coming into the room to detach her from the wall. I nodded and stood, making my way out of the room. I waited until she rolled past to make my way back towards the waiting room. Someone caught me, the petite nurse again.

"Her surgery is going to be up the forth floor. In maternity. If you and her family would like, you can wait in the waiting room up there. It's the one in the left hall," she said.

"Thanks," I nodded my head. "Her friends and family should be here in a minute. I'll wait for them here and then we'll head up."

I went out to stand by the emergency room door and slid down it slowly as I brought my hands to my face. I pulled at my hair as my entire being just shook with fear. I wouldn't know what was going on, if she'd be okay, for hours. Maybe longer if the tumor is cancerous. What will they do if it is? I wasn't sure what happened next. I hated that. I wanted to know. I needed to know.

I took a deep shuddering breath before I pulled out my phone. Esme was the only doctor I knew, and though she wasn't that kind of doctor, any information would make me feel better.

My father answered the home phone on the second ring, his voice ragged and confused. "Hello?"

"Dad," I breathed out quietly.

"What's the matter? Is everything okay?" He instantly asked. I heard Esme in the back ground asking what was going on.

"Um, no... It's not. Can... Can I talk to Esme? I need to ask her something."

"Son, tell me what's going on," he demanded firmly. "Are you hurt?"

"Bella, s- sh- she," I began to cry, the dam finally breaking. "She just started screaming. She was in so much pain. And there was nothing I could do. They s-said something about a tumor. I just... I just wanted to talk to Esme and ask her some questions. I know she'll be straight with me."

"Okay, hold on," he said quietly and the phone passed hands. Esme was near frantic. "Something happened to Bella," he said softly.

"Edward, honey, what's going on? What's wrong with Bella?"

"They said that she had a tumor or something on one of her ovaries. That it twisted and ruptured. It's bleeding out. We're at the hospital and they're taking her up to surgery now. What's going to happen? Is she going to be alright?"

"How long before you got her to the hospital?"

"A few minutes after she started screaming," though the time felt like an eternity in my head.

"That's good. Well, they'll remove the tumor first and most likely the ovary as well. Depending on certain factors they may have to remove the rest of her reproductive organs as well. If they look healthy, they won't. Hopefully that's the case. Bella is young. They'll test the tumor itself to see what they need to do next."

All this information was stuff the doctor had told me, but it was comforting in a way.

"What if she has cancer?" I breathed.

"If they don't remove the organs in the first place they may go back and do so. They'll start either chemo or radiation. There are lots of medication to help. It just depends, Edward. There are so many things they can do. But she's young. She's strong. She's pretty healthy. I think she'll be alright," Esme said in a soothing tone. "Edward, we'll be there by the morning, okay?"

"Mom," I whispered, my voice chocked up in my throat.

"We will be there by the morning," she said more firmly, stopping any argument I may have had. I didn't really have one. Having someone there that I knew, that I was close with, seemed like a blessing. I needed someone to lean on.

"Thanks."

"Of course. We love Bella too, honey," Esme said and I could hear the emotion in her voice as well. "Alright, we'll text when we figure out details of our flight."

"Esme," I called to her before she hung up. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby boy."

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and went back to pulling on my hair. I'm not sure how long I stayed there, kind of just rocking myself back and forth before I heard someone clear their throat. It was Charlie in his sleep pants and a white t shirt. He looked like hell, the worst condition I had ever seen him.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"They just took her up to the forth floor for surgery," I told him as I pushed myself off of the ground. "I was waiting to go up until you and Alice got here."

"Thanks," he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do we know anything?"

So, I told the story to him and then to Alice and Jasper when they arrived. Alice hugged me like she had never done before, her eyes red from crying. She whispered in my ear that everything would be alright. I just nodded my head because I couldn't be sure of that. It was like my whole world was shattering like a broken mirror, each piece jagged and tearing at my tender being.

I knew I was weak without Bella. I knew I was nothing without her. It was like I could feel my mind shrinking back into itself.

The waiting room chairs felt too big. The chattering around me was simply a dull hum. I knew some of it was directed at me, but no one really expected me to answer I think. I couldn't have held up a conversation if I wanted to.

I did catch the fact that Renee would be flying in by mid afternoon the next day, Charlie's bristling conversation with her quick. He was frustrated that she couldn't come in any quicker. I think he was just frustrated and wanted to take it out on someone else.

My parents texted me about an hour later, saying that they'd be in by around dinner time. Esme even apologized about it not being sooner, but the fact that they were coming at all was amazing.

Sometime after that Ms. Clearwater arrived, carrying a picnic basket full of things. Seth was right behind her. It was the first time I had ever seen his young face look so grim. He shook my hand roughly and plopped down heavily beside me. Sue was talking brightly, trying to cheer people up obviously. She had brought snacks, drinks, things to read and books of puzzles for everyone. She even bought a couple magazines just for Bella because she knew that she'd like them. I could hardly bring myself to look at them. I just halfheartedly smiled at her in thanks.

Time just ticked by. It inched, crawled, forward at a snail's pace. It was so painful. I hated it. My brain ached and I was tired, but too wire to even think about closing my eyes.

Finally a doctor came out, asking if there was someone for Ms. Swan. Charlie hopped out of his chair with me by his side, the rest of the group standing up and following. The doctor was a little overwhelmed by the group, taking a minute to gather himself back up. "Ms. Swan is out of surgery and going into recovery now. We had to remove her right ovary and the right fallopian tube as well. We sent the tumor down to the lab for some further testing. We should have the results by the afternoon. She did very well and she'll probably be waking up very soon."

"Oh, thank God," Sue said from somewhere behind us.

"Can we go see her?" I asked.

"Only immediate family and only one at a time for right now, please," he said with a nod of his head. Charlie frowned at me and patted my shoulder. "Once she goes back to her room in a couple hours you can visit her."

"I'm her father," he told the doctor, "I'll go in and let you know how she looks," he told me. He felt sorry for me. I could see it in his eyes.

"Alright, if you'll follow me," the young doctor said, turning back towards the double doors.

Charlie didn't come back out though. I understood, in a way, but it didn't upset me any less. I want to know everything. I wanted to be in there and holding her hand.

I wanted to be her family.

I tugged at my hair so roughly that I'm surprised that it didn't come out in clumps. There should have been a pile on the floor by the end of the two hours. Finally he came out, a grim expression on his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled to me. "She asked me not to go. I just couldn't leave her."

"How is she?" I asked him, near desperate.

"She's... she's not there right now. She's really drugged up, but that's not surprising. They gave her quite a bit of her pain medication. She kept calling for you, Edward. She would have gotten up out of that bed to come look for you if she could have moved."

"What are they doing now?"

"They're taking her down to a room. It's 1195, I believe that's what they said. They said to give them a few minutes to get her arranged and all hooked up."

Sue was by his side by then, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Once she gets settled we should get home so you can get some rest. You didn't bring your medication with you, did you?"

"No," he frowned at her. I wasn't sure what he was saying no to.

"You can sleep at my house for a while, if you want. It's only a couple minutes away. I can call you if anything happens," I assured him. His face was grim, but I'm sure mine was as well. I took my house key out of my pocket and gave it to him. "We can order more of whatever the medication you need is and I can have my assistant from work pick it up."

"I'll get his medicine," Sue smiled at me, taking the key from my hand. "Charlie, it's a good idea. You need your rest. You need to think about your heart. You won't do Bella any good if you're sick yourself."

"Fine. Once she gets settled," he finally gave in. Alice walked over to me and squeezed my hand gently.

"Once she gets settled Jasper and I will head out as well to get a quick nap. You can call us if you need anything and we can bring it up here to you."

No one said it but everyone knew it without question that I wouldn't be leaving her side. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Thanks, I'll be fine," I answered softly.

It took them longer than I liked to get her all settled. Everyone came in to check on her, talking to her softly. They whispered their love and their goodbyes, leaving me alone with her.

I pulled a chair to her bedside and took her left hand into my own. Kissing it lightly, I brushed my nose along her skin. But she didn't smell like herself. She didn't smell like Bella. Instead she smelled of hospitals and the drugs that were heavy in her system.

"Edward," she called softly. Her voice was garbled and thick with muck.

"I'm here, my love," I breathed, my own voice cracking.

"Edward," she called again but louder this time. I squeezed her hand and cleared my throat.

"Bella, I'm here," I said louder. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'm so sorry. Everything will be okay."

"I don't feel good," she mumbled.

"I know," I responded as I kissed her silky soft skin. "That's why you need to rest now."

"Edward, don't go. Please don't go."

"Don't worry," I responded. "Bella, I will never leave your side. I promise."

"I love you," she whispered before she fell finally into a deep sleep.

"I love you, too," I said to her though I knew she couldn't hear me. That was probably a good thing. I knew she needed her rest.

I took in a deep breath as I looked her over. The sun was just starting to come up and the sky was starting to glow with the light blues and purples of early morning haze. It was over. We survived the night. A flood of emotion hit me, my heart beating hard in my chest. So hard that it felt like it would rip out, breaking through my rips with each sharp pounding. I allowed it to wash over me as I laid my head down on the edge of her bed, tears running down my cheeks. I felt so helpless, so useless. I hated it.

I had been so accepting of death before, the thought not frightening me in the least. Death was a natural part of life. But now... now I had never wanted to live more. Bella was my purpose, my reason for being.

Without her, I was nothing.

* * *

**Okay, it may be really vain to admit this but I am extremely proud of this chapter. **

**Speaking of vanity if you could please please please help me reach 4000 reviews that would be so so so very awesome! We're almost there! With your help, I think we can get it.**

**So, what did you think of Edward's chapter? Were you right about what you thought it was? Is it a total surprise or do you see the hints along the way?**


	32. Chapter 32

**I want to thank everyone who was awesome enough to take the time read and/or review this story. You guys are really the best! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was awake before I could open my eyes. I mean, I tried. I heard sounds around me and I knew I wasn't in my bed at home, but I couldn't. They felt heavy, far too heavy to lift. It was uncomfortable. In fact, I was uncomfortable all over. My hands felt tender though I could do more than wiggle my fingers and it felt as if an elephant was sitting on my lower stomach. The smell of cleaner and salt, lots of salt, assaulted my nose violently. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

The sun was warming the skin of my cheeks, or I assumed it was the sun. I suppose it could have been something else, but I couldn't be sure. A beeping got louder in my ear as it got faster, and with each time that it got faster my heart sped up nervously. Which made the noise increase in turn.

It was a heart monitor. I was in a hospital. That explained the smell. Though what it didn't explain was why I was in there in first place. I couldn't remember a thing after the ball. I knew we must have gone home, but after that- it was a total blank.

I tried to wiggle the fingers of my left hand but I felt them caught in something. Actually, caught by someone. Someone with very warm and soft skin, a thin layer of sweat being collected between us. I knew it must have been Edward's even if he had my hand at such an awkward angle.

When I tried to move again I felt the bed shift just to the left of me, just a little. Edward groaned softly and then there was a second of quiet with nothing but the monitor going.

"Bella," he mumbled, his voice rough and thick. The monitor sped up, giving away how my heart always sped up when he said my name. "Bella? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

"Edward," I said in a sigh, the word slipping through my lips. "I can't open my eyes."

"Oh! They're matted. Hold on. Let me get a warm wash cloth, that should help," he said hurriedly, finally letting go of my hand. I wiggled my fingers careful. They were sore from being in the same position for so long.

"What happened?" I asked as I listened to him go about the room. The water came on and then the dripping of water as he rung out the cloth. "Car accident?"

"No," he answered slowly. "I'm not sure if I'd be the best to explain it. Would you like me to get the doctor? He'd know more."

"That bad? What? Did I fall down the stairs and break my back?" I asked sarcastically, thinking that was something I'd do. A rough half laugh half cough racked my body and I groaned as pain rippled from my lower body.

"No, nothing like that. It wasn't an accident," Edward replied seriously as his moist hand touched mine. "This is a little hot," he mumbled as the cloth washed over my eyes. It instantly felt much better. It was like a glue held my eyes shut and with the warmth it was gone. Slowly my eyes fluttered open.

And Edward looked like hell.

"Oh, it most have been bad," I replied as I looked at him. I had never seen him like this before with his face gaunt and his hair wild. Deep purple circled stood out underneath his dark green eyes, his reddish hair almost to the point of a full beard across his jaw. His hair grew fast and I knew that in a good twenty four to forty eight hours that could happen.

"It wasn't good," he replied with a sad smile.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

Edward sighed heavily and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's four. So, sixteen hours?" He said as he rubbed a rough hand over his face. His face changed and he quickly grabbed at his phone. He scrolled through several things, different messages from different people. "Your mom should be here after a while. Esme, too. Your dad says he'll be back up here around five."

"Wow, quite a crowd," I mumbled.

"I guess you can't say you aren't loved. We filled up almost the entire waiting room last night."

"Who was here?"

"Me, Alice, Jasper, Seth, your father, and Sue," he said as he squeezed my hand. "Oh, Sue brought you some magazines."

"Edward, tell me what happened," I pressed him again. All of my friends and family were coming to see me so I knew it wasn't good. And Edward's expression was still so intense, no relief in them at all. I was awake so I must have survived whatever it was. I mustn't have been dying. Or was I?

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, looking away from me.

"You're one of the Duke's of the Krewe," I told him as I squinted my eyes. "We left before anyone else could talk to us. After that, nothing."

"Uh," he sighed out, "um, well... we went home and we... played, together."

I stopped him, smiling, "oh, yes. I remember that now. I said six months."

"Yeah, we'll have to talk about that later," Edward gave me an almost slight smile before he continued, "well afterward we were in bed together and you started to scream all of a sudden. You were in a lot of pain. Your head hurt and so did your stomach. You passed out from the pain. I called 911 and they took you to LSU med. They took you into the ER and did some tests. They found a tumor on one of your ovaries that twisted and ruptured. It caused you to bleed out. They took you up to surgery right away."

"Tumor. Do I have cancer?" I asked with a trembling bottom lip.

"I don't know," he looked away like he was ashamed. Like he had done this to me.

I took his hand, squeezing it so he'd look at me again. "How did the surgery go?"

"They said it went well. They had to remove both the tumor and one of your ovaries and the tube that was attached to it. They're running some tests on it. Bella, they said it was the size of a softball."

"Wow," I curled my hand up as I tried to imagine the size that he described. That was big. Well, if that was inside me, that could have explained my expanding stomach. I slowly moved my hand to my stomach over the blanket. Though the area was swollen, it did feel flatter than before. Even with the padding that covered it. It was odd.

"How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?" Edward asked.

I looked at the IV in my hand and understood at once why I felt so heavy headed and foggy. They had me on a morphine drip. I wrinkled my nose slightly and laid my head back more comfortably against my pillow. "I'm okay, I guess. I'm kind of sore. I'd like to sit up."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I think maybe we should call a nurse or a doctor before you move at all," Edward said with his hands out in front him like he was ready to stop me if I tried to hop out of the bed. That certainly wasn't going to happen. I wasn't sure I could move at all without some sort of help.

"Okay, okay," I assured him with a slight frown. He went for the nurse button and pushed it with a loud beep.

"Yes?" The static filled voice asked. I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman.

"Ms. Swan is awake and wants to sit up. Is that okay?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, that should be okay. Just go slowly. I'll be in there in a minute," the voice said before the static was gone.

"Maybe we should wait for the nurse-" Edward began but I was already pushing the up bottom on the head part of the bed. Slowly the bed creaked upwards until I was sitting at a forty-five degree angle. I wiggled my bottom a little bit to make my back pop but didn't move too much beside that because the pull in my stomach increased.

"God, that's so much better," I mumbled as I took the wash cloth that Edward had been using for my eyes to wash my face. I felt so sticky and when I pulled the rough white cloth away it had day old makeup all over it. "Ew. I need to get this stuff off before I get all kinds of pimples," I complained.

"Sorry," Edward actually chuckled quietly. "I'll see what I can do about that in a little while.

But then there was a knock at the door, the nurse poking her head inside. "Well, hello there! It's good to see you awake," she said almost overly cheerfully. She rolled in the blood pressure machine, tending to that first. "Your blood pressure's a little high, but that's not too surprising. Temp is good. How are you feeling?" She asked as she threw back my covers.

"Gross," I admitted.

"Any pain?"

"A little, but nothing I can't handle."

She lifted up my hospital gown, Edward stood beside me and stroked my hair. I couldn't tear my eyes away when she pulled off the gauzy padding that covered a neat little row of stitches that went from just below my belly button to the small patch of fur between my legs. The area was only slightly pink and she poked it carefully. "They made your cut pretty," she commented with a slight smile. "You won't have too much scarring. Not too much swelling. No puss. That's good," she said.

"She coughed earlier," Edward said softly, "and it caused her some pain."

"Oh! Yeah, that's normal. You'll cough a lot more once you move around some. It's all that crap they pump into you to knock you out. What you want to do is hold a pillow over your stomach when you feel it coming. It helps a lot," she said with a reassuring smile, though it wasn't that comforting.

"When will the doctor come by?" I asked.

"He'll make his rounds right after dinner. You'll be getting a liquid dinner tonight and normal food can start back tomorrow," she smiled as she readjusted the blankets back over me. "Alright, sweetie. Give us a call at the desk if you need anything."

"Thanks," Edward said softly as she shut the door behind her. He gave me a small smile as he brushed some hair out of my eyes.

Poor Edward. He looked so sad.

"Knock, knock!" A familiar voice called from the door. Alice came in, dressed down in jeans and long sleeve shirt with Jasper trailing behind just the same. "Hey! Look who's awake! How you feeling?"

"Like death warmed over," I smirked at her. She giggled and patted my foot.

"Better to be warmed over than the alternative," Alice replied as she plopped down on the couch across from the bed.

"Amen to that," I smiled but Edward wasn't amused by the whole thing. He just sat back down in his chair and went back to holding my left hand.

Alice and I talked for a long while before turning the television on to the news. My father came just a few moments before my sad dinner tray came in. I wasn't really hungry but between Sue and Edward I ate it all.

There had been so many knocks at the door that I hardly noticed them anymore between family, friends, and nurses. But apparently there was another one because Edward called for the knocker to come in. Esme and Carmen came in with a huge thing of flowers.

Edward hugged his sister so tightly that I'm surprised he didn't break her rib. "You didn't have to come."

"Of course I did! My sister is in the hospital! I had to come!" Carmen said as she came over to me and gave a gentle hug.

"Who's got the kids?" I asked.

"Dad," Carmen smiled. "He was going to come down too but he said that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for all the kids to be in the hospital so he offered to watch them for me."

"He's probably right. That's nice of him," I commented with a slight smile. Esme came to the edge of my bed and readjusted my rough white blanket. "Thank you," I breathed.

"Of course."

"Ms. Swan?" A male voice called from the door. He popped his head in and then mouthed the word 'wow', before coming inside. "Wow, full house."

"It's the way I like him," I answered him.

"Hi," he shook my hand. "I'm Dr. Smith. I'm one of the doctor's that operated on you last night. How are you feeling?"

I was getting very sick of hearing that question but I knew I had to answer it for him. "Sore, but that's to be expected."

"Yes, it is," she smiled at me slightly. "So, has anyone explained what exactly happened?"

"Somewhat," I shrugged.

"Alright, well to give just the basic detail there was a malignant tumor on your right ovary. When it just became too heavy it twisted both your ovary and your fallopian tube that connects your ovary to your uterus, which caused it to rupture and bleed," he began but I shook my head, stopping him.

"Malignant means cancer, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," Esme said softly, his voice just a soft breath floating in the near silent room.

"Yes, it does. But, we do have some good news about that. We believe we were able to remove all of the cancerous tissue when we removed your ovary. Of course, we will keep doing tests to make sure but we don't believe you'll have to go through any chemo or radiation," the doctor explained with that same smile on his face. He must have worn it for all of his patients.

"Hi," Esme finally pipped up and walked over to the doctor. "I'm Dr. Cullen, a family friend and hopefully future mother in law. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No, feel free to ask me anything you want," he said as he shook her hand.

"Will this effect her chances of getting pregnant?"

That hadn't even been something I had thought about. Suddenly a pain grew in my chest as I thought about what the answer to that might be. What if he said yes? That I wouldn't be able to have children? Edward wanted children so badly. I wanted to give him those children, little girls with green eyes and brown hair. Little boys with red hair and brown eyes, freckles dashing across their skin.

"It may lower her chances slightly, but her other reproductive organs seem healthy enough to carry a child. Of course, she'd want to wait until she's full healed before she considers becoming pregnant."

"Of course," Esme nodded her head thoughtfully. "How long do you think it will take her to recover from this?"

"We'll, we're going to keep her in the hospital for at least a week, more depending on how she's healing. The surgery site itself may take a month or so to heal, most likely feeling back to normal within six months unless there are complications," the doctor explained.

"Like cancer," Esme replied.

"Yes," he nodded.

Everyone listened to the conversation with wide eyed attention. "Thank you," Esme finally said with a nod of her head.

After the doctor left everyone in the room was really quite. That didn't surprise me. He had said that I needed to relax and try to get some rest and despite not moving at all I was feeling really tired. Carmen turned off the muted television while Esme came over to her step son.

"Edward, when was the last time you ate?" She asked him.

"I'm not hungry," was all he answered.

"That's not what I asked. I know you, Edward. Have you had lunch or dinner?"

I answered for him, "he hasn't eaten since I've been awake. Edward, honey, why don't you go home? Go get some sleep and eat. I'll be fine here."

"I'm not leaving your side until you're out of this hospital," he said, holding my hand firmly like he was afraid they were going to tear me away from him.

"I'll be fine," I said softly but he shook his head. I looked over at Esme for help but I found none. She just nodded her head.

"Carmen and I will go get you something to eat," she finally said. "The cafeteria is already closed so we'll have to go to one of the places around here. Is there anything you'd like?"

Edward just shrugged.

"How about we go over to your place and get you some fresh clothes, Edward?" Alice offered as she stood, an abnormally quiet Jasper standing up with her. I could see he remembered going through something like this with Alice when we were teenagers and it got to him.

"That would be nice," Edward finally spoke, nodding his head. Alice took the key from my dad's grip. I wanted to ask about that but I decided that it could wait.

"Could you get me some of my facial cleanser? My toothbrush and toothpaste?" I asked her hopefully.

"Of course," my best friend smiled as she planted a wet kiss on my forehead. "Text us if you can think of anything else you need."

Charlie looked at his watch and groaned, "I need to go pick up your mom from the airport."

"Sorry," I gave him a half sarcastic smile. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think you can have her hold off on coming up here until tomorrow? I think I'm just going to sleep in a little while. I'm really tired."

"Yeah, I think I can do that," he assured me with a heavy pat of his hand. "I love you, baby girl. Feel better."

"Don't worry, they've got me pretty drugged up. Morphine is amazing," I teased. He just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Hold on just a second," Edward called to them as they were walking out, his eyes lighting up like he just thought of something. "I'll be right back," Edward said as he followed them out of the room. I couldn't hear the conversation but that may have been because my eyelids were starting to get heavy again, a warmth spreading abnormally through my veins.

I had only been awake for four hours and I was ready to go back to sleep again. But I couldn't. Something was tugging at me and I had to talk to Edward about it.

When he came back in he closed the door behind him softly and switched the overhead light off so that the light over my bed was the only one on. It gave off an eerie soft glow, the room dim.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently when he sat back in his spot across from me. I was getting really tired of answering that question and he must have seen it on my face. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"I..." He trailed off, not exactly sure what to say. "I just am. I just feel so helpless, Bella. I want to take all your pain away but I can't."

"I wouldn't give it to you if I could," I said, shaking my head. "Edward, you should know that. I don't want you to suffer either. I know what you mean, but no. And don't feel helpless. I have no doubt if I were alone when this happened that I'd be dead. As you can tell, I don't handle pain very well."

He gave a small smile as he looked away, "yeah, I don't think I handled it very well either."

We were silent for a long time, even the hospital around us was quiet. It was uncomfortable and heavy which was the only reason I didn't slip back into sleep. Suddenly I blurted out, my filter completely removed from the heavy pain medications, "what if I can't give you babies? What if I'm broken? What if I can't give you children? I know that you want them! Oh, god," I began to cry, the pain in my stomach making it all the worse. I held the pillow to my stomach as I began to cough, gasping gulps of air being pulled into my lungs.

"Bella! Bella, stop!" Edward said near frantic as he took my hand. "Why are you even thinking about this right now? That's not important."

"Yes, it is," I argued.

"No, your health is. That's what's important right now. Besides, you heard the doctor. You can still get pregnant. You look healthy otherwise."

"But- B-but," I stuttered out before coughing again. Edward held my hand and rubbed my back until the couching fit was done. I laid back against the bed, exhausted with tears still running down my cheeks.

"No. No buts," he finally said firmly. "Bella, I don't care if we have kids."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. Bella, so what? So what if you can't get pregnant? I would rather have you than a thousand children. So what if you can't get pregnant?" He repeated himself as he shook his head. "That won't stop us from having children. There are a dozen options at least when we decide that we're ready to have children. I wouldn't love them, or you, any less."

His eyes were so passionate, so beautiful that it caught me off guard. I began to cry again, harder this time, but I had no idea why.

"Bella, if you don't calm down I'm going to call the nurse and have her drug you. You need to rest," he said firmly, squeezing my hand. "Don't think about this now. We'll talk about it later all you want and I'll show you how much it doesn't matter then but not now."

"I love you," I whimpered out, my bottom lip trembling with my heavy emotions.

"I love you, too. More than anything. I can't live with you," he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed each knuckle delicately like I was made from glass. Like he was afraid to hurt me. Though, I suppose in my current condition he could have. "You are my life now," he finally said, his eyes glistening with the emotion of unshared tears.

"Lay in bed with me," I asked him, my voice near pleading.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Edward shook his head, frowning slightly but I could already see him eying how it could be done without hurting me. There was only one simple way to do it.

I pushed myself up with my arms carefully and wiggled my bottom over so that I was on the far side of the bed against the railing. It pulled like a mother, but I wasn't going to let Edward know that. I kept my face a mask as I readjusted my blankets though all I wanted to do was cry again.

"There. There is plenty of room."

"What if I hurt you?" He asked.

"I'll let you know. Please? Just until I fall asleep? It won't take long," I promised him, a fresh warmth spreading through my body.

He gave in silently, adjusting the railing so that it fell to the bottom of the bed. As carefully as he could Edward laid beside me on his side. I moved my head onto his arm and brought his other to drape across my upper chest. He locked his hands together, holding me in his grip. It's the best I had felt since I had woken up.

He nuzzled my ear and kissed it lightly. "Tell me everything will be okay," Edward pleaded with me as I began to drift off.

"It already is," I assured him as the morphine won and I went black to the world around me.

* * *

**I know, I know... I'm greedy but can you help me get to 4000 reviews? We are SO close and this story is almost done. I want to go out with a bang. **

**I'm not sure if I'll have the next chapter out by Thursday. I'm going to try my best, of course. At the very latest it will be next Sunday. It just depends on how crazy this week is. (My kiddo is getting a cold... sigh)**

**Okay, so the tumor was cancerous BUT she doesn't have to go through all those treatments. It's like when the doctor's remove the tumor from a woman's breasts instead of going straight for chemo. Also, she can still have babies. I've actually had a couple women comment that the same thing happened to them and they still had children. **

**So, how did this chapter make you feel? Relieved? Worried? Sad? Hopeful? **


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

I was so glad to be going home. The relief, though I was in a considerable amount of pain, was overwhelming.

Being in the hospital sucked. It sucked ass, as a matter of fact.

I'm not sure which was the worst experience, the surgery, the finding out that I was allergic to a certain kind of pain medication by violently vomiting all over myself, the embarrassing gas, or the even more embarrassing fact that Edward had to help me walk to the bathroom.

I think the embarrassment was worse than the pain, made even worse by my pain medication that left me strange and more than a little out there.

The first time they forced me out of bed, which was after the vomiting because they had to change the sheets, I had never felt a pain like that before. I gritted my teeth and groaned, refusing to move. I actually told the nurse that I'd rather lay in my own up chuck than move.

She just laughed at me.

Edward was the best cheerleader though. After he and the nurse got me out of the bed he forced me to walk down to the nursery so I could see the babies. It was only twenty feet or so from my room but it felt like the longest walk of my life. The doctor had told me that I'd have to start moving so I could heal faster but that felt like it was never going to happen.

Edward wasn't going to allow me to wallow though. He forced me to walk for at least a few minutes every couple of hours after that. I was completely hunched over, the pull in my stomach tugging me down. I felt like an old woman with a massive hump on my back. My sweet boyfriend allowed me to hold onto him with all of my weight against his side. He took it without complaint.

I had to admit that looking at the babies did make me feel better. I realized that my freak out the other day was unneeded. He was right. The doctor said I could still get pregnant. I was still healthy otherwise. And we could adopt. Or get some sort of treatments. Or get a surrogate. There were so many options. And neither Edward or I would love the child any less.

So, the first stop on every walk after that one was the nursery. In my mind, it was good juju.

Eventually I was able to walk comfortably to the gift shop and the cafeteria on the bottom floor, as long as I was able to take a rest before I tried to make my way back to my room.

The cancer appeared to be completely gone and they had done enough checks to make sure. It was a relief. I made a promise to myself that I would never ignore my own pain again. I knew it was strange but I ignored it. I couldn't put Edward through something like that again. It would just be too cruel.

My staples had been removed by a nurse before I left the hospital and it was the oddest sensation I had ever experienced. It wasn't painful... it just tugged. It was quick enough but Edward didn't like that I made him leave the room for it. He had seen enough of my scar for the week and I didn't want that image in his mind.

At some point in the future I'd want to have sex again, I'm sure. I didn't want him thinking about that when we finally got to again.

And it would be at least five weeks before that happened. I didn't like that at all. Edward had marked it on a calender on his phone, the next check up I'd have. That's when I'd get the okay.

Angela had been an amazing help the past week, getting things for Edward when our family or friends couldn't or didn't. Including food, whether he asked for it or not. Usually only with my encouragement did he eat, and most the time we shared his meal.

Hospital food is disgusting. Seriously awful. I mean just terrible. Do they make it that bad to encourage people to leave faster?

The thing I was probably the most excited about was having a good meal. Edward promised that he would make sure that I would get whatever I wanted. I wouldn't be that hard to please. I wanted some chicken fingers and cole slaw from Cane's. And he could literally walk to it if he wanted to.

Though, with our full house of people he was going to have to take a truck if he wanted to get food for everyone.

My mother was still in town and thankfully she'd only be staying a few more days before she had to head back to Florida. Phil broke his leg and he was staying in a rehab center but he'd be getting out soon. I felt guilty that she left him there alone but he was the one that encouraged her to go. He wasn't dying or anything. Just laying around in a bed watching TV.

It sounded a lot like what I was doing, but my ailment was a bit more dramatic.

I had spent more time with my father than I had in years. He stayed at the hospital for a few hours at a time, usually bringing the perky Sue along with her. Apparently Edward gave her a credit card to get me things that I might need, like night gowns, robes, and slippers, and she was bringing me something new every single day. Though if she kept bringing me cake and pie I was going to gain two hundred pounds.

It was just _so_ good though.

Carmen and Esme were still in town and Carlisle, Eleazar, and the girls were coming the next day to see me and stay for a week. Esme had already arranged to stay with me at least two weeks to help take care of me.

Edward had cleared his schedule for a month. I told him that wasn't necessary but he wouldn't listen to me. He wasn't going to let me out of his sight until he was sure. Sure of what, I wasn't certain. He was being so careful around me, like I was crystal.

Seth was doing the same. He was driving Edward and I home from the hospital though the whole thing made me roll my eyes. He just wanted to make sure that I was alright. He was acting like an overprotective big brother. He was probably driving twenty miles under the speed limit. We were getting passed left and right.

I had a pillow pressed against my stomach the entire ride, every bump causing me to cough. I was getting really tired of it but I was handling it all pretty well.

"Okay, thank you so much Angela," Edward said into his phone before putting it back into his pocket. He turned his attention to me. "Angela picked up all your medication and she'll be back to the house in about thirty minutes."

"Oh, awesome. You know, you're going to have to give her a raise or something," I commented.

"Already done," he smirked at me, leaning his head back against the leather seat.

Edward looked so tired. He hadn't left the hospital in a week. I wish he had. It bothered me that he hung around the way he did. He looked so sad and worried even though I was recovering just fine. The circles underneath his eyes were becoming near black and he had a full out beard. Full out, thick dark, and curly red beard.

I could not WAIT for him to shave. He tickled my nose with that thing and made me sneeze, which was kind of painful. I wasn't going to tell him that though.

"We should get you right to your room so you can take a nap," Edward commented. He had arranged for my things to be moved into a bedroom downstairs until I healed up more. Stairs weren't exactly something I was good at yet.

"Edward," I sighed at his mothering. "I'm fine. It's barely noon. I haven't even been released from the hospital for twenty minutes now. I'm fine."

"But-" he began but I shook my head to cut him off.

"I'm not that tired. I'll rest in the geek room. Besides, I haven't eaten and neither have you. I'm hungry."

"Of course," he gave me a nearly forced smile. I reached over and gripped his hand, forcing him to look into my eyes. "I know, I know. You're fine."

"Stop worrying."

"That's never going to happen," he breathed softly, squeezing my hand back.

I had a feeling that was the absolute truth. I didn't know what I could do about that.

When we pulled up into the driveway Seth made sure that he got as close to the sidewalk as possible. The whole thing just made me roll my eyes again. Edward rushed out of the car to help me up, as did Seth. Though getting out of it was harder than I would have liked, I probably could have done it by myself. Honestly the only thing I really need help with was sitting up out of bed when I was laying flat. My stomach muscles weren't exactly adjusted to that yet.

Charlie, Renee, Sue, Alice, Jasper, Carmen, and Esme were already there and opening the door for me. There were flowers and get well soon balloons all about the foyer, a smile growing on my face. I took Edward's arm as I took the step inside, the heavy pull constantly on my mind.

"You guys are too much."

"We wanted to make you happy!" Carmen said brightly. "Alright. Where do you want to go? Bedroom? Library? Geek room?"

"Geek room. I need a good movie and some food," I replied as I let go of Edward's arm and made my way in that direction. He was instantly back at my side with his hand resting on the small of my back. Like he'd catch me if I fell.

The whole thing was a circus and I felt like the star clown. I plopped down with a heavy and comfortable sigh onto the couch and propped my feet up on a couple pillows. Edward stood there a long moment and just stared, like he was worried I'd just suddenly explode. When he was satisfied that I wouldn't, he asked, "what would you like?"

"I'd like for you to sit down a minute and relax," I replied as I patted the seat beside me.

Seth picked out a movie for us to put on and Carmen and Esme left to go to the airport to pick up the men and kids. Jasper and Alice offered to go get the food and with one of Edward's credit cards in tow, they went to pick up enough greasy chicken fingers to kill a horse.

Sue and Renee were getting along now, now that Renee saw how well Sue treated me. I think it bothered Dad because he sat silently on the other side of me with his arms crossed and his lips pursed in a pout as they discussed wedding details.

It was rather laughable. He didn't want them to hate each other but he didn't want them to get along either. Men were odd sometimes.

"After lunch I would really like it if you took a nap," Edward whispered into my ear as he stroked my arm with his fingertips.

"But the girls will be here in a couple hours and I want to see them as soon as they get in," I pouted at him. If I took a pain pill and laid down I'd sleep for at least three hours. I had already proven that the past few days.

"But you've done so much today."

"I don't feel tired," I assured him as I dragged my fingers over his jaw gingerly. "What I would like to do is take a shower later. A real one." I leaned in real close and pressed my lips to his ear, "would you mind helping me in the shower?"

I actually saw him swallow heavily as the blush spread over his cheeks. It was nice to know that he still thought I was attractive, even if I was sliced down the middle. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to look at Charlie as he answered, "of course. I'll help you with whatever you need."

"I want to try to take it in the big shower. I may need help up the stairs."

"I'm not sure-" he began but my stern look stopped him.

"I need to at least start practicing. If it becomes too much I'll go back downstairs and take it in the guest shower," I promised him. "I've got to move around some more. And I need to get some sun. I've felt like a vampire the past few days."

"You're just about as pale as one," he teased, the first time that had happened in what seemed like forever.

"You're one to talk," I stuck my tongue out at him and he just smiled as he placed a simple and innocent kiss on my cheek.

Edward was right to have doubts about the stairs. It kind of pissed me off. There were just too many of them. After my second rest break Edward made me walk back down which was much easier than going up. To his credit, he didn't gloat about it. Honestly, I think he liked babying me. I wish he didn't so much.

But, I was stubborn like that.

After our far too innocent shower, Edward helping to wash my hair and back while refusing to let me do the same, I got dressed and laid in bed for a few minutes to get some alone time. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and propped up on a pillow while I watched the television that Edward had arranged to be in my room.

I had no doubt that he had Sue buy a small one and had Angela arrange for cable to be in the room.

I was just about to dose off when my bedroom door flew open. Tanya came happily bouncing in with Carmen trying to control her.

"Now, remember what I talked about," she fused.

"Yeah, I remember!" Tanya rolled her eyes almost dramatically. "Be careful. Aunt Bella is sore."

"And don't touch-"

"And don't touch her tummy! I know mommy!" She grinned almost wickedly as she ran to the edge of the bed, her chin just resting on the mattress. "HI, AUNT BELLA!"

"Hi, baby girl. I told you it wouldn't be too long before we saw each other again," I grinned at her as I remember her getting very upset after she left at Christmas time. She hated leaving both Edward and I, and it made my heart swell.

It also made my desire for children stronger.

"Yup. Whatcha doing?"

"Watching TV. Want to watch a movie with me on the bed?" I asked her. Edward came in, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the door jam. His features seemed more at peace with his entire family around him, but I could still see the distress in his eyes. I wanted so badly to make it go away.

"Are you sure?" Carmen asked, adjusting Irina on her hip. I heard a little girl squeal at the other end of the house and Seth's laughter. I knew Kate had found her buddy Seth.

"Yeah, of course," I patted the bed. Tanya scrambled to crawl up and snuggled in beside me, her head resting on my arm. I picked up the remote and switched it to the On Demand channel and picked a children's movie. I wasn't even sure what it was but it sure made her happy.

Carmen had to go put the baby down for a nap, leaving me and Tanya alone on the bed with Edward still in the door frame.

"You could join us. But you'd have to get popcorn first," I smiled at him innocently, batting my eyelashes at him.

"If that's what my girls want."

"I want you to lay with us. The popcorn is for this one," I pointed at Tanya who nodded her head with a big smile on her face. He actually cracked a small smile.

"Alright, popcorn and a drink coming up. I'll be right back," he assured us.

When Edward was heading down the hall Tanya turned her attention to me, "what happened?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Why did you have to go to the doctor?" She asked with her child like innocence.

"Oh," I drew out softly, "well, there was something inside of my tummy. Something bad. It was making me very sick. The doctor's had to take it out so I could get better again."

"Did it hurt?"

I nodded, "yes, but I'm okay now."

"Why was it inside of you? Did you eat something bad?" She asked, her large eyes gazing up at me while she waited for the answer.

"I don't know," I answered slowly. It's something I had thought about before as well. "No, it wasn't something I ate. Sometimes things like that just happen. You can't do anything about it. All you can do is try to be healthy and go to the doctor so you won't get sick."

"I don't like doctors," the little girl wrinkled her nose. "Except Daddy and Grandma, of course."

"Of course," I smiled.

Her expression changed then slightly, confusion coloring her delicate little features. "Why does Uncle Tony have that stuff on his face? He looks funny."

I laughed. I laughed hard. So hard that I had to hold my stomach with the palm of my hand to keep myself from bursting open. Or, at least that's what it felt like. She had no idea why I was laughing. "It's hair, honey."

"He needs a hair cut," her nose wrinkled again.

I snorted, "amen."

"Are you two making fun of me?" Edward smirked as he brought in a bowl of popcorn and a couple of cups of something. From the looks of it was sweet tea. Tanya took the bowl and quickly began to dig in, ignoring his question.

Edward laid down beside Tanya, her in the middle. He brought his arm over the back of the bed, his ankles crossed.

"She was just asking about your beard there, mountain man," I teased him further.

"Oh," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully and it was almost surprised that it was there. "I've hardly looked in a mirror in the past couple of weeks."

"Tomorrow you're going to work on that," I swirled my finger about an inch from the formerly mentioned facial air. "I think you're handsome no matter what but it feels weird."

"And it's orange," Tanya added into the conversation. I hadn't even realized that she was paying attention to us anymore. I had to push my lips together to keep from laughing again. Edward's cheeks pulsed pink.

After dinner where everyone was fairly quiet though there were a few attempts at friendly conversation. Tanya and I went back into my room and we watched another movie. It was just about half way over when she fell asleep. Edward took her up to her bed, laying her down to sleep. Irina was already asleep and Kate wasn't too far from it.

Seth left because he had to go to work early in the morning for another account and my mother went back to her hotel for the night. Charlie and Sue were the next to leave. Then Alice and Jasper. Each came in and told me a quiet goodnight, making me feel slightly guilty that I hadn't spent more time with them. But, I had to admit, all that I wanted was to lay around with Edward and Tanya. It was exactly what I needed.

My next visitor was not someone I expected though. Carlisle knocked on the door, his face grim. I sat up a little bit more, grimacing at the pain as I did so. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course," I said, not really sure what else to say. He wasn't hateful towards me anymore but he wasn't exactly bright and sunny either. He sat at the very edge of the bed uncomfortably.

"I wanted to apologize."

"What for?" I asked in confusion.

"For my actions before. Obviously you're not Edward's mother, though I see it more now than ever. And I see myself in Edward, though he was far worse... he _is_ far worse," he corrected himself. "I shouldn't have been so cruel to you. I am so sorry that this happened to you. I am so sorry that you're in pain."

I was flabbergasted.

"This is rather unexpected," was all I could manage to say.

"I said horrible things and I regret them. I can see how much Edward loves you. I've never heard him the way he was on the phone the night you went into the hospital. I know I should respect my children and the decisions they make but sometimes it's so hard. You'll understand one day."

Thank you," I breathed out quietly.

"I'm sorry it didn't come sooner," he looked away.

"You should talk to Edward. It may help him to feel a bit better as well," I told him.

"You may be right. He looks so scared. Thank you for forcing him to eat. I couldn't when his..." He didn't finish the sentence but he didn't need to. I knew what he meant.

"Yeah, that's why he went into the hospital. At least part of it anyway," I shrugged. "I didn't want that to happen again."

The conversation was slightly awkward and neither one of us knew where to go from there. Finally he just patted my hand and stood. "I should let you get some more rest. I know you must be tired. You've had a trying day."

"Thank you," I answered again.

"Bella," he said as he went to the door, his back turned to me. "I really am glad you are in my son's life." With that he was gone.

"Huh," I mumbled to myself when I was finally alone.

Sleep comes amazingly easy when you're drugged, even if I was annoyed that Edward wouldn't sleep in the bed with me yet. He was too afraid to hurt me still. It would have to be something that changed. I wasn't going to allow him to leave my bed the following night so easy.

"It's been a long day-" Edward began as he tried to make his way off the bed when the next day had passed and we were all alone in my room.

"Yes, it has been," I agreed. Some of the craziness would die down after my mother left the following day. I was ready for that. "I wouldn't mind going to bed."

"Of course," he nodded, standing. I had already planned this part out in my mind.

"Where are you going?" I asked him with my head cocked to the side, my expression innocent.

Edward seemed confused by this, "I'm going to let you get some sleep."

"I never said I wanted to go to sleep," I patted the mattress beside me. "I said I wanted to go to bed. That's different."

"Bella," he sighed, "you know there isn't a thing we can do."

"Do you think that's all I want you for?" I raised an eyebrow in his direction, my tone challenging.

"Of course not," he frowned and flushed as he looked away from me. He hadn't expected that response.

I bit my bottom lip and fluttered my eyelashes at him, "would you do something for me?"

"You know I'd do anything for you, my love," he said, turning his deep green eyes back towards me. Thankfully after his shower earlier in the afternoon he had shaved his face and his skin was still very smooth.

"I need to be kissed. Please, come kiss me," I pleaded with him.

Edward's face turned white with worry."What if I hurt you?"

"You'll hurt me more by not kissing me. Edward, I'm fine. I just want to kiss you. I love you. I miss you. I want to fall asleep in your arms. This separation is far worse than any of the pain."

"We're not separated though," he tried to say but I shook my head. Edward sighed, giving into me as he crawled back onto the bed. "I've just been trying to protect you."

"Well, I don't need protection from this. I don't need protection from _you_," I lifted my hand up to him and he took it, bringing it instantly to his mouth and kissing it firmly. When he was done I moved my fingers from his grip and dragged them over his smooth chin, directing him towards my waiting mouth.

His mouth was tender, soft as a butterfly's wing on the wind. I placed both of my hands on either side of his face and drew him closer to me, kissing him harder. He moaned into my mouth in surprise, hovering over me as carefully as he could. All I wanted was to feel the pressure of him on top of me but I knew he would was right in thinking that would be too much. That didn't stop me from lifting my leg up and slowly dragging my foot against his calf.

Edward groaned as he pulled away, "don't do that."

"Why?" I asked him innocently with a smile.

"Because it turns me on and I don't want that right now," he looked embarrassed just to say it.

I laughed, sitting up as he flopped down beside me. "You know, we can't have sex. That doesn't mean you can't get off. I have a very willing mouth and I would adore helping you out," I purred. I actually saw his jeans twitch. Edward gripped himself, quickly readjusting.

"Isabella, you almost died last week," he pointed out.

"So, what? So, do I stop living now?" I asked him with another raised eyebrow.

"I'm not ready for it," he finally said, his frown growing. I sighed and snuggled up against him, placing my hand on his stomach just where his shirt had lifted away from his jeans. "Not just yet."

"Let me know when you're ready," I informed him as I brushed my nose along his jaw, just the tip very lightly. Edward just nodded his head. He was silent for a long time. So long that I thought that he had fallen asleep. But then I felt his chest begin to shake and I looked up to see tears falling down his cheeks. The fat salty drops rolled down his cheeks to the side of his face and down to his neck. I reached up, wiping them away quickly.

"I was so scared. Bella, I have never been so scared in my life. I thought you were going to die. Oh god," he sobbed, telling me why he was crying before I could ask.

"But, I'm right here. I'm okay," I tried to sooth him.

"I'm just so scared that you'll be gone and I can't. Bella, I just can't live without you. You are my heart and my soul. Without you I'd be just an empty shell. I love you so much," he whimpered quietly, his own fingers brushing away his tears quickly. I sat up beside him, resting my hand on his fast beating heart.

"You'll never have to live without me. I promise," I breathed. "I will always be with you."

"You can't promise that," he shook his head and looked away. It was my turn to frown and I sighed to myself.

"You know what? Yes, I can. Edward, you are my heart and soul too. You know that don't you? You own me completely. And even if I leave this place... you still have me. And I wouldn't want you to stop living because of it. In fact it would really piss me off if you just stopped. You have to promise me that if something ever happens to me that you'll keep on living."

"Bella-" he sighed but I shook my head quickly.

"You said you'd do anything for me. Do this. Promise me this," I insisted.

"Promise me that nothing will ever happen to you," he brushed his fingers along my cheek.

"I promise," I smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his mouth gently.

"I promise too," he breathed as I pulled away, "as long as you keep your promise anyway."

All I could do was roll my eyes. I had done a lot of that the past couple of days. He seemed a little bit brighter but I could see the darkness still dancing in his eyes, the blackness of anxiety. I wanted it to go away completely and I could think of only way that it would. I bit my bottom lip as the thought crossed my mind, fully sinking in. I sat up a little more, pushing my curtain of hair behind my ear as I tried to seem more relaxed about the whole thing. "So, I was thinking June."

"June? For what?" Edward asked, confused by the sudden change in the conversation.

"For the wedding. Early June. I don't want an outdoor wedding or anything so I'm not too worried about the outside temperature," I shrugged, glancing back at him. Edward had adjusted so that he was rested on his elbows, his expression baffled. "What? Would you prefer a winter wedding? That could be nice too. I'm not too picky."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Edward sat up completely now and got up on his knees so that he was sitting right in front of me. "You'll marry me?"

"If you're still wanting to, yes," I blushed, looking down at my fingers.

"Yes! Yes, of course I still want to. We can get married tomorrow if you want to!" He said excitedly, laughing as he grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I moaned into his mouth. "Oh, no! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," I laughed as I kissed him again. "Do that again."

And he did, again and again. Edward covered my mouth in kisses.

"You're serious, Bella? You want to get married? Are you sure?" He said, holding my face.

I nodded and smiled, his face practically glowing. If I thought the face that I saw when I said yes to moving in was glorious then I was seriously mistaken. Edward's features were practically angelic, morphing to one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. He was an Adonis on earth, a tangible God that you could touch and kiss whenever you wished. Or at least I could.

I laughed happily as he kissed my face, jaw, cheeks, and nose over and over again. "Can we wait until I can walk normally? Besides, it'll take time to plan this thing."

"Whatever you want, my love," he beamed, his mouth going to mine again. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You shouldn't be thanking me,"I shook my head as I looked deep into his glowing green eyes. "Thank you for loving me. Thank you for making me so happy."

And as we laid there on that bed I was grateful, and more than just happy. I knew that what had happened to me was neither a beginning or the ending to our story, but the love that bound Edward and I together was eternal. It may have been a test, of our will or the power of our love, I wasn't sure and I didn't care because I knew that either way we had both passed it. It was hard and painful, but we had come out together. We may have been shaken but we were strong and nothing, not now or ever, would tear us apart.

So, once again I prepared myself for another change in direction, this time towards my happily ever after. Even if I had to go over a few bumps in the road to get there. It didn't matter, because I knew that it was a journey worth taking.

_The End. _

* * *

**I know, I know. I could drag this story out for chapters and chapters but I didn't want to do that. This is where I always ended it in my mind. **

**There will be an epilogue! It'll be out on Thursday :)**

**This will most likely be my last fan fiction story. I may do a one shot now and again, but nothing like this. No fears, it's not the end of my writing career. After a short break I'll be working on all original stuff. **

**So, if you want to get a peek at that you'll need to follow me on either my tumblr or twitter, Mrsjaywood! If you can't find me, let me know and I'll help you out! **

**I want to thank every single person who has taken the time to read and review this story. You guys are so very amazing and I'm very proud to know each and every one of you! **

**(Please, please, please if you could help me get to 4000! We're almost there and the story is almost completely over now!)**

**So, was that the hopeful direction you were hoping for? **


	34. Chapter 34

**I want to thank you guys so very much for taking the time to read this story and I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Epilogue_

I swear I've never been this hungry in my entire life. I wanted to eat everything, especially now that the doctor said I shouldn't. That I was now, in fact, diabetic. Not so bad that I had to take insulin or pills, but it could be controlled by diet. I kind of wish I could take the medicine so I could cheat a little bit more often, but I know for my own sake that I shouldn't. It's healthier.

At least they doctor's said it'll most likely go away once I have the baby.

My stomach growled loudly as I tried to roll over but couldn't, my nearly nine month along belly in the way. I groaned and rolled to the other side and experienced the same problem. I probed the side of the bed that should have been my husband's but it was empty.

That didn't surprise me though. Edward had always been a morning person. I had become less and less so since I got pregnant.

I rolled flat onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. When I pulled the earplugs out of my ears the noises of Tokyo flooded in. It was just too loud all the time to sleep without them. It kind of reminded me of New York city. I think I liked New York better though. At least I spoke the language there.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Japan. I mean, not like Edward loves it but he speaks Japanese beautifully. There were enough people that speak nearly perfect English but I still feel really awkward.

Honestly, the best part of Tokyo is the food. I am kind of in love with the traditional Japanese breakfast, even though I really shouldn't have been eating it for several reasons.

It was a raw egg served mixed into steam riced with broiled fish and seaweed for wrapping the rice up in. It was delicious. Edward wasn't very keen on the idea of me eating raw egg, worried that it would make me sick. It was actually how we found out I was pregnant. We had only been living out here for a couple of months and I was eating it almost every day. Then I started vomiting. Of course it was only two days of that before Edward whisked me off worriedly to the doctor.

Edward nearly fainted with joy. I, on the other hand, just upchucked all over the doctor. Poor man.

I sat up a little more in my bed and roughly rubbed my hand over my eyes as I glanced over at the clock. It was almost ten. No wonder I was hungry. It had been over twelve hours since I had eaten. I hardly went three nowadays where I didn't eat.

"Good morning, love," Edward beamed at me as he came through the door with a tray full of goodies. The breakfast I was just drooling over with a pot of tea and some pickled plums. Though my blood testing supplies were on there as well. I had to take my blood sugar before I ate breakfast.

"You didn't have to do that," I smiled at him brightly as I sat up more. First I popped my vitamin in my mouth and took a sip of tea before I picked up my already prepared finger poker thingy. Edward took my finger and wiped it down with a swab and took the lance from my hand.

"It's your birthday, Bella. Your thirtieth birthday. Of course I do," I hissed as he popped the side of my right middle finger. He milked it for blood before bringing the test strip up to it. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"How does it look?" I asked when the machine beeped. I had already wiped off my finger on my napkin and started stirring my egg into the rice.

"Ninety five. Not bad considering you ate ice cream last night."

I frowned at his disapproving face, "it was either ice cream or I killed someone."

Edward ignored me as he wrote down my blood sugar into the little notebook that we kept and poured me another cup of tea. "So, I have to go in for a little while-" he began but I interrupted him with a whine.

"Why?" I asked.

"There was an issued that I have to deal with. I'll only be a few hours. Besides, you won't need me. I've got you a couple of birthday presents." He didn't wait for me to respond. "Come on in!"

"Hey baby!" My best friend squealed when she hopped inside of the room. I nearly upturned my breakfast tray. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Alice and Jasper were now living in Chicago. Jasper had been promoted to the main offices and was now working a pretty decent little position that made tons of money. Alice had her own little clothing shop that seem to run on word of mouth. Mainly Carmen's. Her youngest, a cute little boy, was always draped in Alice's latest fashions.

I missed her. I hadn't seen her in months, besides on Skype. We were planning a visit around Christmas time but it was so far away. I was already counting down the days to a Cullen-Mason Christmas with our little bundle of joy.

Of course I started to cry as soon as I saw her. I cried at the drop of a hat. We wrapped our arms around each other and hugged for a long while, until my urge to eat became too strong.

"When did you come in?" I asked her, shoving a big bite into my mouth.

"Last night," she grinned at me. "Jasper's here too but he's got to do some work though. You know how it is. Are you ready for my gift?"

"Aren't you gift enough?" I asked, biting my bottom lip as I took the envelope from her fingers. I opened it up and instantly beamed. "Wow, all out spa treatments. This is one of the nicest places in town. That's so awesome! Thank you!"

"You are very welcome but you're going to have to hurry!"

"My second present," Edward interrupted us with a smile. "I have a reservation at that place you love so much. You know, with the sushi you could eat gobs of."

"Oh, god! Yummy! Yay!" I giggled stupidly practically shoveling the food in now. "What time?" I mumbled through a bite of food.

"Six. And you have a full day of treatments," Edward leaned over and kissed the top of my head, careful not to sully his tie since he was already dressed for work. "I love you and I'll be home around five."

"Okay. I love you too," I smiled. He grinned happily and wiped a bit of egg away from my lips. Alice just giggled at us.

The spa was divine and just what I needed, though I couldn't enjoy the massage in the same way Alice could. She just smiled as I complained about how you don't realize how much you miss laying on your stomach until you can't anymore. I know she understands from all the surgeries she had when she was a teenager. She also listened to me complain about how much I missed our friends and family and how it had been months since I had seen them.

"Can I make a confession?" Alice said as we were getting our nails done. Our hair was wet, just washed and deep condition with towels wrapped around our heads,and our faces green. We looked like aliens.

"Sure," I said, glancing over in her direction. It was so nice to be around my best friend. I had missed her so much. Skype makes up for nothing.

"We're not just here for work and your birthday," she said, keeping her eyes closed tightly.

"Oh?" I mumbled in curiosity. What other reasons could they be here? Though I suppose I could have just been flattering myself. Tokyo was pretty awesome. Who wouldn't want a free vacation? I know I certainly wouldn't turn it down.

"The adoption went through..." She trailed in, letting the words sink.

Alice had gotten baby fever around her twenty ninth birthday and had started to go through their options. There were so many of them. She didn't want a surrogate just to bring another baby in this world when there were so many of them that needed love. Finally Jasper and Alice had decided on adopting a child from China. They had already been waiting for months and I know the dragging was starting to get to my poor little friend.

"That's amazing!" I squealed. "When? When do you get to pick the baby up? Is it a girl or boy?"

Alice was practically beaming, her outside truly reflecting the inside. "It's a girl, she's about a month old. We get to pick her up next Friday. We're going to fly from here and pick her up before we go home."

"Oh, Alice!" I wailed, once again starting to cry at the drop of a hat but so was Alice, leaving trails running down the green masks as we got out of our chairs and hugged each other tightly. I had to admit our attendants didn't look too pleased but they didn't say anything. They were paid enough to know to keep their months shut no matter what. Even if we did look like idiots to them.

Alice's gift to me besides herself and the spa was a handmade maternity dress from her shop. It was baby blue and went all the way to the floor, the extra long sleeves the same color but sheer. There were crystals right between the my breasts where the fabric gathered right above my baby bump. There were even comfortable flats to match. I adored it. I put on my earrings that Edward got me for the previous Christmas, a tradition in his mind to buy me jewelry for Christmas along with my beautiful antique wedding ring that had been his mother's. But I didn't need much else. The dress was pretty enough on it's own.

Edward had to finish up more work than he had expected at the office so he said that he and Jasper would meet Alice and myself at the restaurant. Angela, who came with us from the U.S, already picking up their outfits for the night. I wasn't exactly pleased but I had Alice to keep me happy.

I took my blood sugar in the car, careful not to get blood on my dress, before going inside. I had to admit that I was going to splurge since it was my birthday but I still wanted to keep track of my numbers. I didn't want to be fussed at by either my doctors or Edward.

Edward was just in the lobby with Jasper, both looking very handsome in their tuxes. It was going to be a nice evening though I wasn't sure what Edward had planned after this. I could feel all my frustration at him earlier melting away. I instantly went to my beautiful husband and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Hi there, birthday girl. Don't you look amazing," he commented as he smiled down at me.

"Thanks to Alice and the spa. Thank you for that," I hummed at him, laying my head on his chest for just a moment before my stomach growled. "Come on, I'm starved."

"Of course," Edward nodded his head towards the hostess. She smiled and waved her hand in the direction of the dinning room.

The only open table in the small restaurant was in the very middle which I found a little odd. What was even stranger was how very quiet everyone else seem to be and not a one of them had any food, just wine and other drinks. It wasn't that early in the dinner service. They should have had food. Was something wrong in the kitchen?

And then I _really_ began to look around. I looked at every face in the room and began to cry hard, big fat happy tears rolling down my cheeks and messing up my makeup.

"Oh, don't cry Aunt Bella!" The seven year old Tanya cried as she ran over to me but she was already crying as well, her arms wrapping around my too wide belly. Carmen with her baby boy on her hip were soon to follow with the toddling Irina and Kate who was in Seth's arms. Esme, Sue, and Renee, all my mothers were already starting to cry as the came over to hug me as well.

"Oh great, it's a crying fest," I heard my father say and I laughed and sniffled as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I know, right?" I laughed as I gulped in for air. I hugged him tightly and then Carlisle and Eleazar as they came over to me. Then Phil, my step father.

My entire family was there. Every person I cared about was in this room with me and I couldn't have been happier.

"I'm sorry I was late this afternoon, Charlie, Sue, and Seth's plane was a couple hours late," I heard Edward whisper in my ear from behind me. I turned around quickly and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard and as long as I dared. My feet dangled in the air as he held me up as he spun me once. The only thing that stop him was the baby kicking hard, so hard that he could feel it against his stomach.

"I think he's happy," I said when he put me down, my hand resting on the top of my stomach.

"Yes, she is," Edward smirked. He wanted a girl. I wanted a boy. Honestly, it didn't matter. I was just happy to be having Edward's baby. The decided to be just surprised.

"Alright, are we going to eat or what?" Charlie asked loudly, making me laugh again.

"Yes, please! I'm so hungry!" I complained as I found a chair.

"From what I can tell, you're always hungry," Alice teased, patting my hand. I smiled at her, just nodding my head.

"Maybe you're eating for more than just two," Renee commented.

"I think we'd know about that," I rolled my eyes but Esme was already off and running with that idea.

"Oh, wouldn't that be great? Twins! I'd love more grand babies," she smiled.

"Well, you have two more coming. Don't you think that should be enough to hold you over?" Emmett asked as he patted Rose's slight tummy. She was only four months along. She handled pregnancy beautifully. Far better than I ever could.

"Never enough!" Esme smiled almost wickedly. "Come on, lets feed the poor pregnant girls before they starve! We have all week to talk."

A whole week with my entire family. What an unexpected and happy surprise. But, when it came to Edward and our relationship, I was getting pleasantly use to them.

* * *

**Apparently I didn't make it clear last chapter because everything thinks they'll never read any of my stuff ever ever again. NOT SO! I'm positing my original stuff on my tumblr page. I put the link on my profile if you're interested. Honestly, I'd love to get published but that's not what it's about for me. I just love writing and sharing it with wonderful people like you! SO GO FIND MY TUMBLR PAGE AND BE PATIENT! I promise there will be something new on there very soon. I'm going on a vacation with my best friend in a couple weeks and then after that I hope to get started again. **

**I want to thank every single person who has taken the time to read and review this story. You guys are the very best and I want to thank you throwing me over the 4000 mark. It's a great way to go out!**

**So, was that the happily ever after that you wanted?**


End file.
